


As Dark Comes the Night

by gadaursan



Series: I As Future Kings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Expanded Universe, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Nohr | Conquest Route, Screenplay/Script Format, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 102
Words: 150,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From this day forth, we make a promise. We will be a family that doesn't keep secrets from each other. We will be a family that won't abandon each other in times of need. We will be a family that doesn't hurt each other. We will be a true family." A collection of ideas, discussions, and short stories to expand the universe of Fire Emblem Fates and an exploration of a slightly alternative path to Conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Introduction

Welcome, readers. Glad to see you aren't put off by the "script" and "original characters" tags at the beginning, so nice to have you here!

For those who aren't familiar with what I've done on [iasfuturekings.tumblr.com](http://iasfuturekings.tumblr.com/), a few months back, I wanted to attempt to expand the world of Fire Emblem Fates, but later I decided I might as well start writing an AU of the entire story like a lot of people have been doing. So, I ended up outlining this rather lengthy story that is meant to be an alternative to the canonical Conquest route. The problem is, I don't have much time to work on this story, so it would have been very unlikely for me to write a proper multi-chaptered fanfic with proper pacing and editing. Instead, I've resorted to presenting a majority of the stories in other formats like scripts, codex entries, music, and sometimes comics for scenes that need more than just talking heads. So, think of this as my "idea tank", where I dump whatever I can come up with into a some mostly organized pile for the rest of the world to see. There will still be some "writing", like drabbles and whatnot.

For a while, I had been wary of putting my stuff here on Ao3 because I wouldn't be able to format everything the way I want to, which is why I opted to using a Tumblr instead, but then I realized a thing called work skins and realized I was a bit of an idiot, so I might as well start making use of this newfound knowledge. From now on, I'll be keeping all scripts in here, and maybe archive some of my text-heavy posts and discussions in here as well. Please keep the "Creator's Style" option on when reading these scripts for a much more better viewing experience, especially on mobile platforms. Otherwise, stuff like images and tables will overflow and make scrolling very difficult. It's a little unorthodox, but we'll make this work.

I strongly urge you to **not** use this story as a substitute for playing the game, because they are not alike, and you're missing out on some fun gameplay. Please view this story as a companion of sorts to the game, since this is an attempt at an expanded universe even if the plot runs a little different. I probably won't be putting this in order because my mind does not work linearly. Chapters will be released out of order depending on what I feel like writing about, but they will be labeled and placed chronologically. This is a humongous story, so soon I'll write quick summary pages in the codex or something separate, and a timeline will be included, eventually. Because it's nice to share ideas as fellow writers and readers, footnotes will be used heavily, but they will be liked so readers can click back to where they were reading.

I hope we'll reach this end together.

### Useful Update Log

The updates will be all over the place timeline-wise, meaning they won't always be attached at the end of the work, All new chapters will be denoted with an asterisk (*). They will go away after a few days, or until a new chapter is uploaded.

And since this is looking to be a ridiculously long fic, and you might not want to subscribe to the fic for consistent updates, I'll be making a small update log of the last 5 updates below:

  * [02/14/18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514896/chapters/31443837) \- Black and White III



### On Pairings

I think it would be a good idea to make a basic list of supports that will be taken into account. While the story will not focus on romantic relationships, I will make pointers in the story that allude to the possible S-Supports that would have been made available in a game setting, meaning that even though Niles and Anri are listed as a pairing, I will leave room to explore all of Anri and Niles' other possible pairings. This applies to a lot of the other characters, too. And that is... a lot of pairings, so I didn't wish to bog down the tags and will make a separate list here. It's a somewhat rather lengthy and somewhat redundant list, but please bear with me.

  * **Anri** ( **Niles** , Silas, Kaze, Benoit, Beruka, Mozu, Charlotte, Flora)
  * **Azura** (Silas, Kaze, **Laslow** , Arthur, Flora, Beruka, Mozu)
  * Silas (Anri, Kaze, , Peri, Mozu, Flora)
  * Kaze (Anri, Silas, , Rinkah, Mozu, Azura)
  * **Camilla** ( **Selena** )
  * **Xander** (Peri, **Charlotte** , Nyx, **Layla** , Claudia, Hinoka)
  * Leo (Nyx, Sakura, Miriam, Niles, Renatus, Takumi)
  * [under construction]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I'm keeping this exclusive until I work out stuff like a proper table of contents and integrating the timeline from the Tumblr site. Please bear with me for a while. Any possible further questions can be or already have been answered on the original site, so please follow the link there for now while I set up shop.


	2. The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of characters, old and new, indicated by their portraits, followed by a brief description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will be updated as time goes on, but you can refer to this list or [the list on Tumblr](http://iasfuturekings.tumblr.com/nohrfam) for reference, and less pictures. There are actually a lot more characters in this story than listed, but these are the principal characters. I won't make original descriptions for all of them (probably going to copy paste from the actual game if needed).

## The Kingdom of Nohr

###  House Lorenzen, Royal Family of Nohr

| 

**Anri of Lorenzen**

_Son of Mikoto and King Sumeragi, 6th Prince of Nohr_

Hoshidan at birth, Anri was brought along to a summit in Cheve. Shortly after his father's death, Anri was taken captive by King Garon and kept in the fortress of Arlcliff until he turned seventeen. Now, nineteen, he is eager to join his brothers and sisters outside of the walls of Krakenburg.  
  
---|---  
| 

~~**Arisa of Lorenzen**~~

~~_Daughter of Mikoto and King Sumeragi, 6th Princess of Nohr_~~

The Birthright Alternative to Anri. The Birthright route is not finished, but there are still portions of script involving her.  
  
| 

**Azura, Lady of the Lake**

_Daughter of Arete and Hesiod, 5th Princess of Nohr, the Last Princess of Nohr_

Initially raised in Nohr as a princess, Azura suffered at the hands of the other consorts before she was taken hostage by Hoshido. She grew up alongside the Hoshidan Royal Family and was especially close to Queen Mikoto, for reasons yet to be explained.  
  
| 

  **Xander of Lorenzen**

_Son of Katerina of Albrand, Crown Prince of Nohr_

Although sickly in his youth, he has become a man worthy of succeeding the Nohrian throne and wielding the legendary sword Siegfried. He has struggled to stay close to his siblings because of the costly blood feud that tore his family apart.  
  
| 

**Camilla of Lorenzen**

_Daughter of Seraphina of Minett, 3rd Princess of Nohr_

A woman of strength and experience, obsessively affectionate of her family, for she and her brother Damian reunited the family to atone for being an unwilling participant in her mother's quest for revenge.  
  
| 

**Leo of Lorenzen**

_Son of Lady Marianne, 7th Prince of Nohr_

Known for being chosen by Brynhildr and subsequently executing his brother Jeremiah in a duel over said tome, Leo is recognized as gifted mage in his family, and a cold pragmatist in many circles.  
  
| 

  **Elise of Lorenzen**

_Daughter of Lady Yvonne, 7th Princess of Nohr_

Her childhood was never tarnished by the bloody days that preceded her birth, but she exists as the center of the family of the Lorenzen family, a small flame in the darkness.  
  
| 

**Garon of Lorenzen**

_King of Nohr, Son of Rembrandt and Calanthe_

Once an unexpected successor to the throne following a chaotic succession crisis, Garon wished to bring light to his lands. Yet after much loss, he has become a stern, bitter man.  
  
| 

**Diantha of Lorenzen**

_Daughter of Katerina of Albrand, 1st Princess of Nohr_

The former owner of the Brynhildr before Leo, and an accomplished herbalist who wished to continue her parents' work to lead Nohr to prosperity. Her unsolved murder will haunt Xander for years.  
  
| 

**Marius of Lorenzen**

_Son of Katerina of Albrand, 2nd Prince of Nohr_

Diantha's twin, and a master of the sword and swordplay. His presence brought warmth to Castle Krakenburg before he was killed in a setup near the Bottomless Canyon, his death propelling the second wave in the Hoshido-Nohr Conflict.  
  
| 

**Jeremiah of Lorenzen**

_Son of Annaliese of Buelen, 3rd Prince of Nohr_

After his mother fell ill to a curse, the boy went headfirst into studying magic and emerged a prodigy. However, he was unable to be accepted by Brynhildr. Pride and envy overtook him, and he paid for it with his life.  
  
| 

**Damian of Lorenzen**

_Son of Lady Leila, 4th Prince of Nohr_

Victim to Consort Theresa's malice, the young prince joined his godmother on the path of revenge but ultimately gained little but resentment for himself. To atone, he with his sister Camilla reunited the royal siblings as one family once again and found happiness. This was short lived when he lost to Hinoka in a duel.  
  
| 

**Roswitha of Lorenzen**

_Daughter of Irma of Buelen, 2rd Princess of Nohr_

Raised in isolation away from her family, Rose knew nothing but the skill of her sword and the dream of glory and loyalty to her father and mother. But years of training did not prepare her for peacetime duties and political intrigue. And so she was cut down by her sister Camilla's axe.  
  
| 

**Thomas of Lorenzen**

_Son of Theresa of Durand, 5th Prince of Nohr_

A boy who was a disappointment to the king, so he clung to his sister and mother instead. He was one of Azura's few friends in the castle, until he was taken south to Fallmount, where he would be a victim of a bloody massacre.  
  
| 

**Liselotte of Lorenzen**

_Daughter of Theresa of Durand, 4th Princess of Nohr_

Thirsting for attention from everyone around her, Liselotte resorted to deadly means to impress her mother and bring terror to those she despised. Damian finally had his sweet revenge.  
  
| 

**Mila of Lorenzen**

_Child of Lady Danica, 6th Princess of Nohr_

An excitable baby, and one of Danica's few reminders of home. Later found dead in their cradle, sending their mother into a downward spiral.  
  
###  Servants and Retainers to House Lorenzen

| 

~~**Lilith**~~

~~_Anri's Maid, Refugee from Valla_~~

~~Rescued by Prince Anri and his servants in the northern fortress of Arlcliff, Lilith was brought up to be one of Anri's trusted, although rather clumsy, servants. She had no memory of her life before coming to Arlcliff, but after a battle that knocks her out badly, she is slowly beginning to remember her past.~~  
  
---|---  
| 

**Flora**

_Anri's Maid, Kilma's daughter and successor_

The more competent of Anri's servants who can perform her tasks almost flawlessly. However, she holds much ill will to the Nohrian royal family for her servitude, the subjugation of her tribe's lands, and the death of her mother and sister.  
  
| 

**Effie**

_Elise's Retainer, Sloane's Pupil_

After meeting her lady in the streets of lower Windmire and demonstrating her abnormal strength, she was recommended by Elise and later Camilla for the royal guard. Rather than train in the academy for young knights in training like herself, she was mentored by Sloane of Ragnar in the mountains of Vandale.  
  
| 

**Arthur**

_Elise's Retainer_

A self-proclaimed "Hero of Justice" whose humble origins as a local hero caught the notice of the young princess Elise. He wishes to spread happiness by helping those in need. Unfortunately, Lady Luck does not smile upon him, leading to catastrophic situations on his part.  
  
| 

**Niles**

_Leo's Retainer, Former Thief_

A man with nothing but the clothes on his back was given a new purpose in his life through his prince's generosity. Although callous and often aggressively bitter, Niles is eternally grateful for the opportunities he was blessed with. A competent archer who also happens to find pleasure in watching others suffer.  
  
| 

**Odin**

_Leo's Retainer, Horatio's Pupil_

Not many people know where Odin and his two companions came from, aside from the fact that he was initially employed by Aurèle of Minett as bodyguards before developing an interest in studying magic. He became Leo's retainer after Horatio stepped down from being the prince's tutor, leaving Odin to mentor the child himself.  
  
| 

**Selena**

_Camilla's Retainer and Wife_

Claiming to have run away from home to escape her mother's shadow, Selena is confrontational and eager to prove her strength and skill. She was praised by her employer Aurèle for her skill with the sword, and caught Camilla's attention after a tournament hosted in Janholt.  
  
| 

**Beruka**

_Camilla's Retainer, Former Assassin_

Born to heartless parents who left her on the streets, she is quiet and unexpressive. Has been an assassin since her youth and was made Camilla's retainer after a failed assassination attempt. Looks up to Camilla and Selena a great deal.  
  
| 

**Laslow**

_Xander's Retainer, Soleil's Father_

Another of Lord Aurèle's former bodyguards, Laslow is currently a single father of his only daughter Soleil. He has been looking for Soleil's mother, whose identity is known only to himself and his two companions, but lately he doesn't seem as motivated to continue the search in lieu of settling down in Nohr.  
  
| 

**Peri of Albrand**

_Xander's Retainer, From a Vassal House sworn to Albrand_

Constantly haunted by the events of her childhood wherein her mother was killed by a Durand spy during a blood feud between the Albrands and Durands. She is unconvinced that the Durands are completely gone, and constantly suspects that they will come back to kill her.  
  
| 

**Ronne**

_Current Royal Spymaster, Nohrian General_

Quite possibly of Buelen descent, they were trained personally by Katerina herself, and has been recognized by the king and therefore works in silence.  
  
###  House Albrand 

| 

**Augustine of Albrand**

_Head of House Albrand, Katerina's Father, Xander's Grandfather_

A cantankerous, aging man who with an odd sense of humor that is only understood by his family, but surprisingly still fit to ride into battle, but only knows honor before reason, much to his men’s dismay  
  
---|---  
| 

**Katerina of Lorenzen (née Albrand)**

_Consort to Garon, Spymaster of the Crown_

A sickly woman who built herself into a woman of power and influence through her words and connections rather than strength. She helped manipulate the odds in Garon's favor so he could become king, promising to rebuild Nohr with him after they were married. She died tragically from suspected illness after the birth of their twins.  
  
| 

**Gunter of Albrand (né Melsbach)**

_Husband to Violeta of Albrand, Garon and Horatio's Retainer and Friend, Lockie's Father_

Originally a son of a miner from South Westerstede, now a legend among his men for taking on an army by himself. He has mentored some of the greatest knights and warriors in Nohrian history and is the primary combat instructor for the royal family.  
  
| 

**Florian of Albrand (né Durand)**

_Husband to Odelia of Albrand, Disowned by the Durands_

Lost a hand when he was disowned by his family for fraternizing with a rival house, now serves as an administrator for Westerstede’s domestic affairs and is in dire need of coffee because of his uncle-in-law’s recklessness.  
  
| 

**Odelia of Albrand**

_Katerina's cousin, General of Nohr, Next Head of House_

A powerful paladin who won her husband’s heart by besting him in a bitter rivalry that bloomed into forbidden love, Effie hopes to beat Odelia’s record for bench pressing the heaviest boulder.  
  
| 

**Lady Faye**

_Xander's late retainer and mentor, Gunther's Pupil, Friend to Sir Zhara_

A woman of class and skill who proved her mettle in various tournaments. She was chosen personally by the king to protect and serve Prince Xander. She died in battle during the second wave of the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr.  
  
| 

**Lockie of Albrand**

_Son of Gunther and Violeta, Xander's late retainer_

As shy as his mother, but as unbending as his father, he is not comfortable with the sight of blood, but if his cousin is in danger, heads will roll. He died in battle during the second wave of the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr.  
  
| 

**Sir Zhara**

_Diantha's Retainer, Gunter's Pupil, Friend of Lady Faye_

An accomplished swordsman who started out as a mere stable boy who worked hard to earn his title and fame. After his lady's death, Zhara couldn't bear working under the Lorenzen banner and left in the middle of the night.  
  
###  House Lovell

| 

**Silas of Lovell**

_Son of Barnaby and Beata, Anri's Retainer, Duncan's Pupil_

A newly appointed knight who had a promise to reunite with his friend Anri in their early childhood. He appears to be kind and likable to others, but often he doesn't perform acts of charity for the usual reasons.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Claudia of Lovell**

_Daughter of Barnaby and Ashley, Silas' Sister, Diantha's Lover, Head of House Lovell_

After inheriting her father Barnaby's duties as the house head, Claudia has maintained a reasonable rule over the Nohrian province of Esterlyn, which faces the danger of being overtaken by Hoshidans. She is concerned for her younger brother's lack of preservation and hopes that his friend will help him.  
  
| 

**Jakob of Gehring**

_Bastard son of Ursus, Claudia's Butler_

Abandoned by his father who was too cowardly to get rid of him properly, he was raised to serve and protect the main family of House Lovell at home and in battle. His overprotective tendencies to his lady almost borders on obsession, a trait that unfortunately was picked up by his master's younger brother.  
  
| 

**Dennis of Lovell**

_Cousin of Silas and Claudia, Good friend of Julius_

An overenthusiastic great knight with no inside voice. He has an intense rivalry with Julian of Minett that might as well be love and owns a lot of dogs of all shapes and sizes.  
  
###  House Buelen

| 

**Horatio of Buelen**

_Son of Fedele, Sister to Irma, Leo and Jeremiah's mentor, Good friend of King Garon and Gunter of Albrand_

Once a proud and accomplished wielder of his ice blade, Fell out of favor with Prince Xander after admitting to his involvement in the death of his brother Prince Marius. Currently in self-imposed retirement after the death of Prince Jeremiah at the hands of Prince Leo.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Annaliese of Buelen**

_Daughter of Roderick, Consort to Garon, Jeremiah's Mother_

Her love for Garon's brother unfulfilled, had to settle for marrying Garon, whom she wanted little to do with aside from securing the throne for her dearest son. After failing to kill Xander and his twin siblings, she was cursed by the Albrands to be ridden with perpetual illness and finally died several years later.  
  
| 

**Irma of Buelen**

_Daughter of Fedele, Sister to Horatio, Consort to Garon, Roswitha's Mother, Nohrian General_

A fearless knight who boasted unparalleled skill in the bow and sword. She shot the arrow that killed Queen Ikona of Hoshido, instigating all-out war between Hoshido and Nohr, and was later slain by Reina of the Hoshidan Sky Knight Corps.  
  
| 

**Marianne of Lorenzen (née Lenz)**

_Chief Sorceror of Project N, Keeper of the Memorandum of N, Consort to Garon, Leo's Mother_

An commoner mage known for several innovations in Nohrian technology. She married the king for securing backing for her personal projects and to support Seraphina. She holds little love for her son Leo, for she left in the middle of the night without speaking to him and took the Memorandum of N with her.  
  
| 

**Sir Renatus**

_Keeper of Records, Friend of Lady Marianne_

A mage from the central temple in Morbank who manages the archived information and historical records of Nohr. He will prove useful in Leo's search for the truth.  
  
| 

**Lady Daniela**

_Jeremiah's Retainer, Master Sorcerer, Nohrian General_

Earned her title of mastery for developing new methods for disguise enchantments. Despite her questionable looks, she is a reasonable leader and strives to make the best of her motley numbers. Currently commands the border guard in Fallmount with difficulties.  
  
### House Durand

| 

**Saverio of Durand**

_Paulino’s eldest son, Theresa’s younger brother, Last Head of House_

Hotheaded and unaccommodating unlike his father, but a beast on the battlefield, he encouraged the rampant organized crime that would later lead to his family’s downfall. His short rule of Fallmount brought about its ruin.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Theresa of Lorenzen (née Durand)**

_Paulino’s daughter, Consort to Durand, Liselotte and Thomas's Mother_

Better known as the Witch of Fallmount for her powerful magic ability, her expertise in crafting potions and medicines, and later for her cruelty to her fellow consorts. Her reign of terror ended by the vengeful Seraphina.  
  
| 

**Matteo of Durand**

_Paulino’s grandnephew, Cousin to Saverio and Theresa_

Having idolized Saverio as a child, and said to have perished in the Massacre of Durand with his parents and his family.  
  
| 

**Lady Magdalena**

_Consort to Garon, Bastard child of Paulino_

Her lowly status relegated her as a black sheep in the family, but she became one of Theresa’s pawns to support her younger sister and paid with her life.  
  
| 

**Lady ???**

_Magdalena’s younger sister, Bastard child of Paulino_

She has not been seen since she was taken away from the Durands after Magda married Garon under Theresa’s suggestion. But she is most certainly alive.  
  
| 

**Lady Gabrielle**

_Consort to Garon, Katerina's Retainer, Friend to Theresa_

A knight trained by the Durands, Gabrielle was suggested by her lady Theresa for Katerina's protection, but she became Katerina's closest friend in Theresa's place. After Katerina's death, she stayed by Garon's side as his friend and advisor, choosing her husband over her family that raised her. She died protecting Seraphina during the Massacre of Durand.  
  
###  House Gehring

| 

**Ursus of Gehring**

_Current head of house, Jakob and Miriam's Father_

Youngest of five and didn’t expect to become head after the passing of his two unmarried brothers and sisters. He prefers to spend his days in Macarath and other vacation spots rather than attend to his responsibilities as head.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Miriam of Gehring**

_Daughter of Ursus, Jakob's half sister, Inventor of the Cannon_

Spoiled silly by her father, Miriam grew up fascinated with mechanical contraptions and the applications of gunpowder. She is one of Elise's dearest friends and has never experienced the horrors of war.  
  
| 

**Karolina of Gehring**

_Daughter of Verena_

Supposedly claimed to be a daughter of dragon’s blood, but threw herself out a window after failing to kill Princess Camilla.  
  
| 

**Verena of Gehring**

_Sister to Ursus, Karolina's Mother_

Had an unrequited love for the king and resorted to pretending to have his child to get close to him, was assassinated by Seraphina and Theresa’s followers.  
  
###  House Minett

| 

**Julius of Minett**

_Son of Aurèle and Nadia, Current Head of House, Friend of Dennis of Lovell, Camilla and Nelly's Cousin_

Once served in the army as a knight with Dennis of Lovell but hung up his armor to take over after his father’s death, the most level-headed and clever of his family’s generation. Has a penchant for making puzzles.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Cornelia "Nelly" of Minett**

_Daughter of Josette and Dominique, Widow to Prince Damian, Wife to Sloane of Ragnar, Camilla and Julius' Cousin_

An accomplished wyvern lord who sports severe burns over her entire body. Fiercely proud of her family’s standing and does not take slander of her name. Currently leads the Vandali Wyvern Knights in protection of its borders.  
  
| 

**Seraphina of Minett**

_Cousin to Aurèle, Consort to Garon Camilla's Mother, Damian's Guardian, Master Sorceror, Former Opera Singer in Nestra_

An ambitious, self-made woman who became a sorceror determined to raise her family’s status and exact revenge after losing her singing voice to a rival consort’s poison. She died because of overexposure of dark magic.  
  
| 

**Leila of Lorenzen**

_Consort to Garon, Damian's Mother, Friend to Seraphina_

A dancer from a traveling troupe of performers who followed Garon back to Windmire to be one of his many wives. She faced much scrutiny from her fellow consorts because of her background, and ultimately died by assassination organized by the jealous Consort Theresa.  
  
| 

**Yvonne of Lorenzen**

_Consort to Garon, Elise's Mother, Friend to Seraphina and Diantha_

A village girl with a gift for healing and one of the last people to see Garon for who he truly was. She tried to carry out his desire to better the kingdom through philanthropic services, but she fell ill from overwork and died with her daughter at her side.  
  
###  House Ragnar

| 

**Tatiana of Ragnar**

_Head of House, Sloane's Mother, Friend to Katerina of Albrand and King Garon_

The more responsible one of her family, she took over her brother’s duties after he fell in battle, and since then has guarded the North with an iron fist. She often butts heads with Augustine of Albrand because she dislikes his adherence to traditions.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Reidar of Ragnar**

_Husband to Tatiana, Brother to Sabina, Sloane's Father_

The more gentler one of the couple, he does much of the housework in Tatiana’s place. Often expresses exasperation at his wife’s lack of tact while raising their son and adores wyverns as much as his sister.  
  
| 

**Sloane of Ragnar**

_Damian's Retainer and Friend, Husband to Cornelia_

Although he is as stone faced as the rest of his family, he is quite the prankster. Just a really hard one to catch because he’s just so good at masking his intentions.  
  
| 

**Sir Nichol**

_Marius' Retainer, Nohrian General_

A stable boy who befriended Prince Marius as a child and became his trusted retainer and companion. Once was a happy man, but now as aloof and bitter as ever. He hasn't quite lost the will to live in spite of is guilt for not saving his friend.  
  
###  The Liberation Front of Cheve

| 

**Scarlet**

_Leader of the Chevois resistance_

A hearty wyvern lord who seeks independence for Cheve. Her home became a center of strife during Saverio's turbulent rule, and later the failed royal summit of Cheve. She seeks to bring back order and peace to her land and possibly the rest of Fallmount by overthrowing the Gehrings.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Matthaus**

_Scarlet's Second in Command, Friend to Scarlet_

Not as much of a swordsman as he is a skilled tactician, Matthaus has many connections in Fallmount to help Scarlet run her resistance efforts. Although helpful in most situations, he has an unhealthy hatred for the Minetts.  
  
| 

**Funke**

_Subordinate to Scarlet_

One of Scarlet's more extremist officers with an uncompromising hate for the royal family and their allies. Once an opportunistic thief, he possesses an insatiable greed for money and the blood of his enemies.  
  
###  Other Nohrians

| 

**Charlotte**

_Subordinate to Daniela, Stationed in Cheve_

A border guard from Nohr with ambitions to marry above her station. Puts on whatever persona she thinks will make people like her, but favors a cutesy innocent act. She hails from Westerstede and isn't as personal with her job as her Chevois co-workers.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Benoit "Benny"**

_Subordinate to Daniela, Stationed in Cheve_

A border guard from Nohr and a native to Janholt but has relatives in Cheve. His intimidating appearance is even scarier for his silence, but really he’s just shy and quite gentle. Always carries a charm with him.  
  
| 

**Keaton**

_A Member of the Garou Tribe_

Cheerful, sociable, and a little stupid. Loves big bugs and round dust bunnies; avidly collects both. He is easily distracted.  
  
| 

**Layla**

_Nestrian Dancer, Ally to the Nohrian Royal Family_

A dancer from Nestra who was invited by her patron, King Garon, to come support the troops. For an outsider, she has a terrifyingly great knowledge of Nohrian politics.  
  
| 

**Nyx**

_Former Master Sorceror, Writer of the Memorandum of N, Member of the Cult of Anankos_

A Nohrian mage preternaturally talented with curses. Cool and composed, she mostly avoids the others to forgo questions about her past. Looks much, much younger than she actually is and holds an unprecedented amount of knowledge about the ancient dragons.  
  
| 

**Mozume "Mozu"**

_Nohrian Refugee from Hoshido_

[Under Construction]  
  
| 

**Hans**

_Former mercenary, Nohrian General_

An unruly, mean-spirited outlaw with deep ties with the underground activities in Nohr, recently released from prison by King Garon to add to his army. Xander suspected he was responsible for his sister Diantha's death, but no concrete evidence was ever found.  
  
| 

**Iago**

_Nohrian General, Master Sorcerer_

His origins are rather unclear, but he has proven to be a good tactician and royal wartime advisor. He greatly dislikes Anri because he believes the king is too lenient on the prince and so tries to make as much trouble for Anri if possible.  
  
| 

**Zola**

_Nohrian General, Daniela's Pupil_

A clever young man who is about to earn his credentials as master sorcerer for expanding on his mentor's work on the art of enchantments and disguises. He worships his mentor to an unhealthy degree and is often seen as unstable by his peers.  
  
| 

**Kilma**

_Flora's Father, Chief of the Ice Tribe_

A master of ice magic, he does not forgive Nohr for the subjugation of his people's sacred lands and the death of his wife and second daughter. He is quite knowledgeable about the folk songs and traditions pertaining to the legendary priestesses of Valla.  
  
| 

**Tarba**

_Leader of Mercenaries_

A highwayman who robs people on the roads in Morbank and takes shelter in the ruins, causing trouble for Buelen researchers and travelers.  
  
| 

**Candace**

_Adventurer, Seeker of Treasures_

A legendary Nohrian treasure hunter who has dedicated her life to exploration. One of Tarba's temporary companions, she is quick to switch sides so long as she finds adventure on the other side.


	3. The Cast II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list was getting too long, so I had to split it up. This page will contain Hoshidan and Vallite characters.

## The Kingdom of Hoshido

###  The Yamato Clan, Royal Family of Hoshido

| 

**Ryoma Yamato**

_Son of Sumeragi and Ikona, High Prince of Hoshido, First Seat in the Council of Five_

Primed from birth to rule Hoshido like his fathers before him, Ryoma represents the image of honor and discipline, as befitting of a skilled samurai and wielder of the mighty Raijinto. He very strongly adheres to the traditions that run his nation and very much cares for his family, even if his feelings aren't apparent to them.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Hinoka Yamato**

_Daughter of Sumeragi and Ikona, First Princess of Hoshido  
_

Once a shy, demure princess, Hinoka went through a radical change in personality and lifestyle after her father's death and younger brother's kidnapping. After pouring hours into training to become a Sky Knight, she now serves as a general in the Hoshidan army. Although selfless and compassionate to her friends, she can be rash and presumptuous.  
  
| 

**Takumi Yamato**

_Son of Sumeragi and Ikona, Second Prince of Hoshido_

Driven by the strongly desire not to live in his older siblings' shadows, Takumi pursued an unrivaled mastery of the bow in his diligence to constantly improve himself. Despite his seeming cold arrogance at a first glance, he is friendly although cautious around his loved ones.  
  
| 

**Sakura Yamato**

_Daughter of Sumeragi and Ikona, Second Princess of Hoshido_

Has a shy and timid nature but possesses strong will and judgement underneath the surface. A royal priestess who has devoted her life to healing those in need of her aid. She often keeps her feelings to herself, for she would rather not bother her own family with her problems.  
  
| 

**Sumeragi Yamato**

_Former King of Hoshido_

A troublemaker in his youth, Sumeragi became a man of responsibility after his father's death. He was killed by Nohrian soldiers during a peace summit in Cheve, kicking off the second wave of the Hoshido-Nohr Conflict.  
  
| 

**Ikona Yamato (née Amachi)**

_Former Queen of Hoshido, Sumeragi's wife_

Locked in an arranged marriage with King Sumeragi, then a crown prince, Ikona rebelled against her clan's expectations of stepping down from her position in the Sky Knight Corps to become a submissive wallflower. While investigating a dispute on the border of Hoshido and Nohr, Ikona was struck by an arrow. Her death would spark the first wave of the Hoshido-Nohr conflict.  
  
| 

**Mikoto Yamato**

_Queen of Hoshido, Priestess of Valla, Sumeragi's wife_

Said to have been a spiritual healer King Sumeragi met on a visit to the Wind Tribe, Mikoto started out as the royal healer before becoming Sumeragi's second wife and assuming the role of Hoshido's monarch after her husband's death. With Hoshido under her control, she has the opportunity to set a certain plan in motion.  
  
###  Servants and Retainers to the Yamato Clan

| 

**Suzukaze "Kaze" Hattori**

_Twin Brother to Saizo, Igasato Ninja_

A skilled ninja who has not yet chosen his liege, but is sworn to protect the Yamato Clan of Hoshido. Despite his calm demeanor, he bears a burden so heavy he is willing to give up his life to atone.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Saizo Hattori**

_Brother to Kaze, Ryoma's Retainer, Igasato Ninja_

The fifth in his family to carry the Saizo name, he is undyingly loyal to the high prince, his clan, and his country. Having suffered a grievous wound by his father's killer, Saizo has sworn vengeance since that day and is quietly biding his time to strike.  
  
| 

**Kagero Ishitani**

_Ryoma's Retainer, Igasato Ninja_

Taking her ailing brother's place in her clan's position of service to the Yamato Clan, Kagero was originally retainer to the then royal healer Mikoto until Prince Ryoma requested her services. Her loyalty to her liege rivals that of her fellow retainer Saizo, but she is often the voice of reason of the two. She and Orochi have known each other since childhood.  
  
| 

**Azama Suguro**

_Hinoka's Retainer_

Raised in the ways of a Hoshidan monk since birth, Azama hides a sharp tongue under a seemingly well-mannered demeanor. Princess Hinoka hired him as her retainer after he turned down her offer of reward for rescuing her.  
  
| 

**Setsuna Chiura**

_Hinoka's Retainer_

Finding no excitement as a noble's daughter, Setsuna finally felt alive after accidentally falling into a hunting trap. She caught Princess Hinoka's eye at an archery contest in the capital. As the first princess' retainer, her competence often comes into question given her absent-mindedness.  
  
| 

**Oboro Torii**

_Takumi's Retainer_

Early in her life, she witnessed her parents fell victim to Nohrian assassins for opposing a smuggling ring that operated on the borders. Her quest for vengeance led to her enlistment in the Hoshidan military as a spear fighter, but she doesn't want to let go of her family roots as a tailor skilled enough to serve the most powerful clans.  
  
| 

**Hinata Morihei**

_Takumi's Retainer, Son of Takeshi Morihei_

Despite his looks, Hinata is the next in line to succeed the Morihei Clan, a long line serving the royal family. Like his liege, Takumi, he’s somewhat coarse and quick to get into a fight, but he’s honest and optimistic.  
  
| 

**Kazahana "Hana" Inazuma**

_Sakura's Retainer, Daughter of Souji Inazuma_

Inspired by her late father's unwavering loyalty to King Sumeragi, Hana underwent a strict training regimen to become a samurai worthy to be a royal retainer. Outgoing and boisterous, she often feels the need to prove herself in the face of adversity and lacks self-restraint, but she is a valuable friend to Sakura.  
  
| 

**Tsubaki Amachi**

_Sakura's Retainer, Son of Chouko Amachi, Distant cousin to Ikona_

Born from one of the most powerful clans of Hoshido, Tsubaki has followed the family creed of achieving perfection in combat and lifestyle. Unyieldingly unforgiving to himself, he often reproaches himself on the smallest of offenses. He at first hoped to become the retainer to the high prince or first princess of Hoshido, but he is now satisfied in his service to Princess Sakura.  
  
###  The Amachi Clan

| 

**Hisashi Amachi**

_Eldest Son, Head of the Amachi, Ikona's brother, Second Seat in the Council of Five, Leader of the Sky Knight Corps_

A Falcon Knight of great renown, and a very conservative politician. He loved his sister Ikona dearly, so much that he launched the first strike on Nohr shortly after her death. Has pushed for legislation in favor of keep foreigners from pouring into Hoshido, but has been merciful to the current Nohrian migrants who are stranded on the east lands.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Chouko Amachi**

_Tsubaki's Mother_

[under construction]  
  
###  The Chiura Clan

| 

**Reina Chiura**

_Hoshidan General, Sky Knight Corps, Former Heiress of Chiura_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
| 

**Katsura Chiura**

_Head of the Chiura Clan, Reina's Younger Sister, Fourth Seat in the Council of Five_

After Reina abdicated her right as heiress to the Chiura clan in favor of pursuing a military career, all responsibility was placed in Katsura's hands. She greatly resents her older sister's decision, but has led the Chiura Clan with reason and respect.  
  
| 

**Hisao Chiura**

_[somehow related to Setsuna]_

[under construction]  
  
###  The Hattori Clan

###  The Hiromi Clan

| 

**Ichiro Hiromi**

_Eldest Son, Head of the HIromi Clan, Fifth Seat in the Council of Five_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
| 

**Seiji Hiromi**

_Second Son, Hoshidan General_

[under construction]  
  
| 

**Saburo Hiromi**

_Third Son_

[under construction]  
  
| 

**Haitaka Hiromi**

_Hoshidan General, Cousin to the HIromi Triplets_

[under construction]  
  
###  The Inazuma Clan

| 

**Souji Inazuma**

_Former Head of the Inazuma Clan, Hoshidan General, Hana's Father, Sumeragi's Retainer_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
| 

**Isamu Inazuma**

_Head of the Inazuma Clan, Hoshidan General, Hana's Brother, Third Seat in the Council of Five_

[under construction]  
  
| 

**Ema Inazuma**

_Hana's cousin, Sky Knight Corps_

[under construction]  
  
###  The Ishitani Clan

| 

**Masanari Ishitani**

_Kagero's Brother, Head of the Ishitani Clan_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
  
###  The Ishiyama Clan

| 

**Uzuki Ishiyama**

_Head of the Ishiyama Clan, Hoshidan General_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
| 

**Kaido Ishiyama**

_Brother to Uzuki, Takumi's Mentor, Close Friend of Hisashi Amachi_

[under construction]  
  
###  The Morihei Clan

| 

**Takeshi Morihei**

_Head of the Morihei Clan, Hoshidan General, Hinata's Father_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
| 

**Yae Morihei (née Hiromi)**

_Hinata's Mother_

[under construction]  
  
###  The Yasunori Clan

| 

**Orochi Yasunori**

_Royal Diviner, Mikoto's Retainer, Friend to Kagero_

[under construction]  
  
---|---  
| 

**Mahoro Yasunori**

_Head of Yasunori Clan, Orochi's Sister_

[under construction]  
  
###  Mokushu

| 

**Kotaro**

_Daimyo of Mokushu, Hoshidan Traitor_

Known for his opportunistic nature, he was condemned as a traitor after he seized Hoshidan lands and decimated the Kohga domain, violating the eastern alliance. He is a valuable ally for Nohr in the upcoming battle to break down Hoshido's defenses from the inside.  
  
---|---  
  
###  Izumo

| 

**Izana**

_Duke of Izumo, Fabled Divine Inheritor_

The eccentric ruler of the neutral country, Izana welcomes wounded soldiers of any allegiance, so long as there is no fighting on his lands. He says that he has relations to the Dawn Dragon Dion and can therefore communicate with the spirits of the dead, but such claims have not been founded yet.  
  
---|---  
  
###  Kohga

| 

**Shura**

_Former Kohga Ninja, Nestrian Pirate_

An independent pirate who stalks the seas of Janholt and the streets of Nestra. Once a member of an acclaimed clan, he now has little interest in being played for political gain after having been burnt twice for blinding trusting in his old code of honor.  
  
---|---  
  
###  Other Hoshidans

| 

**Yukimura**

_Hoshidan Strategist, Ikona's Retainer_

[Under Construction]  
  
---|---  
  
## The Kingdom of Valla

###  The Royal Family of Valla

| 

**Arete of Valla**

_Queen of Valla, High Priestess of Valla, Widow to Hesiod, Consort to Garon, Azura's Mother_

A woman of mystery and beauty in the Nohrian Court, Arete came to the surface with her sister Eirene on an important mission. She was unable to complete what she started, leaving her duties to her surviving daughter Azura.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Eirene of Valla**

_Sister to Arete, Anri's Mother_

(See Mikoto Yamato)  
  
| 

**Hesiod of Valla**

_Husband to Arete, Azura's Father_

A musician and poet for the Vallite court, Hesiod loved Arete and his future daughter with all his heart. He was one of the few Vallite commoners privy to an audience with the father dragon Anankos. Is partly responsible for the fall of Valla and Anankos' descent into madness.  
  
###  Notable Figures from Valla

| 

**Anankos**

_The Father Dragon, Father of Valla, Progenitor of the Vallite People_

The ancestor of all men and women of divine dragon's blood. He helped found the Kingdom of Valla and loved to his children, urging them to explore to the surface and exchange knowledge. His good opinion of the humans of the surface faded when he became disappointed with their conduct and use of his gifts and knowledge. He shut away the gates to his kingdom, forever leaving the people above to fight amongst themselves and abandoning those of his children who refused to part with these humans.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Kleo of Valla**

_Daughter of Valla, Early Queen of Nohr, The Dusk Dragon_

One of the first Vallites to venture out to the surface, Kleo is a legend and a figure of worship in the west lands. She is said to have been wise, calculating, but kind to her companions, winning the friendship of the griffon Albrand and a unicorn who would establish their own noble lines. The Siegfried was built from the precious metals she took with her on her journeys and responds only to those of her blood.  
  
| 

**Dion of Valla**

_Son of Valla, Ruler of Notre Sagesse, the Dawn Dragon_

Chosen by Anankos as one of the most worthy of Vallites to venture to the surface, Dion accompanied his sister Kleo on a journey of enlightenment, later establishing his kingdom on the island known today as Notre Sagesse. The kingdom that once lived here would fall to the forces of the east lands, but his divine dragon lineage lives on through the Yamato Clan and the blade of the Raijinto.


	4. 1.1 Anri & Garon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri has moved to Krakenburg a year prior to beginning of the game, but is still unable to join his brothers and sisters in any campaigns and is under strict security, much to his frustration. He plans to ask Garon for a chance to prove his worth in the upcoming campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, Garon has no happy sprite that isn't creepy so I had to draw my own. Also I guess I have to make him a different character, so I'll try to make more scripts with new and improved Garon if I can.

Recommended Reading:

  * [How Garon met Mikoto (and Anri's circumstances in Cheve)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/20487244#q22)



### West Wing, Castle Krakenburg

| Anri! You're rather early than usual! Normally, Flora has to drag you out of bed!  
---|---  
| What are you talking about, Elise? Everyone's returning today. I can't just sleep in!  
| Yeah, but they're going to spend quite a while around time in the returning parade. They're not going to be back until midnight. Too bad you can't see them until then.  
| But don't worry! I didn't want to go this time so I can keep you company! Normally, Xander likes to do this, but I said I'd do it this time!  
| Yeah… trying to sneak out of the castle is hard enough for me. The last time you tried to sneak me out one time, we fortunately got caught by Gunter, but he doubled the security on my quarters.  
| Oh, yeah, can't have any more of that, can we?  
| Yeah. It's a shame, though…  
| Hmm? What's this?  
(Elise notices that Anri is holding a tray with a small vial.)  
| It's Father's medicine. Gotta give him his daily dose, you know?  
| Don't the healers do that?  
| Yeah, but I was hoping if I can get in a word to let me go on the next campaign.  
| *gasps* Really?! Actually, do you think he'll say yes this time? No, he should! By any chance, I'm rooting for you!  
| Thanks, Elise. Any chance you know where he could be?  
| Hmm, Father is probably praying before the priestess' statue in the garden.  
| At this time of day?  
| I think so. He does it more often than we do.  
| I'll look for him there, then.  
| Good luck, Anri! I hope he'll let you come along this campaign! Leo and Camilla will be impressed if you succeed this time!  
| Yes!  
  
### Garden of Champions, Castle Krakenburg

♫ [Pray in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy_JSWKzshI) \- Fire Emblem Fates

(Anri kneels beside him and copies his father's posture. They are standing before a statue of an ancient priestess)

| Father? Hm… Father!  
---|---  
| I am here.  
| Father! I-I mean… *whispers* Father, I'm here with your medicine!  
| Come join me, Anri. It wouldn't do to interrupt my praying.  
| Of course, Father.  
| May your spirits lead us to glory.  
| To glory.  
(They stay there for a while, and Anri helps his father get up. Garon takes the medicine immediately and returns the vial to the tray.)  
| What brings you here so late, child?  
| I've brought the medicine for you, Father.  
| Thank you, child.  
(Anri sets the medicine on the nearby table.)  
| It seems you have volunteered for the healers this time for these duties, did you wish to ask something?  
| Am I really that easy to read, Father?  
| Like Gunter says, you are an open book. You should learn to better hide your intentions. Take a page out of Leo and Camilla's book, if you must.  
| Duly noted, Father.  
| So you wish to discuss your plans to join your brothers and sisters.  
| R-Really, Father? You knew what I was going to say?  
| The next campaign will occur in a week's time. I was expecting you'd try to find me and ask. This isn't the first time you've asked me.  
| Well, yes, Father. I came to ask you about the campaign happening next week. I want to help.  
| Anri, we've been over this for quite a while.  
| And I will keep doing so until you agree, Father. I don't want to stay and do nothing!  
| I mean, it's not like I feel bad for constantly delivering medicine to you and studying all the time, but… it's not fair that Leo and Elise can go when I must stay here. Gunter has given me high marks in combat consistently every week, I'm sure to be useful somehow in battle.  
| Father, I've seen how the people suffer even in the streets of our capital. I can imagine the people out all the way in Fallmount and Ragnar aren't faring any better. I don't want to stand aside while this is happening within our own walls.  
| So you're confessing that you've been sneaking out of the castle without my permission?  
| Only just a little! I swear, Father, I've only done it once or twice. And I always never go farther than the squares outside the courtyard!  
| …  
| You teach us daily to act as our ancestor Kleo would have done, but I haven't had any opportunity to do so. I've been quite healthy these days, and the healers think it's been long enough. Please, Father.  
| How long have you prepared for this day to ask me this?  
| A month, Father. The last several times I've asked you, you said I wasn't ready and I was being rash. I am prepared now. 1  
| As much as I've tried to provide for you, I suppose I can't let you caged in a castle forever. I did not wish to let you to onto the field until you are well prepared and healthy, such that we would not lose another of our own. Surely, you understand that.  
| Yes, I understand, Father!  
| To be honest, your speech was rather excessive. I've heard from Gunter and the healers of your results, and I've made my mind since this morning. You will ride with your brothers and sisters next campaign, as promised.  
| Father! Thank you, Father!  
| Tomorrow, I shall inform your brother Xander to assign you somewhere in the army. You should start out with something small like border patrol.  
| I won't fail you, Father. I will follow in the steps of the Dusk Dragon Kleo like my family and ancestors before me.  
| Hmm… Your mother would have been proud of you.  
| Yes…  
| Speaking of which, Father? What was Mother like?  
| Who?  
| My mother. Lady Eirene.  
| Eirene… Eirene… she was a kind woman. A radiant smile, if I might add.  
| Oh. I was hoping for a better description. How did you met Mother, then? You always have so much to say about Lady Leila and Katerina, even Lady Gabrielle, but never my mother.  
| … If I tell you one thing about her, will you stop trying to climb your way out?  
| Yes.  
| All right, since we have time… I met your mother in the south, during one of our campaigns. The night we met, she was shivering in the streets of Cheve, unable to find her way back to the local inn. I lent her my cape and helped her back.  
| It turns out she had not packed readily for chilly weather, which I thought was strange because anyone in the right mind should know that Chevois nights can feel like standing atop a snowy mountain. I suppose since she's never lived in a place such as Cheve, she didn't know this. I made sure to remind her that when we reached the inn together, and she laughed, saying she wasn't sure if she would remember that. And that was how we met. 2  
| So that is what Mother was like...  
| Well?  
| That's… more than I expected. She sounds very much like me. I tend to forget things once in a while, too.  
| No better than your brother Leo, I hope. I think I hear your brothers and sisters coming home. We can surprise them with the good news.  
| All right, Father. Shall we go?  
| Yes, my child. 3  
  
FOOTNOTES:

1 Anri has once begged his father to go and fight to avenge his brother Damian, but Garon was correct in refusing to let him do that.

2 The hilarious part is that Garon isn't exactly wrong this time. This is how he did meet Mikoto.

3 So how is Garon different? He certainly will have his more "villainous" traits played down, and will appear a much more acceptable father to his children. He's certainly prone to moments of cruelty or anger, even madness, but he has enough moments of showing that he cares for his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, that custom smile is still creepy. It's like he can smile, but he can only do it for a split second. He's probably run out of smiles after all the shit that's happened to him. At least he'll have the strength this time around to at least smile for his kids.


	5. 2.2 Kaze (Arisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before getting captured, Kaze remembers a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally started drafting this AU, I tried to consider a Birthright route as well, but eventually collapsed it down to Conquest when I realized I didn't have enough time to make one for Birthright. Nevertheless, I'll still post stuff on it. Arisa was the Corrin made specifically for the Birthright AU that could never be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for more comics with a female Corrin, so here’s something with Arisa, though it can apply to any of the Corrin’s. Shamelessly ripped this idea straight out of Seirei no Moribito, which I highly recommend, because this scene really stuck with me and made me love the show.


	6. 3.2 Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander does not forget that Hans had a hand in his sister's death, and the man has come back possibly to take another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start uploading the comics stuff as well. Just testing how well it sizes up on a mobile device.


	7. 3.3 Gunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations between Anri and Gunter before the battle at the Bottomless Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes Gunter? I do! Who wants more scenes of Gunter before he is gone forever and gets inexplicably replaced by Horatio? I do!

♫ [Dance in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2rl0H53tnc) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### The Road to Marseden Hold, Esterlyn

| Wow… this plain is so vast…  
---|---  
| Careful, your highness, lest you wish to slip off the saddle.  
| O-Oh, I'm sorry, Gunter. I was just admiring the scenery…  
| There's nothing to apologize for. This is your first time in Esterlyn, after all.  
| This is my first time stepping out of Windmire, period. Actually, Gunter, how far are we from Warcester?  
| Well, the capital of Esterlyn isn't exactly on our route, so it's quite a ways away.  
| It is? Oh…  
| Did you wish to stop there?  
| Just a little…  
(A very excitable man in black armor rides up beside them.)  
| GOOD MORNING, YOUR HIGHNESS!  
| Oh, um, who is… this…? 1  
| This is Sir Dennis of Lovell. He and his platoon will be accompanying us for this mission.  
| Oh, I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Dennis.  
| And the pleasure is mine! The crown prince gave me leave to accompany you to the chasm, I'll have you know.  
| My brother requested for you?  
| Of course! He and I go WAY back! Back around the time your brother Mars was still alive!  
| For that long?  
| Ahaha, you'd be quite surprised if I tell you! But it seems we are falling behind. I must join the front. Please, do not hesitate to call for me!  
| Thank you.  
(Dennis nods and rides on ahead.)  
| What is your opinion of him, Gunter?  
| He was friends with your brothers, Prince Marius and Xander, like he said. He was a brash and often reckless child, but at least he is now dependable on a horse.  
| That's good. I'm glad Xander has a man like him here, even for a mission so trivial as this.  
| Even better, you'll have someone on your side aside from the man his majesty suggested.  
| Oh, compared to Hans? I suppose Sir Dennis is much more courteous. Hans hasn't even bothered to speak to me about anything since we departed.  
| Considering the great amount of effort you brother put into keeping you away from him, this is good news.  
| You were listening to us at the stables?  
| To tell the truth, Prince Xander did not do much to hide his distaste, but it was good of him to have warned you before we departed.  
| Maybe I should give this Hans a chance, anyways.  
| I'd advise against such a venture.  
| But perhaps there is something to him that Father saw that we hadn't. I suppose he didn't consult anyone on this decision, not even you?  
| Unfortunately so. Although this isn't the first time he's hired a unlikely person in his ranks.  
| Not the first time? You mean like Consort Arete?  
| Well, I suppose that is one example. I was actually speaking of your father's… shadow.  
| Oh, you mean Iago? I always thought he was a strange character. Everyone says he was a successful strategist back when we still possessed a small portion of the east plains. He also once worked alongside my brother Jeremiah. He seems to be quite loyal to Father, if he's stayed for this long.  
| Oh, but you can be surprised by how long a man can bide his time.  
| Really…? But I wouldn't know. I don't think I could stand it…  
  
### Morning Camp, Northern Esterlyn

| *pants* Okay.  
---|---  
| Again.  
(They practice with swords until Gunter easily disarms Anri again.)  
| … Wow, I'm pretty pathetic.  
| Not at all. You are certainly improving. What you're lacking is experience, which is the purpose of this mission. At the very least, you can hold your own against a common foot soldier.  
| You're right. I guess I'll improve as I go…  
(They hear a rustling in the bushes.)  
| Hm?  
| Nothing to fret about. It's just some of our men.  
| W-What? You mean, they've been watching this entire time? Please, come out! You don't have to hide!  
(Some Nohrian lancers peek out the bushes, thoroughly embarrassed.)  
| Ah, your highness! We apologize for the intrusion.  
| It's all right. Gunter and I must have been taking too long in this training space. We've just about finished. You can use it now, if you like.  
| Y-yes. We hope to serve you well on your maiden battle.  
| Please, this isn't a battle, we're only surveying an old fort.  
| With a high chance of a fight of course. We understand your desire for a quiet mission, but we must always be ready.  
| I see. You can never be too prepared. I'll leave you to your practice.  
| Your highness, wait!  
| Yes?  
| If I may be so selfish, would you… give us some advice? We were watching you fight in the hopes of learning something.  
| Learning? From me?  
| Yes, your highness! Some of us never had a proper knight's training. So… we…  
| I'll leave this to you, your highness.  
| What? Gunter, shouldn't you be the one to do this?  
| Clearly, they want you to help them. Besides, an old man like myself needs a break from you young folk.  
| … now you're just making excuses.  
| Oh, uh, we're sorry for our boldness…  
| No, no, it's quite all right. Please, step onto the platform with me.  
(Hours later…)  
| I suggest taking a wider stance when swinging your blade. That way you won't be knocked over as easily.  
| You're right… that makes sense. We are eternally grateful to you, your highness!  
| We're sorry for taking too much of your time.  
| This is nothing. I'm glad you asked me about this in the first place.  
| Well, I should be going now.  
| O-of course! Thank you once again!  
(Anri leaves the practice area and finds Gunter sitting just outside, looking quite pleased.)  
| I see you handled the situation without me.  
| Yes, I did… I'm glad I didn't scare them.  
| Not to worry, your highness. You'd need to grow a few more inches if you plan to intimidate anyone in this camp.  
| … Besides that, I don't know how well this mission will go, but I hope by the end of this, those men I met will come back alive.  
| Yes. Let's hope so.  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 I realized in the script had Dennis appear much, much earlier than expected. I've changed up his appearance in the Port Dia map accordingly.


	8. 3.4.2 Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian Royal Family receive news that their brother cannot be recovered. Xander slips up a small detail that drives a wedge among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short snippet.

### Xander's Tent, Esterlyn

| Damnit!  
---|---  
(Camilla slams her fist on the table)  
| Gods, we should have gotten there sooner!  
| There's no use in getting angry now, Camilla. We need to start thinking on how to save Anri.  
| Anri… I hope he's all right…  
| … It was my fault.  
(Everyone looks to Xander, who's in his seat)  
| I shouldn't have let Hans anywhere near Anri. Not after what he did to Diantha…  
| Wait. What did you say?  
| …  
| I said nothing.  
| We all heard you, Xander. That man… he killed her?  
| I didn't wish to tell any of you that, but… he was likely the culprit.  
(Elise looks worriedly at both Camilla and Leo, but Leo is boiling over)  
| Why haven't I heard of this before?  
| You and Elise were too young.  
| And what about Anri?  
| I told him before he left, but my quiet warning wasn't enough…  
| Only Anri?! Why do that, when you could have told all of us?  
| It was at a last minute's notice.  
| … I see. Was it because you suspected us?  
| No. Let's leave that discussion for another time.  
| You have no excuse. You definitely-  
(Siegfried flashes dangerously, catching them off guard)  
| That's enough!  
| !!  
(Leo grits his teeth, but Elise shouts at both of them)  
| Everyone, please… *sniffle*… Stop shouting at each other…  
(Camilla lays a sympathetic hand on Elise)  
| Elise is right. We need to stop. Our Anri is out there. The longer we stand here idly, the lesser of a chance he could be alive. We can't afford to fall apart now.  
| You're right. I need to collect my thoughts for the war council tomorrow morning.  
| I'll do the same.  
(The two brothers part ways, and Camilla and Elise are worried.)  
| If only Anri were here…  
| …


	9. 4.1 Hinoka (Arisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief conversation between sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to put Anri here because then that would make me feel sad. Here, have Arisa instead.

♫ [Implore the Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyFHU2pfuQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Shirasagi Castle: Hinoka's Chamber

| Hinoka...?  
---|---  
| Enter.  
(Arisa slides the door and slips in)  
| Sorry I was late. I...  
(Her eyes fall upon Black Luna, which has been displayed on a separate shelf. Hinoka follows her gaze and panics.)  
| It's not what you think. It's actually-  
| I see now. When Damian said that he met a Hoshidan princess, it was you...  
| Most unfortunately, yes…  
| I wasn't at the battle, nor could I attend the funeral... Could you tell me how he died?  
(Hinoka bites her lip hesitantly)  
| Very well.  
(Fades to black. Cuts to Arisa holding Damian's Black Luna)  
| I see... So that's why I wasn't allowed to see his body.  
| His body after the battle was not of my doing, just so you know. Back then, Mother and Ryoma didn't have all of Hoshido under control back then.  
| Although, I don't expect you believe me…  
| It's all right. I believe you.  
| But... Are you upset?  
| When the news came to me… that my brother died, of course I was upset. But it's been two years. I've had my time to grieve. This was a war, and… we can't control all the forces of the universe, can we?  
| No, unfortunately not. If we could, then there wouldn't so much conflict.  
| Well, maybe we should teach people to be more like Damian. You seem to speak highly of him.  
| Haha! Beliefs and habits are hard to change, but that would be a good idea to set an example. I see Nohrian life hasn't dampened your optimism.  
| I suppose so.  
| Then how about a promise from your big sister? After mother's ceremony, I'll teach you how to use that lance. In fact, this… uh…. What was it called?  
| Damian called it his Black Luna.  
| Ah, yes, then Black Luna. It does have the shape of a naginata. Our technique is entirely Hoshidan style, but I think it could work. What say you, Arisa?  
| I would like that. I read about the Hoshidan technique through books, and a bit from Damian…  
| Ah, and you think you can learn everything from books! You really were sheltered.  
| Don't tease me…  
(Mikoto watches them from behind the door.)  
| (They haven't changed... That's good.)  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation used to be between the main character and Ryoma because Damian was initially slated to be Ryoma's rival (which makes no sense bc the guy already has Xander and Marius, I guess). Since Damian became Hinoka's rival instead of Ryoma's, Hinoka was made the subject of the conversation instead. At this point, Arisa's understanding of Damian's death is rather spotty, since Xander and Camilla probably didn't have the heart to tell her the entire story.
> 
> Now I'm imagining Camilla, Nelly, and Damian triple teaming Hinoka. That would be a disaster.


	10. 5.0 Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pasting this from Tumblr. I don't think I'll have time to write this in full detail, so that's why it's in summary mode.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

♫ [Thorn in You - Fire Emblem Fates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVwMGElwAWE)

> _On the day Anri is to be reintroduced back to the Hoshidan people, he involuntarily turns into a dragon for the first time, scaring the spectators with his new form. Mikoto attempts to calm her son down using a calming mist, but in a haze of madness and fear, Anri kills her before all of Hoshido. Upon realizing what he had done, Anri slips into a brief bout of madness and destroys the plaza, attempting to flee but killing anyone who gets in his way. The enraged Hoshidans bring out Wyrmslayers to kill the traitorous beast, yet Anri is still too powerful to take down despite his accumulated injuries._
> 
> _Believing there is no hope for his little brother, Ryoma prepares to slay Anri with his own hands when Azura proposes that she try to talk to Anri by herself. He fears that Azura will meet the same fate as their mother had, but backs down because of her unyielding resolve to help Anri. She succeeds, and the prince returns to his human form, now wracked with numerous cuts and open wounds from his own painful transformation and the damage dealt by the Wyrmslayers._
> 
> _Hinoka, Azura, and Ryoma are the first to come to Anri’s defense, claiming that their younger brother was likely still unable to break free from the brainwashing he was induced to while in captivity. Meanwhile, Takumi is beyond forgiveness, only stopped by Ryoma’s orders as regent to not kill Anri without allowing him time to wake up and properly explain himself. Sakura, like the rest of the Hoshidan people, are confused and afraid of the monster that destroyed the capital plaza. After much discourse, the siblings carry their brother back to the castle, unsure of the future events to come._

__

__

Because there’s no invisible enemies for this AU, Anri will just have to play Manchurian Agent and kill Mommy himself, because who doesn’t want more guilt and suffering? Honestly, he should be dead by the end of Chapter 5 if he did this, but Ryoma and Hinoka just really care about him and carry enough authority to keep him alive.

And that’s why he was shut inside the castle like a prisoner until Chapter 6. In a situation like this, I interpret it as Anri freaking out not because he has killed his own mother, because he has only known this fact for less than a week and still has trouble getting used to the idea. He’s scared because he has just slain the friggin’ Queen of Hoshido and has probably just ruined any possibility of a more peaceful end to a conflict between the two nations. And now he doesn’t know what to do.

On a side note: goddamnit Ryoma, your hair… YOUR HAIR!!


	11. 5.0 Mother (Pre-Battle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an revamped Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fairly short, but there's nothing wrong with elaborating on a scene when you had itty bitty pieces of text for it on hand.

### Anri's Quarters, Shirasagi

| Your highness, have you awoken?  
---|---  
| Y-Yeah, but I don't think I can get used to this. The sun rises so early…  
| Of course it does!  
| Wait… You're not Kaze. Who are you?  
| It seems we have never acquainted ourselves. I am Lady Orochi, your mother's retainer. Kaze has some business to attend to, so I came in his place.  
| I see… Although I'm sure he would have assigned a regular servant my way. Or Rinkah.  
| Well, if I have to tell the truth, I've been told the prince himself was a handsome one, so I had to come see for myself. And my, my. You take after your mother more than your father now that I think about it.  
| I have no clue what my father looks like, but I'll take your word for it.  
| Right down to the mark, I'd say. Although, not in the same place…  
| What about it?  
| You know, I've heard a saying. "A child with a mole in the path of their tears is destined to have a sorrowful life full of them." 1  
| O-Oh…  
| Oh, do not fret, your highness! An oldwives' tale is only an oldwives' tale! Now, let's get you into these robes! Her majesty ordered them just for you!  
| L-Lady Orochi, I'm sure I can get into these myself!  
  
### Castle Shirasagi

| Ah, Anri! Did you have a good sleep this time?  
---|---  
| Sorry, we were all excited to give you a tour. We thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit more.  
| Yeah. Thanks… um… Mother. Although Lady Orochi threw these clothes on me on such a short notice… 2  
| Well, now you look like a real Hoshidan.  
| Ah, I do?  
| You know, your siblings chose those colors for you.  
| Well… We always wondered what you'd like if you were still with us… We never really thought you'd ever come back.  
| That's very kind of you. I'll wear these robes with pride.  
| That's the spirit.  
| Where's everyone else?  
| Well, your brothers and Azura have gone on ahead for preparations.  
| But Sakura and I stayed. We're going to take you personally down to the city square for the welcoming party.  
| Oh.  
| I'll be escorting him down by flight. Let's see if you're brave enough to take the heights.  
| I think I'll be fine. This isn't any different from wyvern riding, right?  
| Hm, I don't know about that…  
| That's all fine and good, but what about your sister, you two?  
| I-It's all right. I'll ask my retainer Tsubaki to accompany me.  
| Exactly. We have it all planned out.  
| Excellent. I’ve arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I’ll meet you at the plaza soon. Azura and Takumi should be waiting down at the square for you.  
| Thank you, Mother.  
| All right! Let's go!  
| Okay, okay, don't push me!  
| Heehee…  
(The younger siblings leave, while Mikoto turns to Yukimura.)  
| My lady, the council awaits.  
| Yes… Let's make this quick.  
  
### Shirasagi, City Square

(partly ripped from the game)

| Hey, young man! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They’re delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you’ll love ’em.  
---|---  
| Well…sure! Why not? Mmm…I’ve never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!  
| Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your friend!  
| Well, thank you very much! Here you go, Azura.  
| Thank you, Anri. Mmm, you’re right. This is delicious.  
(Anri continues to stare at the festivities in awe.)  
| Everyone really is friendly here. And it’s so…bright…and open. It’s quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in.  
| I’m glad you like it. Like I said, I’ve been happier here.  
(Anri looks to Takumi, who's begrudgingly following along, and he tries to make conversation.)  
| Uh, Takumi. Do you want one?  
| Hmph. I hate them.  
| O-Oh…  
| I apologize for Takumi’s rudeness. Anyway, how’d you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It’s a Hoshidan specialty!  
| I’d love to. Thank you, Sakura!  
| You’re welcome!  
| You know, I had a sister in Nohr who’s around your age.  
| Oh? What's she like?  
| Well, she's generous and kind. Always putting the need of others first. 3  
| She sounds like a wonderful person.  
| Yeah… I wish she, and everyone else, could be here to see this too if we weren't seconds close to a war…  
| ...  
| Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to.  
| That's all right. You miss the people you knew back there, don't you?  
| Yeah… My siblings in the west are very close to me, and I don't know how they are doing while I am gone.  
| …  
| There is no need to be so glum. You have us now.  
| Oh, um, right…  
| All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let’s head to the plaza!  
  
### Capital Square, Shirasagi

| Ryoma, you made it in time.  
---|---  
| Yes, the council kept things brief today.  
| Ryoma…  
| Mother said you should wait here for a dramatic entrance. We'll be waiting for you at the front.  
| Oh. Okay.  
| ...  
| We'll see you then.  
(The girls and Takumi leave, and Anri is left alone with his eldest brother.)  
| Those robes suit you, do they not?  
| I'm sure they do. It's just… You'd do all this for me? I still can't believe it.  
| Of course, because we're your family. You are worth everything to us.  
| I don't know what to say.  
| You don't have to say anything. Your presence here with us brings us great joy.  
(Ryoma places a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.)  
| We'll be waiting for you.  
| All right. I'll try not to stumble.  
| Heh, I wish you luck on that.  
(Ryoma slips past the curtains, and Anri is alone.)  
| Oh, gods, I've never faced such a crowd before. I really do hope I don't mess up whatever they prepared for me…  
(Anri hears a distant song.)  
♫ [The Leaves of Confusion (Vocals Only)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44BNRrww9F0) by Keiichi Okabe, Drakengard 3 4  
| …?!  
(Anri clutches his head.)  
| A-Argh… my head…  
(He collapses onto his side and pulls his knees to his chest.)  
| Calm down… this is all right… Agh…  
  
1 A Japanese proverb, although I got this direct quote from _Lament of the Lamb_ by Kei Toume. Gotta love that "foreshadowing"

2 Haha, watch me make a Hoshidan Noble sprite and NEVER USE IT

3 The original game refers to Elise, but you can apply this to Roswitha if you want to in this AU.

4 I always had a conflicting feeling about which song to use as the "Let's turn Anri into a zombie murdering dragon" song, or what I imagined it would sound like. Didn't want to use "Lost in Thoughts" for everything and wanted something with a much more haunting tone, much like the ["Song of the Wind" from Macross Delta](https://youtu.be/j1bXTsSbSOg?t=11s). I'm already front loading a bunch of Drakengard/Nier music here anyways, so this won't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "Takumi hates Azura" dialogue bit got cut for another conversation placed before Chapter 5, since I have plans to have Anri stay in Hoshido for a few days.


	12. 5.2 Kaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze catches Anri trying to contact his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was made way, way back when I had Lilith/Felicia in the script, so sorry I can't edit it now.

Well finally got around to starting Conquest, so please enjoy some more Anri! Also the reason why the landscape view doesn’t seem to have been razed down in the background post-Chapter 6 is because the palace is pretty far from the square where the Dawn Dragon’s statue was. I also didn’t realize that Shirasagi was even farther away from the square until I looked at the references more closely. And I guess it’s a bit OOC bc Kaze is much less forgiving in canon about Anri up until Chapter 11 (though he still is a bit judgey about it here).

 **Extra context for canon divergence:** _After Mikoto’s death, there is a gap of several days before the fateful decision, giving Anri more time to think things through. Everyone is going completely nuts that the queen is dead and some of them blame Anri, who is a foreigner in their eyes. To protect Anri, Ryoma asks Anri to stay in his quarters in the meantime while he dispels the rumors and deals with the invading Nohrians. The only people who bother to visit are his siblings (sans Takumi), Azura, and Kaze who all knew him the most before the attack (and a bit of Rinkah and Orochi who pitied him)._


	13. 6.1 Camilla (Arisa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arisa's back again, and in this case this would have been most effective for a Birthright AU, but Camilla's backstory was mostly untouched between the two stories.

Recommended Reading:

  * [Illegitimate Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/17346334#q4)
  * [Roswitha, Princess of Nohr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/17286481#BRose)
  * [Camilla's Guilt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/17346334#q9)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (April 2016): Still haven’t spoiled myself about this game too much, but I came up with this from Leo and Elise’s supports. Having siblings sure is painful, isn’t it?  
> I wonder what the other siblings looked like…


	14. 7.0.5 Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma has a few words for Anri before the fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shoddy attempt to lay the groundwork for the possibility of a Birthright route to happen by more character interaction. It feels harder than it should be.

♫ [Pale Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G4Ho5zPb6g) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Ryoma's Quarters, Shirasagi Castle

| Prince Anri is here to see you, Lord Ryoma.  
---|---  
| Let him in.  
| As you wish.  
(Anri hesitantly settles down into seiza position before Ryoma.)  
| Have you been well, Anri?  
| As well as I can be.  
| Then I shall tell you the good news. You're coming with us to battle.  
| I… I am…? To battle…?  
| Yes.  
| No…. No, that can't be true. I've killed your queen. Your mother! You cannot possibly believe that I can just step out there.  
| Then we will prove them all wrong. Hinoka and I know that it was not in your nature to do such a thing. You will not come to this battle in chains, but by our side.  
| Ryoma…  
| You have every right to dislike your situation, and that fault lies in Nohr, and Nohr alone. Only they could perform such cruel spells on you to make you ever think of killing our mother. It is only right that you are allowed to prove your contempt for them.  
| Won't I still be tried for what I did?  
| That will happen after this battle. By then, you will have revealed your true loyalty, and we will have more support to prove your innocence.  
| Oh.  
| I'm telling you this now because I'll have to arrive ahead of everyone. You'll be traveling with Hinoka at your own pace. Since this is the last time we'll be seeing each other until then, I want to give you this.  
(Ryoma hands Anri a katana.)  
| A sword… You shouldn't be giving one to a war criminal.  
| That is because you are not a criminal. You are my brother.  
| But still… this was yours, wasn't it?  
| The blood of the Dawn Dragon that courses through your veins is mine as well. Let this be a sign of my faith in you, my belief in your innocence.  
| As surprisingly genuine as you seem, I… I can't accept this.  
| You should hold on to it, still. This is the least I can do for you while I am gone. You won't have another chance to pick up a sword again until the battle.  
| All right. I'll cherish this sword as if it were my own.  
| Don't say "as if". It is yours. Now and forever.  
| As you say…  
(Footsteps appear behind the screens.)  
| Lord Ryoma. The troops are waiting for you to begin their departure.  
| I will be there shortly.  
(Ryoma stands up and motions for Anri to stand up as well.)  
| I'll personally take you back to your quarters. Kaze will escort you out when the time comes.  
| Okay. And Ryoma?  
| Yes?  
| Do you believe we can make amends with my brothers and sisters of the west lands?  
| After what they and your "father" have done to you, I fear we can never reach such a conclusion. Not as I see it.  
| … I see.  
  
### Training Grounds, Hoshidan Camp

| And one and two!  
---|---  
(Hinoka swings her naginata in one fluid motion, then hands it to Anri.)  
| Your dominant hand goes in the back, and put your hip into it!  
| O-Okay. Like this?  
(Anri repeats the same movements, albeit less nicely.)  
| Close enough. You'll get better later.  
| I… I hope so…  
| I won't be around to help you practice as much, but if you need any assistance, you can ask Azura, or Kaze. He may be just a ninja, but he knows just about everything, so you can't go wrong there.  
| So he is…  
(They look to Kaze, who's perched on a pile of crates. He nods back respectfully.)  
| You see? This is the way things should be. You and me, Ryoma and the others, all fighting on the same side of the mountains.  
| You must have dreamed about this for so long.  
| More than you could ever believe! Just watch! We'll prove your innocence in this very battle.  
| …  
| No one's going to believe in that crap.  
(Hinoka and Anri's heads turn to see Takumi entering the grounds. He looks as cross as ever.)  
| Don't say that!  
| I'm saying like it is. Ryoma shouldn't be playing gambits with this murderer. In fact, he shouldn't even be walking free in this camp! It's putting everyone on edge.  
| Grr….  
| It's okay.  
| What do you mean, it's okay?  
| At this moment, I have nothing but my words. They don't mean anything until I follow through with them.  
| Good to see you know your place, but don't think you're going to get off so easily, filth.  
(Takumi eyes the sword hanging off of Anri's side with derision.)  
| Ryoma is being too easy on you. If it were up to me, I would have slain you where you stood in that very square had it not been for him.  
(Takumi leaves.)  
| Ignore him for now. We'll show him, too. Now let's go another round!  
| Actually, I want to take a break.  
| You do? Okay, then. Just make sure Kaze is with you when you walk back.  
| I'll make sure of it.  
| Shall we go back to your quarters?  
| Yes.  
(They leave the training grounds together.)  
| Kaze?  
| Yes?  
| How do they punish liars here?  
| What kind of liar do you speak of?  
| The worst kind.  
| I believe such things are not appropriate for your ears to hear.  
| Oh… Never mind then.


	15. 7.1 Leo & Anri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha what is lighting. And a quick sketch to get me through the day. Reminds me of my old stories from middle school. So cringe worthy… Gotta post this real quick.

Upon Anri’s return, Xander gathers the family for a private conversation in his tent. Among the topics of discussion, Xander admits that he did not, in fact, find Diantha’s murderer. He adds that they shouldn’t investigate the matter any further. Finding the culprit to a murder that occurred a full decade ago would be close to impossible, and they shouldn’t be occupied with such cases while their country has gone to war.

Still disappointed by Xander’s initial act of dishonesty, Anri and Leo spend the trip back to Windmire discussing what should be done about the murder case. Leo proposes a theory that the late consort Irma of Buelen was responsible for the princess’ murder. Since the consort and her nephew Jeremiah are both dead, Leo would have to reconnect with his old mentor Horatio to get some answers. They do not tell Camilla, who has traveled with them back to Windmire, about their plans to continue searching for Diantha’s murderer.

Anri is welcomed with praise from their father for killing Queen Mikoto, a gesture that confuses both of them. Garon points out that the south province of Fallmount is still in dire need of attention and requires royal authority to restore order. Should the leadership of the Gehrings fall, the rebels can begin advancing on Westerstede, where the heart of Nohr lies.

Leo volunteers to go south while Anri heads up north, but Iago demands that Anri take responsibility for crushing rebellious activity in the south. Rumor has it that Hoshidan influence in Fallmount had not gone away since the Massacre of Durand. Unlike Leo, Iago asserts, Anri has been in Hoshido for longer than anyone, and would be a better fit to lead a counter against possible Hoshidans. Garon agrees with Iago and adds that Anri should want to gather the battle experience so he can rejoin his brothers and sisters on the front lines. Unable to defy even his father’s orders, Anri agrees to journey down south to assist the Gehrings. Before Anri leaves Windmire again, he and Leo consolidate their plans.

With Anri travelling to the south, Leo can send one of his own men under the guise of Anri’s troops to gather information that neither he nor Xander had been able to collect before. Since Anri doesn’t know the area of Fallmount well, this man would be able to double as the prince’s guide in case anyone becomes suspicious. Although Leo is sure that his theory is correct, he wants to continue finding any other leads, and Anri will be able to facilitate that for him _._


	16. 7.2. Elise: Doomed Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Elise hold their ground on the west end of the Hoshidan plains. Xander leaves on a rescue mission and tells Elise to stay put, but she decides to accompany Silas’s platoon to rescue a village from bandits. Essentially a rewrite of Mozu's paralogue starring Elise and her retainers plus Silas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proofread so please excuse any grammar mistakes and awkward wording (I keep writing Silas and Effie’s dialogue to be too formal and I still have trouble getting everyone’s personality down). I intended to include stuff like unique recruitment conversations for named characters when they talk to Mozu, but I’m kinda exhausted, so maybe I’ll do those another post, or append them later.

♫ [Far Dawn/Far Dawn (Storm)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71RvCuxJ67s) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Location: West Hoshidan Plains, Elise's Tent

| Hmm....  
---|---  
| What's wrong, Lady Elise? It's unlike you to look so sullen at this time of day.  
| Yes, please tell us anything that troubles you!  
| The one time Brother says he needs everyone's help, he tells me to stay here. Does he think I can't do anything?  
| Don't say that, Lady Elise. The healers appreciate your help.  
| And let's not forget that your presence boosts the soldiers' morale!  
| Exactly. You are anything but useless.  
| But I didn't go home with Anri because I wanted to help Brother here! I stood in for Leo because Brother is angry with him.  
| Now I'm starting think he's angry with me, too…  
| Rest assured, Lady Elise, Prince Xander doesn't hate you. He's likely tired from the recent events, especially since our last encounter with the Hoshidan army.  
| That's true… Thanks, you two. You know when to make me feel better.  
| Of course, Lady Elise. That is our duty as your retainers.  
| Hm? What's going on over at the camp entrance?  
| Shall we take a look? I don't remember anyone having any missions today.  
  
### Location: West Hoshidan Plain, Camp Entrance

| Hurry, everyone! We've no time to waste!  
---|---  
| What's going on?  
| Your Highness! My platoon has sighted a village under attack, so we're departing to help them.  
| Bandits this close to the camp!? Do they know no shame?  
| But the general told us that no one leaves the camp until he returns.  
| Are you saying we should abandon these defenseless villages along the border? Some of them were former Nohrians!  
| Former Nohrians?  
| Yes, Lady Elise, they're refugees who've rejected their Nohrian heritage and declared themselves Hoshidan.  
| Nohrian or not, they're still innocent villagers.  
| Exactly! My platoon will help them no matter what! Please, we'll take any punishment after we've rescued them.  
| What's your name?  
| I am Sir Silas of Lovell, Your Highness. I serve Lord Duncan of Albrand at present.  
| Oh! So you live right across from the mountains here!  
| Yes, Your Highness, I come from Esterlyn.  
| That's wonderful! Anri always wanted to visit there!  
| Wait, did you say An-  
| When do you leave for this village?  
| Uh, right now, actually…  
| Okay! Can you give me a few minutes to get my horse? I'd like to go with you!  
| But Your Highness, it's dangerous!  
| Lady Elise, you must reconsider this decision.  
| Well, I'm going, and that's final!  
| Besides, you can't deny a princess's request, can you?  
| I suppose I can't. I promise no harm shall come to you, Your Highness.  
| In that case, I shall accompany Lady Elise.  
| And so will I!  
| If Brother asks what we've been up to, I'll say that we were helping people in need!  
  
### Location: Village Outskirts

| We're here!  
---|---  
| Indeed we are.  
| Watch your step, Lady Elise. You might get a splinter.  
| Yes, Effie!  
| For a village, even this is pretty messy.  
| I don't think this is what the village usually looks like…  
| Were we too late…?  
| We mustn't give up! There must be survivors! See? There's someone moving behind that wall! We must assist them!  
| Hold a moment!  
| Wha??  
| GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
| By the- Another step, and I would have lost my head! And there's more of them!  
| Elise! Stand back!  
| What is that thing?!  
| These aren't bandits. They're Faceless!  
| Why are there so many here?! The mages should have had them under control!  
| We'll have to ask questions later. We need to put these monsters down before they cause any more trouble. Let's go!  
| Lady Elise! Do you think you can handle this?  
| Of course! With you and Arthur by my side, we can do anything!  
| Well said!  
  
### Post-Battle

(basically ripped off from canon, with some changes)

| We did it! We cleared out all the Faceless!  
---|---  
| W-Wow... You folks aren't as awful as Mother said you were...  
| Of course. On our honor as knights, it's our duty to help you.  
| Thank you... but what do I do now? They took my mother… my life…  
| Surely you must have some family near here. We'll be glad to take you there.  
| My parents moved here from across the mountains by themselves to find good land… But all the homes, fields… It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I call family is dead. Every house, a grave.  
| But you're still alive! You still have a second chance to start a new life!  
| I do...?  
| Yes! You can come back with us to the camp!  
| I-I'm sorry?  
| Everything will be fine! You defeated some of the Faceless on your own, and you were really good! Isn't that right, Effie?  
| I guess so… but she'll need more practice if she wants to fight on the front lines, however.  
| I-I might not be able to fight like you, but I know a thing or two about the herbs in the area...  
| Then it's settled! We'll say you're a new healer. That way you can stay in our camp and be a part of the army!  
| We'll find a way to let you stay in the camp for a while. My platoon will be returning to Esterlyn soon before we head south, so you can join us. I hope we'll get along well.  
| Y-Yes… I'll do my best. After all, Mother and Father are watching over me now.


	17. 7.9 Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an fortunate encounter with his sister and an old friend, Anri arrives at the designated fortress his father assigned to him. However, he is faced with several disheartening difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Astral Realms do not exist for this AU, My Castle has to "exist" somewhere, so here's how it could be introduced.
> 
> And now for Parks and Recreation: Nohr Edition.

♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Location: An Unnamed Fort in Fallmount

| Well, here we are.  
---|---  
| Goodness, I didn't expect such a place to be so… empty.  
| And it's completely dirty, too! All these layers of dust!  
| I see the Gehring's banner is still up on the gates, so where's Lord Ursus?  
| That's what I was thinking. He promised to meet me here…  
| Your Highness! We didn't expect you to come so soon!  
| And you are...  
| Second in command, so to speak.  
| Oh, wonderful! Tell me, where can I find Lord Ursus of Gehring?  
| He's, uh… off on business. Important business.  
| Oh, how inconvenient. Since you seem to be second in charge here, so I believe you can answer my questions for him. Is there anything that needs to be done?  
| Uh… no, not really much to do here.  
| What?  
| I believe the province of Fallmount has been in turmoil ever since the Durands' passing. Surely, there's something you'd have us do.  
| It's not worth the trouble. You'd never finish it.  
| I came here on behalf of my father, so I really do intend to get things done.  
| About that… we don't have anything on our list. Well, not here.  
| Presently, given the state of this fortress. Where does Lord Ursus actually conduct business?  
| You're standing in the middle of it.  
| ...  
| You're kidding me, right?  
| I really can't put it any other way, your highness.  
| But… House Gehring was one of the greatest noble houses with the best warriors! Where are they?  
| Pah! Your highness has been reading too many books and not keeping up with the times. The Gehrings aren't like that anymore.  
| So this is… all that's left?  
| Well, at least for the fighting force that hasn't gone to the front lines. There's always the Gehring Estate a little to the west, but it's just repurposed Durand territory. Hired swords like us aren't allowed there.  
| I... see...  
| Well, it's all good, isn't it? Without anything to do, you can relax or something of the like, away from the front lines. Now if you'll excuse me…  
_(The soldier saunters away from him without giving Anri or Silas a chance to speak)_  
|  This is far beyond what I expected.  
| That's strange... Miriam always said her family was doing well.  
| Miriam?  
| Yes, Miriam. She's my friend, and Ursus is her father.  
| Any chance we can reach her?  
| I wouldn't know, since she's always with her father all the time.  
| Perhaps we should send someone to the Gehring Estate… I still have the rest of this… mess…  
| Flora's going to have a lot to do this week!  
| Indeed. And as for managing this fortress, I know the principles of administrative work, but I've never applied it before.  
| In that case, Silas, will you assist me in such matters? I'm sure you've had some experience, with your sister in charge of Esterlyn and all.  
| I'd be happy to help you!  
| I want to help, too!  
| Well, let's start inspecting the place first.  
  
### Location: Fortress Armory

| This is no good.  
---|---  
| Quite.  
| At least the rations are decent for our small numbers.  
| That won't help anything if the armory is virtually empty.  
| This entire mission is just getting worse and worse by the minute…  
| Brother, there's hardly any healing rods left! How am I going to fix everyone up?!  
| We'll have to buy a few from the towns nearby, if they're willing to sell in bulk.  
| At the very least, we should make sure the blacksmith starts stocking the armory then.  
| Elise, can you find him for us?  
| Okay, brother!1  
_(After a few minutes, Elise brings back a man in question. Thankfully, the workshop is only a few feet away from where they stood.)_  
|  Oh, you're the blacksmith, yes?  
| The only competent soldier in this fortress who can do it, your highness.  
| That's… reassuring.  
| Anyways, I'd like to know if I can order a few lance tips be made by next week.  
| I'm sorry, Prince Anri, but I will not be able to do that.  
| What? Why?  
| My stock of materials have run low. The mines down near the south have been interrupted by the natives there. They haven't been able to send anything back up here.  
| I guess we'll have to pay a visit to the mines ourselves. Where are these mines exactly?  
| Giave, sir.  
_(A clatter of plates startles everyone, and all eyes fall on Flora, who had come to serve tea)_  
|  That's...  
| Flora, is there something you wish to say?  
| That town is close to the lands of my tribe.  
| Then that will make our work easier. Flora, I'd like your assistance to handle negotiations.  
| And when do we leave, sir?  
| We leave tomorrow morning.  
| But master, we've only just got here...  
| Unpacking can wait. This requires immediate attention if Lord Gehring has kept this waiting for too long. Flora, you're familiar with the route to your tribe's home, yes?  
| Yes, I am.  
| Good. None of us know the area very well, and the guide Leo sent for me hasn't arrived yet.  
| As you wish, my lord  
| Good. We need to be ready to move out immediately.  
_(Flora leaves)_  
|  Should I tell the men?  
| We don't need to take all of them. We need some of them posted here, since I doubt the guards here will be any good.  
| Hey, brother, I'm still going with you, right?  
| Of course, Elise. So, we should prepare for travel and then turn in for the night.  
  
### Several days after...

| Looks worse for wear. To think such a noble house would fall this low…  
---|---  
|  _(To the nearest soldier)_ You there, where's Prince Anri?  
|  How dare you take that tone with me?!  
| I would think twice before trying to shaft me with that sword of yours.  
| That symbol you carry! You're-  
| Yes, now cough it up.  
| T-The prince left as soon as he arrived. Said something about going to settle some dispute with the Ice Tribe down south at Giave.  
| Now why would he do that? Isn't he supposed to be here waiting for Lord Ursus' orders?  
| We told him it's useless to go, but he went anyways. Kid's looking to get himself killed, probably.  
| Huh… I'd like to borrow a horse then. The one I rode in here today won't help me make it in time.  
| Y-yes, sir!  
|  _(As the soldier walks to the stables)_ At least this is better than Vandale.  
  
* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 As an elder sibling, I know how fun and rather useful it is to make my little siblings do stuff for me. Although Elise doesn't do much complaining about Anri being so bossy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I uploaded my own personal set of portraits, i didn't save the ones with all the sweat drops on them. I probably am missing out on a full range of emotions for these portraits... Although they're rather hard to see with Anri's hairstyle...


	18. Support: Roswitha & Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Support Chain between Anri and his late sister Roswitha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your script reading experience with another script, except this is a support chain. And it's actually the length of a normal support conversation! Anri is supposed to be very young here, and I guess now's the time to remind us all that he's interchangeable with Arisa.

♫ [Petals in the Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX9R2ILphuA) \- Fire Emblem Fates (what a fitting music for flower crowns)

### C Support

| Anri, I've come to tell you that your tutor wishes to begin your daily studies.  
---|---  
| But… I was in the middle of play!  
| That's all fine and good, but… Anri, what are you doing out here in the grass? With no shoes, no less!  
| What? I don't like shoes. They cage my feet in, and I sweat in them when we practice.  
| I suppose, but… what is that you're making?  
| A crown made of flowers! Elise was telling me all about the flowers down in Fallmount and how she makes big and beautiful ones!  
| O-Oh, I see…  
| A shame the flowers here in Arlcliff are so small, and they hardly bloom enough, too…  
| How do you even make those? Don't you just bend the stalks of flowers until they make a ring?  
| What? You don't know how to make one?  
| A-Admittedly, no…  
| Come on. We're going to go make some! Together!  
| But Anri, your studies…  
| They can wait. I'll do them at night later. Come on, let's go!  
  
### B Support

| See? They're quite pretty, aren't they?  
---|---  
| Y-Yes… I didn't think it would take three tries.  
| It's okay. I couldn't make one as good as Elise or Camilla until I tried twenty times!  
| You've been doing this for how long exactly?  
| Well, there's not much else to do in the castle, and I can't spend all day in the library, as much as I love all the books...  
| Fair enough. But now I feel a little guilty. You taught me something, so I feel like I should teach you something in return. The problem is I don't know what I can give you.  
| How about you teach me those tricks you do with the sword? Uncle Gunter is teaching me how to use one, but he keeps making me do all the basic moves even though I've been at it for months now.  
| Anri, you know you're not old enough to do what I do. Mastering the sword takes years of hard work.  
| But Leo is already taking intermediate lessons, so why can't I?  
| Perhaps Uncle Gunter doesn't think you're up to speed?  
| But that's untrue! I've beaten Leo in more matches than I can count on my fingers! I think if I show Uncle Gunter what I can really do, then he'll let me do the same thing Leo does!  
| Well… uh…  
| Rose, I promise I learn really fast! You've seen me study, haven't you?  
| Hm…  
| Please?  
| All right. I'll show you a few things. But only because this is in exchange for teaching me how to make flower crowns. Is that good with you?  
| Yes!  
| Now, back into the castle with you. Your tutors are probably at their wit's end now.  
| But what about what you promised?  
| After your lessons.  
| Okay…  
  
### A Support

| Rose! Guess what!  
---|---  
| What happened? Did my lessons for you pay off?  
| Yes! I practiced for weeks like you told me. Uncle Gunter was a bit surprised I could do the moves you showed me, and he's agreed to advance my lessons! Thank you so much, sister!  
| That's good. I'm glad you heeded my advice. I have something for you. Something I did when I was away from Arlcliff.  
| Rose, that's… These flowers are huge!  
| Indeed. It's a collection of flowers I managed to pick from the meadows of Janholt. I accompanied Elise on her trips to visit her friends in the south, and she advised me on which flowers to bring home for you. I even put them together in a crown, like you taught me.  
| They're a little wilted, though…  
| Well, it took a long trip from the south back to Arlcliff. I tried my best to preserve them.  
| That's okay. I still like it, and I appreciate you going out of your way to make this for me.  
(Anri puts the flower crown on and spins around for effect.)  
| Haha, could you imagine me trying to wear one of Camilla's dresses with this on? With big shiny sword, too! I'd be like… Queen Nike, Daughter of Kleo!  
| Hm, that is true… but not before you defeat me first. If you really want to be Queen Nike, you'd have to be the best at swordplay in the world.  
| Oh, don't worry about that, sister. I'll be as brave and graceful as you!  
| Like me, huh…?  
| I'm sure of it!  
(Rose smiles wryly at the thought of her sister admiring her.)  
| Are you sure about that?  
| Why not? You're amazing with the sword! You always top Damian, Camilla, and Xander in the arena. Is it wrong for me to want to look up to you?  
| I don't think you'd want to be someone like me. Solitude and silence don't suit you, or me, for that matter.  
| You're not alone, Rose. You have us.  
| … And that's why I say we aren't alike.  
| True, Before Elise was born, we were all kept apart, so I don't really know what it's like to be truly alone for so long. But we're still both people who are disciplined in the sword and are always learning new things. Are we not similar enough?  
| Hm, when you put it that way, I guess we are. Except in the graceful department, that is.  
| Oh… I guess I need to work on that, don't I…  
| Well, yes. But don't worry. That takes time and practice.  
| Since you've been away, and Uncle Gunter has taught me some more, I want to see if what I learned is any use. Can we go to the training grounds today?  
| All right. Fine by me.


	19. 8.0 Cold Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supplements to Chapter 8 of Conquest, so most of the beginning is played out the same way. Kilma does an exposition dump that goes on and on for centuries. I should have made him stop...

♫ [Dark Wastes/Dark Wastes (Fire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4eaLetquk0) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Mid-Battle (If Dragonstone is equipped and used.)

| That form…  
---|---  
| Anri?!  
| It's okay. It's just me. Don't panic!  
| How can I not panic when you're… a…  
| A dragon! Isn't my brother so cool?! Even the tribe's chief is getting weak in the knees just looking at him!  
| Uh…  
| Too bad Anri can't breathe fire!  
| Elise, no, that would be a bad idea. Let's just get this done and over with.  
| Anri… about your-  
| I'll explain later. Can you trust me on this?  
| Okay. I trust you.  
| Oh, blessed creature, forgive me for my insolence, but I must protect my home first and foremost!  
| And I never intended to destroy your lands! Lay down your weapons so we can talk!! 1  
  
### Niles' Entrance

| We can't keep defending, Anri! We need to retaliate!  
---|---  
| I know, but-  
(Anri slips and is about to fall into the icy lake, but Niles catches him)  
| Anri!  
| Incredible. If you could have drowned there, and I would have been out of a job.  
| Who are-  
| By royal decree of Prince Leo of Nohr, and all those other titles he has, I have been sent here to service you.  
| Oh, so you're Niles! Leo's retainer!  
| That I am.  
| Good timing you're here.  
| You seem to be in a bit of a pinch. How would you like me to start our assault?  
| If we get the chief under our thumb, they'll stop fighting. Since you're here, I think we can get this done. We're going to make a beeline for him while the villagers are still gathering.  
| Going for the kill? I like this plan.  
| What? Wait, that's not what I meant.  
| The chief is in plain view where we're standing. I'm a good shot, so I can take it-  
(Anri swats the bow away)  
| Don't harm him. If we do, then this entire plan is forfeit.  
| I'm sorry?  
| Any possibility of a deal will fall through if we kill him. We're just going to take the chief hostage, but only for a little while.  
| And how are you going to do that?  
| I don't know, let's just get closer to him and I'll think of something!  
  
### Post-Battle

| A Nohrian army that fights a battle without murder or brutality? How is this possible? What are you playing at, Prince of Nohr?  
---|---  
| This is no game, Chief Kilma. I don't believe in killing for the sake of killing. Nor am I inclined to repay kindness with violence. I still owe you my life, and I wish to settle this matter as bloodlessly as possible.  
| Even though we attacked you first, while you were weak, you still showed mercy...  
| I understand that my sister Roswitha had claimed the lands of your people in our family's name.  
| Oh, no, that girl did more than that… My wife and daughters… they were taken from me by that… girl…  
| Unfortunately, she is dead, and has been for eight years. I do not know whether or not she regrets hurting your people, but as a prince of Nohr, it is my duty to undo the damage she had done.  
| I… I see… I suppose I can never truly have my revenge.  
| I cannot give back everything my sister had taken away from you, but I will listen to your demands as best as I can. Despite what you believe now, I would love nothing more than for this day to mark a turning point, for all of us. One fueled not by force, nor control, but by mutual trust. I know it will take time, but whatever the consequences, I want to build a world we can all live in peacefully.  
| … It seems that I have misjudged those of your blood. I shall agree to your request.  
| Thank you. Now about those mines that you were attacking for operating on your lands, they aren't completely within your territory.  
| I understand the conducts of those miners are not… pleasant, so will you be satisfied if I shut down half the mines, just the ones that do encroach upon your territory?  
| Anri, what are you even saying?  
| Wouldn't that be a problem to your own forces, your highness? From what I understand, you had come here in search of raw resources for your new troops.  
| If it's a risk I have to take to resolve this peacefully, I'll do it.  
| There's no need to set your demands so low, your highness. I will allow your mines to continue operating, so long as those men don't expand any further and they treat my people with respect. My daughter tells me you are a man of your word.  
| You are too kind.  
| This is better than we could have ever hoped for.  
| I swear to you, you won't regret this, Chief Kilma.  
| Let us hope that I don't, but I feel at ease to place my trust in you, most especially after you've revealed your true nature.  
| True nature?  
| Just a moment ago, you were a magnificent creature with wings and a tail, water dancing at your feet. Just like the dragons of legend, you are a Child of Valla.  
| Um, right... My brothers and sisters noted that my other form resembled the Dusk Dragon Kleo, although no one else in my family has been able to do that.  
| How fascinating. The only two families of dragon's blood haven't had a child who can perform such a feat for years. Not since the priestesses of Valla walked the earth.  
| Valla? You mean the world below?  
| That's right. You remember when we went exploring in the library, right? It's where the Father Dragon came from, the birthplace of the Dusk Dragon Kleo and your family.  
| Yeah, although I never truly believed such a place existed. I just thought it was a made up story to make us look better. No intention to offend you, Chief Kilma.  
| None taken. Too much time has passed for us to truly understand how to venerate such beings and their birthplace. Our tribe practices magic similar to the priestesses of old we worship, but never of the same capacity. We can only perform small tricks like small blizzards, but these priestesses were people who could read the waves and ripples of any sea or river. Their dances brought rain and snow, and their songs moved the masses. The golden era for mankind came and passed with their presence, and such a race has never been seen since.  
| That's funny. I've met someone like that back in Hoshido. Two of them, actually.  
| There's more people like you, Anri?  
| They never turned into dragons, but I've watched them move water like Chief Kilma described it.  
| So the rumors were true, then. I had heard inklings that these priestesses had resurfaced in that country. Land of the lucky, I suppose.  
| Since you seem to be so knowledgeable about this, any idea how they could have just appeared there? From what I remember, they disappeared after a while. I never had the chance to ask the priestess I met where she came from.  
| There could be survivors, but it's hard to say after many years have passed. Although, I doubt they would willingly want to come back.  
| Come back?  
| Your kingdom still teaches the tales of old, correct?  
| I have. It would be a crime for me to not know my family's legacy, good or bad… That includes the songs of priestesses, like the ballads for mourning and praise… 2  
| No, not those. Then have you heard any bard songs?  
| No, not really. I never met one.  
| You mean the ones known only by tongue and never on paper, then. If that's the case, yes, I have happened to hear such songs.  
| Forgive me, but I don't quite follow. So there are songs like that?  
| Yes. I guess they didn't let you out the castle much, so you never got to see them performed.  
| I must be missing out on a lot. But these songs are about these priestesses, right?  
| Yes. A common folk tale, often told through song, that runs in our tribe speak of the priestesses' disappearance, quite similar to the songs of your bards. Surely, you must know why they returned to Valla.  
| The texts I read back home say the Father Dragon called them home after expressing his disappointment in man. And return home they did.  
| You're close, child, but not quite. What would you imagine happened when some of these priestesses refused to come home?  
| They couldn't possibly refuse. Weren't they the eyes and ears of the Father Dragon?  
| Yes, but some stayed here against his wishes, and they paid the price for his rage. And so the final verse of our songs tell of the ten days in which they became mist and foam where they stood. If the Father Dragon couldn't call them back, his children were better off dead.  
| I never thought of that line that way. It just sounds too horrible.  
| Who would want to think of such a story ending so tragically? But children rebel against their parents all the time, so these priestesses were no different.  
| But why kill all of them? He could have left them alone.  
| Perhaps beings of a different plane see the world differently from us, and it is difficult to comprehend something so foreign as our world. Some think in absolutes, and others not so.  
| It's said that my family and the Yamato Clan, the royal family of Hoshido… they were descended from the Father Dragon. Or… that's what my tutors have taught me back home.  
| Correct, you are, your highness. The Father Dragon and his children were the beings who granted us knowledge, and after we betrayed his trust, he had every right to be angry and punish us all. We must strive to become worthy of his generosity again.  
| If the children of Kleo and Dion were allowed to remain in this world as they are, then not all hope is lost, right? 3  
| Hope… that's what you call it? But I guess you're not wrong. Although I fear there is little hope for the west lands we dwell upon, your appearance and news of surviving priestesses seem like a sign of better things to come.  
| Chief Kilma, I feel you expect too much out of me.  
| But what can I do now but look to you to keep my people safe? Compared to your siblings and the king himself, you've proven to be the lesser of the evils I'd have to choose from.  
| I… see… I'm glad you believe in me that much, then.  
| Well, we have gone off track for too long. But you are an interesting man, Prince Anri. If we weren't in such turmoil, I would have wanted your company more often.  
| Likewise. If you'll excuse me, I should see how my sister and the other healers are faring.  
| Of course. And thank you, once again.  
  
### Corner of Ice Tribe Village

| It seems information doesn't travel here very quickly.  
---|---  
| And why's that?  
| He never once brought up that I slaughtered the Hoshidan queen, a reputed priestess. I'm scared to think of how he would have received us if he knew what happened to one of those priestesses.  
| The queen? A priestess?  
| Hard to believe, right? But it's true.  
| So that explains why my superiors spoke often of a barrier around the capital region…  
| It seems like she was my mother as well.  
| Mother?! That's taking things too far.  
| I told you it's hard to believe. But too many things added up to be completely false. But it would explain why… I can turn into that thing.  
| Anri…  
| Silas, could you answer something for me?  
| Yes, you can ask me anything.  
| As a knight of Nohr, one who fought on the front lines, no less, did you hear rumors about me?  
| Little inklings, yes. That is how I heard you were alive and well, after all.  
| Then what do you think me? About how I killed a Hoshidan queen, my own mother?  
| I cannot judge you on the basis of rumors, Anri. That would be unfair to you, and to me. Only time will tell.  
| I see. Thank you for your honesty.  
| That's my professional answer, at least.  
| Then what do you really think?  
| I don't believe you could feel right after… slaying your own mother. That never was in your nature. When we were children, you always were careful about not harming others.  
| That's how I was back then? I guess it's a good thing I haven't changed.  
| You really can't remember much, huh… No matter. We can make new memories as we go.  
| How thoughtful. I look forward to that.  
| So do I.  
| We should find Elise. It seems she's just about done healing the wounded. 4  
| Y-Yes… We should do that.  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 I'd make a sprite portrait for Dragon Anri but wow that would be a lot of work...

2 Oh, swell, I hope I don't fall into the excuse of explaining plot holes by saying "I HEARD IT IN AN ANCIENT SONG SO IT MUST BE TRUE!" It's as bullshit as Conan Edogawa learning how to pilot a plane from his dad in Hawaii.

3 Didn't mean to get all personally spiritual or religious about this if you thought it was.

4 I guess a change to Silas and Anri's relationship is that Anri doesn't automatically remember, so he just accepts that Silas did meet him as children. Why his memory is so muddled will be explained someday…


	20. 8.0.1 Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilma and Anri have a late night discussion. Niles is as intrusive as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half feel bad that i'm shoving niles everywhere in the plot but at the same time it makes sense.
> 
> On a side note, this is very out of place since at this time Anri still believes in his father (although he's still weirded out that Garon endorses Mikoto's death).


	21. 8.1 Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura asks Azura about something that has bothered her since the day Mikoto died and gets a hint about Mikoto's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to have Sakura be a bit of stuttering mess. She sounds like someone prone to babbling and getting off topic when she gets emotional. My apologies if that irritates anyone. For a story that is supposed to be about the Nohrian family, I sure write a lot of scripts for the Hoshidan family.  
> Also, who likes National Treasure?

♫ [Implore the Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyFHU2pfuQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Location: Fort Jinya

(Several nights ago...)

| Azura! W-Wait for me!  
---|---  
| What is it, Sakura? Did Ryoma had something else for me?  
| No, it's just me. I wanted to speak to you… in private.  
| Now's a good time as any. I'm all ears, dear little sister.  
| I… I did a bit of thinking on those lonely nights I spent grieving. I realized something, just last night, actually.  
| Oh?  
| I know… I know this is too soon to believe it, but… I feel as if there is something larger than what we understand.  
| Larger?  
| Yes… I was thinking. What… what was the real reason Mother had to die?  
| For the Nohrians to motivate the Hoshidans to fight, is it not?  
| No, I meant something else.  
| I… I hate to point this out, but… without you, Anri would have killed everyone in that square. Mother died trying to sing that song to Anri, but she died, and you didn't. What had Mother wanted to do with you then? Why did she… bring you here?  
| 

Sakura.  
  
| 

I-I'm sorry! It was cruel to ask why Mother would take you in out of something other than kindness, but-  
  
| 

Deep breaths. You think better with a calm mind.  
  
| 

Deep breaths. Okay...  
  
| 

Sakura, you continue to surprise me at every turn these days, but I'm afraid I cannot answer all of your questions. I promised Queen Mikoto we would not speak of those things.  
  
| 

But, Azura! I truly wish to know! Please! I'm not blind to the talks you and Mother had behind closed doors!  
  
| 

And what good would knowing that would do? Are we not at war? Isn't that simple enough?  
  
| 

N-No... It's not enough.  
  
| 

I… I want to know why this all happened. I don't know what good the truth will do for me, or for everyone, but when I find that answer… I think we might learn something.  
  
| 

And you would do this while leaving aside your duties here at the fort?  
  
| 

Of course I know I'm going against everything I'm supposed to do, but… I feel like I'm not helping enough.  
  
| 

Sakura, you're-  
  
| 

No, don't say it. Everyone keeps telling me I'm doing fine, but I know it's not fine. The last time we all were together, we were arguing over what actually happened at the square.  
  
| 

You can see it clearly, can't you? None of us can agree on the same story, and it's not helping anyone. If I can the truth and see the clearer picture, maybe they'll understand! Maybe-  
  
| 

That's quite enough.  
  
| 

Azura??  
  
| 

It's all right, Sakura. I understand what you feel now.  
  
| 

You do?  
  
| 

Yes… but I cannot guide you on every step of the way in your search for the truth, so I can only give you a place to start.  
  
| 

Return to the city square of Shirasagi, and you will discover something that will help you. That is all I can tell you.  
  
| 

Azura, it almost sounds like you're never going to see me again…  
  
| 

Since I will be accompanying Hinoka and Takumi to sea, I might as well be.  
  
| 

But...  
  
| 

Lady Azura! We cannot leave without you!  
  
| 

I'm sorry I can't tell you much, but I hope that you will find what you are looking for.  
  
| 

Azura!  
  
| 

There she goes… and I hardly learned anything. But what Azura said… does anyone else know?  
  
| 

I have no evidence to prove that this will lead to anything substantial. I'll have to be careful not to waste everyone's precious time…  
  
(Several days later, late at night...)

| ...  
---|---  
(He hears the sound of shuffling, and stands up in alarm)  
| Who goes there?  
| I-It's me, Brother!  
(He rushes out to see her)  
| Sakura? What are you doing outside in the cold! Please, step inside!  
| Thank you...  
(Ryoma returns back to where he was sitting, while Sakura seats herself at a respectful distance from him.)  
| It's really late already. Did you have something important that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?  
| Me? No! I mean… yes! Erm…  
| What's wrong? Should I get help?  
| N-No! I… I have a request. Would you be willing to listen?  
| Of course. As long as your request is within reason.  
| I… I just wanted to go back, just for a little while… You see… I-I miss Mother.  
| We all do, Sakura. We all do.  
| So is it… selfish of me to ask for… a few days off?  
| No, it's not selfish at all. If you need more time to find closure, I cannot stop you. You were always the delicate one in our family.  
| Thank you, brother… I promise I won't take too long.  
| No, please. Take as much time you need. If you need more than a few days, I'll allow it. In fact, it's better that you go back for a while.  
| Brother, what do you mean?  
| Sometimes a funeral isn't enough. After Father died, I went straight to work because I didn't want to give myself time to think or grieve properly. I suppose I forced myself to grow up too fast that way.  
| Now, I don't want it to be the same for you. I would come with you if I could, but my responsibility lies here at the front lines. If you're worried that productivity among the healers will drop, I'll take care of it.  
| Brother… I'm sorry, but I can't thank you enough.  
| No need to apologize. I'll be awake to see you off tomorrow morning, if that makes you feel better. Now, do you want me to lead you back? It's pretty dark outside.  
| No, I can do it on my own. Thanks for asking.  
| Okay. Just be careful on your walk back.  
(Sakura heads outside in the open)  
| (It hurts for me to lie to Brother like this, but if I must do so to settle everyone's doubts, I must do this.)  
  
### Location: The Ruined City Square, Shirasagi

(Due to technical limitations, let's assume Hana, Sakura and Tsubaki are somehow riding on one pegasus all the way back to Shirasagi on a screen. Because video games!)

| Are you sure you want us to land here, Lady Sakura?  
---|---  
| Yes. This is where Azura told me to look.  
| If you insist…  
(Sakura steps foot into the rubble, while Hana steadies her. The retainer eyes the destroyed shops suspiciously.)  
| This place is a complete mess! What could Azura be asking you to look for all the way back here?  
| I don't know where to start.  
| Well, Lady Sakura, maybe we should think back on her words. You said she wanted you to come here personally, yes?  
| That's correct.  
| Then what can only you do that no one else can do?  
| Hm... Oh!  
(Sakura breaks off into run to the center of the square.)  
| Lady Sakura, wait! Watch out for the jagged stones!  
(Tsubaki and Hana run after her and find her standing before the broken statue of the Dawn Dragon.)  
| Did you find anything?  
| No… I'm still looking. Something only I can find…  
| ...  
| Hana, can you lift that rock? Over there, right in front of the statue's base.  
| Of course!  
| Let me help.  
(The rock is pushed aside, revealing just another stain of red.)  
| It's just blood.  
| Like… everywhere else in this square? Didn't that prince kill a lot of people in his rampage?  
| Shhh, I can feel something!  
(She hurries over to it and bends down over the bloodstain, murmuring to herself.)  
| Sakura, what are you doing?  
| As I thought… There's a Dragon Vein near this statue.  
| A Dragon Vein?  
| That makes sense. Only the descendants of the Dawn Dragon could detect such things.  
| Okay... I'm going to activate it.  
| What? Don't do that! What if something worse happens? With your skill, you don't know what it'll do!  
| That's why I have to make it react. Hana. Tsubaki. Do you trust me?  
| Of course! We will follow you anywhere, Lady Sakura!  
| Likewise.  
| Then please stay still, and let me do this.  
| All right. Although, I'm actually a little scared. For you and me.  
| Oh, and nothing for me?  
| Shut it. You'll probably come out of this fine.  
| Okay... Here goes!  
  
As soon as she said those words, a twinkle of pleasant, green light bloomed from where she stood. It split into many directions, darting around the large chunks of rubble and spreading to all corners of the city square. From this came a spirit of rejuvenation that washed over everyone's being.

| Whoa! W-What is this... warm, happy feeling?  
---|---  
| I feel like my strength is coming back to me and my pegasus. Maybe we won't have to stay a night here after all.  
| I feel no regrets... Just sadness... Is this… what you wanted to tell us, Azura? Mother?  
| Hey!  
(The three of them are startled by the loud crash of rocks. Someone had come to see the commotion)  
| What the- Lady Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you had gone with everyone to Fort Jinya?  
| Orochi! Ryoma let me come back to check something, so here I am.  
| Oh, I see. Anyways, this light… how did this happen? Was it you?  
| Yes. I found a Dragon Vein next to the statue of the Dawn Dragon, and… this happened.  
| Then that must be a huge one if you could make a healing tile this wide!  
| It's strange, isn't it? If there was a Dragon Vein here, then my older siblings would have found it before I could. When I came back here, there was a strong sensation that bothered me the entire time. It's a wonder everyone else ignored it.  
| That's true… I never really asked how one could tell if a Dragon Vein existed, but I did remember Queen Mikoto saying something about having a calm mind and looking for some sort of connection to the earth, or something like that.  
| That explains why everyone in the family has to meditate a lot, among other things.  
| Lady Sakura, you said that your siblings didn't pay attention to this Dragon Vein that appeared in this square, right? Perhaps it appeared only recently.  
| You mean, after we left for Fort Jinya?  
| Yes.  
| But Dragon Veins don't just pop up out of nowhere. Even I know that! It's just… Oh.  
| Orochi, what's wrong?  
| Oh… I just remembered… That very spot. Isn't that where…  
| Now that I think about it. It could be.  
| That's where Mother died. She was slumped against the statue holding my hand and Ryoma's…  
| I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't cry. Please, let's continue.  
| In that case, do you think that Mikoto was the one who made that Dragon Vein?  
| That's… impossible. But… say that Azura wanted me to make the connection between this Dragon Vein and Mother. What could this mean?  
| Well, one thing's for sure. Your stepmom isn't exactly normal because people don't just leave puddles of magic when they die. Not that she was ordinary to begin with.  
| You're right. For someone who was our queen for a few years, we don't know much about her, or where she came from.  
| That's not hard to answer, with me around.  
| Oh yeah! Orochi, you were the queen's retainer, weren't you?  
| Mmhmm.  
| In that case, could you please tell me what you knew about Mother?  
| Of course, although you should ask Yukimura or Reina about this than me. Let's see… do you remember the previous king before your Father?  
| Only in writing, but yes.  
| Good. So, he was sick for a while, when your Father was still just a high prince. No one could cure him of his illness at the time, but one day, he got better because Sumeragi brought in Mikoto to help.  
| He did?  
| That's what Mikoto told me. Sumeragi was desperate, so he went outside of the country and went to the Wind Tribe Village. That's where they met, actually. Quite like a fairy tale, actually.  
| So Mother came from the Wind Tribe to the southeast… She never told us exactly where she came from.  
| Eh, I'm sure Lord Ryoma knows. Maybe Lady Hinoka, too.  
| But that's weird. The Wind Tribe doesn't have a good track record of giving birth to magically gifted children.  
| Either way, we can safely say that Queen Mikoto isn't an ordinary woman, and she's from the Wind Tribe.  
| Yes. We should go there next.  
| That's all fine and dandy, but why do you want to go looking for this kind of information?  
| I wanted to be sure of something. It's a bit far-fetched, but I feel like I'm coming onto something here. I might be wasting time, and I’m abusing my station as the youngest princess to do this, but I think this is worth it.  
| Ah, I get it. Sorry, my lady, it's just rather strange how you're so fixated on this when everyone is thinking about fighting those Nohrians. I know you haven't been around town, but everyone's been whispering up a fury about your… brother. Can't blame them since he did kill the queen and all.  
| I guess you could say I'm not clearing his name. It's no doubt he killed Mother, unintentionally or not. I just want to clarify this situation for myself. I just hope I have enough time.  
| Lord Ryoma gave you almost a full month before you must return, yes? We should pay a visit to the Wind Tribe like you wanted, then.  
| You're right. Oh, maybe I should have asked Azura for more answers before she had gone. I'm sorry I bothered you with these questions, Orochi.  
| Hey, don't be like that. If it's anything about Mikoto, I can help you.  
| Thanks...  
| In fact, I'll come along with you, if you don't mind. I'm curious about this Wind Tribe. I've heard about them, but I've never visited them.  
| Orochi, that's too kind of you. Please, join us!  
| Heehee, anything for you, your highness!  
(The healing tile begins to recede back to where it originated)  
| Oh, no it's going away! Can you do it again, Sakura?  
| Let me try.  
(But nothing happened)  
| Oh no… it's gone…  
| So, they're not permanent? I never really gave them much thought before, but wow, no wonder you don't use them often.  
| Hmm… We should keep this in mind, along with what we just learned today.  
| Hold a moment, everybody. If we're going with the theory that the queen created a Dragon Vein after her death… then why are there so many of them all over the continent?  
| ...  
| ...  
| ...  
| Actually, forget I said that.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN


	22. Support: Nelly & Sloane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelly and Sloane have to name a baby wyvern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try for a bit of comedy this time. But then it got serious. At least no one gets hurt this time.

♫ [What Can You Do?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0AWOcxBnRY) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### C Support

| Sloane, look at this little baby wyvern that was hatched just now.  
---|---  
| Hm.  
| We weren't expecting this at all, but I guess surprises do happen.  
| Ah.  
| What's wrong, Sloane? Don't you think he's adorable while he's asleep and small?  
| Have you thought of a name?  
| Not yet…  
| Oh no.  
| I haven't even done anything yet.  
| I know what you're going to do. You're going to name him something ridiculous, and then we all have to start calling him that.  
| And?  
| What do you mean, "and"? No sensible wyvern rider trainee is going to choose this poor thing if you name him something silly!  
| They don't really care if they're only going to practice on him. He's just a normal wyvern.  
| Yes, they will! Imagine saying those names in public where everyone can hear you!  
| Well, it'll be funny.  
| And embarrassing!  
| Not really.  
| Urgh… You know what? I'm going to name this baby right now, so you don't try anything funny. In fact, I'm going to leave right now, so you won't lay your hands on him!  
(Nelly stalks away.)  
| …  
| Heh.  
  
### B Support

| Okay, Gerome, try flying for a bit.  
---|---  
(The wyvern doesn’t respond and keeps scratching at the ground uselessly.)  
| Gerome, quit fooling around.  
(Gerome snaps angrily back at Nelly, much to her chagrin.)  
| Gerome… Why won't you listen to me?  
| Nelly. You're still here.  
| Oh… you're here.  
| Looks like the baby can't follow instructions. Maybe you pronounced its name wrong?  
| No. I was very sure I named it Gerome. But since then it's never listened to me.  
| Well, maybe it's already been named.  
| What? No…  
| …  
| NO!  
| …  
| Sloane, what did you name Gerome this time? Sissypants? Princess Wigglebutt? Boodles of Oodles? Ugh…. Just saying them leaves a bad taste in my mouth.  
| No. Even better.  
| Then what did you name him?  
| Come here.  
(Sloane whispers the name into Nelly's ear, and she draws back, completely appalled)  
| That's horrible!  
| Well, he doesn't think it is. He likes it.  
| When in the world did you have time to teach Gerome that name?!  
| You weren't looking.  
| That can't be possible!  
| You can try it.  
| … No.  
| No one's looking, Nelly.  
| *Sighs* Why am I even married to you…?  
| There's nothing wrong with saying something silly once in a while.  
| No, I won't call him something so stupid. You can go train him on your own.  
| I don't even ride wyverns.  
| You name him. You train him!  
| Okay, then.  
  
♫ [In the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW77IT8noMQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### A Support

| Nelly, you look sour.  
---|---  
| Of course I am!  
| Maybe it's because you get too involved in this ordeal.  
| What?  
| It's just a wyvern's name, and a trainee one, too. No need to get your pride all twisted up over it.  
| …  
| Besides, you never even tested the name.  
| Of course not. I'd never say such a name aloud.  
| Then would you believe me that I didn't actually name him something silly for once?  
| What?  
| He's such a nice looking wyvern. It'd be a shame to give him a proper name.  
| Proper?  
| I'm not always that cruel.  
| Oh, and you tell me this now?  
| Yeah.  
| You're not going to make me guess, are you?  
| I think you already know what it is.  
| …  
| You didn't…  
| Yes. I did. It's not a joke this time.  
| But… why…?  
| How you feel is no different from how I feel. And we both know how dwelling on his passing isn't healthy for either of us. Do you agree that we should move on?  
| …  
| Come here, Damian.  
(The wyvern eagerly waddles over to her.)  
| Ah, he listened…  
| Of course he would. That is a name he responds to.  
| As for your question… you're right. He wouldn't have wanted us to be so fixated on his death.  
| And?  
| And I don't need to get so worked up over names.  
| Hm.  
| But if we ever have a child, I'm doing the names. No exceptions.  
| Are you saying we should have one?  
| Well, no, you know that can't happen for me, but maybe if we finish our part in this war… we'll start a family somehow.  
| !!  
| Sloane, what's wrong?  
| … Nothing's wrong. I just feel… odd.  
| Odd? That's a weird way to describe it.  
| It's a big promise.  
| I know it is. But I think it's time to start thinking about our future. I think we can welcome a few kids in our lives.  
| Hm.  
| For a happy future?  
| Yes, a happy future.  
| Oh, Sloane…  
| But you're going to sleep on the ground tonight. I'm not letting you go easy.  
| I don't mind.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nelly, can we name our child Jugemu Jugemu Go-Kō-no-Surikire Kaijari-suigyo no Suigyō-matsu Unrai-matsu Fūrai-matsu Kū-Neru Tokoro ni Sumu Tokoro Yaburakōji no Burakōji Paipo Paipo Paipo no Shūringan Shūringan no Gūrindai Gūrindai no Ponpokopii no Ponpokonā no Chōkyūmei no Chōsuke?"
> 
> "NO."


	23. 8.2 The Youthful Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo runs into some difficulties while traveling in Vandale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing pasted from the Tumblr.

♫ [Dusk Falls/Dusk Falls (Fire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PpGWfuUON0) \- Fire Emblem Fates

**(Meanwhile up in Vandale…)**

While Anri and Camilla head south, Leo embarks on his journey to the northern province of Vandale. Normally he should be heading back across the mountains to assist his brother, but his father asks him to check up on Tatiana on why she is seemingly unable to send her men out to the front lines. He has yet to tell his men of a possible detour in Morbank, so he hopes he can find some way to send his forces to Hoshido without himself in the lead.

Without Niles to even out the group, Leo finds Odin’s usual behavior not as tolerable. At the very least, Odin’s stories are keeping the morale in the army up, so he doesn’t scold his retainer for the theatrics. Both of them are anxious about Horatio’s state of mind after he had become a recluse. Since Odin and Niles are fully aware of Leo’s plans to investigate the matter, Leo can share his theories and observations with them. Odin isn’t quite ready to believe that the man would have killed the princess like Leo theorized, and Leo doesn’t like the idea either, but going by Xander’s own notes on the matter, they have to make sure this theory is false.

Leo’s party arrives at the first fotress leading into Vandale capital, managed by Camilla’s cousin, Cornelia. Nelly comes to greet the prince herself, noting how he’s grown taller, but she tells them that she can’t grant them immediate entry to see Tatiana. There has been a strange flux of Faceless running about, and opening the gates could endanger the people behind the walls. Leo proposes they should at least clean the area rather than playing defense and leads his men to clear out the Faceless, with Nelly and her husband Sloane assisting.

As they work, Leo runs into a young robed girl with a strange mark on her forehead. She introduces herself as Nyx and explains she had come out of her usual hiding place because of the commotion the Faceless are making. Leo asks if she could cooperate with the cleanup, and she agrees but doesn’t guarantee she will be sticking with them anytime soon. While they fight, Nyx observes that the Faceless are acting strange. Accounts of Faceless going loose from their masters are common, but the Faceless here are rather focused on one goal: to place Vandale under siege or attempt to break in. Never should this many be crowded around the walls and only the gods know what their masters seem to be up to. Curious about the Faceless, Nyx declares herself as part of Leo’s party, to which Odin is ecstatic about having another mage in the group.

Tatiana rides out to meet Leo in a shelter not far from the outer walls, and is ready to negotiate. When Leo asks for a contribution of soldiers to bring out to Xander’s army, Tatiana agrees, but Nelly and Sloane object. The Faceless are increasing in numbers and endangering the villages that are not fortunate enough to be protected by Vandale’s walls. Tatiana suspects that some of the mages want free access to the topaz mines under her rule, although she finds the notion of trying to starve Vandale to death for a few extra year’s worth of silly little rocks would be counter-productive.

To settle the deal, Leo promises to set out to Morbank to ask the mages, while Tatiana brings some of her capable men along to neutralize any aggression from the Buelens then join the front lines. Tatian declines the offer and instead asks her son and daughter-in-law to take her place. Nelly objects to leaving Tatiana behind to manage the walls, but Tatiana laughs dryly at her concern.

“Oh, child,” she chortled. “Just who do you think kept these walls as pristine as they are for the past thirty years?”

Now that the matter has been settled, Leo and Nelly begin their course to Morbank. As planned, Leo asks Nelly to take a majority of his men to the front lines if he takes too long on his little detour. Cornelia agrees, but remains wary of his motives for not focusing on the war effort as clearly as he should.

“Does Camilla or Xander know that you’re delaying your arrival?”

“No,” Leo admits. “This matter doesn’t concern them, and this delay shouldn’t affect my time of arrival too much.”

“I’ll hold you to that, then,” Nelly conceded but made her disappointment clear. “But you shouldn’t be so secretive with your brothers and sisters. Things like that can tear a family apart.”

* * *

  * This would probably play like an actual map early on in the game, although it feels like a repeat of the swamp chapter in actual Conquest, but eh, idk what tutorial would be played here
  * I was wondering if generics would be required to fill in the spaces, but nah, it’s pretty okay with about five dedicated members in the party (and a dragon rider, no less)
  * Although if you really need to start trying to balancing your weapons triangles, that would mean Leo would be the only guy who can use swords at this point hahahahahahaha… sorry I didn’t mean to do that
  * I find the idea of Odin and Leo meeting Nyx as a highly amusing idea, although Odin’s account would probably be funnier. Leo isn’t one for comedy.
  * At some point, I thought it would be amusing to stick in an Ike and Soren cameo (they still exist in the roster as Ivan and Sergei), but idk I guess I didn’t feel like doing it, but it would be funny if they really were there.
  * They probably wouldn’t want to get involved with the whole conflict and would much rather help Tatiana defend the north. Does Soren even like the cold?
  * Idk if I’d make any support chains for the original characters, because I’m not sure what I’d write for them, considering that it would be reiterating a lot of stuff I’ve told you all.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, what is quality sketching. That wyvern was especially difficult (poor Nelly your disproportionate leg will grow back to normal size someday!)


	24. 8.3 Their Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and company return to their fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's try something new. Since I love jumping around all over the damn place, how about I indicate new chapters with an asterisk? I'll take it out after a few days or so.

♫ [Pray to the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy_JSWKzshI&t=32s) - Fire Emblem Fates

### Old Fort, Fallmount

| Your highness! You returned!  
---|---  
| Yes. I did. Were you expecting that I'd be dead?  
| We thought that…  
| We apologize, Prince Anri, for doubting you. When we received word of your return, we couldn't believe you would settle the miners' dispute with the Ice Tribe in such a manner.  
| What did you think I'd do?  
| We thought you'd deal with them like you did in Hoshido, and…  
| How I slayed the queen is not comparable to what I do here. Please don't speak of that again.  
| Our apologies.  
| Well, I did say I will continue working with you in the future. Now, could you deliver these materials to our blacksmith?  
| Yes, your highness.  
(The other soldiers are called over to help unload the cargo)  
| Oh, and another thing. Has anyone been able to get in contact with Lord Ursus?  
| I'm sorry, sir, but our messenger won't be back until a few more days.  
| I see. You're dismissed.  
| It doesn't seem like much has changed since last week.  
| If the men we posted here did what I asked, I'll have a lot of papers to read.  
| That sounds like a lot of work. Should I come with you?  
| I'm not going to look at much of the stuff until tomorrow morning. Besides, aren't you tired from all that traveling?  
| Hardly!  
| Regardless, you should take a break now that you have a chance to.  
| … If that's what you wish.  
| Good, I'll see you later then.  
| Prince Anri, do you have time for a private meeting?  
| Yes, let's go inside.  
| Anri, should I-  
| I'll be fine. My business with Niles is a little confidential.  
| Yes, it's a dirty little secret.  
| Uh…  
| Don't mind him, but this is important. I'm sorry you can't come along.  
| O-Oh, okay. I'll see you then.  
| Sir Silas! Are you by yourself?  
| Uh, yes, actually-  
| Come along then! Arthur has been wanting to talk to you!  
(Silas gets dragged along by Elise.)  
| Shall we go?  
| Oh, right, I haven't settled here properly yet. Where should we talk?  
| Anywhere will do. Even a broom closet, if you're desperate.  
| I can always ask someone. Excuse me, was my room prepared for?  
| Allow me to show you your quarters, your highness.  
  
### Anri's Room, Old Fortress

| I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards.  
---|---  
| Not at all. I wasn't expecting much anyways. My servants and I will get this sorted out on our own. Thank you.  
| Of course. I'll be going now.  
(The soldier closes the door behind him.)  
| You probably should have asked about the walls.  
| Whatever for?  
| For more strenuous activities. It can get noisy, you know.  
| Does anyone even have the time for such activities?  
| You might never know. The frustrations of war can make people do strange things.  
| That sounds troublesome.  
| Oh?  
| So, you have my full attention. You want to discuss our arrangements about Leo's mission, right?  
| Right to the point, milord. I like that.  
| Has my brother given you any details on what to do?  
| Aside from being your guide, he didn't say much. It seems as if he wants me to speak directly to you for any orders from now on.  
| Oh. I don't know where to start, actually. I've read through whatever Leo noted for me, but it's still a mess to sort through.  
| Just choose something and get on with it.  
| All right, um… Leo said you were a skilled tracker. Could you find a man by the name of Zhara?  
| A man named Zhara… I recall that name somewhere.  
| Leo noted that this man could be living in Fallmount. That sounds most convenient for us, right?  
| It'll take a few days, but I'll come up with something.  
| That's great. And when you do find him, would you allow me to come along to see this Zhara?  
| Whatever for?  
| I want to speak with him myself, if possible. And not only that. I want to see Fallmount for what it is.  
| Oh, so that Lovell's guide around a simple town square wasn't enough for you? You could always ask the knight for another taste of the locals. Or were you looking for a more exotic experience that even he cannot provide you?  
| Not exactly the word I was looking for, but yes.  
| I never took you for that kind of person, but if this is what your highness wants, then I can't really refuse.  
| Excellent. I look forward to working with you, Niles.  
| What is there to look forward to? All I will be doing is pass along information to you.  
| I was of the opinion that we could be friends.  
| Friends?  
| You work well with my brother, don't you? A friend of Leo is a friend of mine. And a good working relationship will produce better results. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for us to be on the same page while we're here?  
| Well, I don't want to be your friend. Nor can I ever be.  
| Oh…  
| Is that a problem for you?  
| N-No. I can't force you to do what you don't want.  
| Then I don't have to be here any longer than I want to. I'll depart at dawn and return to the fortress within one week.  
| Yes, that would be ideal.  
  
### The Empty Halls of the Fortress

| Excuse me. You're standing in the way.  
---|---  
| I apologize. Wait, you're the maid that works for Anri.  
| That I am.  
(Silas notices the basket of clothes Flora carries)  
| Allow me.  
(Flora notices his intent and keeps him away from the basket.)  
| I don't need assistance. Lord Anri will have use for you elsewhere.  
| I'm still surprised you're willing to stay here in the army rather than stay with your father.  
| We are at war, Sir Silas. It's only natural I would fight to protect my homeland.  
| But I thought Nohr was responsible for… conquering the south.  
| True, I hate this country for what they took from me, but this is my own choice. Lord Anri shows promise, and I serve him now on my own accord. Unlike before.  
| So you have no ill will towards him?  
| No. He doesn't deserve such treatment.  
| Well, that's Anri for you. He really brings that sort of feeling out of people.  
| You constantly speak as if you've known him for a long time. I recall you said you knew him years ago.  
| It's been years, but Anri hasn't changed.  
| Say, you worked at the northern fortress, didn't you? Did you-  
| I don't remember such a boy like yourself. Perhaps I had not officially been put in Lord Anri's service when you left.  
| Yet he never spoke of me then?  
| He didn't.  
| Oh.  
| Now if you'll excuse me, I have to set out the laundry.  
| One more question.  
| Just one more.  
| If I may ask, do you know what Prince Leo's retainer does with Anri on their meetings?  
| No, I don't. I'm in no position to ask Lord Anri what he does behind closed doors.  
| But have you tried?  
| I haven't.  
| Then aren't you failing to do your job of keeping him safe?  
| I'm not his mother. And neither are you.  
| But-  
| You shouldn't let that sort of business get to you.  If Niles was trusted enough to carry the retainer's mark, then I cannot question them.The same could be said for you.  
(Flora steps around him and leaves him alone in the hall.)  
| …


	25. 8.4. Hinoka: Claiming Notre Sagesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ryoma and Sakura fend off the Nohrian offensive on the Hoshidan Plains, Hinoka, Takumi, and Azura head south to Nohr by sea. To stage a full attack from South Janholt, they must secure a home base in the small island of Notre Sagesse. Should they capture this island, they would be free to step onto Nohrian soil and create internal problems for the enemy.

♫ [Pale Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G4Ho5zPb6g&t=124s) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Location: A Hoshidan Ship.

_(The present royal siblings are gathered in the captain's cabin.)_

|  Just wanted to tell you the scouts have the Nohrian fortress in our sights, milady.  
---|---  
| Good. We attack them at dawn. You can go now.  
| Mm'kay. Oh, aren't you going to sleep?  
| Thank you, but I must finalize these plans first. I'll be fine.  
| Whatever you say. G'night…  
(Setsuna exits)  
| Just past that island is Anri. If we win here, we can bring him back.  
| I suppose so. But we shouldn't think too far ahead. It's better to focus on the immediate battle first.  
| You're right, Azura. Ryoma is counting on all of us to get this right. We have no room to make mistakes. He doesn't need any more disappointments coming his way.  
| That's true, he's been quiet since Mother's passing and… Anri's kidnapping.  
| Exactly. That's why we need to get our brother back, no matter the cost.  
| If that’s the case, then I want him back, too. That man needs to stand trial for what he did. If we get him executed, the better.  
| Takumi?  
| Don't be like that, Takumi. You and I both know that Anri was not himself when… the accident happened. We all saw him weep over Mother when we told him!  
| Stop deluding yourself. If Anri did feel guilty, he should have stayed! Instead, he was a coward and ran away because he knew he'd be caught!  
| You don't know that! Anri was taken away by that Nohrian princess against his will! We won't know until we ask him! Don't make this harder for all of us!  
| ...  
| ...  
| I'll be taking my post. Don't bother me until then.  
(Takumi exits)  
| Oh, Takumi… he must be conflicted ever since mother's death.  
| How rather presumptuous of you to say that, sister.  
| And how so? We've been family our entire lives, so of course I understand how he feels.  
| It's true we're all upset. Even Sakura was still weeping in her chambers when I last saw her...  
| Maybe if Anri hadn't gone away, things wouldn't be like this…  
| Hinoka...  
| Although Anri is not with us, he will be soon. It's what Mother would have wanted.  
| ...  
  
♫ [Dim Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmQcxXtup-Q) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Location: Sevenfold Sanctuary. Pre-battle.

* Because I can't make a personal portrait set for ol' Duncan, just imagine an old guy talking here.

* * *

| Lord Duncan!  
---|---  
| What news do you bring? Have the reinforcements arrived?  
| No, sir, but we have just sighted a Hoshidan ship in the distance. We believe they mean to seize our position.  
| I see… We'll have to stand our ground here. If the Hoshidans break through Notre Sagesse, Nohr will be vulnerable to an open attack.  
| Yes, sir. We will stand by you. For the glory of Nohr.  
| Good man.  
  
And so the foregone conclusion that Duncan of Albrand would die on this same morning, possibly because of an unexpected delay in the arrival of his reinforcements.

♫ [Pale Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G4Ho5zPb6g&t=124s) \- Fire Emblem Fates

###  **Location: Sevenfold Sanctuary. Post-battle.**

|  Wow, I didn't expect they'd be this weak!  
---|---  
| Well, what did you expect from scum?  
| Enough chat. We need to make sure the fortress is secure.  
| Yes, Lord Takumi!  
| What a number you did on the place! Isn't this a historic landmark? A shame it's so beaten up.  
| This place? I've remembered Father mentioning this place in his stories.  
| Anyways, have you seen Azura? Or Setsuna, for that matter?  
| Haven't seen either of them. Maybe they've gotten a little unlucky. They always seem like easy pickings for the enemies.  
| I'd rather not find them like that.  
| Setsuna is probably stuck somewhere, but Azura is likely brooding by her lonesome.  
| Azura? Brooding? I never thought she'd do that, but I suppose she'd want alone time when everyone has been treating her so coldly these days…  
| Hey, don't step on that trap!  
| Oh, sorry about that…  
| Not again…  
| Well, someone's missed her cue.  
  
### Location: Notre Sagesse Harbor

| Thank you for letting me come all the way out here, Kaze.  
---|---  
| You requested me to accompany you, Lady Azura. The pleasure's all mine.  
| Sorry to have troubled you. They shouldn't have treated you so harshly.  
| Losing my place in my clan is nothing, so long as I am allowed to continue serving the royal family like I should.  
| Does that mean you don't regret helping Anri?  
| I… cannot answer that question, milady.  
| I see. Actually, I think I will be fine meditating here. You may leave.  
| As you wish.  
(Kaze exits)  
| ...  
(A shuffle of feet appear behind her.)  
| Did you have something else to tell me, Kaze?  
| I am not Kaze.  
| General Haitaka. If you were looking for my sister…  
| I'm not here to see the princess.  
| I'm sorry?  
(Azura is seized by soldiers)  
| Mmmggmmmm!?  
| We have her.  
| Good. Have her prepared for when we leave this island.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not a great place to end, but I'll write some more later. Orochi should be here, too, since she appears with Takumi in the Conquest chapter in Cheve, but managing 6 characters at once in a scene is difficult for me. I'm probably just going to have Takumi and his retainers be in Cheve, while Orochi is with Ryoma on the Hoshidan Plains. Should have included some scene of Takumi fuming after the whole argument but I wouldn't know what new things to say. Also writing for Azama is difficult because I don't have nearly enough time to get into the right mindset for him.


	26. 9.0. Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura talks with Haitaka before the battle of Fort Dragonfall. Escape seems unlikely, but luck comes in the form of Anri, who has come to address the Hoshidan takeover of the fortress.

♫ [Dim Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmQcxXtup-Q) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Locaton: Fort Dragonfall (Interior)

| General Haitaka… a question, if you'll allow it.  
---|---  
| Make it quick.  
| Why did you take me out here? There's hardly any Dragon Veins out here.  
| Because it's only fair.  
| Fair?  
| When that demon was unleashed in the capital square, he destroyed everything at the same rate as a quarter of an army. He even slaughtered the queen in cold blood.  
| If Nohrian scum can have a dragon on our side, then why can't we?  
| I'm sorry to disappoint you, general, but I cannot turn into a dragon like that prince.  
| You lie! Why would the royal family take in a girl like you if you weren't meant to be a weapon like that… like that monster?!  
| I tell the truth. I cannot do what Prince Anri can.  
| Hmph. Continue being stubborn then.  
| ...  
(Hurried footsteps carry to the doorway.)  
| General! Scouts have sighted a small army carrying the crest of Nohr heading our way!  
| Let them come. Dragon or not, we'll crush them all the same.1  
(Haitaka leaves)  
| There's no point trying to escape and return to Hinoka. Not much water, either. I'll have to find another way to escape.  
| But first these bindings need to be loosened first…  
  
### Location: Outside Fort Dragonfall

| So this is the great Fort Dragonfall. It's larger than I thought it'd be!  
---|---  
| It's just like I told you!  
| If I remember correctly, this was made from the body of a dragon. Is this where the Dragon Kratos died?  
| I think so! They say when it died, it's body eventually became this very fort!  
| So this was a dragon from a long time ago... How very awe inspiring.  
| It is, isn't it?  
| Milord, we bring news.  
| What's the status of the fortress, Niles?  
| Like the reports say, the place is crawling with Hoshidan soldiers, but it's a small group. With our numbers, we can take them out.  
| This Hoshidan general has brought his men too far into Nohr to go back. That means they're ready to give up their lives.  
| Do you mean for us to kill them?  
| No, I wish to spare them if possible. But knowing how they'd take my presence…  
| Rest assured, Anri. If you don't want us to hurt anyone, we'll do our best.  
(Silas and Elise move ahead)  
| ...  
| Having doubts already, milord?  
| It's not impossible. If I could stop Kilma without hurting anyone, I can certainly do it here.  
| Neither situation is the same.  
| And how will that stop me? I've told you before, I am not my brother.  
| Suit yourself. It'll be satisfying to see that brave face of yours fall apart.  
| ...  
  
### Mid-Battle (Once Azura uses the Dragon Vein)

| Hey, Anri? Don't you feel something strange?  
---|---  
| You too, Elise? I think there's a Dragon Vein here.  
| Oh, I know! Maybe we can use it!  
| I doubt we can. It's too far away and-  
(Azura's Dragon Vein affects the area, injuring those in the area)  
| Elise! Are you all right?  
| I'm fine!  
| Someone must have used the Dragon Vein in this fort. Could it be…?  
  
### Post-Battle

The battle ended with a whimper, since the acid that rained down on them had fortunately weakened the enemy. Haitaka was rounded up just as easily, and would be sent to the prison they had finished setting up back home. The man managed to spit at Anri's bare feet as he passed, but Anri couldn't feel disgust at the action. The prisoner had every reason to hate him.

Nevertheless, he reveled inwardly at his success. Hardly a drop of blood was spilt again. Anri stole a glance at Niles, as if to challenge him for their earlier conversation, but the man didn't so much as dignify him with a response and took to interrogating the nearest captured soldier he came across. Disappointed, Anri wandered to the far back of the fortress where many of his men were hauling out several chests of spare naginatas and arrows. If the captured Hoshidans weren't going to use these, his army might as well use it for themselves.

* * *

♫ [The Water Maiden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhfZZ5arCkk) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Your highness! We've found a prisoner attempting to escape.  
---|---  
(Azura is presented before him)  
| A-Anri?!  
| Azura? Is that you? I hardly recognized you!  
| I… don't look my finest, but yes. It's actually nice to see you again.  
| Your dress is ripped everywhere! What did they put you through? Here, let me-  
| Oh, it's nothing. I can handle a little cold.  
| No, don't put yourself through more discomfort than you need to. I'll have my maids fix something up for you when we get back. Take my cape in the meantime.  
| Thank you.  
| Feeling better? Now, what are you doing this deep in Nohr?  
| I was with Hinoka's army when I was separated from the army by her own men. Even though she did her best to protect me, the general consensus in the army was that nobody with ties to the enemy could be trusted.  
| Azura... that's awful.  
| If you hadn't come along, I can't imagine what would have become of me. So thank you, Anri. I owe you my life.  
| Please don't thank me, Azura. It's my fault you were caught up in all this to begin with. It's not fair that you were torn from your home again on my account. I'm so sorry.  
| Please don't blame yourself. It's really not your fault. When a war starts, it's only natural to distrust the enemy. I always knew this would happen if Nohr and Hoshido ever went to war.  
| But I'm still sorry for the part I played in your misfortune. We'll find you a place to stay when we return to the fortress.  
| Think nothing of it. Actually... If it's not too much of a burden, I was hoping you would allow me to join you. Permanently.  
| I would be honored to have you fight by my side, Azura.  
(Their conversation catches the eye of Elise and Silas, who are approaching them)  
| Um, brother? Who is this pretty lady you're talking to?  
| This is… uh… What name can I call you?  
| My name is Azura. I was taken prisoner by the Hoshidans here, and I'll be traveling with you from now on.  
| You seem to know Anri very well. Have you met him before?  
| She was a valued friend who made my stay in Hoshido pleasant. She was once a guest to the Hoshidan royal family.  
| You have connections as far as the very heart of Shirasagi? That's… impressive.  
| Azura… why do I know that name?  
| Of course you'd know. She's the little sister Damian always talked about! And here she is, in the flesh!  
| By sister, you mean to say she's a Nohrian princess?  
| Wow! Oh, wow! Why didn't you say so? Does that mean you're my big sister?!  
| Ha ha! Of course it does! Isn't that right, Azura?  
| Well, um...  
| I have a sister named Azura! And she's SO PRETTY! It's nice to meet you, sis!  
| Yes, it's a p-pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for the warm welcome, Elise.  
| Tee hee hee, no problem! Oh my goodness! I'm all shy now because of my new big sis!  
| Since you're getting along with her so well, can I ask you do me a favor, Elise?  
| Azura's clothes have been torn up, so can you fetch my maids to help her? Camp's not to far off, so you should follow the next group heading back.  
| Of course! Anything for my new big sister! Come on already! Follow me! I wanna be the one to introduce you!  
| Huh? Oh, my…  
(Elise drags Azura along, away from Anri and Silas)  
| Oh, look at them go.  
| Anri, you said she was a Nohrian princess but raised Hoshidan, right?  
| Yes, and…  
| Silas, are you afraid she'll turn coats and kill me one day?  
| Anri, this is serious. I don't trust her at all.  
| Not even if I told you she was to be trusted?  
| Anri, are you forgetting that this woman was likely the one who could have killed you back there? You said so yourself. That Dragon Vein could not have reacted on its own.  
| It was a calculated risk. She couldn't have known I was there. Besides, I'm still alive. I've still got some luck in me.  
| I hope the day you do run out of luck never comes to be.  
| All right, I'll be careful around Azura, like you asked.  
| Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself.  
  
### Later at camp…  2

♫ [Unfamiliar Streets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJmqrzsY-Q8) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Lady Azura? Are you feeling better?  
---|---  
| Yes. I haven't had a bath in a while.  
| Those soldiers must have been cruel to you back there.  
| They only tied me up and put me in the back. Nothing special.  
(Flora presents a bundle of clothes)  
| It's not much, but we didn't have any cloth of a similar color. However, Elise was able to find something blue, so it looks completely different now.  
| I hope you don't mind the alterations we made.  
| I can't thank you enough. You didn't have to do this for me.  
| If you should thank anyone, thank Lord Anri. He insisted that you be treated well here.  
| I see… I'll thank him when I see him again, but thank you again, Flora.  
| Of course.  
| You can call for me or the other maids if you need anything.  
| I will.  
(Flora leaves, closing the door behind her.)  
| I've made it this far without much trouble. I can't turn back now.3  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 Haitaka was going to be in the plot for a little longer to help ease Kaze into joining the army. He was supposed to serve under another Hoshidan general who wanted Azura gone, so when he hauled her over to Fort Dragonfall, he'd pity her and treat her kindly. That way when he was captured, Azura would find a way to free him and force him to serve Anri. But that got complicated so I had to cut Haitaka from most of his drafted role and combine him with his superior officer. So… he's an ass.

2 And another thing of note: If you have yet to check the story's Tumblr where I discuss the changes I've made, there are no Astral Realms.

3 One of my favorite things in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn was how the protagonists got new classes or sprites according to plot progression. So expect some of that stuff happening here, too.


	27. 9.0.1 Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri meets up with Azura to discuss some loose ends since they last saw each other in Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, I'd like some meat to go with this plot, please.

♫ [Path to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCnSPXl3IJY) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Anri’s Study

| Anri, are you busy?  
---|---  
| I've just about finished. Oh, they fixed your dress.  
| More like they redid everything, but yes. You and your maids have been exceedingly kind.  
| That's wonderful to hear. I'm happy to return the favor after what you've done for me in Hoshido.  
| Thank you, Anri. I'm so glad we crossed paths once more.  
| Likewise. Although I'm surprised you would be willing to return here, after what you've experienced.  
| I may not know what happened to you firsthand, but Damian told us about you and how he couldn't help you here. As a princess of Nohr, you should have been treated with the utmost respect.  
| This kingdom may bring bad memories, but you know very well I don't wish to go back.  
| Well, whoever did you harm are gone now. Once you meet the rest of the family, they'll welcome you with open arms like Elise and I have.  
| I hope for the same.  
| ... Well, look at us. And look at you! Imagine if Damian were here to hear you say that. He'd have lifted you in the air and spin until you were both dizzy.  
| He would.  
| Anyways, would you like me to send a message to Leo and Xander of your return? Oh, and Camilla. And Father, too. He doesn't speak of you as much as Damian did, but I’m sure he'll be happy to know you're alive and well.  
| I'd rather they not know for now. They sound rather busy if they aren't operating here with you and Elise.  
| All right, we can take our time reintroducing you back into the family, but we shouldn't be too quiet about this. Xander and Father never like surprises.  
| If you insist that's a better way to handle this, I won't protest.  
| Okay. Let's talk about your work. You may be family, but you have to pull your own weight in the castle. Do you have any roles in mind that you think you can handle?  
| I can always take up a duty as a healer. With my abilities, we'd expend less use of your rods, which I know you are lacking in supply of.  
| But doesn't that tire you out? Healing many people?  
| It shouldn't be too concerning.  
| Excellent. Elise would be happy to accommodate more healers. I'll ask Flora to arrange that for you. Oh, and by the way, you've met Flora, haven't you?  
| Yes. In fact, she fixed my dress for me.  
| That's good. Well, any servant of mine will answer to you as well, and she's my head servant who manages our castle grounds. You can ask her for anything.  
| Ah… Does she happen to be from the Ice Tribe? I saw her perform ice magic before.  
| Oh, yeah, she's the chief's daughter. Her people's history with our country is… spotty at best, but she's with me to help ease relations again.  
| I see…  
| Ah, speaking of Ice Tribe. When I visited their lands, Flora's father, the chief, told me about a clan of water maidens who served the Father Dragon. That's you, right, Azura?  
| Yes. I think my appearance would give that away enough.  
| Forgive my lack of awareness.  
| Oh, no, I've never had the time to explain.  
| … I see. If it's not rude to ask, then where did you come from? Did you come from the divine land of Valla? Wait, Valla exists, right?  
| As for that, I don't think I'd be able to tell you.  
| Oh, is that a secret? I'm sorry, I-  
| That's not it. Valla does exist, but it'd be difficult to find on your own. You'd need the guidance of someone with Dragon's Blood and the right equipment to enter it.  
| Well, it is the divine land. How could it exist on our plane?  
| Anyways, Valla is real, but I've never been there before.  
| What happened?  
| My mother left the place after some… unfortunate circumstances, and I was born here in Nohr. I've never even seen my homeland.  
| Oh… I'm so sorry.  
| Do not worry for me, Anri. I was always happy by my mother's side. And Queen Mikoto was ever so patient with me, too, just like you are now.  
| The Queen… Mother… Eirene…  
| Listen to me. That wasn't you. You did not kill Queen Mikoto.  
| But those were my hands that killed her. How could you say that it wasn't me?  
| You were not conscious of it. I'm sure another force was at work here.  
| Is it… something that you just happen to know because you are a priestess?  
| You could say that.  
(She motions to the pendant hanging off her neck.)  
| This pendant here gave an ominous tone that I couldn't ignore when you came to the castle that week. It reacted most around you, and that was when I was sure something was off.  
| Then… did you tell my mother about it? Or Ryoma?  
| I warned your mother, but she insisted that she could help you anyways, even despite her imminent death. As for Ryoma, he was very adamant that nothing was wrong. I didn't have much proof, and we didn't know the full extent of your changed behavior, so there wasn't much I could do.  
| Oh… I see…  
| Even I don't know myself why you were able to be calmed by my song and not Mikoto's. Perhaps they conditioned you somehow to react negatively to that song. Although I can't imagine how you could act that way.  
| Is that a special song?  
| … It was my father's composition. He made this song to dedicate to the Father Dragon, who blessed it as a song of life. It was only a recent song he made, only a few years before I was born.  
| And how long ago was that?  
| According to my mother, he completed it a year before I was born. If you think there are more water maidens who could practice it, it wouldn't be possible. New songs are not added to the classic repertoire until forty years.  
| Wow… that's a lot of years… but okay.  
| That aside, we don't know the full extent of your condition, so I will advise that you leave this to me. You have a duty to hold as a prince to your kingdom, so please trust in me.  
| I will, Azura. You are my sister, after all.  
| Hm.  
| I have to confirm something, though. Again. Will… that… ever happen again?  
| So long as no one can sing that song again, you are safe. The Dragonstone ensures you won't lose control of yourself again.  
| … Thank you. Sorry for asking again.  
| Do not apologize. This was a traumatizing experience, so you're being cautious.  
| Y-Yeah…  
| Anyways, I've been keeping you here too long. Elise was asking for you. I think she'd appreciate you show her your dress.  
| Ah, yes. That's a good idea. I'll see you later, Anri.  
| Mmhm. See you.


	28. 9.1 Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succeeding a test of strength on behalf of Chief Fuuga, Sakura and her party spend the first evening at the Wind Tribe Village exploring a temple.

♫ [Implore the Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyFHU2pfuQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Reppa Castle, Wind Tribe Village

| You've proven your mettle and managed not to harm my men! As expected of a Hoshidan princess and her retainers!  
---|---  
| W-Was that really necessary…?  
| Just roll with it, my lady. It's probably how things are done around here.  
| Ah, and Lady Orochi, your connection with the spirits is quite strong. I must commend your abilities. It's not often a powerful diviner sets foot in our village.  
| Why, thank you, Chief Fuuga! I always aim to please!  
| There was a difference?  
| It's all about form and the strength of the mind.  
| Really? I guess I don't have enough magical affinity to notice it.  
| Although, I have to say, the diviners we faced today weren't as powerful as I thought they'd be.  
| Come to think of it, I don't see very many diviners who represent the Wind Tribe in court. Does that mean anything?  
| Hana. Tsubaki. Please, be polite.  
| Ahahaha! So you've noticed! Worry not, that is a common criticism against our diviners these days. But you know, our village wasn't always so low on gifted diviners.  
| Really?  
| Of course. We were one of the few surviving tribes who carried on the teachings of the Priestesses of Valla. Why do you think we have a shrine dedicated to them?  
| I've learned that the ancient priestesses of old also roamed the east lands as well. Up until they disappeared from history some thousand years ago.  
| Or rather, until they died in massive numbers somehow.  
| Yes, many folk tales suggest that, and regretfully a lot of knowledge died with them.  
| That's… horrible…  
| Yeah, it's quite a shame. Imagine all the things we could do with a bit of their advice!  
| Oh, but not all knowledge was lost completely. Our village has kept watch over one of the last testaments to that golden age.  
| What do you mean by that?  
| Underneath Reppa Castle is a temple housing an underground spring that is said to have healing abilities, so powerful that it would make the Archduke of Izumo jealous. They say that the closer to the underground a place is, the closer they are to Valla.  
| Oh, I've heard of such a spring! I remember King Sumeragi went out here to look for it when the previous king fell ill.  
| I've heard rumors, but I didn't think they'd be true. After all, King Sumeragi brought back Queen Mikoto with him instead of blessed water.  
| But it all worked out in the end, right?  
| … I suppose.  
| Chief Fuuga, would you be so kind as to let us… see the springs?  
| I cannot deny the request a descendant from Valla, so of course. But you must have the permission of one of our diviners.  
| Oh, does he guard the springs?  
| I wouldn't say "guard," since he took it upon himself to be its guardian, but yes. He also happens to be my son.  
| Ooh, this should be fun.  
| When's the latest we can meet him?  
| Oh, I can call him right now. Hayato!  
| Hmph. I'm right here, Fuuga.  
| ...  
| ...  
| ...  
| ...  
| I expected taller.  
| Same here.  
| Do you have a problem with my height?  
| I'm sorry! We don't feel that way! Isn't that right, Hana? Orochi?  
| Oh, not at all!  
| ...  
| Don't be so disagreeable, Hayato. You're addressing a princess of Hoshido!  
| Oh. Forgive me.  
| N-No, forgive me for… not keeping my retainers in line.  
| Hayato, the princess was here to see the springs.  
| What? Fuuga, you can't be serious…  
| I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, but would you please allow us to see the sacred spring?!  
(She bows even lower, shocking everyone.)  
| What are you doing?  
| H-Hey Sakura you don't have to go that far!  
| Lady Sakura, you are above this!  
| Please rise, your highness. That was… not necessary.  
| Oh…  
| I'm allowing you clearance to see the springs, so just… don't touch anything, all right?  
| O-Okay…. Diviner Hayato.  
| And stop with the whole "diviner" title! Call me "Hayato"! I'm not some old wrinkly man.  
| Oh, so you admit you're a child?  
| That’s…! I'm not a child! I've just turned eighteen, thank you very much!  
| Haha, this is the most fired up expression I've seen from Hayato in weeks! Don't get too rough with each other, all right?  
| Hoho, I think we'll get along just fine!  
| Ugh...  
| Lady Sakura, you should hurry on to the springs soon. The sun will set, and you'll need the daylight to find your way back to the village.  
| Y-yes! Please lead the way, Hayato!  
| Right.  
  
♫ [Past Below](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZBqQ_3oOho) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### On the Stairs to the Springs

| Amazing! I never thought the temple would be so gorgeous!  
---|---  
| They could have just set up a few stones for the walls and ceilings, but they put so much detail on the carvings, too!  
| Hey, hey, hands off the carvings.  
| How far are we from the springs, Hayato? There are… a lot of stairs.  
| We've still got a while to go. Please bear with me.  
| O-Okay…  
| Oh, this one has a snake on it!  
(She pokes slightly at the tail, but causes a small chunk of it to fall out.)  
| How many times have I told you NOT to touch the carvings?  
(Hayato points at a wall carving that's completely broken apart)  
| What you did was minor, but if you did something worse, you would have taken out an entire wall.  
| All right. I'll stop. My apologies.  
| Gods, what's wrong with you people?  
| This temple must mean a lot to you, Hayato.  
| Of course it would be. My parents used to be guardians of the springs.  
| Parents? I thought the chief was your father.  
| No. After my parents died protecting this place from raiders, Fuuga decided to raise me as his own. But I won't forget the parents I was born to.  
| Is that why you named yourself the guardian of these springs?  
| Yes. And I've been doing this since I was ten.  
| You're quite dedicated.  
| Thank you.  
  
### The Sacred Springs

| For something that's completely underground, this water glows unnaturally far more than expected.   
---|---  
| Yes, and all these lilies. How do they grow in someplace so deep?  
| It's the properties of the sacred water.  
| Oh... I see...  
| Well, you've seen it. You done?  
| Wait.  
| What is it, Hana?  
| I see something.  
| You do?  
| Yeah, it looks like a little trapdoor that leads to the another side of that wall.  
| Oh. Now that I look at it… It does look like a trapdoor.  
| But you can't really reach out and open it. This is a pretty deep spring.  
(Hana begins undressing to her essentials.)  
| Tsubaki, hold my coat.  
| Uh… All right then. You know, I could-  
| No. I'm going alone.  
| Wait, what are you-  
(Hayato watches Hana test the waters, and puts two and two together.)  
| What?! You can't just dive in there! No human can hold their breath long enough!  
| I don't know about that. Hana can do a lot of impossible things when she puts her mind to it.  
| Yeah, we don't know if we don't try.  
| Are you crazy? Lady Sakura, talk some sense into your retainer!  
| I… uh…  
| It's okay, Lady Sakura. You can trust me.  
| No, this makes no sense!  
| Well, you could always help me if you think I can't do this by myself.  
| And what am I supposed to do?  
| Hayato, you're a wind mage, aren't you?  
| Yeah. What about it?  
| You know what? That's a good idea!  
| Wait, hold on, I'm missing something here.  
| Well…  
(After a few minutes of explaining about some primitive form of scuba diving using wind magic. We're skipping that because no one wants to hear me attempt to rationalize fictional magic.)  
| Weird. Why haven't I thought of that before?  
| That's wonderful thinking, Tsubaki!  
| Of course, Lady Sakura.  
| All right. Let's do this. I'm counting on you, Hayato.  
| Allow me to assist, too!  
| All the better!  
(It works, and Hana goes through the trapdoor and then comes back.)  
| What did you see, Hana?  
| It's another chamber. And there's stairs leading somewhere. I would have gone to see where it led, but I didn't want to go too far without you.  
| What? You mean there are ruins beyond these springs?  
| Yeah. Looks like it.  
| Whoa. Really? I've got to see this!  
| I… I mean, that sounds interesting. I'd go if I could.  
| Mmhm. I want to see what's beyond these walls, too.  
| All right. Give me a minute to catch my breath. Even with Hayato and Orochi helping, it was quite a lot to take in.  
| hat's all fine and good, but I think the sun will start setting soon. We should put our exploration on hold for now.  
| Yes. We can ask Chief Fuuga to extend our stay in the Wind Tribe.  
| Right… Maybe we'll find something tomorrow…  
  
### Outside the Temple

| ...  
---|---  
| Lady Kagero, they haven't come out in a while. What should we do?  
| We do nothing. Tell the others to stay put.  
| But what if…  
| The princess has not done anything suspicious, but we should stay put.  
| Yes, ma'am.  
| I hope Lord Ryoma was right about his suspicions...  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while I thought I should have the Hoshidan characters say Touma instead of Valla because it would be cool to have some significant differences in naming because there would definitely some differences, but then it got a bit confusing for me, or I had to come up with some name Vallites would call their land and then make up a language, so I guess we're sticking to Valla all the way through.


	29. 9.1.1 Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura continues exploring the ruins, and discovers several painful truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this portion we're going to do one of those summary fill ins instead of an actual full script. I’m really sorry about this, but this is kinda the only way I'll ever get this content out at all. Also I'm not sure if I'd have the heart to write Sakura's injuries in detail.

### Wind Village, Outdoors

| Hmmm…  
---|---  
| Hello?  
| Oh, it's you. It's late, you know.  
| I was just done putting a little more practice.  
| Oh, I guess a soldier like yourself would do that.  
| You look troubled. In fact, you have been since we left that temple.  
| I've explored that temple for years. I probably know every nook and cranny there. To think there was so much more to that temple… I feel like a fool for not figuring it out sooner.  
| You are no fool. You sounded quite knowledgeable about the temple more than any of us.  
| I'm just going off of whatever my parents and whatever scholars who came before us wrote about these ruins. It's hardly my own work.  
| But you spent so much time to remember it all. That's still impressive. And now you have the opportunity to learn more.  
| Yeah… that's right, but now I want to know more. The temple won't be enough to satisfy me a few years from now.  
| Perhaps maybe you'd like something new. Have you ever thought about going outside of this village? You could come along with us if you want.  
| I've thought about leaving this place before, but that temple… I can't leave it alone.  
| Your adopted father seems to maintain peace in your territories just fine. I don't think people will come to lay ruin onto the temple.  
| I know that! I don't know… I just can't.  
| There comes a time when you must let go of lingering sentiments. That way you'll feel more at ease with yourself.  
| … Not like I haven't heard that one before.  
| Well, at least I tried.  
| No, it's not that, but… I guess this sort of thing is hard to let go of. I need more time.  
| That's all right. Although I guess if you went out now, you'd probably end up fighting more than enjoying the scenery.  
| That war, it's really happening, huh…  
| Unfortunately so.  
  
♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Wind Tribe Village

| Good morning, your highness. I trust that you've slept well?  
---|---  
| Thank you, Chief Fuuga. I've slept well.  
| That's good to hear.  
| Thank you, too, Hayato.  
| All right, should we go?  
| Yes, let's-  
| Goodness, you two, it's morning, and you want to spend another day underground? At least eat something first.  
| Don't forget about us! We can't run on empty stomachs.  
| Well, maybe Tsubaki could, but…  
| Honestly, I'd rather not take any chances and eat something.  
| Oh! S-Sorry. I'll eat as well, too!  
| This is excellent! We haven't had this many guests to eat with in a while. A good chance for Hayato to be more social.  
| What? Social? I-I'm plenty social!  
| You're always running off to those runes the first chance you get, son. It breaks your poor father's heart.  
| What? You don't eat breakfast?  
| You know, you don't grow taller if you don't eat.  
| And what do you mean by-  
| All right, let's just eat. Let's not trouble her highness.  
| Y-Yes. Please, no disagreements.  
(While they're eating…)  
| And that's how your mothers and father met. Interesting, isn't it?  
| I remember that detail, but if the springs here had healing abilities, then why did he had to bring Mother along, too?  
| I don't understand the details myself, but they got along ridiculously well in two weeks. Queen Ikona had some doubts at first, but she warmed up quickly, too. With her help, the king was well again, so I suppose he saw potential in her.  
| Although, she left a lot of her belongings. She didn't have much, although it's understandable since she came from so far away.  
| Oh, so she was not from these parts?  
| Oh no, she wasn't born in our villages. We found her leaning against the temples, wounded. We took her in, and within months she became part of the village. That is, until she met Sumeragi and Ikona.  
| Huh, so we don't know where she came from.  
| It must be obvious where she came from. Queen Mikoto had healing abilities that rivaled that of the Izumite duke. I always thought she was from Izumo. Maybe a distant cousin.  
| That can't be right. The magic arts employed in Izumo are completely different.  
| Y-yes… that's right. I would know since I studied magic there for a while. Mother never had to use a staff for anything. She just needed a basin of water, or an entire lake.  
| A true Vallite priestess reborn indeed.  
| Whoa, so the rumors were true. I thought they were all gone.  
| So did we, and the capital was in an uproar when King Sumeragi returned with some woman he said was the fabled water maiden.  
| But that means she really was from Valla? Right, dad?  
| … I actually don't know. It isn't surprising, that we'd give Hoshido a water maiden after a thousand years of losing our touch with the healing arts, but she was never born with us.  
| That makes sense. There isn't much proof.  
| Yeah, you'd need something like her coming from the sky or something.  
| The ground, actually.  
| Oh, hush, you know what I mean.  
| Hmm... there was something that happened when she came to our village. The ruins she lay next to when we found her were impassable. In fact, they've only recently been opened when your stepmother lived here. Hayato's parents discovered this first, and your mother assisted them in excavating the place.  
| Really?!  
| That's interesting. Considering what we've found and what we know… we could be looking into something directly related to Valla.  
| That, and another thing. I'd say about this was about a few years ago, but the queen brought two of her children with her to visit the same ruins.  
| Two? Who was it?  
| Hm, the high prince himself, and a daughter. She didn't look anything like the prince.  
| Hey, do you think that could be Lady Azura?  
| Did the daughter have red hair?  
| Definitely not. I'm sure it was blue. She didn't even look like the queen herself.  
| That solves it, then.  
| Hmm, so Lady Azura, Lord Ryoma, and Queen Mikoto all came here a year ago, but for what?  
| They must have entered the springs, just like we did.  
| All the more reason for us to continue exploring that place.  
| Yes.  
  
* * *

♫ [Past Below/Past Below (Flow)](https://soundcloud.com/loohan/past-below-calmflow-fire-emblem-fates-ost-map-themes-mixed) \- Fire Emblem Fates

Sakura and company enter the temple beyond the pond again, in awe of the architecture and murals preserved on the walls. They enter a series of chambers that resemble challenges, which is more or less another excuse for more battle maps, but with an added gimmick that each character must admit to an uncomfortable truth or secret to proceed.

Hayato is afraid of the supernatural and the dark because his parents had died at night. As a child, he thought it was the temple they protected that cursed his parents, but he eventually learned that bandits had killed them. Even until now, he fears both things, but to admit these faults makes him lesser of a man.

Orochi is burdened with the immense guilt that she could have done more to prevent Mikoto's death. She had foreseen that Mikoto would die at the hands of someone she loved dearly, and had suspected that her own son Anri would do the deed. Despite her warnings, Mikoto insisted to her then retainer that she could save him, and died trying. 2

Sakura admits to resenting her family for emotional neglect. Ryoma and Hinoka bury themselves in work and war duties and do not seem to notice how she, Takumi, and Azura could benefit from some attention. As loving as Mikoto was, Sakura had been observant of how Mikoto had made Azura somewhat of a favorite, although she never understood why. As princess, she mustn't ever be selfish and voice these feelings that can burden her siblings who work for good of family. Yet what family is there to come back to after this is all over?

Tsubaki reveals that he had initially come to Shirasagi to not be Sakura's retainer. He had intended to be one of the elder siblings like Hinoka because of the prestige and the fact that he knew Hinoka from their days training for the Knight Corps. He didn't exactly make the cut, or Hinoka had not considered him or forgotten him, the reasons aren't exactly clear, but this devastated him greatly. Yet Sakura requested his services, and thus working for the youngest princess has made him so happy. 3

Hana has been skeptical that Sakura will succeed to clear her brother's name and discover anything substantial with Azura's request. She has continued to stay by her friend's side because she hoped that the princess would give up and focus on more important matters like the war. As a result, Hana fears that this would ruin her friendship with Sakura because knowing that her best friend didn't trust her would break her heart.

The uncomfortable truths hit the characters hard, most especially for Sakura and her retainers. But they are quick to support each other and reassure each other that they don't think any less of each other for these truths, allowing them to pass through.

Thinking that the emotional trial is over, the group then bears witness to another person's truth. This person has often been uneasy about the burdens of serving the royal family in place of an ill sibling and has been questioning family honor, and national honor. The reveal causes the mystery person a great deal of distress, and it's revealed to be Kagero, who's been tailing them the entire time. 4

Orochi expresses surprise that Kagero had not said that she was with them, but Kagero states that she was here on Ryoma's orders to protect Sakura. Sakura doesn't take issue that Ryoma has concern. In fact, she's somewhat touched that Ryoma sent one of his primary retainers with her, and asks Kagero to join. The ninja agrees to accompany Sakura and her company, but warns her that she will force them to retreat at any sign of danger.

Now that Kagero joins the party, the group enter the last chamber, which has opened after their trial. A pool much like the one at the entrance of the temple awaits them, with circular variations of stones about the area. Everyone is confused by the area, as the water is relatively harmless and does nothing except glow. Until Sakura has an idea.

Sakura recalls that Azura had practiced in the lakes and in her room with a similar formation of stones, often replaced with books or whatever props she could scrap up from her room. With very little else to do when she was younger, Sakura would watch her sister perform these dances and remembers the movements and song. Thus, she decides that she should do the same in these waters and see what happens.

Despite her companions' warnings, Sakura proceeds to enter the waters and begins the dance. At best, the waters respond and move to her song, much to everyone's awe, but then a pain shoots through her legs and she is forced to cut the ritual short. The pillars of water that danced around her now turn against her and attempt to drag her into the pool and drown her.

The retainers panic and make their attempt to rescue her from the pool. The pool turns hostile on them as well, but they eventually rescue Sakura in time and make their escape. Tsubaki and Hana resuscitate Sakura, and she thankfully survives, but for a brief moment, Orochi swears that Sakura's eyes had flashed gold. Before any questions could be asked, Sakura falls unconscious again, her legs burnt from the magic pool. Kagero is the first to order them to return back to the village, declaring Sakura's situation an emergency.

* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 I forgot if Hoshidans knew she was a Nohrian princess. Sure, they knew she was Nohrian, but I'd think Mikoto and Ryoma would have some tact and not include that Azura was part of the Nohrian royal family.

2 A retcon of Mikoto's power of foresight and giving that to Orochi, who is a diviner. This will balance the characters a little bit and give Orochi some more relevance. I remembered she did canonically predict her death, but the game overshadowed that fact by giving Mikoto prophetic powers, which I'm sure did not please many people.

3 Tsubaki's complications was intended to take a more romantic angle, in that he had feelings for Hinoka but the feelings were not returned since she didn't consider him for the title of retainer. But keeping it general will be more palatable, but it can be shippy if you want it to be.

4 It's rather hard to write Hoshidan characters because they always feel so similar to each other that they overlap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's possible for Tsubaki to stuff an entire pegasus through that hole in the wall. Game logic!


	30. 9.1.2 We Want Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Sakura and company entered the hidden temple in the Wind Tribe territory. After several trials, they reach the last chamber, which requires a dance that Sakura attempts to perform. She fails and nearly dies from the experience, but her retainers save her. Now, the rest of Sakura's party contemplate their findings while she recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy one for once! This should be the end of Sakura's mini-segment for now. Her story will continue onto Ryoma's section, whenever that comes.

♫ [Lingering Clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvX2i6atIYo) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Wind Tribe Village, Fuuga's Chambers

| We've finished checking up on Princess Sakura.  
---|---  
(Hana shoots straight out of her seat and grabs Hayato by the shoulders. Tsubaki is right behind her with the same amount of urgency.)  
| How's Sakura? Is she going to be all right?  
| She's still asleep, but her legs are in bad shape.  
| Oh…  
| I did the best I could with what little healing knowledge I have. Even the water we recovered from the sacred pond isn't enough.  
| We may have to cut our trip short and return to Fort Jinya where we can get better healers. For now, we're keeping her asleep for most of the time so she won't suffer any pain.  
| Does this mean we must notify Prince Ryoma of this incident?  
| Absolutely. I already sent a message in advance.  
| Thank you.  
| Chief Fuuga, if you'll allow me to ask. Were you aware of what lay beyond that pond?  
| … Not quite as deeply as you'd wish to believe. Lady Mikoto was not very open about the temple, and what went on inside. She only said that Lady Azura required access to it to undergo a trial.  
| A trial? Hm… What came out of it?  
| I assume this is something exclusively known to those training to become water maidens like Lady Azura herself. And likely when she got those gold eyes.  
| Gold eyes?  
| … I thought something had been different.  
| Wait, you noticed? Since when?  
| Lady Azura had red eyes for a while, but just a few years ago, I realized her eyes were gold. No one ever thought to mention it, so I didn't say anything either.  
| … I thought it was just a weird thing that had to do with being a water maiden.  
| That's not the worst part. Lady Sakura might have them, too. I think this ritual is connected to that.  
| We should check.  
| Be careful not to disturb her.  
(After a while…)  
| So Lady Sakura doesn't have gold eyes…  
| If anything, Prince Ryoma will be glad that Sakura didn't change significantly.  
| I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.  
| Probably a good thing. She was screaming and crying when the water started to hurt her. She… could have died.  
| I deeply apologize for the omission of detail. I didn't realize how deadly this trial could have been. We are fortunate that the temple didn't kill her.  
| …  
| …  
| We don't blame you, Chief Fuuga, but this does shed some light on something more important. About Lady Azura and Queen Mikoto, that is.  
| Like where they came from?  
| Yes. Queen Mikoto was said to have come from the Wind Tribe Village, but from what Chief Fuuga says, she wasn't born there, either. Is that correct, Chief Fuuga?  
| Yes.  
| Given her knowledge about Vallite practices, we can say that the queen was somehow from Valla.  
| So I was right?  
| Perhaps.  
| What about Lady Azura?  
| Lady Azura was said to be the only one who could master anything the queen taught when it came to those healing arts. From what little the queen told me, she was a princess from Nohr.  
| Nohr?  
| Yeah, from the west lands. Just over the great chasm.  
| Ah. Thanks.  
| But we already know that. What else is new?  
| Might I suggest that Lady Azura could be Vallite, too? On the basis that she is a water maiden herself.  
| And the queen was a water maiden, too. So I guess it's just one water maiden teaching another?  
| Yes...  
| Ugh, we aren't going anywhere with this. With the queen's passing and Lady Azura assigned to the south, we aren't going to get any answers any time soon.  
| Well, it's not like we don't have someone who may have answers.  
| What do you mean?  
| As I have said, Lady Azura didn't come here by herself. Who else came here with her?  
| Well, there's the queen, and the high prince… Oh.  
| Exactly.  
| So… Prince Ryoma knows about this, too?  
| Most likely. As future king of Hoshido, of course he would be there.  
| That means… the prince witnessed it all…  
| …  
| We don't know all the details. We've never even seen a successful ritual.  
| … I hope the high prince didn't know from the beginning that Sakura was going to do this. If he did, then he has another thing coming.  
| … You would do well to control your language.  
| Why should I? If he didn't know, why did he send you, of all people, to follow us?  
| …  
| He's hurt Sakura enough by not being there for her whenever she needed him. 1  
| And not only that. He and the queen let Lady Azura go through all that? They just stood by and watched it all?  
| … Lady Azura is not an official member of the Hoshidan family.  
| Why, you-  
| Kazahana, this isn't the time.  
| …  
| You're right. This is a very messy situation, especially with the queen involved, and even Lady Azura herself.  
| You shouldn't let all these things cloud our judgment. We need to keep getting to the bottom of the truth.  
| As much as I want to help Lady Sakura clear her brother's name, this is far from what I expected.  
| This is far more than what any of us expected. Let's not forget Lady Sakura's purpose to come here.  
| … Fine. I take back what I said. I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I won't hesitate to tell him off if the worst comes to happen, my position be damned.  
| I won't stop you, then, if that is the truth.  
| Good. I apologize for my behavior.  
| …  
| This has been a rather long day. I suggest you should all turn in for the night.  
| In that case, I should go back and continue healing the princess.  
| No, son. Please get some rest, too.  
| … All right.  
  
♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) - Fire Emblem Fates

### Outdoors, Wind Tribe Village

| …  
---|---  
| Why aren't you asleep, yet?  
| Urk! H-Hana… I see you've found me.  
| You should have called me over, if you were training again.  
| Unfortunately not. I've been unable to practice these days. Not why our lady is in terrible condition.  
| I can understand what you are feeling, but don't think you can hide away from us. Hayato and the others were actually concerned and had to start asking me about you. What gives?  
| Going into that temple had brought back many unwanted memories. I needed some time alone.  
| Well, to think you had your sights set on the first princess, of all people. You Amachi and your ambitions!  
| … I thought you said you wouldn't laugh at me.  
| Well, I'm not exactly ridiculing you. Just let me to have my fun.  
| So, tell me, how long has that been going on?  
| Nothing did happen. Even though we trained together at Uncle Hisashi's dojo, we didn't go far. Besides, I'm sure she pays me little regard these days.  
| Just because you were never made her retainer, doesn't mean she doesn't care about you.  
| You and I both know that retainer's position is a dangerous one. As a princess who fights on the front lines on a regular basis, she must consider who she must ask to lay down their life for her.  
| I understand that. But... As much as I'd like to think that way, I know better than to cling onto false hope. It's neither of our places to confirm her feelings. Besides, I don't regret serving Lady Sakura.  
| Goodness, your optimism truly doesn't extend to these kinds of matter. And here I often wondered why you never had a girlfriend.  
| My duty to Princess Sakura is my first and foremost duty. You of all people should know that.  
| You know, back when the princess was not on good terms with the queen, Orochi had to play messenger between them. I could get a word in for you if you would like me to.  
| I-I'd rather prefer you didn't… Orochi would never let me live it down, and the princess would believe I was desperate.  
| I'd highly doubt she would take notice of that, given how busy she is.  
| … I'd rather I meet her on my own terms.  
| If you insist on that, then I can't stop you. But whatever it is you plan to do, you should be quick about it.  
| Yeah, I'll think about it.  
  
2

### Hot Springs, Wind Tribe Village

| Ah! The Wind Tribe really do have the best hot springs!  
---|---  
| Hm. I hear the ones in Izumo are even more relaxing.  
| Oh, and you know this how?  
| The archduke was a very generous man when I came as the high prince's correspondent. He insisted I be treated like a guest.  
| Sounds just like him, that party animal.  
(The two of them sit in the hot water, contented with the quiet.)  
| Hey, when you said you wouldn't stop Hana… did you really mean it? This is the man you are serving.  
| As retainer, I do not solely exist to simply carry out my lord's orders. I must be a voice of reason for him. That's what he told me when I was made his retainer.  
| Hm. He must have told Saizou something different.  
| Perhaps. We both have our purposes.  
| I suppose so.  
(They sit in silence for another while.)  
| I think I'll have to stay back here for a while.  
| I'm sorry, what?  
| Here. At the Wind Tribe Village.  
| It's not because of the hot springs, is it?  
| No, not exactly! It's just… With the princess getting an injury, she probably won't be allowed to come back here in the near future.  
| Probably.  
| Lady Sakura would want someone to be here to collect any more information for her while she is cooped up in Fort Jinya. Who knows? I might find something substantial.  
| You really believe in Lady Sakura's cause?  
| Honestly, I don't think clearing the former prince's name will do anyone much good. But, I don't like leaving things unfinished, and neither does the princess. As someone in her party, I think I ought to do my part.  
| You're going to be by yourself.  
| Don't worry about me, Kagero. This is a fairly peaceful village, so I don't need Reina to come pull me out.  
| I'll leave some of my agents here in case.  
| … All right. You can do that. Just leave the nice ones.  
| I'll try.  
| Should we get out?  
| Yes. It wouldn't do to fall asleep in here.  
(They are in their sleeping quarters provided by Chief Fuuga.)  
| Here, I've been carrying these for a while.  
| Goodness, these are a whole new set of cards! When did you get the time to paint all of these?!  
| I drew a whole new set on my spare time. With all the things that have been happening lately, I never had the time to give them to you properly.  
| Thank you, Kagero. I'll keep them with me. I still like my old set of cards, though.  
| There's nothing wrong with using both of them. I drew the old set for you, too.  
| Yes, but they were important, you know? That one card with the drowning fish is still my favorite.  
| Good to see my doom and gloom still brings a smile to your face.  
| You know that makes you happy, too.  
| Anyways, I should give you something in return!  
| Y-You don't have to give me anything.  
| How about some tea? Ooh, a new flower arrangement?  
| Yes, a new flower arrangement! I'll dedicate it to you.  
| All right. You think you can make one with… pine?  
| Say, isn't that Masanari's favorite? 3  
| It's mine as well. We'll be placing that arrangement in our home, so I would prefer something Masanari would like, too.  
| I see. Then I accept your challenge! I promise I'll have it sent before the new year!  
| I'll hold you to it, Orochi.  
  
♫ [Lingering Clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvX2i6atIYo) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Departure Day

| Everything's set. We'll reach Fort Jinya in a week if we're fast enough.  
---|---  
| Good. It's a shame we can't use my pegasus. Doing so could damage Lady Sakura's legs even more.  
| We're sorry to see you stay, Orochi.  
| No, it's quite all right. I'll miss you all, too!  
| You staying here will be helpful for Lady Sakura. We wish you the best.  
| I guess this is goodbye?  
| Yeah. Sorry we didn't stay for too long. And I'm sure the princess would have wanted to say her farewells, too.  
| ...  
| I guess she's still not waking up yet...  
| Not until we get her proper medical attention, no.  
| ...  
| Hayato, please accompany the princess.  
| W-What?!  
| I fear that this situation could get out of hand, so I would like for you to represent our village before Prince Ryoma, just in case.  
| But… Dad… Why me?  
| This is a good chance for you travel out there. I'm sure her retainers will allow you to come along.  
| I didn't quite expect this, but in this case, we're happy to have you in our party.  
| Yeah! That's a good idea!  
| And what about-  
| We'll be fine. We'll protect the ruins in your place, too.  
| … I understand. I won't let you down.  
| We should make haste. The sun is rather high.  
| R-right. I won't take long to gather my things!  
| Chief Fuuga, you have our thanks for providing us and the princess a place to stay.  
| Of course. Anything for the daughter of King Sumeragi. I wish you safe travels.  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 I guess another facet to Hana's character will be that she actually doesn't like Ryoma so much in this AU. Given that she has a loving brother, too, she probably dislikes how Ryoma doesn't do enough to let Sakura know he cares. Sure, she's seen them smile at each other and be civil, but Ryoma hardly visits her and doesn't seem to comprehend her loneliness. I wonder if Hoshido supports could have benefited if more of the characters didn't like each other as much, unless they are just putting on airs in the actual supports. Probably not a good idea for Hana to flat out insult Ryoma in public… Unless she's really pissed.

2 When Hinoka declared that she’d become a sky knight and rescue Anri from the Nohrians, she was painfully aware that she was starting this career path late. So, she excessively exercised and practiced to the point that she began getting awful blisters on her palms. They were unbearable, but she told herself that she had to bear with these wounds, because if she couldn’t practice with enough conviction, she could never save Anri. Of course, her fellow classmates thought she was being ridiculous, but not many of them had the guts to tell her that she was running herself into the ground, let alone approach her. Tsubaki was one of those exceptions. He may have been a perfectionist, but he knew that five years' worth of training can’t be done in a week and couldn’t bear watching the princess hurting herself.

3 To refresh your memory, Masanari Ishitani is the name of Kagero's older brother. He's mentioned briefly in Corrin and Kagero's support. This isn't the canon name, though, since he goes unnamed.


	31. Support: Diantha & Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diantha asks Xander to do a small favor for her, but Xander hasn't had enough sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came up with this one evening, so I went ahead and made portraits for Diantha to go along with this support chain. It's a bit imbalanced, since Support A is ridiculously long compared to the ridiculously short C and B supports. I kept it subtle about whether or not this takes place when Diantha was still alive, or if this is some strange AU where she manages to not get murdered and made it to the present timeline.

♫ [Petals in the Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX9R2ILphuA) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### C SUPPORT

| *yawns* Urgh… my head hurts…  
---|---  
| Xan, can you carry these boxes for me?  
| Of course, Dia.  
| Gods, these are rather heavy.  
| I know. It has some equipment I brought along from home.  
| Home? You shouldn't be moving these so much.  
| I don't exactly have much choice. I need to have equipment at the ready in case anything happens. The healers here need it too.  
| Oh… that makes-  
(Xander is so sleepy he bumps into something he could have easily walked around, causing a box to tumble into the dirt, its shattered contents spilling out.)  
| ...  
| Dia, I'm so sorry. I lost my focus a little there. I'm so-  
| It's fine. I'll tell my servants to keep people away from this part of the camp so we can clean it up properly later.  
| But Dia, that was...  
| I said it's fine. We have plenty of those in the healers' tent.  
| If you insist...  
  
### B SUPPORT

| Good afternoon, Xan!  
---|---  
| Hm? Oh. S-Sorry. Morning.  
| ...  
| What's wrong, Dia? You look upset.  
| Xan, you haven't been sleeping very much, have you?  
| Dia, I can explain...  
| No, I'm not hearing this from you again. You go back to your quarters and sleep this instant! I'll ask your retainers to stand by your tent and check on you if you're not in bed.  
| That's completely unecess-  
| Just because you're the crown prince doesn't mean you can skip out on getting a good night's rest!  
| I'm going to be fine, Dia. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to-  
| No, you need to rest! You dropped one of my glassware sets the other day because you were dozing off! I highly doubt you can even stay on your horse at this rate!  
| Dia-  
| Bed. Now.  
| Yes, sister.  
  
### A SUPPORT

| Dia. Good Morning.  
---|---  
| Did you rest like I asked you to, Xan?  
| Yes… but I slept for the rest of the day, longer than I thought would.  
| That's not what matters. Are you feeling well, Xan?  
| I've never felt better. I've taken your advice and adjusted my sleeping schedule accordingly for the next week.  
| Always thinking ahead. That's just like you, Xan.  
| I also made sure I'd wake up early this morning to make you something. As an apology.  
| Pumpkin pie…?  
| You shouldn't have to waste your time and supplies for me.  
| You think I don't know you don't eat when you worry about me? Please, take it.  
| All right, all right. I hate how you know my weakness for these things.  
| You're my little sister, Dia. Of course I'd know.  
| Mm! And it tastes wonderful but so different! What did you do this time?  
| Added a bit more cinnamon. My retainers suggested that would improve the flavor.  
| You're definitely forgiven, Xan! Reminds me of our younger days, when Father would make pies when he wasn't busy!  
| Oh, Father...  
| I hate to ask, but has he been better? You're the one overseeing his treatments, after all.  
| You know how Father is like. It's almost a surprise he's been able to walk around these days. You know, sometimes I look at you and fear you will turn ashen grey like he did.  
| Me?  
| After everything that's happened, Father had to work himself to the bone to keep everything together. In the end, he wrecked his body because he didn't think of his own well-being.  
| I'm doing all I can to not abandon hope, but sometimes I have to accept it. He probably won't get any better.  
| Diantha…  
| That's why I can't bear seeing you shrug off sleep for whatever duties or training you must do. Whenever I see you struggling to stay awake in the morning, I wonder if you realize how much you're hurting yourself. Even the miracles of medicine won't save you if you don't take care.  
| You're right, I should pay attention to my health. I must admit, fighting these wars is tiring, but what I do, I do for the sake of Nohr's future. That is my duty to our kingdom and our family's wishes.  
| True, but if you are going to care about me or anyone else in this kingdom, you should take care of yourself first. I don't want to see you falling off your horse, all right?  
| Of course, Dia. I promise I won't push myself that far ever again.  
| Good.  
| Now, this pumpkin pie is a bit too big for me to finish in one day. We can't leave it for tomorrow.  
| I'll take a slice of that. If we still have too much, we can share it with the rest of the family.  
| Yes, we should do that!  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this truly were in the game, I wonder how they'd portray Xander running into a tent and dropping all that glass (probably just a loud sound of glass breaking if they even have a sound file for it).


	32. 9.2 Anri & Niles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Anri go out to get information from Zhara, a former retainer of Princess Diantha. And Niles has fun trying to make Anri angry. He succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a long one. Makes sense since it's a bit important. Man, haven't used Xander's portraits in a while.

### Fort Etamin

♫ [The Dim Abyss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94wJhRvJjtE) - Fire Emblem Fates

| This is the first time I've seen you wear boots.  
---|---  
| They're uncomfortable, but if it's for the sake of keeping my cover, I'll wear them.  
| Hmm, ever wore heels before?  
| I have. They aren't the most pleasant of memories.  
| A shame, then.  
| We need to hurry to Aeston, don't we?  
| We should, but we'll have to share a horse to keep things quiet. You don't mind riding in front, do you?  
| No, I don't.  
(Anri looks back up at the fortress.)  
| I've told no one to disturb my quarters for the rest of the night. I've even locked the doors.  
| Hmm, so you really are going through with this.  
| Yes. Shall we go?  
| After you.  
  
### Aeston, Fallmount

| Goodness, these streets are a lot more packed than I thought they'd be.  
---|---  
| And very pushy, too.  
| …  
| What's wrong?  
| I… I just can't handle crowds.  
| Then why aren't you this nervous in battle, hm?  
| That's different. Isn't there an easier way around this? Like an alleyway? I don't mind getting a little dirty if it means we can avoid this…  
| …  
| Unfortunately, milord, there is no other path except through this crowd at the moment.  
| Oh.  
| Ready to give up and go home? I can do this all by myself, you know.  
| I can endure this, thank you.  
| Whatever you say, my lord.  
| Now, this is important. When you walk through here, you don't make contact with anyone unless you have a purpose for them.  
| O-Oh…  
| Now let's go.  
(Niles eases through the crowd like water, while Anri eventually gets confused, and possibly lost.)  
| Niles? Where did he go…?  
| Do you have crumbs, sir? 1  
(Anri kneels to the child's level.)  
| I'm sorry, could you repeat that?  
| Crumbs, sir, for a starving child?  
| … I'm sorry. I don't have anything to give… I didn't plan for this…  
| C-coin, please?  
| I don't have money, either…  
| Oh, b-but you do, good sir.  
(The boy leaps at him, managing to drive a knife deep into Anri's shoulder.)  
| A-Agh!!  
| I'll be taking your sword then.  
(The boy eagerly grabs the sword from Anri's belt.)  
| But… you're just a child… What could you possibly use it for…?  
| It'll sell. I'll be spared a night or two with this.  
(A bottle smacks the boy on the back of the head. The boy staggers, clutching his head. Niles brandishes a sharp knife.)  
| Step aside, brat. Unless you want to lose a few fingers. This one's mine.  
| Tch!  
(The boy hurries away, dropping the sword.)  
| He's so fast…  
| And you're still in one piece. What did I say about talking to people here?  
| But… he looked like he needed help. If I had-  
| If you had helped the kid, he'd have asked you for more until he ran you dry. No crumb or coin could ever satisfy them.  
| Urgh…  
(Niles inspects the shoulder wound.)  
| Hm, he got you in the shoulder instead.  
| That's all you have to say?  
| It's not like you were going to die. He was definitely new to this kind of thing. He wouldn't have the guts.  
| And you knew that how?  
| He should have gutted you open instead, without all the talk. He also held the knife like an amateur.  
(Anri looks at the knife embedded in his shoulder.)  
| Um… should I get this out?  
| Sure.  
(He pulls the knife out, ignoring the prince's hiss, or perhaps he found delight in it.)  
| Urgh!  
| Well, I can't heal for shit, so we'll just have to deal with later.  
(Niles shoves a worn bag of herbs into Anri's hands.)  
| Just wrap it or something for now and apply some of this vulnerary. You can bribe some healer back at the fort to deal with it later.  
| Can't we ask someone now? I'm sure a bustling street isn't short of healers.  
| After all that trouble you got into just now? This was supposed to be covert. Besides, no one's going to stop to help you here when they've got their own problems.  
| Oh… right.  
| Besides, I'd say it was rather amusing to watch.  
| You were watching me nearly die?  
| Not exactly. But it's your own fault for not following what I told you.  
| …  
| What? Never been angry at someone before? Or do they pamper you like some little pet at the castle you lived in?  
| … We should find Zhara quick.  
| Agreed. And don't get lost again.  
  
### An Old Tavern, Fallmount

| Oh, it's you again.  
---|---  
(The stranger behind the tavern's counter leers at Anri.)  
| Looks like you've got a pretty one, too. You don't look like you had a whore in a while. I guess a boy would do, even for you.  
| …  
| Go find yourself some other boy, if you're feeling up for it. Seen Zhara?  
| Sure I have. He's over in the back. Probably drowning in another heavy one.  
(Niles quickly heads to where Zhara is while Anri follows after him in worry. They find Zhara at a table, hunched over with a few bottles. The old swordsman notices their presence.)  
| … What do you kids want?  
| Oh just some small talk.  
| I'm not saying anything, if that's what you want.  
(Niles intimidates Zhara with a knife that narrowly misses the hand Zhara had rested on the table.)  
| Oh, you'll talk.  
| Uh…  
| Hey, you two! Take your fight elsewhere!  
| Gladly.  
  
### An Alleyway in Aeston

♫ [How Can That Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3l22sKtFers) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| So?  
---|---  
| Made quite a name for yourself down here, didn't you? I guess when you're already famous, you don't really have to work for this booze, huh?  
| Just get to the point. I've got another bottle waiting for me.  
| Well, then a little bird told me you have some… interesting origins.  
| We're here to ask questions about your involvement with the late Princess Diantha.  
(Zhara's expression darkens at the mention of the name, then grows into increasing horror.)  
| No… no… this can't be happening. You're coming to kill me, aren't you?  
| What? No, I-  
(Zhara tries to bolt, but Niles easily gets him and throws him at the wall.)  
| Please spare my life! I really didn't do anything to her! Honest!  
| How pathetic… If you're so scared, maybe you'll cough it up, hm?  
| No! Please!  
| Sir Zhara, please… calm down. I only want to talk. Do you see me doing anything to harm you?  
| You… You're only trying to trick me!  
(Niles beats up the man thoroughly, and Zhara is too inebriated to fight back.)  
| As much as I'd like to start breaking your fingers, I'm a little short on time. You sober yet?  
| Urgh…  
| Hm? What was that?  
| G-Go to hell, one eyed freak…  
| Oh, you're making this too easy for me.  
(Anri tries to hold Niles back.)  
| Niles, stop! This is pointless.  
| What are you doing?  
| I should be asking you that! He's going to black out if you keep this up! We only need him to talk, so we only needed to ask…  
| And waste more of your precious time chasing this guy? This man was going to book it before you could even get a word in. The night isn't going to wait for us. You need to be back at the fortress before anyone notices you've been gone by morning.  
| … My brother would have hired someone more honorable than you.  
| Then you don't know your brother.  
| … This is unacceptable. Let me talk to him.  
| You do realize we don't have much time?  
| I don't care. I'll stay all night until he's willing to talk. It's only right.  
| Ugh… my jaw…  
| Oh, gods, he's bleeding… Niles, help me dress his wounds.  
| … Fine.  
(An hour later)  
| Are you feeling better?  
| Ugh…  
| I apologize for my companion's behavior. I really didn't mean for this to happen. I just hope now you'd be willing to answer my questions, specifically about the princess you once served.  
| … Why?  
| Why what?  
| Why are you asking me these things?  
| I suppose that I must be truthful with you as well. You see, I am Prince Anri of Nohr. I am one of Diantha's younger brothers.  
| My lord, what are you-  
| If you don't believe me, here is my seal as proof. I also have this letter with me. It was written by your former liege. The fact that I possess it should help you understand.  
(Zhara opens the envelope.)  
| That's… This is the royal seal… her seal…  
| Yes, they were from my sister's last journals. And she spoke very fondly of you.  
| … Diantha…  
| Sir Zhara, please… if you truly care for her now like you had before, you only need to share with us the truth. I don't suspect you are responsible for your liege's death, and I never had.  
| … Heh.  
| Is something wrong?  
| Nothing, your highness. I only thought about how your honesty shines too true. I'll tell you what I know.  
| Thank you…  
| …  
| It's been a long time since that day. I don't know if what I'll say will be any use to you now…  
| Any information helps. So, could you tell me about the day she… disappeared?  
| Yes. It was late winter, I think…  
  
### Recollection: Castle Krakenburg

| …  
---|---  
| Princess, you're as white as a sheet. Did something happen?  
| Me? Oh, no… I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't been sleeping well.  
| Then should I escort you to your chambers?  
| No need. I'm going to my study. I still have work.  
| Then at least allow me to stay by your door.  
| Oh, Zhara, you worry too much.  
| …  
| I'm… just going to write a letter to Claudia, and then I'll turn in for the night. Will you stop fretting about me if I do that?  
| … All right.  
(Half an hour later…)  
| I see you are making your rounds, Sir Zhara.  
| Of course, your highness.  
| Is… my sister here? In the study?  
| She asks that she not be disturbed, sir.  
| So she is there…  
| Your highness, if I may speak freely.  
| Please.  
| The princess, has not been well since this evening. She was very pale before she entered the study, but she wouldn't tell me much. She said she'd be writing a letter to her friend, but I believe she's been in there for too long.  
| That's not good… I'll see to her immediately.  
| Thank you, your highness.  
(A good ten minutes later)  
| Ah, your highness…  
| She fell asleep in the middle of work. No need to worry, Sir Zhara.  
| Oh, thank goodness.  
| So she wasn't writing a letter after all…  
(Xander holds up a slip of paper)  
| Well, she did write one, but she decided to continue doing more work into the night. She asked that I have this letter sent immediately.  
| Is the princess that eager to contact Lady Claudia?  
| They haven't been had a chance to meet since last autumn. Diantha has been somewhat restless these days without Claudia. But I'm sure you're already aware of that.  
| O-Of course…  
| It seems my sister wishes to do more work, and she doesn't seem to have any plans to stop. Perhaps you should turn in for the night.  
| No… there's no need. I shall stay here.  
| Your loyalty is admirable. Good night, Sir Zhara.  
| Thank you, your highness.  
(Xander leaves, while Zhara stands alone.)  
| Those two, they make quite the brother and sister… Perhaps I should check up on her anyways… No, I'd upset her if I did.  
(The next morning later…)  
| … I'm surprised the princess hasn't left her room yet. I wonder if she fell asleep again…  
  
Just as he was about to turn the knob himself, Zhara heard the rumbling of multiple footsteps coming his way. One look in the direction of the noise, and the knight saw the crown prince leading a group of guards. In the brief moment they exchanged glances, Zhara flinched under the prince's thunderous glare and wasted no time stepping away from the door.

Prince Xander entered his sister's studies wordlessly, while the guards flanked him from behind. Zhara followed after them, his eyes sweeping over the state of the room.

Much to their surprise, the study was mostly undisturbed. The candles by the singular desk was close to fading out, while the quill was placed back in the inkwell, no telltale spills. The various papers, and books were neatly organized as they should, as if the princess as left the room briefly for a break. But there was no sign of Diantha.

A chill ran through Zhara's spine, and he looked to the crown prince himself, who appeared more perplexed than anyone else in the room.

"Your highness," The knight summoned the courage to speak. "What happened? Why-"

"I should be asking you that," Xander cut him off. "Where is she?"

A lump formed in Zhara's mouth as the prince's accusing gaze fell upon him. He was sure that all suspicion would fall upon him, regardless of what he said.

"Sir Zhara," Xander demanded. "Where is Dia?"

"I… I don't know, your highness. She was here the entire night. You were there."

Xander paused thoughtfully, his expression darkening. He gave one last glance to the desk where the princess would have sat, and quickly exited the room, all while quietly ordering a guard to conduct a full search through the room.

### An Alleyway in Aeston

| That's what happened. I stayed by that door the entire night, and when the princess was announced missing, there was no explanation.  
---|---  
| Thank you for being truthful. So were you made a suspect?  
| For a while, yes, but your brother, the crown prince, he managed to clear my name.  
| Then why did you leave?  
| Just because I was declared innocent, my standing in Krakenburg was never the same again. I was a royal retainer, and I failed the royal family I had sworn to serve. If the king hadn't been so merciful to me and your brother's case, I would have been dead anyways.  
| But… there have been plenty of people who have redeemed themselves under our service. So why?  
| … Well, my prince, not all of us are that strong. I couldn't stand living in the castle anymore and be reminded of what I've done… But… there was something that made me afraid to step foot in Krakenburg ever again.  
| Afraid? Of what?  
| Hey. Did you mean every word when you said you were speaking the truth?  
| Y-yes…  
| Hm, well that makes things difficult.  
| What do you mean?  
| Think about it. The last two people who saw the princess was this man here, and your brother, the crown prince himself.  
(Horror slowly dawns on Anri.)  
| But… that can't be true. That would mean…  
| Why else would I flee, your highness? That was the only conclusion I could come up with. I had a feeling that the crown prince saved me… so I would be useful to him someplace else. Whoever he arrested… he only captured them to cover that mess up.  
| But my brother would have no reason to kill Diantha! I thought they were inseparable! Everyone said so…  
| I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but… that was what I remember.  
| I… I know. I won't be upset at you. I just… have a hard time believing the possibility. But I can't ignore this, as much as this pains me. Thank you for revealing this to me.  
| … You're welcome, your highness.  
| I think that's all I want to ask from you. I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time. I must repay you somehow.  
| No… I require no compensation. I'm sorry for troubling you so.  
| Are you sure? I insist I have to do something for you.  
| I'm merely a lowly mercenary these days. Do not worry for me while our country is at war.  
| Perhaps you're in need of work. I'd love for you to take a position at our fortress. As a cook.  
| A cook?  
| I've heard that you were the chef's son before you took up the sword, and I've read accounts of my sister praising your culinary skill. The fortress is sometimes understaffed, so we could always use another cook.  
| You're too kind, your highness, but I'll have to decline. The generosity you showed me already was far more than necessary.  
| … That's all right. I can't force you.  
| Thank you, your highness. I will not forget this…  
(Zhara bows respectfully, a remnant of his time as a respected knight, and walks away.)  
| Did you really think he would agree to your offer?  
| I don't know… I thought that I could help him in any way I could.  
| So you just say nice things that don't mean anything?  
| You're the one who thought beating him up was a good idea to make him talk. Why would you want him more miserable than he already is?  
| He's not someone who looked like he had a hard time living down here. The fact that he's got enough coin to drown himself is proof enough. People like him don't need your kindness if they can already fend for themselves.  
| That's horrible… I can't possibly be so cruel.  
| There's nothing cruel about it. It's just a fact of life. You just got lucky this time he still had some sense of "honor" in him. Same for that kid you met in the alley, too.  
| I don't regret doing what I did to help them, even if it wasn't always to my benefit.  
| Honestly, I never took you to be so odd.  
| … Odd?  
| Aren't you the prince who snuck into Hoshido and assassinated its queen? I heard you even slaughtered a good part of the capital, too.  
| …  
| Don't get me wrong, this war is probably good for us, so thank you very much for that, but it's pointless trying to pretend you are so nice when everyone knows that you-  
(Anri winds back and punches Niles in the face. It'll probably leave a pretty bad mark.)  
| … Just shut up.  
| Heh… Didn't know you had it in you.  
| … We're departing to the fort.  
| … Yeah.  
  
### Front Gates, Fort Etamin

| Oh no… it's already morning…  
---|---  
| Well, what do you know.  
| I see someone near the gates…  
| Lord Anri.  
| Flora… How?  
| I noticed you weren't answering the door and locked it, so I drew my own conclusions.  
| And… you didn't tell anyone?  
| Of course not. I knew you had your reasons, but I must tell you your sister was upset she couldn't see you when I said you were indisposed last night.  
| That's probably a good excuse. Although now that you put it that way…  
(Anri looks to the gates anxiously.)  
| There's other ways of getting into this place. I can show you.  
| No need. Anri, may you please come with me?  
| R-Right…  
(They go around and find a backdoor passage.)  
| I've taken the liberty of walking around the fortress to know all the passageways myself.  
| Flora, is it wise to waste your time and energy to help me sneak into the fortress like this?  
| You clearly didn't want to come through the front door, and you definitely didn't seem all that happy with that man.  
| Did I really seem that way?  
| You looked miserable and shaken. He must have said something to you, but I hear he's that kind of person.  
| Yes… He's not one to mince words. But I'm required to work with him, so I only need to endure his behavior. He doesn't exactly answer to me, after all.  
| Your sense of duty is admirable, but…  
(The two of them come out of the passage, and Flora closes the door quietly behind them. While doing so, she spots a discolored splotch on Anri's clothes.)  
| I see a bit of blood on your cloak…  
| Oh, it's nothing.  
(Flora lifts the cape and finds hastily put together first aid.) 2  
| These wounds… I know this is just a knife wound, but this may a problem if we leave it unattended.  
| Azura… Get me Azura. My wounds aren't worth wasting a rod or two over.  
| Very well.  
| Wait. Just ask her to help on her free time. I don't need immediate help.  
| There's no need to worry about that. From what I know, Lady Azura should be awake by now.  
| Oh, I see… Could you please get her?  
| Of course.  
  
 FOOTNOTES

1 Recycling Anthony's portrait because… well, he's not going to be the fun sized guide of Valla anymore. Everyone in Valla is more or less dead.

2 With Jakob no longer under Anri's employ, Flora has to do double duty as a responsible servant (although to be fair, she is the most competent of Anri's servants and retainers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere later in the day, Arthur has the misfortune of running into Niles. He's just only asking out of concern for the shiner on Niles' face, but Niles isn't in any mood for pity.


	33. 9.2.1 Anri & Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura stops by to check on Anri's arm after the stabbing incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick heart to heart. Kinda repetitive for the most part.

♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Anri's Study, Fort Etamin

| You called for me, Anri?  
---|---  
| Yeah. Sorry for the trouble.  
| No need. May I see the wound?  
(Anri uncovers his shoulder, and Azura examines the knife wound carefully.)  
| I need to see if how severe this injury is. May I see the back of your shoulder?  
| Oh, okay.  
(Anri removes his top so Azura can check his back. Azura finds a rather interesting collection of faded scars.) 1  
| …  
| Something wrong?  
| No, not at all. I just wondered why your back is like this.  
| Oh, these? I had a bit of an accident. I apparently fell into a bramble patch back in Arlcliff.  
| … A bramble patch.  
| Yeah. And I think some pretty sharp rocks are involved. You know how Westerstede is like. Is that weird?  
| … No. Do you remember anything from your past, then?  
| My earliest memory before the incident was seeing Camilla and Xander standing over my bed. After the bramble incident.  
| Is that why you were confined to Arlcliff?  
| Yeah, that's what everyone in the family said. I used to be a pretty clumsy kid and got lost one time. Father and Xander both nearly had a heart attack trying to find me. Other than that, I don't remember much past that.  
| I see, I guess I shouldn't have asked you. I was wondering if you remember much about your parents, and siblings. From Hoshido, that is.  
| No, I should be the one apologizing. I can't help it that I don't remember much, but if did, we'd be clear of this mess to begin with.  
| I suppose so.  
| Although one thing has become clear to me ever since I heard Mother's song and… after she died. These past few weeks has me dreaming about this one scene.  
| Could you describe it to me?  
| Let me recall it…  
  
| … And that's how it went. Think you could make anything out of that?  
---|---  
| That was the night you were taken away. Your mother spoke regularly of that night. 2  
| So that's what it was? Hm…  
| You're awfully calm, Anri.  
| Do I really sound that way? I guess I'm still full of mixed feelings right now.  
| You hardly shed much of a tear when you woke up after… the queen passed. Granted, I didn't speak to you much at the time, and Ryoma and the council barred us all from seeing you.  
| No… I just… I guess that time wasn't really the best time for me to really grieve or anything. And I got thrown into something else as soon as I got back.  
| If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. And our siblings here, too.  
| Thank you, but I don't need it. I'll find time alone. I know it's not healthy to keep it bottled up.  
| That's good.  
(Azura finishes healing Anri's arm.)  
| There. I'm done.  
| Wow, it feels great. I guess I won't have to waste a healing rod after all.  
| Even though it's healed, don't stress it too much. I would suggest you lay off any heavy work for a good few days.  
| Thanks.  
| I think most of the regulars are awake by now. Should we head down to practice with them?  
| Yeah. Let's do that.  
| You should change your clothes first.  
| Oh. I forgot.  
(Anri slips on a spare tunic and joins Azura at the door.)  
| Uh, a random question.  
| Yes?  
| I know you're a really good listener. If you can tell me, what do hear from the soldiers around here? About me?  
| … They look up to you. They often speak of your deeds in Hoshido with much pride. They aren't unhappy with you.  
| … Is that so?  
| Sorry for asking. I must sound vain when I mention that.  
| Don't be. You are worrying about the cohesiveness of your army. Your image is an important part of that.  
| R-Right. How about you?  
| I am fine. The soldiers treat me well because you ordered them to. Despite that, they seem genuinely glad that I help them. When I was taken to the east lands, I tried to tell myself that I was Hoshidan from then on and acted the best I could. But no matter where I went, or what I did, I was never welcome.  
| … I see.  
| I think you and your sister are to thank for the warmer reception here. Elise is nothing but the sweetest sister I could ever have.  
| Not even Sakura?  
| … They're equally sweet. I mustn't pick favorites. Especially not between them.  
| Okay, then.  
  
1 Remember when we learned from Gunter that Corrin was whipped and starved as a kid? Good times, man. Good times. And leave it to Anri to find that experience so traumatizing he doesn't remember.

2 Since there's no scene of Anri suddenly remembering Sumeragi's death by magic after Mikoto's death, we'll just discuss it here instead. Anri didn't start getting these dreams until he was on the way back to Krakenburg. Probably didn't have time to ask Azura about it until now.


	34. 9.2.2 Niles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri apologizes to Niles for punching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I have stuff on Cheve right now, but I need this stuff out because it's important for the Cheve arc. Also finals are coming next week. I must brace myself.

### Fort Etamin Hallway, Days Later

| Huh? My lady?  
---|---  
| Niles, was it? Here.  
(Azura places a hand before his face.)  
| !!  
(Niles flinches away and steps clear of her. He reaches to his face and realizes the bruise is gone.)  
| What did you do?!  
| I only healed your wounds. You were planning on not treating it because that would be a waste of resources, wasn't it?  
| …  
| Anri had asked me to heal him a few days ago. He didn't want anyone else knowing. From what Flora told me, I assume you were responsible?  
| Well…  
| Even if you are a retainer to the royal family, if you did do it, then-  
| It really wasn't me. Stop making assumptions.  
| …  
| You speak the truth.  
| And you'd know that how?  
| The spirits are not disturbed when you spoke.  
| Right. You're one of those mystic water maidens we hear about in fairy tales.  
| … I trust you will be civil with Anri when the time comes.  
(Azura walks past him, leaving Niles confused.)  
| Hm.  
  
### Anri's Study, Evening

| Oh, it's you, Niles.  
---|---  
| Indeed. Did I catch you at a bad time?  
| No, I…  
(Anri inspects Niles face closely, and realizes that the bruise is gone.)  
| Niles, your eye…  
| What about it? You want it?  
| ...  
| So? What now? You plan to send me on another errand of yours and Lord Leo's?  
| O-Oh, you're right… Our next move… We'll be visiting Lord Julius' residence soon.  
| Ah, because of that message today. The Hoshidans are getting a little too friendly with the south coast.  
| Yes. It's unfortunate Lord Duncan had fallen so soon…  
| You want me to fetch something for you, right? So, what is it?  
| As a matter of fact, yes. I want to inspect the burial grounds from the Durand massacre.  
| … So you think the Durands are responsible? Not even going for the obvious thread?  
| Xander's involvement seems… too obvious. It would make sense if my brother shifted blame to someone else like Zhara, but don't you see how it doesn't make sense?  
| What doesn't make sense?  
| Why would my brother go out of his way to protect Zhara then, if he were responsible?  
| You think you know your brother that well? What do you make of this then?  
| I think Xander was being genuine. He knew Zhara was not the one responsible, and tried to keep looking, but he had hit a dead end. He was desperate to find any answer without bending principles and thusly settled for Hans, who probably was only an accomplice.  
| But who else would see my sister and my family as the enemy? Why, the family who was wiped out under my father's orders. Therefore, I want to consider this angle. The Durands may have had a hand in Diantha's murder.  
| The Albrands and Durands never mixed well. But if they wanted any leverage, wouldn't they have kept her alive?  
| For what? With my father alive, and Xander next in line, negotiations are out of the question. Treason isn't an easy decree to subvert.  
| So you think they killed a princess out of spite.  
| Yes… From what I hear about their reign of terror before their untimely end, it fits well with the way they worked.  
| You probably won't find anything. The princess' corpse wouldn't be there.  
| I don't expect to find my sister's remains at the burial grounds, but maybe we can glean some kind of information by looking around there. Maybe we can figure out which Durand is still alive, if that's any help to Leo.  
| True. But it's still a weak lead. You don't even know where to look for this grave. That kind of information is never disclosed, even to me.  
| Rather than hunt for the location ourselves, we can ask people who do know, can't we? Like… Lord Julius of Minett. We're due to see him on our way to Port Dia.  
| Ah, we're there to save his ass, so you want him to owe you this? Quite a way to take advantage of unsuspecting men…  
| I don't mean this to be underhanded. It's a fair trade.  
| You sure he'll talk with your persuasion? He'd be unwilling to speak about this matter. This is just yours and Lord Leo's personal request, not some royal order the king issued.  
| I don't have to talk directly about Diantha. I'll ask about something else. All it takes is a little spinning.  
| Oh, the little prince thinks he can play word games?  
| I may not be as well versed in conversation like my siblings, but I assure you, I can handle this.  
| We'll see about that. Your troops aren't leaving this place until a few days from now. I'll scout for other details in the meantime until we get moving.  
| Thank you, Niles.  
| Am I excused, my lord?  
| … Uh, no. Please... stay a while, Niles.  
| Oh, for how long?  
| Just a few minutes... because I wanted to apologize properly. I've been meaning to say something about last night, but I guess the time hasn't been right.  
| I'm sorry.  
| … For what?  
| For… punching you. I shouldn't have done that in the first place.  
| …  
| I mean, it must have hurt… I can see it's been healed, but… I must have caused you a lot of pain and humiliation before it was healed…  
| If you're worried about what people will think of me, that's hardly something to be worried about. Besides, aren't you the lord in this situation? You don't have to apologize.  
| Yes… er… no. It's just very unfair of me to hurt you in my position. I should have controlled my temper better, especially when addressing friends.  
| Gods, are you still going on about this 'friendship' crap?  
| I'm not hoping for anything amazing to come out of this, but I want to trust you because it is necessary. So, I want to keep things civil between us. That's why I forgive you.  
| And that's it? You're just forgiving me?  
| Well, I did not like your comments on my past, and I didn't like your conduct, either. But I understand that trust and respect is hard for you, so I don't think I can change your mind right away. I'll have to earn your trust, like my brother, and your lord, has done.  
| … Tch.  
| Niles?  
| It's nothing.  
| I'm being very genuine about my words right now, so if you have any doubts-  
| Just so you know, don't get all sentimental and pour your feelings onto me, all right? Unless, you want to be compromised a little more, go right on ahead.  
| You're right. I won't "pour" anything onto you. My personal matters are my own. But… if my circumstances are tied to this case, which I believe is quite a long shot, I will share them with you. We could have to use all our knowledge and skills to find the truth and help Leo.  
| A long shot, sure…  
| Who knows? I think we should keep an open mind to all possibilities. After all, Fallmount is an important place to me, so we might find something…  
| Oh, it's about time I head down to eat. Are you going to be there?  
| Maybe. If whatever happens next is stimulating enough.  
| Would you like to come along, then? We can discuss your next moves on the way there. We don't have to sit together when we're actually eating.  
| Whatever you say, my lord.


	35. 9.10 Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and his crew on the front lines, plus a new guest for the roster.

### Marseden Keep

♫ [Aquila Statue Plaza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXe9t_GDg6k) \- Shin Megami Tensei IV

| Progress has been steady, although perhaps we should move more troops down to the south.  
---|---  
| I'll allow it. I wasn't expecting Lord Duncan to fall so easily…  
| I was surprised as well… Have we heard from the reinforcements at all?  
| No messengers yet, although I hear they were held up outside of Fallmount.  
| Fallmount…  
| Either way, Janholt is wiiiiiide open now, isn't she? We gotta do something!  
| Should we dispatch my men down south then?  
| No, that's no good. I'll send Laslow down south.  
| Speaking of which, where is that man? Peri?  
| Hm, I dunno. I think he was chatting up that really nice girl he ran into town last week.  
| A-Another one?  
| Why am I not surprised…?  
| Gods, I'll have to give him a good talking when he comes back.  
| Maybe save it for a night later, your highness. He's going to come back emptyhanded, and you know how he's like when that happens, heehee.  
| All the more reason why we should. That man can drink himself under the table.  
| All of you, let's focus on the plan. We can talk about Laslow's behavior later.  
| Of course.  
| Yup!  
  | (A dancer steps into the tent.)  
| Your highness? I am here with His Majesty.  
| Oh? Who is this woman? Those clothes are really pretty…  
| Excellent. I'll see to him immediately.  
  | (King Garon enters the tent.)  
| Your Majesty!  
| Your Majesty.  
| Your Majesty.  
| I see you have been keeping the front lines in place.  
| And I hope your trip here was without any troubles, Father.  
| Now that you have arrived, I'll make sure that the generals and I convene within the next two days.  
| Good, my son.  
| Ah, so this is the crown prince himself. I've been waiting to meet you in person.  
| Er…  
| Hmm? Surprised?  
| Oooh, she's not a combatant, is she?  
| As a matter of fact, I am! Who do you take me for? Would you like to see some knifework?  
| You do knives? Now-  
| *coughs* Father, who is this young lady beside you?  
| I trust that you can introduce yourself, Lady Layla?  
| Of course!  
| I'm a guest of King Garon. Isn't that right, your majesty?  
| Indeed. Xander, I must introduce you to Layla. She is to be treated as a guest.  
| Father, could she be…  
| Perish such thoughts. I am far too old for such relations these days.  
| M-My apologies.  
| Continuing where we left off, I hope you welcome Layla to your ranks. I can assure you that she will be a useful asset to your days here on the front.  
| I understand, Father.  
| You can rely on my, Your Highness. I am a very good source of information.  
| Right… I welcome you to our camp and army, Lady Layla.  
  | (Claudia's butler bursts into the tent.)  
| Lady Claudia! Your Highness! O-oh, and Your Majesty!  
| Ugh, what's wrong now?  
| You told me to check the north skies, and you were correct! We've got bad news.  
| I never asked for that. Did you, Father?  
| Indeed I did. Please continue.  
| Hoshidans are on their way to Ruarden Keep as we speak!  
| Ruarden?  
| This sounds like business as usual. I trust that you can handle this assault.  
| Of course, father.  
| Ruarden… That's not far from here.  
| Yes, we should hurry.  
| And we shall, but we cannot leave Marseden unattended to.  
| In that case, I shall stay here with the other generals. Do not fear for your home base.  
| Thank you, Father. I cannot thank you enough.  
| No need. You are my son, and the country's most beloved general. I cannot overlook your value.  
| (To Layla) Layla, accompany his highness to… assess him.  
| As you wish, Your Majesty!  
  | (The King nods and leaves the tent.)  
| (To Xander) Did you hear that? I'm coming with you!  
| I-I see…  
| Ooh! And that leaves just me, Chloe, and Nighty-Night!  
| … Should Laslow be coming?  
| What? No! He's going to sulk and whine the entire way! We should ditch him! Just for today.  
| That's true. With all three of us, Prince Xander will be well protected.  
| You two must really hate Laslow if you don't want him coming along.  
| Of course not, he's a valuable friend. And a good retainer for His Highness.  
| Yeah, we love the guy! But I bet he's tired from getting rejected. He should take a break!  
| Ah, a girls' night out with you two? I'd like that.  
| You aren't saying this so Laslow doesn't take Layla for himself, are you?  
| No. Although we are both concerned for Lady Layla's well-being. And Laslow's, of course.  
| Yeah! That's right! Meeting with Laslow while he's down and mopey would be awwwfulll! Gotta make a good first impression, you know?  
| Your Highness?  
| … The ladies are right. Laslow must be tired from his outing. I'll send a message to him once we are ready to leave. Now, let us assemble a small group, then.  
  
### Ruarden Keep

♫ [Prelude to Dispute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yectPSgErp0) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Trapped like a cornered rat. I shall relish tearing you limb from limb.  
---|---  
| Grr… Mark my words, you shall regret saying such things!  
| I think not! Your head shall make a fine trophy for the high prince!  
| Come and try! If I fall this day defending it, I shall leave no regrets, you monster!  
| Think you are the more honorable, do you? I'll show you what lies you have been feeding yourselves!  
| Hold the lines, men! As if your lives depend on it!  
| Your Highness! Here!  
| What?! Reinforcements!? No one was supposed to know!  
| Oh, what a pity.  
| I believe your luck has clearly run out, Hoshidan general. Now, to arms!  
| Yes! Time to slaughter them all! Nighty-Night, I'll race you!  
| … Agreed.  
| Heeheehee!  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Vanity Judge/Vanity Judge (Roar)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZzufavSS0Y) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Allow me to assist you, Prince Xander!  
---|---  
| What are you talking about? Guests should stay behind. You need not fight here.  
| Oh, but I'm quite useful, you know. Otherwise, why would the king have his sights on me? It would be a grave mistake to not take a chance on me.  
| What can you contribute then?  
| Just simple knowledge.  
| Knowledge?  
| Yes! I'd wager there will be reinforcements from the east.  
| And how do you know that?  
| I have my sources.  
  | (Several turns later, and as Layla suggests, the reinforcements do appear.)  
| What? So they were there.  
| Yes. Now do you see?  
| I suppose you can stay, but do not move ahead of us. I cannot guarantee your safety if you do that.  
| All right, Your Highness.  
  
### VS Seiji Hiromi

| To think the worst of them all would grace me, Seiji Hiromi, with their presence! How quaint!  
---|---  
| (upon defeat) Done in by… Nohrian scum… Brothers… save… me…  
  
### Post-Battle

♫ [Pray to the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy_JSWKzshI) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Everything's secure as you like, Xander!  
---|---  
| Same here. This better be the last of them. I'm not so keen on bloodying this place more than we need to.  
| That's good. (turns to the fortress) It's a good thing we came here on time.  
| Your highness! I apologize for my mistake.  
| There is no need to grovel. You worked well with what you had.  
| Your highness, is there any chance we could reinforce our fortress here with more men?  
| … I'll think about it.  
| Thank you very much, Your Highness.  
| To think the Hoshidans would know how thin our numbers are as we spread along the border… I'm beginning to regret sending men down to Janholt.  
| Yes, we should take caution. But my brother will be bringing more troops from the north soon. We will no longer need to worry about numbers once that happens.  
| (turns to Layla) Had it not been for a small slip for information, we could have failed here.  
| I'm glad to be of service to you, your highness. A good thing we are on good terms from the very start.  
| So we are, Crow.  
| Crow?  
| What? Those Crows?  
| How did you know?  
| I was unsure at first, but I think I understand now. Lady Layla, you are one of the Crows, are you?  
| Indeed. The royal spymaster thought to send me to you as a direct contact to them. They and His Majesty agree that it is time to begin transitioning you to greater responsibilities, and thus, our little alliance here.  
| I see. I am honored to be given these privileges.  
| In that case, will His Highness ever meet Ronne themselves?  
| Mmmm, probably, probably not. Ronne values their privacy very much.  
| I've never met a Crow before. Wait till Laslow hears about this!  
| Is Sir Laslow privy to information?  
| He is my retainer. It's his right.  
| Ah, Laslow? A retainer, I suppose? I'd very much like to meet him.  
| I'd be cautious of those words if I were you, Lady Layla.  
| Yeah, but don’t worry. If he gets too intense for you, we’ll help you out!  
| Oh, is that so...?  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone collectively agrees that Layla is precious and must be protected at all costs.


	36. 10.0 Unhappy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I bore everyone with politics and strategy. Also Takumi is blessed with no headaches this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as this was one of my favorite chapters, there's a few things that need to be altered a little or supplemented. Also it seems that AO3 has made some changes, making font a little smaller, so I've added an extra attribute to the work skin so the text is at 10pt font again in case you find anything smaller hard to read.

### On the road to Port Dia.

♫ [No Cure For...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlHJa-4GFYM) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Urghhhh…  
---|---  
| Dennis, what are you doing looking like you're going to fall off your horse? I'm not helping you get back up if you do.  
| I'm still thinking about that weird puzzle Julius gave me a month ago! I can't solve it.  
| Ugh, you're STILL stuck on that?  
| Yes! Selena, you said Camilla gave you one and you solved it! Tell me how you did it!  
| No.  
| Beruka?  
| ...  
| Throw a dog a bone here!  
| Lady Camilla, must we always travel with this idiot? I'm actually starting to miss Odin!  
| Relax, dear. We're only a few miles away from the Minett estate. He'll mellow out when he sees Julius.  
| Ugh, I don't get what your cousin sees in that guy.  
| Camilla! You know how your cousin designs his puzzles! Give me a hint or something!  
| I'm afraid I can't help you with that puzzle, dear. Each of his puzzles are rather unique.  
| Noooo! Now what am I going to tell him when we see each other again?  
| Just tell him you haven't solved it yet and get over it! Gods, you're insufferable!  
| When Lady Camilla gave you a similar puzzle, you were just as frustrated, if I remember correctly.  
| Ah, yes. Her face matched her hair quite nicely when she was at her breaking point.  
| S-Shut up! I solved it in two weeks! This idiot is already a full four weeks in and he still doesn't know how to figure it out!  
| ...  
| And stop smirking like that!  
  
### Location: Minett Estate

♫ [Aishuu Shoku no Chiheisen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4xezSd0Ip4) by Taro Iwashiro - Arslan Senki

| Ah, Prince Anri, it's good to see you after all the stories your sister have shared with me about you.  
---|---  
| Likewise, Lord Julius. We've received a notice that you require men to defend your shores. One of our informants says that Hoshidans have seized Notre Sagesse.  
| Yes, unfortunately that's true.  
| We'll have to make haste to Notre Sagesse, then. I'm still surprised as to why the defense on that island was so poor.  
| From what I recall, Lord Duncan didn't have enough men on his end. Perhaps his reinforcements didn't arrive on time?  
| ...  
| Perhaps, Lord Julius. Anyways, shall we discuss our plans?  
| Of course. The soldiers in the harbors have noted that the Hoshidans plan to dock in Port Dia. It's not a bad location to start an invasion, especially if they plan to kill me and destabilize Janholt.  
| So we should go there and stop the Hoshidan forces before they become a problem?  
| Correct.  
| That sounds simple enough. I will ready my men to begin moving to Port Dia.  
| I cannot thank you enough for your quick reply. Allow me to accompany you for your troubles. Just this once.  
| That's unnecessary, but-  
| I insist.  
| Then... thank you for your hospitality.  
  | (Anri and Silas leave Julius and are heading back to camp.)  
| Silas, I have a question, now that we're alone.  
| What do you ask of me, Anri?  
| Lord Julius mentioned that Duncan didn't receive enough extra soldiers to fortify Notre Sagesse. Since you and Elise were coming down from Esterlyn to meet with me, I have to wonder. Were you a part of Duncan's reinforcements?  
| Anri, that's…  
| Please be truthful with me. I'm not going to be upset with you.  
| ...  
| Yes… I was meant to follow Lady Elise only to the edge of the forest before moving on.  
| But you didn't.  
| If I hadn't, neither you nor your sister would have gotten out alive. You take precedence as a Prince of Nohr, over even my own mentor.  
| I see…  
| But some of these men who are with us today were also meant for Lord Duncan. I'm not sure if they feel the same as I do for you.  
| The fact remains that they're still with us. What's done has been done. We should consider this a fight to avenge your mentor, and their commander.  
| Yes, Anri.  
  
### On the way to Port Dia

| Any sign of them yet?  
---|---  
| Not yet.  
| *sighs* Can we just not fight them?  
| Perhaps, since we prepared a hostage to present to them.  
| Nohrian pigs, you think a simple hostage will sway my people?! 1  
| We don't know unless we try. Perhaps Hoshido would like the return of one of their valued generals.  
| One who took a gambit and failed? Don't humor me. I have dishonored my position and therefore no value.  
| Then what do you want? Surely, you would want another chance to get back at us.  
| Don't entertain me, you witch. I'd rather be dead than accept mercy from the likes of you.  
| … That is unfortunate.  
| General Haitaka, I made sure that no harm came to you while you were imprisoned. Why must you be so unreasonable?  
| Harm? That lewd prison warden of yours has done nothing but harass me for days on end!  
| Niles is very good with words, but not very much on actions. I've instructed him not to lay a hand on you or the other Hoshidan prisoners.  
| Liar. When there are bastards like you on the side of the enemy, we won't be safe. Not until we have your head on a stick.  
| How dare you-  
| It's fine.  
| General, I understand how much you love your country, so we can just agree that we should avoid a confrontation with your own people?  
| You say that after you've sliced our queen into ribbons? You speak one thing and do another. I'll never listen to you, and nor will they.  
| ...  
| Milord! The enemy is here!  
| They are? How far?  
| They're already holding all the ferries. The situation is more dire than we expected...  
  
### Port Dia, Janholt

| To the Hoshidans who plan to invade this town! I order that you retreat from this port in exchange for General Haitaka's life.  
---|---  
| Do not listen to this coward! If you truly care about me, then please end my life so I will not return in shame! 2  
| General, please-  
  | (An arrow whistles through the air and strikes Haitaka square on the forehead, killing him.)  
| No!  
| Coward. You think you can make peace with us after what you've done?  
| Takumi…  
| I do not make negotiations with men who lie and abandon their family and country. Now, pay for your betrayal!  
| (To his men) Cut them down!  
| There goes your first plan. What shall we do now, Anri?  
| We have a harbor to defend. Men! Take your positions!  
  
### Dennis' Entrance

| YOUR HIGHNESS! I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE SAFE!  
---|---  
| What a booming voice. Is that...?  
| D-Dennis?! What are you doing here?!  
| Don't look so surprised, cousin! I was on a trip to Julius' house but duty calls! And good day to you, your highness!  
| Ah, nice to see you again, Sir Dennis...  
| You've two met?  
| That's right! I assisted his highness on a mission at the border! While it ended not the way we expected, I am glad to see his highness in good health!  
| I'm glad you still remembered me. We didn't exactly travel long enough to know each other well.  
| Then it must be fate we reunited again!  
| Good! He's a good man, isn't he, Silas?  
| Yes... he sure is... rather reckless, actually...  
| Nevertheless, I am here to serve you, your highness, and the princesses as well.  
| I accept your dedication. Just don't get too reckless, all right?  
| Your wish is my command!  
| Ah, the fool has arrived.  
| JULES, MY FRIEND! I HAVE RETURNED!  
  | (Dennis pounces at Julius, who side steps calmly and lets him run into a barricade.)  
| I'm sorry, shall we continue advancing, Prince Anri?  
| Uh… is he going to be fine?  
| He's a big boy. He can handle a few bruises.  
| Jules! You never said you would be here!  
| This is my territory. Or does it upset you that I came to defend my home?  
| This is GOOD news! How about we fight side by side, just like old times!  
| I won't mind. You must have been waiting for this.  
| ENEMIES OF THE CROWN! YOU WILL REGRET CARELESSLY SETTING FOOT ON OUR SHORES! 3  
| *sighs*  
| Goodness, he needs to tone it down a little…  
  
### Post-battle

| Dammit! This is unacceptable! We can't push forward with so many of our troops injured. This can't be happening...  
---|---  
| Please listen to reason, Takumi. You've lost this battle. Do your soldiers a favor and order them to retreat from this port immediately. You may all keep your lives and your dignity if you leave now.  
| Humph! How very generous of you, dear brother. But I know better. The savage Nohrian army knows nothing of mercy.  
| Perhaps you should take this as a lesson not to judge all Nohrians on face value. I spoke the truth and tried to be civil with you.  
| Ha! Tell me, prince, how is it lies come so easily to you? Your words mean nothing in light of all the innocent Hoshidan lives you took. Including that of our dear mother, or have you forgotten that you murdered her? Yet after all that, you still have the gall to claim you aren't a savage.  
| One day you'll beg me for death, and I will happily grant you that wish. Until then, I leave you with your guilt.  
  | (Takumi and his retainers flee.) 4  
| My, what a rude little boy he is. I'll track him down and beat some manners into him for you.  
| No, Camilla. He is entitled to his anger. I am to blame for the tragedies that took place that day.  
| Oh, Anri… don't say that.  
| ...  
| Anri. We've cleared out the port. The port is safe.  
| Thank goodness…  
| Oh? And who is this?  
| Oh, right. Camilla, remember Azura? She's the sister you and Damian knew. She's with us now after the Hoshidans ran her out.  
| I remember Azura… So even she wasn't safe there…  
| Unfortunately so. Regardless, I hope I can become a part of the family again.  
| Of course! This is amazing, isn't it, Camilla?  
| Indeed.  
| ...  
| ...  
| Erm, sorry to interrupt, but it looks like the ferries are up and running again. Let's go see how everyone else is doing before we go!  
| We'll do that as soon as we can. Do you want me to accompany you?  
| Ummm, I want to go with Azura!  
  | (She grabs Azura by the hand and tugs her away from the group.)  
| Let's go on first, big sis! I'll even tell you a fun story I made up about two caterpillars on a little leaf boat!  
| Oh… all right then.  
  | (Azura allows herself to be dragged along.)  
| See? Even Elise is already so attached to her. It's everything Damian wanted.  
| What he wanted…  
| These past few months have been full of regrets, but seeing them get along and having you here is assuring.  
| Of course, dear. That's what family is for, isn't it?  
  
### At Camp

| Oh, dear cousin, we've returned.  
---|---  
| Wonderful. And I'm sorry I had to request for your assistance.  
| No, it's fine. I can't imagine what would happen to Janholt if the Hoshidans did lay claim to it.  
| We've stopped the initial threat. We'll have to strike this southern front at the heart.  
| Oh, you mean Notre Sagesse?  
| Yes.  
| That is a good plan of attack, although how much of your forces will you be taking?  
| How much?  
| Hopefully nothing too unreasonable. For the longest time, Janholt haven't had any hostilities. Now, I fear that the coast will be an easy target after you leave.  
| If you're worried about security, I'll request for a platoon or so to the area. In the meantime, my ladies can defend you.  
| That's a gallant offer, dear Camilla, but are you sure they are capable?  
| My, my! Are you questioning my Valkyries?  
| No, it's just my sources say this time there is a greater force. I hear some of the Hoshidan royal family themselves are coming this way and are based in Notre Sagesse. I just want to be sure we have a second line of defense.  
| If you are concerned about that possibility, I'll offer some of my own men. No fuss required.  
| Thank you. I must do something to repay you for your generosity.  
| That's appreciated, but I don't know what you could do for me.  
| Then I have a suggestion. Prince Anri, I understand you are currently acting as Lord Ursus' proxy. From what I've heard, Lord Ursus has been absent, as usual.  
| I never stated that exactly, but I will hear whatever request you have.  
| I want to know your thoughts about changing the leadership of Fallmount to more… responsible hands. If you need time to decide on that, the Minetts will happily stand in for you.  
| What do you mean by that?  
| You can't stay in Fallmount forever, your highness. One day you will have to return those reins back to Ursus or whoever is in power then, and things will return to the way they are. Isn't that what we all want to avoid?  
| ...  
| So what do you feel about this proposal?  
| ...  
| I'm sorry, but we must decline ignore your offer.  
| Ignore it?  
| Oh, that's unfortunate. I was hoping we would agree on this.  
| That kind of thinking was what killed an entire family, Julius.  
| Was that not for the greater good? We prevented a catastrophe that day. And isn't this for your brother to decide? Too much coddling won't get him anywhere.  
| ...  
| Prince Anri, what do you say?  
| I… I will consider it.  
| Good answer. As much as I wish to accompany you, my duties remain here in Janholt. I wish you safe passage to Notre Sagesse.  
| Thank you.  
  | (Julius departs from the group)  
| ...  
| Did I say the wrong thing?  
| No, you didn't. You handled it the best way you could. As nice as he appears, Julius is rather crafty in some ways, even if he means well.  
| Okay… I just didn't think I could speak for Lord Ursus when I've only been stationed in Fallmount for less than a month…  
| You're right. We can't simply hand over land like that. That is for the Gehrings to decide, not ours.  
| Even if this would be for the greater good? Sister, I've seen how the men feel the state of their homes. Perhaps we will have to agree to his offer someday.  
| And potentially repeat what had happened to the Durands?  
| That's…  
| Many of those men you listened to are still loyal to Lord Ursus. What would happen if we suddenly merged Fallmount back into Janholt? Right after the heels of a war, no less.  
| ...  
| It is painful to accept, but we can't always have positive things come quickly. Some things take time, and sometimes we must compromise and give them up for the greater good.  
| … The greater good…?  
| Anyways, you shouldn't start thinking about this issue just yet. That decision won't come until this war ends, once we are able to put all our energy into reconstruction. Let's focus on the immediate mission at hand, all right, dear?  
| Yeah…  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 At first, there was a long boring conversation about how hostages worked, so I cut that out. It would be interesting if you had a choice, but it probably wouldn't be able to make much impact unless there's some Telltale mechanic of Takumi and Azura remembering what you did or something.

2 On better judgement, Anri should have gagged Haitaka, but he probably is too nice to do that.

3 Dennis reminds me of those demons from the Snake Class in Devil Survivor 2. All caps for emphasis, except he knows his grammar. Whatever Xander can shout, Dennis just amplifies it ten times more. Also Jules is taller than Dennis.

4 The post-battle scene is almost verbatim but with a change. Takumi without all those possession issues. Wonder how that will turn out?

Edit 8/19/16 - Removing Felicia/Lilith from scripts. See Codex: Questionable Decision for context.

Edit 8/28/16 - Looking over my old drafts again, and I realized that Anri was supposed to meet Dennis far earlier in the story, so I redid their introductions.


	37. Support: Damian & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo asks Damian to teach him combat and horseback riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Leo's 17-year-old sprite when he is actually around 11 in this support chain, so… just keep that in mind in case you think there's some childish thinking. And the fact that little Leo is crying.  
> And that this takes place after a while after his duel with Jerry and Horatio's subsequent departure.

### C SUPPORT

| Damian, I want your assistance for something.  
---|---  
| Sure thing, Leo. What is it?  
| I want you to teach me to ride a horse. For combat.  
| Me? But what about…  
| …  
| Oh, okay. Sorry.  
| Well, I've got the day off, so I can help you right now, actually. Is that good with you?  
| That's perfect. Let's go to the stables right now.  
| Now? O-Oh, okay.  
  | (A while later…)  
| Okay. Steady… Wow, you're picking this up pretty fast.  
| Am I?  
| Yeah, you're great!  
| How fast do you think I can learn this?  
| Hm… I'd say about… half a year?  
| I can't go any faster?  
| You could, but wouldn't that get in the way of other things?  
| That's fine.  
| Okay, if we do this every day, then we'd be done in three months. We can even get Xander to help, if he has time. The guy's always busy.  
| If it's just you teaching me, it's fine.  
| Okay. We'll continue this tomorrow. When do you want to start tomorrow?  
| As early as possible.  
| Ooh.  
| Is that a problem?  
| Nah. I can make it. No problem. I'm more worried about you, Leo. You sure you can wake up that early?  
| I'll make sure of it. I'll ask Odin to wake me up if I have to.  
| Sounds like you're fired up, but it's almost supper. Let's put the horse back into the stables, all right?  
| Mmhmm.  
  
### B SUPPORT

| Hmm… I told Leo I'd meet him here today. Perhaps he slept in?  
---|---  
  | (A horse neighs from a distance.)  
| Who in the world is practicing already…?  
  | (He walks out to see Leo riding on the horse.)  
| He's doing tricks with the horse already?  
| Hey, Leo!  
| Damian.  
| Practicing without me?  
| I wanted to get a head start.  
| And you already got the basics? Most people don't get that down in a day, you know.  
| I'm being careful. Do you want to see what I've learned?  
| Leo, wait…  
| I got this!  
| Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
  | (The horses screeches to a halt, throwing Leo off the side, and he crumples to the ground.)  
| A-agh….  
| Leo?! Leo!  
  | (Damian rushes to Leo's side and makes sure he's all right.)  
| Urgh…  
| Hey, Leo? Can you hear me. I'm going to hold your head, okay?  
| I wanna… go again…  
| No, you're not. We're taking you to a healer.  
| Bu…  
| No buts! You won't be riding a horse for a while. Stay awake for me, okay?  
| Mmm…  
| Sheesh.  
  
### A SUPPORT

| Urgh…  
---|---  
| *Sighs* You feeling better?  
| Yes.  
| The healer said not to do anything too strenuous, so we're going to have to put those riding lessons on hold.  
| Why?  
| Because you're hurt! And I'm not letting you anywhere near the stables until you're well again!  
| I should learn to ride a horse even if I'm wounded. That's how a battle will be like.  
| No, it's…  
| Leo, what are you trying to prove here?  
| I'm not…  
| Please, Leo, be honest with me. You never act this rashly, as young as you are. If it's embarrassing to talk, we're alone, so no one will laugh at you.  
| I… I wanted to get better and join you, Xander, and Camilla in battle soon. And Anri, too, if possible.  
| Leo…  
| I want to be a grownup. If I'm a grownup, I won't be useless. People won't leave me if I'm a grownup because they'll listen to me. If I'm a grownup, people won't make me feel like a baby, and… *sniff* And… *sob*  
| Gods, you're such a handful. There, there…  
| *sob* I want… to stop… crying… *sob* *cry*  
| Hey… hey, it's okay. If you need cry your heart out, go ahead. I was getting worried when you weren't doing any of that after… all that's happened this month.  
| S-Sorry…  
| I just told you. It's all right. In fact, I want a chance to tell you a little something.  
| When I was your age, I wanted to learn everything I could. I tried to do everything. Swords, magic, horseback riding, axes… I wanted to be a grown up for the same reasons as you. And you know what happened?  
| What?  
| Well, you could say it didn't turn out so well. I fell off my horse like you did. Really badly. Everyone was worried if I could ever walk again.  
| But you walk just fine nowadays.  
| That's just devil's luck. I really could have lost a limb or two back then. You were lucky, too.  
| What I'm saying is that it's okay to take things at your own pace. You're still young. No need to rush and potentially waste it all.  
| But…  
| It's okay to be a kid sometimes where you are now. There's always time later to be an adult. Yeah, there will be a big battle soon, but it's not your time yet. Leave that stuff to your big brothers and sister. And Father, too, if he's ever up for it. But if you want to get a little action, we'll think of something.  
| Okay…  
| All right, how about this? When you get better, let's focus on horseback riding first. Then we start using swords with horseback riding. Step by step. Sounds good?  
| Yeah.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the running theme here in these sibling supports is that someone is always friggin' hurting themselves. These children need help.


	38. 10.2 Leo & Horatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After separating from Nelly and Sloane, who will take three quarters of the army to the front lines. Leo and his remaining company make a detour to Horatio of Buelen's residence. The reunion between teacher and student is not exactly as happy, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add notes for accompanying music. Let me correct that. You don't have to play them while you listen, but it's fun to imagine how these scripts would have played out, although the tracks are probably too long to be enjoyable while reading. I try to attach as much information on the music as I can in case the links breaks.

♫ [No Justice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ovxk8Ss7_I) - Fire Emblem Fates

### Horatio's Estate, Morbank

| Ah, so this is the humble abode of our great and powerful master of the dark arts! Lord Leo! Why had you not confided in me about this?!  
---|---  
| Because if you knew, you have never stopped telling me to go see him.  
| It's rather small. I'd imagine a Buelen would live in something more grand.  
| Horatio was never one for extravagance.  
| Everyone! To the gates!  
  | (Odin gallops ahead.)  
| It seems like your retainer is more excited to see this Horatio than you are.  
| We haven't seen him in several years. That's why.  
| What do you want from your old teacher?  
| Information. Very valuable information.  
| That's all? As a man of your station, I'm sure you could have ordered him back.  
| My old teacher has been rather stubborn in that regard. He's never written me back and makes sure everyone is quick to forget him. I've left him alone because I didn't see any need to see him until now.  
| Ah, so he's that sort of man to you… At least he has a good choice in scenery. The falls right up ahead is actually quite breathtaking.  
| Have you traveled in Morbank before, Nyx? I didn't think a hermit would want to move around much.  
| That is hardly true. I used to live in Morbank myself when I was little. Before that mistake occurred.  
| Oh.  
| You should be careful not to jump to conclusions, child.  
| Right.  
  | (Odin returns earlier than expected.)  
| Lord Leo! Uh… It seems we've run into a slight conundrum.  
| What's wrong?  
| The servants at the gate are not letting us in, even though I said you were coming. They even warded me off with curses! Those dastards!  
| So he's decided to make things difficult.  
| What now? Shall we unleash our full potential on the great master?  
| Indeed. We will get through to him, no matter the method.  
| Yes! I've been waiting to show him what I've learned! And Horatio would be delighted to see how you’ve grown as well!  
  
### Pre-Battle

| It has been a long time, Prince Leo.  
---|---  
| And it would have been far longer, if not for the circumstances that brought me here.  
| I did not keep my doors closed to have you break in and take me.  
| If you had been more welcoming, then we wouldn't even be in this situation. Stop running away from us and be the better man.  
| Youth had blinded you from what I truly was: a failure.  
| So you hide away in some quaint little mansion and ignore what's happening around you? That's unlike you.  
| Unlike me? You are even blinder than I had thought. You will not have my head or my words. Begone!  
  
### Horatio VS Leo

| Leave me be, your highness!  
---|---  
| I will not.  
| Then why?  
| I have use for you. And I wish to make amends, if possible. I will pardon the fact that you were content to watch us from afar and do nothing.  
| I am not the man you think I was, my prince. Please… don't waste your time on me.  
| If you can't accept my ability to forgive you, then I will make you see.  
  
### Horatio VS Nyx

| That mark… it's the mark of Kleo, isn't it?  
---|---  
| Presently. What of it?  
| I didn't know that those who truly worshipped Kleo still lived.  
| Well, you are staring at one.  
| To think Leo could find someone so enlightened. I'd commend him if we were not fighting.  
| You praise the prince you mentored, yet you do not listen to him. I don't see any respect for him through your actions.  
| You're wrong. I do respect him, and this is how I will show it.  
| So you intend to fall here? So be it.  
  
### Horatio VS Odin

| My great and powerful teacher! It is I, Odin Dark! I have come to vanquish your dwindling spirit!  
---|---  
| I see you haven't changed.  
| I know I haven't, but you! You are the one who's changed!  
| Where is the man Lord Leo and I once knew? Did you not understand how my lord felt when you abandoned him?  
| Odin… you don't understand what was at stake here.  
| Oh, I do. Very much so! All the reason more why I cannot let you escape us. The Horatio i remember never gave up in spite of adversity, but now I see a coward!  
| Then a coward I shall be.  
| Behold! My overwhelming power!  
  
### Post-Battle

♫ [As All Stars Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKUcXPF0_FI) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| You have been bested. Are you satisfied now, Horatio?  
---|---  
| …  
| I was barely past ten years when you told me of your departure. I understand my youth was grounds to not tell the entire truth, but here we are.  
  | (Horatio looks away, ashamed.)  
| I was… I was a fool, Leo. A fool for believing things could change if I had stayed. And even if I did, I was too weak to stop what happened to you and your brothers.  
| You speak as if you never did anything good in your life.  
| And that is the truth, isn't it? I let you wither away under your mother's negligence, and your brothers died because of my cowardice. I failed my friends and family in their time of darkness. I deserve nothing but isolation.  
| You have helped Father years before he became king. You were once the Dark Knight of the North. And you were my teacher. And Jeremiah's. If it weren't for your support all those years, I wouldn't be alive today to see you. Yet you want to diminish your accomplishments?  
| Yes. The wrongs I have done are too great to be atoned for.  
| I do not think that should be so. If you will not come to my side willingly, I will make you. Because I defeated you fairly, you must ride under my banner.  
| And risk a blow to your reputation? Prince Xander won't stand for this. And neither will your father. Not after what I've done.  
| Then I will do what my brother and father would not have done, and that is to give you another chance to become what you always wanted. No one cannot object if you are useful to me.  
| …  
| I came to speak with you about an important matter, one that I risked time and effort to come here for you. Only you hold the information I need.  
| And what do you wish to know?  
| I want you tell me all of your involvement with certain individuals. We will discuss about this on the way to find my mother.  
| Lady Marianne? What could you possibly want from her?  
| Certainly, you are aware that my mother possesses the Memorandum of N. And that she ran away with it. To Morbank, most likely. I figured you would know where she is.  
| I am aware of that, but how would you know I could have such information?  
| You can't have wasted your time here in Morbank doing nothing, did you? If you had no time for me, the least you would do was assure she was safe. I may have been a child, but I knew much you fancied her and how poor of a liar you are.  
| That's what you remember about me?  
| I'll be truthful. Your mother did tell me of her location once. Before she left the castle. She's a careful woman, however, so my own sources aren't going to be accurate.  
| Then we keep looking. My mother may be a genius in her own right, but she isn't unpredictable. You likely know her movements more than I do.  
  | (Leo walks away.)  
| I will await your return at my camp. We leave at dawn. Do not be tardy.  
| As you wish.  
  | (Leo stops to say one more thing, but does not face Horatio.)  
| And if it is any consolation, I couldn't hate you. You did the best you could with what you had. It was not always your fault, teacher.  
| Teacher… it's been so long since I've heard that title.  
| I expect you to be ready for our departure in the morning.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Horatio wasn't the Orange Knight of the North. Leo doesn't really know what to make of Horatio, so for now, it's probably better for him to treat him with some degree of coldness.


	39. 10.2.1 Fireside Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Odin discuss briefly about the Mirror of Truth, and Nyx's future plans. Leo asks Horatio for names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, school just started again for me, so I've been less productive with this as of late, so enjoy some plot relevant Leo and his crew. Also, writing the whole part where Anri tells Silas off is actually kinda challenging, and so is writing the whole "how Niles nearly got Anri killed" chapter (oh fun times).

### Near Nyx's Tent, Morbank

| *sighs*  
---|---  
(Nyx turns a small mirror in her hands.)  
| If only…  
| What have you there, Nyx?  
| … It's just a regular mirror.  
| Oh, but your unflinching gaze upon this common trinket says otherwise. Or, hold a moment, you are in deep meditation of your journey, the very begin-  
| Spare me the theatrics. What do you want?  
| You told us that you came in search for the Mirror of Truth, aside from all the Faceless activity.  
| Yes, and?  
| I've always wanted to ask. What is this Mirror of Truth?  
| You don't know? I'm rather surprised, given how verbose you are about legends and myths.  
| I… I wasn't much of a local in these parts. It pains me to the core of my soul that I have not familiarized myself.  
| … Right.  
| Please, Nyx, share with me the greater details of this ancient relic!  
| Since we have nothing better to do, I'll make it short. It's an ancient, sacred treasure, imbued with the power of the gods. It's rumored to reflect only the truth.  
| The truth, you say? What variety of this truth will this mirror access from the deeper recesses of one's soul?  
| I don't know. The truth can mean many things.  
| Like one's true form?  
| Yes.  
| Do you know what this object of your desire looks like?  
| I've seen it, once or twice. I was never mine to use, and I never thought about looking for it until now. It's probably kept deep in a fallen mages' temple. The chances of me finding it will be slim.  
| Ah, so it's that difficult? Sounds like a challenge for only those who understand the meaning of the darkness that shrouds this artifact. A true hero.  
| When you put it that way, yes.  
| And what, my dark, mysterious ally, will you do if you cannot obtain this artifact of veracity?  
| Then I live as I usually do. I'll leave your prince's army and return home. I doubt there is any such thing for me out there.  
| You have traveled with us for a while now and you never thought of your own future?  
| Considering that I've had many years to consider that, no, I do not think about that.  
| My colleague in the exploration of the dark arts! How can you not have a greater purpose?  
| You're the one speaking nonsense again.  
| That same could be said for you. I believe you are overlooking a chance to find new paths in your life!  
| Oh, and you have the experience to say this?  
| Aye, I bear many names and traveled many lands! Each identity I wear and shed like the skin of a snake, I find a new subject of pursuit!  
| I shouldn't have asked.  
| I once set foot on these dark, foreign shores in search for something that could never be. And yet even if I have failed in that quest, I was able to find another and begin my life anew!  
| Your point?  
| My point, as you will call it, is that you can experience the same reawakening as I have! Whether it is to protect the world from devastation or to find allies worth traveling with, you can always redefine yourself.  
| Apart from all your usual babbling, I don't think you understand. I just want to find this mirror and be done with it. Some things can never be forgotten. I could never "redefine" myself if I wanted to.  
| But-  
| I've had enough of your silly speeches for tonight. I'm going to my tent.  
| Nyx! Wait! … She is far nimbler on her feet than I had perceived her to be.  
  
### Near Horatio's Tent, Morbank

| You're up late.  
---|---  
| Oh, it's you, Leo… Where's Odin?  
| Sleeping, or regaling Nyx with his usual stories.  
| He hasn't run out of them after all these years?  
| Hardly.  
| I see…  
  | (The fire crackles as Horatio pokes at it with a stick.)  
| You're free to speak, if you wish.  
| … I don't have much to say.  
| Then tell me about your sister, Irma. That's an order.  
| Why her?  
| Answer me.  
| … What do you wish to know of Irma?  
| I want to know if she had conducted any obvious activities I ought to know.  
| I thought it was already clear what she had done. All the people she's killed. And all the lives she ruined. It shames me to think I had adored her so…  
| Then it's as you told my brother, isn't it? You were the one to hand Marius the mission that would lead him to his death. She instructed you to do so.  
| … Yes.  
| And no one else?  
| Like I said, there were many people she wanted dead.  
| I meant no one else besides Marius. In our family.  
| Leo… what exactly are you trying to ask of me?  
| Eleven years ago, a beloved princess of Nohr died. Her murderer was not found, and has remained in the dark all this time.  
| Did your sister know anything about that?  
| That came as a surprise to Irma. She didn't expect the first princess to die.  
| I see. I guess my search will be longer than I thought…  
| Leo, it's been years since Princes Diantha died. You cannot possibly find the murderer.  
| No, it's entirely possible.  
| You said you cared not for what your brother Xander thinks of you? Is this why?  
| …  
| How will finding the truth help you? And the country? Do you plan to discredit him and take the throne away?  
| Unthinkable.  
| Oh?  
| He lied to me. He lied to all of us. I cannot forgive that.  
| Yet it burdens him as much as it burdens all of us. If he continues to blame himself, Nohr will have no future.  
| And you think none of your siblings can take his place should he fall?  
| As much as that possibility could exist, I don't wish to entertain such ideas. That isn't the outcome I want.  
| Despite your current resentment, you still assist him.  
| I am his brother. I am not his enemy. We all sworn by oath to serve each other. I will believe he had good reason to hide it from us, but I will see to the truth anyways.  
| I see.  
| That's not all. Another detail has always concerned me, about Father and my departed sister.  
| Garon…  
| Father's health was declining rapidly shortly after the failed summit in Cheve. Diantha had been taking care of him, and yet despite all her efforts, he had been close to death. After she vanished, Father was well again.  
| Leo, you can't be implying she herself was trying to kill His Majesty?!  
| I have said nothing of the sort. Be careful not to jump to conclusions.  
| O-Of course. The first princess was too fond of her father to bring him harm. We must keep an open mind on what we find.  
| Exactly. My father is also important to you as well. You were his friend and retainer, after all.  
| Yes…  
| My mother may have answers for us. She is the only consort left, and she was clever to leave before any of her foes could finally kill her like the rest.  
| I see… Then I hope we will find her soon. I know you don't like to waste time. And neither did Jeremiah.  
| Yes.  
| It is late. I know you are older now, but sleep will be necessary for the remainder of this trip.  
| You're right. I'm… glad we had this... talk. It makes me remember how much I missed our conversations.  
| … So am I.


	40. 10.3.1 Ryoma & Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma hurries back to see Sakura after her accident, and uncomfortable truths are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some soap opera quality drama?

### Fort Jinya

♫ [Vacant Cradle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExkgFZsVmPc) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Lady Sakura's wounds are still healing.  
---|---  
| Is there a clear estimate?  
| Unfortunately, they are rather serious wounds. I'd imagine she'll recover in half a year.  
| Half a year…?  
| That's what our best healers have concluded. If we want a full recovery any faster, Lady Sakura must make a journey to Izumo.  
| But in the state she's in… we can't take her there now.  
| We may have to wait a while before she recovers. Please give her some time.  
| Thank you.  
| Of course, my lord.  
(The shrine maiden leaves without a word, and Ryoma stays by Sakura's side as she sleeps.)  
| Sakura… how could this happen…?  
| *gasps*  
| Sakura! It's all right.  
| Where…  
| We're in Fort Jinya.  
| Oh…  
| Ah… my feet…  
| Don't move too much. They're still healing.  
| But I'm supposed to be at the Wind Tribe Village, with Hayato and-  
| Kagero deemed it too dangerous and returned with you unconscious after your accident. Don't worry, your retainers and the Wind Tribe representative told me everything.  
| Where are my retainers? And Orochi?  
| They're resting in a separate room. They were in a hurry bringing you back here. You can see them later.  
| No… I have to go back.  
| Go back where?  
| The Wind Tribe Village!  
| Why?  
| To finish that ceremony! I swear I could feel something when I performed it…  
(Ryoma's hands shake at the mention of a ceremony.)  
| A ceremony…? Sakura, what were you thinking?  
| I… I didn't know it was going to hurt. But I must have gotten something wrong...  
| Kagero told me you were exploring the ruins of the temple near the village. They didn't say full details, but now I understand why.  
| Brother, I'm sorry I lied to you. Just don't be mad at them. I chose to perform that ceremony, not them. They must have wanted you to hear the story from me-  
| That's not the main reason why I'm upset, Sakura. Who sent you all the way there? You wouldn't have figured it out without some suggestion.  
| N-No one did…  
| … Sakura, you know better than to lie to your older brother.  
| But no one told me to go there. I decided that on my own. I just went back to the capital and then went to the village.  
| Then let me rephrase my question then. Who told you to go back to Shirasagi?  
| … A-Azura did…  
| ... I knew it.  
(Sakura reaches out and clings onto Ryoma's arms now that she realizes how incensed he is.)  
| She didn't mean anything… Please don't be angry with her! Don't hold my injuries against her! Because I asked her to tell me!  
| …  
| She never told me to go to the temple. All she said was to go back to the capital, nothing else!  
(Everything seems to click in place for Ryoma, and he takes a different angle of the situation.)  
| Regardless, she led you there. She laid the tracks for you to follow. To think she would try to kill you…  
| No! You're wrong! Azura was trying to help me understand our situation! About if Anri had killed Mother on purpose!  
| Azura loved us, didn't she? She could never try and kill me! She would have done anything to help us get to the bottom of that horrible day!  
| Then do you know that going into those temples and performing that ceremony would mean death for you!?  
| D-Death?  
| … In that temple, Azura undertook a ceremony to become the official priestess she is today.  
| And she performed a dance… and died…?  
| … Yes. So had you continued... you would have died.  
| You were there, weren't you? Why didn't you stop her?  
| Mother said that her sacrifice was necessary for the protection of Hoshido.  
| Mother… made Azura do that?  
| She had worried that her time was near, and that she wanted someone to pass on her duties as Vallite priestess. I couldn't say much on her judgement, only that Azura agreed to take on her burden.  
| What burden, Brother?  
| They wouldn't say. At first I understood that Mother had always wanted to bring our brother Anri back to us, and wanted Azura involved in the process, but their training was always done in secret.  
| I can't believe this… Wasn't Azura angry?  
| Back then, I couldn’t tell. She said she was not upset about her sacrifice. But now… I see that she had been telling me a lie, all this time. If she had been truthful, she wouldn’t have sent you to the temple to mistakenly perform that ritual.  
| M-Maybe we should wait, Brother… You can tell her how upset you are with her when she returns with Hinoka.  
| I think not… At the rate things have gone, we may have declare her an enemy.  
| You… you can't be serious, Brother… Azura… Azura would never do that to us! Not to Anri!  
| You still believe that? After you nearly died?  
| Azura had her reasons… She was in a hurry to leave, so she expected me to figure it out on her own. I messed up a little, but…  
| What she did was very irresponsible. It's almost as if she was deliberately trying to get you hurt!  
| We don't know that!  
| And you, Sakura. You should have known better. I let you do as you please when you requested a brief leave of absence. I thought you were planning to grieve for Mother, not go gallivanting off in the desert!  
| I-I'm sorry!  
| You will remain in these quarters until you are well. I've asked the shrine maidens on your condition, and they say you won't be walking for a half a year.  
| Brother, no…  
| I see you are not well in just the body, but the mind as well. You'll be staying in this room until you recover, and your senses as well.  
(Sakura tries to grab at Ryoma, but she can't walk, so she's dragging herself across the floor.)  
| No! Brother, you can't do this! Brother!!  
| … I'm so sorry, Sakura, but this is the best thing for you.  
| B-Brother… No… NO! GET BACK HERE! 1  
(Ryoma shuts the screen door with shaking hands, hands still trembling. Kagero is immediately by his side to report. Sakura's cries can still be heard from behind the screen door, and Ryoma wishes he were deaf so he couldn't hear her anguish.)  
| The war council will not proceed without you. Saizo will also be arriving at Jinya a week early to give his report.  
| I'll be heading to the meeting shortly. Thank you.  
| …  
| You may speak.  
| Should I… continue posting soldiers around her quarters?  
| Please do. If she leaves and gets hurt even more, I don't know how I'd live with myself.  
| I understand.  
| And another thing.  
| My lord?  
| Lady Azura is to be treated as a threat from now on. Be sure to relay this information to Saizo and the rest of our men.  
| … You do realize this is a serious accusation.  
| It only makes sense. There's only one explanation has to why Anri transformed the way he did. Now that Sakura had gotten injured on her suggestion, it's all become clearer.  
| … As you say.  
(Kagero turns to order the soldiers, leaving Ryoma to mull over his conflicted feelings.)  
| What have we ever done to raise them wrong? Oh, Father… Mother… Mikoto… and Anri… Forgive me…. Forgive me… 2  
  
1 Gosh, can you just imagine this playing out? Sakura can't friggin' walk right now, so she's dragging herself across the floor?

2 Because spoilers not spoilers, Ryoma knows something else we don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In any case, this is a bit of a weird update, mostly because this doesn't make much sense until Chapter 15 comes along, or if you already know what there's a necromancy plot going on. So completely original stuff that can't be easily derived from canon. Either way, Ryoma is not okay with Azura has done, since she's not only hurt Sakura, but has done other things as well that will develop.


	41. 11.1 Kaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revised ending to Chapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shoddy attempt at making Kaze's reasons for joining less weird.

### Post-Battle

| Come back, Anri!  
---|---  
| Hinoka, I've told you. I can't…  
| What are you saying, Anri?! Snap out of it! You do not belong there! Think with the blood that runs through your veins! Can you not hear me?!  
  | (Azura blocks his way.)  
| He hears you clearly, and he has chosen his path. And so have I.  
| Azura…  
| Please, Hinoka, leave while we can still spare your life. Ryoma wouldn't want for you to fall here, and neither do we!  
| I thought I could change your mind, but I see you are beyond help. They've tainted you too much for me to fix.  
| Hinoka…  
| Lady Hinoka… What should we do next?  
| Urgh… Retreat! We must retreat! Leave the dead behind, at least for now. There's no time to lose. 1  
| All righty.  
  | (Setsuna jumps on Hinoka's pegasus, which gets ready to take off.)  
| Hinoka, wait-  
| Save your words, Princess Azura of Nohr. I see now for who you truly are.  
  | (Azura tries to step forward, but Anri holds her back.)  
| Azura! Stay back! We don't know what she'll do!  
| I was wrong to stand by you. So was Ryoma… 2  
| Sister…  
| Don't speak of me so familiarly! You are no sister of mine any longer!  
| …  
| Uh, your highness. We better leave before they bring the archers before us.  
| Yes, let's go.  
  | (Hinoka and her army leave quickly.)  
| They fled, and it seems she won't be coming back. I didn't know what would happen when I faced Hinoka.  
| Me neither. It was a good thing Camilla and I were there to save you.  
| Don't worry about that. It must be more painful for you to have faced her than it was for me. I didn't know her well, but I didn't expect such words from her.  
| Those words don't hurt me very much. It's no different than what I usually experienced outside of the family. I guess in time, they would turn out like everyone else.  
| Azura, that's not something to be so accepting of.  
| True, but my feelings on the matter are trivial to your, no, our greater cause. It's better to forget about this while we still can.  
| Besides, we won. Let's not ruin the mood for everyone else.  
| Look at them go! We showed them, didn't we?  
| They'll think twice about calling us savages.  
| To think they intended to invade us! An injustice we have foiled, indeed!  
| Are you certain we shouldn't chase after them?  
| Yes, it's not too late to kill them all...  
| We will hold our position here. There's no need for us to start charging into Hoshido from the south. That is for the king to decide. And my dear brother is not one for such brutality.  
| Yes, milady.  
| I've gathered the stragglers, your highness. It seems you have another admirer. He wants to see you before his time is due.  
  | (Kaze is brought before them.)  
| That's…  
| Lord Anri. Lady Azura.  
| Kaze!  
| You're alive. But… why are you here?  
| For the same reasons as you, my lord and lady.  
| Azura told me what happened to you after you assisted me on my return back to Nohr. I'm surprised you were allowed to live.  
| Your elder brother and sister had mercy on me. My clan, however, did not. I had disgraced them again, and I no longer carry their name.  
| That is all. I leave my life in your hands.  
| No need. You will walk free today.  
| Lord Anri…?  
| Release him.  
| What? You can't be serious…  
| Are you sure it's wise to let this one Hoshidan ninja go?  
| This ninja helped me and Azura return home to you.  
| Are you forgetting he took you away to Hoshido as well?  
| I do not forget that, but no man so dishonorable could give up everything he worked for so easily.  
| What if he snatches you away from me, back across the mountains?  
| I would do no such thing.  
| What?  
| When I saw Lord Anri fall from the sky, I realized that his family no longer had his safety in their interests. They no longer honor the promise they made with their queen, their mother. And that will not stand.  
  | (Kaze kneels once more before Anri.)  
| I will not leave you, Lord Anri. I wish to serve you to my very last. I will protect Lady Azura as well.  
| But Kaze… why?  
| Because of all those times you could have looked the other way, you didn't.  
| Kaze… this is too much to ask of you…  
| Queen Mikoto instructed me that if death befell her, I would continue to serve you under all circumstances, to keep you safe, no matter the cost. If I must protect you from your own family, I shall do so.  
| I have not forgotten your words for peace in the nights we spent along the path to Shirasagi. Allow me to honor your mother's wishes, and yours.  
| Thank you for your kind words, Kaze. I would be happy to have you, but... You realize the others will call you a traitor, right? Can you live with that?  
| Words do not harm me, so long as I act with honor. I do not regret my decision.  
| Very well. I accept your pledge of service.  
| Thank you, Lord Anri. I shall serve you to the best of my ability.  
| We're glad to have you, Kaze.  
| As am I. 3  
  
### Nohrian Camp, Janholt

| We should deliver the good news to Julius.  
---|---  
| Right. I guess you're going to be staying here in Janholt to defend the sea with Julius, are you?  
| Who knows? I'd rather go to Fallmount with you and Elise. Julius may be retired from the army, but he's still a capable commander. He just needs the numbers.  
| I guess we'll see.  
  | (They enter the tent where they should be meeting Julius.)  
| Hmm? Someone's already here before us…  
| … this will be an issue. I'll keep that in mind.  
  | (Julius notices his cousin and Anri.)  
| Ah, Camilla, and Prince Anri. You've returned! I was worried for a moment, but when I received news of the Hoshidans retreating.  
| Ah, you've returned, your highness. I hear you have defeated the Hoshidans at Notre Sagesse. Congratulations on your success, which is what I would say if you were assigned here.  
| What? But…  
| You should be glad your father doesn't know of your transgressions yet. I'll make sure you'll serve your punishment in full.  
| At ease, general. Rein in your frustrations. I was the one who called for his assistance, and he complied. I owe him my gratitude.  
| That is true. The Hoshidans at Notre Sagesse were quite unexpectedly difficult. Without Anri's help, my cousin and I would have faced more trouble.  
| Very well. The fact that you drove away the Hoshidans with little trouble is grounds enough to be pardoned by the king. Consider yourself lucky.  
| Thank you.  
  | (Anri notices that the camp is more crowded than usual.)  
| I see you brought more troops for guarding the borders?  
| Presently, since the fact that there weren't enough soldiers cost Lord Duncan his life. In fact… I believe some of the men who should have been on Lord Duncan's side now serve you.  
| I… I apologize. I wasn't informed of this until I spoke with Julius on the matter.  
| Oh? I'm sure someone should have told you. Who was leading the troops who escorted Princess Elise to Fallmount then?  
| No one in my current army was responsible. The fault is mine for not asking them of the situation. My initial escort was killed by the dangerous wildlife, so I requested that a portion of the soldiers in that platoon to escort me to the old fortress in Fallmount.  
| I see you are still the kind of child you were when you left the castle: a spoiled brat. I hope you've learned your lesson.  
| That aside, your father ordered me to deliver these to you.  
  | (Iago presents a small case holding two small silver medals.)  
| These are… retainer marks?  
| Your father also asks that you must choose two retainers, just as your other siblings have. After you accomplish you work in Fallmount, he asks you perform the proper customs.  
| Already? He must be pleased with your results if he's had these prepared for you by now.  
| Should I be… holding onto these until I return to see Father?  
| Do as you wish with them, although I advise you select your retainers wisely. It would be… unfortunate if you hired incompetent soldiers.  
| Therefore, your father has asked me to compile a list of recommendations of possible candidates. They are fresh new knights, and it would be beneficial to add more numbers to your troops, and are… dispensable to your liking.  
| Give me that list.  
  | (Camilla snatches the parchment from Iago's hands, and frowns after reading a while, waving the paper away as it bursts into flames)  
| What?! My list!  
| Camilla? What was that for?  
| None of these could be good for you. In fact, I doubt Father would suggest such names. Even Hans is on this list.  
| He is? I could have sworn that guy swore to the king.  
| If he did, it would have been the worst ceremony the kingdom's ever seen. Don't jest with my brother, general. You should know better. And our father would never agree to such an idea.  
| Urgh…  
| Anri, you shouldn't have to choose from whatever the court chose for you. You already have men and women under your employ who'll do just fine.  
| Oh, okay. That probably makes things easier, too.  
| Hmph. We'll see how far that will take you. Your father will await your results.  
| Lord Julius, I'm sorry to have taken up your time. I will take my leave.  
  | (Iago leaves the tent.)  
| Lacking in charm, as usual. But I suppose we need people like him who tell things like they are.  
| What was he discussing with you, if I may ask?  
| Simple plans about fortifying the shores in case the Hoshidans attempt such an attack again. The king and his council have nominated me to take care of things here.  
| Isn't that double the burden?  
| Yes, it is, but it shouldn't be an issue. Dennis has agreed to stay here in Janholt with his troops as well as mine.  
| I'm sure he'll be delighted by the news.  
| I expect the very best from you, dear cousin. Since you believe you can handle the sea border by yourself, then I'm sure you won't mind me going along with Anri after this all settles down.  
| What? With me?  
| Of course. There's a greater threat in Fallmount now, is there? You haven't forgotten that a Hoshidan prince and some of his men have likely snuck past us while we were occupied with driving Princess Hinoka out of Notre Sagesse.  
| That's… you're right. We need all the help we can get to deal with him.  
| All the more reason for me join you, no? It's already difficult pulling troops from the front lines, so let's make the best of our situation.  
| Sounds good to me.  
| With that, we've done all the planning we need. I hear the troops are having some fun outside. We should go out and make sure they don't get too rowdy.  
| Oh? I hope your dear Dennis wasn't the one who started it.  
| No use guessing. He's probably at the heart of it.  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 While Conquest 11 made a big deal about how Corrin managed to spare everyone, I've omitted that because it would be impossible for Anri to enforce such a rule on his forces. More heartbreak to Hinoka on the long road of denial, in that case.

2 It's awful being the replacement goldfish. Canonically, this is not the case because Azura's Hoshidan family supports is quite rooted in the fact on emphasizing that she isn't the replacement for them, but I'm bringing back this issue for drama's sake.

3 Playing up Kaze's reasoning to tie more with repaying a debt and upholding honor, but yeah, it's still kinda bullshit.


	42. 11.1.1 Niles & Anri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're back to murder mystery shenanigans, or are we? In other news, somehow Corrin tags got messed up on AO3, so pairing tags for Corrin and Niles are all over the place. Too bad it probably won't get fixed…

### Minett Estate, Front Gates

| We called them on such short notice. Would they receive us?  
---|---  
| I hear Lord Julius of Minett is a bit of a night owl.  
| Ah, someone's here!  
| Your Highness, we have received your notice. Lord Julius will see you right away.  
| Thank you.  
| (to Niles) Um, please wait outside, all right?  
| Whatever you say.  
  
### Minett Estate, Lord Julius' Study

| Lord Julius, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time.  
---|---  
| Ah, I always have time for any Lorenzen who is close to Camilla. Have you considered my deal?  
| Perhaps. But I would like to ask for an alternative reward.  
| Oh? And what is it that you wish to ask?  
| I want some advice from someone who has experience in governing a province. And for my task to help quell rebellions. As you know, Lord Gehring has been rather… free range.  
| I am more than happy to assist your highness. What do you wish to ask about first?  
| I was thinking about who could be the source of these rebel attacks, since my fortress has faced several attacks I think could be coordinated.  
| Is that so? Since you have come to me, I must assume you have drawn some conclusions as to who they could be.  
| You are quite right. I was under the impression that such attacks could be made by someone who could have the power and influence to oppose the Gehrings' governance. Someone like the previous family who ruled the land.  
| …  
| It's a stretch, but I came to you because you are one of the few people who know extensively about the Durands within the area. A-And…  
| Prince Anri, there's no need to trip over yourself.  
| I'm sorry, I-  
| I see you truly are very young, your highness, but do not fear. I can understand why you would come to this conclusion. Even though the king decreed all of House Durand be executed, a select few have been spared. Like Florian.  
| R-Right.  
| So, you want information on a dead family. What do you wish to know?  
| I would like to know how I could find the remains of those who died in the massacre.  
| … What do you intend to find there?  
| I wish to identify certain individuals, to ensure that they were truly dead. Unless you have a good death registry for a grave so massive, that is…  
| You would go through all of them, your highness? I worry for you men, if that's the plan.  
| As much as it will disturb many, I… think it would be necessary. My sister Camilla couldn't possibly allow me this kind of information, so that's why I came to you.  
| … Very well, but I have never stepped foot in those lands myself. I could never dream of it. But I can give you directions.  
| My father, Aurele of Minett, kept a diary to record his memories. He's said he wrote the location of the graves in it.  
| So where is it?  
| The graves are unmarked, so they won't be easy to find, but the best you could find them is to look for certain landmarks…  
| And this seals our deal.  
(Julius gives Anri the letter.)  
| Thank you, Lord Julius.  
| Ah, your highness, a word of warning.  
♫ [As All Stars Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfYNkf1rorQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Yes, Lord Julius?  
| What we discuss here does not leave this room, but… I freely give you this information because I have suspicions about what you are looking into.  
| … What do you mean?  
| … I don't think either Prince Damian, or Camilla ever told you all the… horrors… that happened there in those forests.  
| I'd imagine not. I was far too young, and even now, I don't think either of them could bear to tell me everything. But if there's anything that I should know, please do share.  
| Please understand, Prince Anri, that when the king decreed the death of the Durand family, he meant every single person with any ties to them. That included their vassal families, their knight companies, anyone who were so much as friends with them.  
| That many…? Oh gods…  
| My father, of course, had objected to it, but my aunt Seraphina and the council of Generals sided with the King. They stated that if we kept anyone, especially children, alive, they would come back to haunt us. So when you were so sure that the Durands were the ones who are behind a lot of our troubles today, I do have some doubt because of the sheer number of people we didn't leave alive.  
| I know that. But I have to start somewhere. I hope my investigation will help us better understand the opposition. The discomforting truth that will arise from this is only a small price to pay.  
| To hear that you wish to revisit this horrid memory, this… brand of our country's shame that haunts all of us Minetts, I am glad you came to me to ask about this, and that our goals align. You must know, I had hoped before in our previous dealings that my acquisition of Fallmount could give me authority to do what you asked of me.  
| I see… It's good that we were both patient about this. I hope this information will assist us greatly.  
| If you and Lord Gehring fall, Fallmount could be done for, and leave our capital and my province at risk. I will all I can to help you and ensure my safety. May the Dusk Dragon witness your success.  
| Likewise.  
(A retainer arrives with news.)  
| Milord.  
| Yes?  
| *whispers*  
| I see. You may leave.  
(The retainer exits.)  
| It's rather late, your highness. May I send you to your encampment with an entourage? Or is your escort sufficient enough? Your brother's retainer accompanying you, I see?  
| Y-You saw him?  
| This is my estate, so I must know every single person who comes in and out of it. It seems your bodyguard had gone snooping and was caught in a trap. 1  
| Oh dear…  
| Don't worry about him, your highness. He should be completely safe and sound. My preliminary defenses here are relatively harmless.  
| Thank you. I'll scold him when I get to him.  
  
### Minett Estate, Outer Gates

♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Niles! What were you thinking?  
---|---  
| (looking clearly disheveled) Ah, Lord Anri, you're back.  
| You could have gotten badly hurt!  
| So? What now?  
| No worries. He's in one piece, isn't he?  
| Y-Yes, but…  
| Sir Niles, did you have fun trying to solve my puzzles? How did you like the fire this time? 2  
| Amazingly smoldering, milord, as my Lord Leo had told me. Might I recommend poison instead?  
| Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, but I appreciate your advice. Please send your lord my regards.  
| Of course, Lord Julius.  
| Once again, Lord Julius, I'm sorry for whatever commotion my companion has caused.  
| And as I've said before, no need to apologize. Anyways, I wish you both well on your way, Sir Niles and Prince Anri!  
| Thank you!  
(Niles and Anri walk back and are about to mount a horse.)  
| You've never told me you were familiar with Lord Julius before.  
| You never asked.  
| I suppose if Leo is friends with Julius, you'd somehow get involved.  
| So, did you find what you need?  
| Yes. Although… Lord Julius was rather generous. I was worried he would ask for something more.  
| If he were, I would have loved to watch you two myself.  
| Good gods, does that mean… Oh, uh…  
| What?  
| Your eyepatch fell off. You must have gotten into the trap and lost it there. 3  
| Oh. Huh. I didn't even notice until you mentioned it. Not like I can see it myself.  
| Goodness, that looks… awful.  
| Does it disgust you?  
| Uh…  
| Or do you need to get up close and personal to judge for yourself?  
| That's not really…  
| Don't be shy. Why don't you look closely and remember it well?  
| Niles… You're a bit too close-  
| Go on. It’s the only time you're ever gonna see it, so make the most it while you can.  
| … It must have hurt. I can't imagine how, or who, could have done this…  
| What do you know about knives, hm? You just gotta put it in just right, and twist.  
| Gods…  
| You know where I come from. It's nothing new.  
(Anri pauses, and gently pushes Niles away. They mount the horse.)  
| ?  
| I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.  
| Then why did you even ask in the first place?  
| I just… wanted to know?  
| Oh, right, one of your little "bonding" sessions you do once in a while.  
| I guess this is a little one-sided, so how about we make this fair? You ask me something since I asked you about your eye. Anything's fair game.  
| Anything?  
| Y-Yeah.  
| Then, say, let's talk about that wonderful vacation you took in the Hoshidan capital.  
| !!!  
| You said you wanted to be buddies, didn't you? I heard that friends share their dark, dark secrets. And this is one secret I'd like to know. For reasons. As a "friend".  
| Wouldn’t Leo have told you all about it? I killed a Hoshidan queen, and many other people.  
| Oh, weren't you the one who wanted to go at everything from all angles?  
| What could you ask from me that you can't get from Leo?  
| Hm… How about what happened before you killed the queen?  
| I… I don't remember. Not clearly, at least.  
| And last I heard, you'd have to be wide awake to murder someone.  
| But… I really don't remember how I killed her. I was supposed to join her at the square before a crowd, but the next thing I knew, I was bleeding out in that very square alongside everyone else I killed.  
| Does that satisfy you?  
| Sounds like a load of fiction, and a rather anti-climatic one at that.  
| Well, it's true, and this Dragonstone I carry with me is proof of that.  
| Oh, and what happens when you don't have it?  
| I don't know, but I'm not willing to try it. Azura said that I have to keep it with me, or else I want a repeat of Shirasagi.  
| Uh, please, don't try um… stealing it from me.  
| Who said I was going to try anything? I'd rather not risk a massacre on my hands. I may like enjoying your suffering, but I'm not about to do it at the expense of Lord Leo's reputation.  
| Oh. I'll hold you to that promise then.  
| Still, you wiped out and you "somehow" clawed the queen to death? And that was the apparently the first time you turned into a dragon?  
| Yeah… Right after… a song…  
| I'm sorry, what?  
| Oh, it's nothing. Anyways, we both learned something. We've spent enough time dawdling outside. We should hurry back before dawn.  
| All right.  
| That was a good talk. Now, if I ever do become blind, I suppose I will always remember what your face looks like.  
| Although I'd be incredibly disappointed if I went blind.  
| …  
| Ahahahahaha!  
| What? Did I say something stupid again?  
| That depends. It's hard to tell if you're aware of the things you say.  
| I do think a little before I speak!  
| Hmmm, I'll be the judge of that.  
  
1 In the case where this were a double route game, Julius would have some exclusive characterization in Birthright, where his maps (and Dennis') would involve navigating into his estate and passing through his traps. Julius says the traps aren't exactly lethal, but anyone who gets caught up in them could be in for a world of pain. I guess Setsuna would really love to be around him.

2 Leo and Julius are friendly with each other. By extension, Julius knows Niles, if it wasn't obvious already. I can imagine Leo dispatching his retainers to assist some of the lords in Birthright maps, so stuff like Niles and Julius having brief conversations about their shared sadism would be brought up.

3 I could edit out his eyepatch, but I'm really lazy. Anyways, Niles and Anri sound like they're taking three steps back after the one step forward back in Chapter 9, although it does make some sense. Relationships aren't really one straight path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poor horse must get pretty tired of listening to all that tension and flirting.


	43. 11.1.3 Niles & Beruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles sets out to inspect the mass graves of the Durand massacre, while Camilla sends Beruka to track him down.

### Anri's Camp

| You really don't have to see me off.  
---|---  
| Does Leo not send you off?  
| He is usually content to let me go and do as I please, although my fellow retainer thinks otherwise. He does everything in his power to overstimulate my senses and leave me dizzy.  
| Oh, don't worry, I won't do that. You probably wouldn't want that kind of attention anyways.  
(Niles holds up the directions Julius gave them.)  
| So this will lead me to that place, right?  
| If our sources are correct, yes.  
| Uh… you sure I can't?  
| No.  
| But-  
| Believe me, milord, you probably don't want to see this. It may be a bit too… intense for you.  
| … Yeah. I'll leave this part of the mission to you.  
| Good.  
| Do you need a horse? It will certainly make the trip faster.  
| It'll be suspicious if your local stable boy notices you gave a horse to me. You think you can answer questions from him? 1  
| I could try, but… I guess not.  
| And there is your answer. Now, I should leave before the sun sets.  
| Right. Better cover as much ground as you can. I wish you well.  
| … Hm.  
(Niles sneaks out, and Anri lingers at the gates before leaving. Camilla watches from a window, suspicious.)  
| Hm… Beruka?  
(Beruka drops down from the roof, bowing before Camilla.)  
| Yes, milady?  
| Could you be a dear and follow that man and see where he's headed?  
| Of course, milady.  
| I'm counting on you, dear.  
(Beruka rushes off to fetch her wyvern, right past Selena.)  
| What did you ask her to do this time?  
| A little bit of a friendly outing with Leo's retainer. She's been raring to get out of the castle, so I thought she should accompany him.  
| You mean stalking him. What did you even want her to find anyways?  
| Something bothers me. Normally Niles would be around Leo, wouldn't he?  
| Sure, but he's usually one to do as he pleases since his lord isn't strict. Although I guess it's strange now that Leo is up in the north with Odin.  
| Niles has been rather talkative with my brother here these days, too…  
| Are you afraid the man would be a bad influence?  
| Hm, that is a valid concern, but that's not what I've been thinking about. Those two are up to something, and Anri hasn't spoken a word to me about what he's been doing. It doesn't look like anything he should be doing under Lord Ursus' employ.  
| Haven't you asked him about it?  
| A few times, but he's been avoiding me about it. I'm almost certain that he and Leo are up to something.  
| Ah, you have told me about your brothers' upsetting disagreement a few weeks ago. I guess they aren't over it?  
| Probably not…  
| Do you plan to stop them?  
| …  
| Whatever it is, I hope this will end well for all of us.  
| I hope so, too…  
| I'll go check up on Beruka, if she hasn't left yet.  
| Do that.  
(Selena gives a grim nod, and walks off)  
| … I'm sorry.  
  
### Forlorn Forest

| Ugh, the stench here is sickening, even for me. No wonder no one tries to come here.  
---|---  
| …  
(Niles hears a twig snap from Beruka's slight misstep, and he whirls around with knives.)  
| Show yourself!  
| … It's me.  
(Niles doesn't put away his knives.) |    
| … So the princess has her eye on us, eh?  
| I can neither confirm nor deny.  
| … Whatever.  
| Why are you here on the prince's orders?  
| Of course not. Haven't you heard? The prince and I are engaged in very sordid relations.  
| …  
| You don't answer any of my questions, I won't answer yours.  
| True.  
(Niles ignores Beruka and goes to the first open grave.) 2  
| Hm, even children, too? They were really thorough, hm…  
(Beruka points to the tattered cloth that has the crest of three stars.)  
[](http://www.clker.com/cliparts/f/0/f/0/1206579001726713407wipp_Weisslingen_-_Coat_of_arms_2.svg.thumb.png)  
| Etoile…  
| What?  
| The mark is of the Etoile, Company Etoile.  
| Company Etoile… Weren't they a knight company?  
| Affirmative.  
| Huh, explains why they're down here. How do you know that all of a sudden? You can't be any older than my lord.  
| I've done hits on some of their members before, but not often.  
| … Is that so?  
| Anyways, you said that this section is for Company Etoile, and the other knight companies. Their killers were rather organized. I wonder why.  
| Did you want to see the main family's bodies?  
| Sure, if that helps anything.  
| They're right this way.  
(Niles follows Beruka reluctantly, and takes note of some of the empty holes.)  
| Empty, huh?  
| They must have overestimated.  
| You sure about that? About half of the graves are empty by the looks of it. Grave robbers?  
| There's nothing to steal. The Durand fortune went directly to the Minetts and Gehrings.  
| I figured as much…  
  
### Anri's Camp

| You're back, Niles.  
---|---  
| And you waited all day in the stables? You sure love to waste your time. I bet the stable boy is getting real blue in the balls for you.  
| Well, I'd expect you'd be coming in at night, so I did do other things before I came back here. How was it?  
| I'll tell you. Another time.  
| Oh, you must be exhausted. Sorry. And er…  
(Anri notices Beruka following closely behind.)  
| Ah, you're… Beruka, right?  
| … You should be careful.  
| What?  
| … Those graves are dangerous.  
| Th-Thank you for the advice…?  
| …  
(Beruka walks away with her wyvern in tow.)  
| She followed you, didn't she?  
| Couldn't help it. Your sister must have sent her after me.  
| Oh. We should be more discreet about our meetings then. I'll ask you for more details in my quarters.  
| In private?  
| It's the only place Camilla won't try to eavesdrop. She worries for me, but she wouldn't go so far as eavesdrop on my own private space.  
| So naïve. You don't even trust her with whatever you and Lord Leo are looking for, and yet you trust she won't try to pry deep into your business?  
| … Rooftop. Tomorrow. Can you make it then?  
| Of course.  
| Yeah.  
  
1 He's referring to Silas, who hangs around the stables a lot to tend to his horse. I'd assume horses are given a lot of care simply because it'd be expensive if you lost one.

2 The mass graves in this case are left open to the air, which would not be any good for the atmosphere there. I'd like to think that map in Chapter 18 of Birthright is the relative location. With as many bodies as the Minetts and Albrands made, they probably wouldn't take the effort to bury them properly. But why didn't they just burn the bodies? Well, that's part of the plot, isn't it?


	44. 11.1.6 Kaze & Mozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze and Mozu meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered if Fates could have talked about cultural dissonance? And Hoshido having flaws? I guess... wonder no longer?

Recommended Reading: [Organized Crime Along the Border](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/20511724)

| This camp is so large…  
---|---  
| Ah, you're the new person! Uh… Kaze, was it?  
| Yes, that is me.  
| Are you here to help prepare dinner?  
| That was not my intention, but if you require help, I am more than happy to provide.  
| Here. Could you peel these potatoes for me?  
| Of course.  
(Kaze settles down on the stool opposite her, and takes the first potato in the basket.)  
| Just put the potatoes in the other basket. The skin goes here.  
| I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.  
| Mozu.  
| Mozu… Your Hoshidan is impeccable. 1  
| Oh. Thanks.  
| Were your parents merchants?  
| They were farmers, actually.  
| Nohrian farms in Hoshido... From across the border?  
| Yeah… They were from Esterlyn, but traveled all the way across the mountains to find land.  
| Before the borders were sealed?  
| What do you mean? The borders were always like that.  
| Ah, I see.  
| It's great to have someone like you around though. Everyone here is so different.  
| But aren't you Nohrian by birth?  
| Yeah, my parents were Nohrian, but I don't know if I can call myself Nohrian. When I grew up, my mother didn't want me to tell anyone where we came from. We wore Hoshidan clothes, took Hoshidan names, and spoke Hoshidan as much as we could, although mom and dad were bad at Hoshidan, so they were fine with me speaking Nohrian, but only at home.  
| That's rather strict.  
| I guess they were scared what would happen if the lord who lived there found out about us. Hearing stories about people we knew in distant villages getting caught was terrifying, but we had no choice but to stay. Going across the canyon again would be too dangerous. Only really brave smugglers would dare scale the thing.  
| So you think of yourself as Hoshidan?  
| I guess. It's where and how I live, isn't it?  
| I guess I can understand. Lord Anri and Lady Azura aren't that different, either.  
| The prince and the princess? This isn't mere gossip, is it?  
| I've escorted the prince personally to Hoshido and stayed by his side up until he chose to return here. And I've been in Lady Azura's company for a long time.  
| I see… To think I have something in common with a prince and a princess.  
| I don't like spreading rumors, so I suppose if you ever want to hear about their story, you could ask them.  
| Ask them? I could never! Although… the prince is always around whenever Silas and I are practicing. We talk a lot around then. It's almost surprising, though… He's much less… formal and uptight than I what I imagined a prince to be.  
| Lord Anri very open to being friends with all kinds of people. And Lady Azura as well, if one takes the time to know her.  
| Oh, that, I already know. I just don't want to overstep my boundaries. Lady Azura always seems so aloof, too.  
| Well, the option is there, if you ever wanted to ask.  
| I'll think about it.  
(Mozu looks at the bucket of potatoes, which are already complete.)  
| Gosh, you peel those things so fast! You have to teach me!  
| I'd be happy to. Are you on kitchen duty any time soon?  
| Yes, now let's see…  
  
1 On lingual differences: Since Nohr and Hoshido are on opposite sides of the canyon, it stands to reason that they speak different languages. But I'm not that great of a writer, so the consistency of how this plays into the story is a bit wishy washy. Hell, I don't even fault the writers in IS from sidestepping this issue. It would make sense that people who operate in both sides of the chasm would be pretty fluent in both, and those in the political realm would also be well versed enough (I think in a later chapter, Anri mentions practicing his conversational Hoshidan). Those who live in the gray area between, like the Nohrian immigrants who were barred from returning home (Mozu) and merchants who lived near the border (Oboro), would also need to know both languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaze: Hey, you know you can talk to Azura and Anri, right?  
> Mozu: That means I can ask them out?  
> Kaze: Maybe.  
> Mozu: Hmmmmmm....  
> 


	45. 11.2 Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo reaches his mother's village, and receives an understably hostile welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Chapter 7 all over again with a team of two mages and two dark knights. Oh, this will would have been stupid.

### Road to Marie's Village, Morbank

| This is a rather thick forest.  
---|---  
| It truly is. But do not worry, we will be reaching Marie's village soon.  
| I should hope so.  
| Lord Leo… I must confess, something has been bothering me about these parts.  
| What is it?  
| A crawling sensation that makes my fell hand quake in anticipation. It's unlike magic I've ever felt before.  
| Odin isn't alone in that regard. I sense something… odd. You aren't leading us to our deaths, are you, Horatio?  
| Not at all! I know you have little faith in me, but I'm not lying about this.  
| Regardless, we must ride on.  
| Milord! Halt!  
| What is it?  
| Over there, in the distance!  
  | (Leo follows the direction of Odin's finger and sees a large horde of Faceless mindlessly walking about the clearing.)  
| Faceless…  
| How odd, they aren't reacting to our presence, even when we're this close.  
| Worry not, milord, I will vanquish them!  
| Why should you? They aren't responding to us at all.  
| And let them strike at us while we are caught unawares?  
| Hold!  
  | (The party rear their horses back.)  
| I thought I told you to never return here, Horatio.  
| It isn't I who wants your presence. It's your son.  
| Son?  
| It's me. I've come to seek answers from you.  
| … So you live.  
| Evidently so.  
| Regardless, you will not step a foot further into this forest. Leave while I still show you mercy.  
| That is impossible. I will not leave until I have what I need.  
| Then I'm afraid you're out of luck. You will find no memorandum here. I set it aflame several years ago after I had my fill of it.  
| … You what?!  
| Did I stutter? I said I burned it.  
| No…  
| For what reason did you destroy an artifact?  
| I deemed that it was not worth protecting.  
| What wasn't worth protecting?  
| Unspeakable horrors that should never be repeated again.  
| Horrors?  
| You fail to understand because you never read the pages yourself, your highness.  
  | (She raises her hand, and several Faceless stop in their tracks and turn hostile on the Leo's party.)  
| You are not welcome here. Leave, or else I will use force!  
| Do you still intend to follow through, Prince Leo?  
| Of course. She'll be no match for me.  
  
### Leo vs. Marianne

| I see you still have Brynhildr.  
---|---  
| No one has challenged me and won since then.  
| You have grown strong since I remember.  
| I have my brothers and sisters to thank for my strength.  
| That aside, I'm disappointed you would destroy a crucial source of knowledge.  
| You believe I would lie about the Memorandum? That was no lie.  
| I don't care for the Memorandum. What I seek from you is something else entirely.  
| And I care not for what you want from me. Stand down, if you know what's good for you!  
  
### Horatio vs. Marianne

| Please, Marie, I mean no ill will, and neither does my student. Call back your monsters, and we can talk through this peacefully.  
---|---  
| I have nothing to say to you. I've told you time and time again to leave me be. The fact you can't respect my wishes does not help.  
| Marie…  
  
### Nyx vs. Marianne

| That mark…!  
---|---  
| I see you're aware of it as well.  
| No… it can't be…  
| Oh, but it is. It's rather foolish of you to have burned that book.  
| I was not wrong. What you and your people did was despicable.  
| We won't get anywhere with this conversation. Your son wishes to speak to you, so let's end this.  
  
### Post-Battle

| Urgh… How dare…  
---|---  
| Marie, please! Prince Leo doesn't ask much of you. He wasn't here for the Memorandum!  
| Actually, she's not entirely wrong. What I’m looking into has a lot to do with the memorandum. Or rather, your involvement with reproducing the experiments written in that book.  
| I'm sure a lot of my work is well known to a common Nohrian mage. Finding me won't be of use to you for something like that.  
| No. I'm talking about the ones you have never shared with the temples. The ones involving my family, and my father.  
| You're approaching dangerous territory. I won't tell you such things to simply satisfy your curiosity.  
  | (Leo threatens his mother with Brynhildr.)  
| As your prince, you must comply with my demands.  
| !!  
| Leo! Put away your tome!  
| You may not care for what you think of Father, the state of our country, or me, but I know you hate leaving things unfinished. I think I may have those answers. Consider this an exchange of information. Once this is over, we will not come again.  
| … Follow after me.  
| Marie, you mean…  
| Don't be absurd. I've changed my mind because I wanted to. Now hurry along before I leave you behind in the dust.  
| And the Faceless?  
  | (He notes the remaining Faceless, who have become less hostile and are going on their own way.)  
| Leave them alone.  
  
### Hidden Village, Morbank

| This is… more amazing than I remembered.  
---|---  
| This is quite a lot of vegetation gathered in one place. Some of these I've never seen before.  
| These verdant enclosures are just floating! How is this possible? What kind of power did she discover inside herself to perform such a feat?  
| They're not floating. They're just attached to strings.  
| Just what are these contraptions?  
| Vegetation without the need for soil.  
| Is such a thing even possible?  
| Obviously, since you're looking right at them.  
| I never thought such a thing could exist.  
| That's because you don't think in the right place.  
| …  
| More Faceless?! Lord Leo-  
| Lower your voice, Odin.  
| Hm, it seems they are quite comfortable to be in such close proximity to these Faceless.  
| You're right. It's impressive, actually.  
| I made improvements to the technique of creating the Faceless. Wonderful specimens, I must say.  
| Marie, you do realize this was a dangerous experiment, do you? To think you'd fill your village with these… things…  
| Do you think I would put this many nearby if I knew they were wild? Worry not, I have tamed them with no difficulties whatsoever.  
| Ah, Marie! You're back!  
| I see you've brought visitors?  
| Of course. They are travelers who were so inexplicably lost they made it this far into the forest.  
| Oh, how horrible! I know how hard it is to walk around here. At least these guardians can protect us.  
| So they're called guardians now?  
| It's getting dark. I'm sorry I must cut our conversation short, but I should lead my guests to their quarters. My cottage is large enough to house them.  
| Ha! Seems like your place will be pretty lively! I hope the little one won't mind the racket!  
| Ah, we've been keeping you for too long! I hope you all rest well tonight.  
| We will make sure not to disturb the sacred lands and unleash any beast that guards your peaceful lives!  
| In other words, thank you.  
| Of course! Now don't get Marie too worked up, all right? She's really sweet, but she won't like it if you get too rowdy.  
| … I see. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
### Marie's Cottage

| Marie… You're home.  
---|---  
| Yes. I am.  
| And these are…?  
| Guests. I suppose it will come as a surprise to you since we haven't had any in a long time.  
| Yes, but… Are you sure that's wise…?  
| They're my family. They're the only ones who know this place.  
| Ah, I see… If you need anything, call for me, all right?  
| Of course.  
  | (The man leaves the cottage, leaving everyone else standing uncomfortably.)  
| I won't say anything until morning. You will rest first.  
| If that's what you wish. Where do we-  
  | (The sound of a crying baby comes from the nearby room.)  
| !!  
| The guest quarters are to the left. Excuse me.  
  | (Marianne leaves to comfort the child.)  
| …  
| Leo…  
| I'm not upset, if that's what you're thinking.  
| I didn't mean to assume.  
| Good.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to go by quickly because Fire Emblem paces their games like a speeding bullet train.


	46. 11.2.1 Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo discusses with his mother some answers, and a possible clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Fuck it. I'm going to make the necromancy AU. Pain and suffering for everyone all around.
> 
> While I'm taking my sweet damn time churning out plot, apparently Leo will get his own manga. Thank god this is canon divergence. I don't think I'd be able to incorporate stuff from that into this AU if I tried.
> 
> Anyways, one big exposition chapter. Super duper sketchy, but I hope this makes the point.

### Marie's Village

| Ah, Nyx. You woke up early.  
---|---  
| Indeed I am. Apparently I was told that I was free to brew coffee whenever I liked, so I thought to take up on your mother's offer.  
| I see. Anyways, something was bothering me from our encounter with Marianne yesterday.  
| What did?  
| The way Marianne looked at you. You exchanged some words, didn't you? What happened?  
| That is between me and her.  
| Did you know her?  
| Hardly. I'm decades older than her. Our paths never crossed until now.  
| But she knows you.  
| Evidently so.  
| What business did she have with you, then?  
| I hear your mother coming. Perhaps you'll ask her. She seems most willing to answer question.  
| She's not going to-  
| Leo.  
| What?  
| Walk with me. You want your questions answered, yes?  
| …  
| Go on, don't leave her waiting.  
  
### Village Farmland

| … What is his name? The baby, I mean.  
---|---  
| Forrest.  
| … And his father… was the man from yesterday?  
| Of course.  
| Are you and your husband happy?  
| Yes. Although I honestly don't believe this will last. I did a great work hiding away, but… I suppose these kinds of feelings are the ones that keep me here.  
| … I see.  
| You must be feeling unsettled. You have every right to be. I hardly gave so much as an ounce of affection… when I was still working.  
| …  
| And for that I admit my faults.  
| …  
| I'm aware I've made decisions that led to your unhappiness, and I can't defend that. You found support in your own family in my absence. I know you have no need for me to be in your life.  
| I admit that I don't.  
| Then perhaps it's better we don't think of each other as mother and son. We never really were like that.  
| I agree.  
(Leo looks back at the Faceless working the farmland.)  
| What possessed you to try placing these Faceless so close to the village? Faceless aren't very good at following specific commands.  
| A finer specimen only results from a finer binding of the various spirits that compose the main body. A solid conjunction of the minds, you might call it. Requires a good amount of concentration on the caster's part.  
| With just animal cadavers?  
| Rather brilliant, isn't it? What did you think I was using?  
| … Ah, I see. It was wrong of me to presume you have been using other materials…  
| Is that how they're pushing the procedure these days? Even if they used human corpses, the results have always been the same. Once something is dead, you can't restore their former state of mind.  
| Was this outlined in the Memorandum?  
| No. There was a theory that encouraged human cadavers, but from what I've seen, there was never a difference. But I suppose morals don't really matter when you need extra bodies to throw out onto the battlefield.  
| So It's not the material's fault that such a process wouldn't work. It's all in the ability of the caster themselves.  
| Yes. These Faceless you see here? That was a result of a few months' work of me spending days in a basement, and all these things can do is repetitive farm work or bodyguard duty. If I didn't have to spend a month in deep concentration, I could make even more advanced Faceless, but even humans have their mental limits.  
| So you say the theory of a higher chance of creating a sentient being if you had enough power?  
| That's never been proven, so I can't say. It's just not humanly possible. And by human, I mean a normal human.  
| A normal human, you say?  
| …  
| What were you planning to ask of me? Or was my work all you wanted to know about?  
| … I know you had to oversee the transfer of cadavers back when you were still a researcher at the mages' temple in Morbank. Or rather, you did this to ensure the so-called quality of your specimen.  
| Just who are you trying to look for?  
| The First Princess of Nohr, Diantha of Lorenzen. Namely… my sister.  
| … I see. So you believed those rumors as well.  
| How could I not? There's no way to trace it back the components of a Faceless. Once something has been made into a Faceless, the creature cannot be taken apart again.  
| You've seen her body, haven't you? If so, I'd like to know where it could have went.  
| Forget trying to find her body. I'd wager it's one of those nameless creatures your father approved of setting out onto the battlefield, meshed with countless other corpses you don't even know.  
| … And the mages allowed it? You allowed it?  
| Identifying and observing corpses for use isn't that thorough as you'd think it is. And no, I haven't seen anything resembling the princess. Your so called murderer isn't so foolish as to keep her face recognizable.  
| … At least I tried to ask.  
| A fair line of thought, but identifying misshapen corpses will not give you answers…  
| …  
| But… This is all conjecture, but there was something that did bother me.  
| Do tell.  
| I hope you understand that this project was not led by me only. Meaning that I was not the only person who shared the duty of checking the corpses' quality.  
| Iago… was it?  
| Yes.  
| Would you tell me about him?  
| Hm, Iago… He was very particular about his specimen than I was. Mostly because he was under the certain belief that better corpses make for better Faceless. I've proven that wrong, but he continued to insist he was right, the fool.  
| So, he always had a habit of marking certain corpses for his exclusive use. I saw no reason to take issue with this, because I knew he was going to be wrong, and arguing with him doesn't go anywhere.  
| So Iago may have had a hand in this…  
| It would do you good to keep him in your sights, if you can. He's a rather evasive man.  
| I understand. Thank you for this information.  
| Of course. It's my duty to go to serve the royal family.  
| Are there other questions you need answers for?  
| Is there really no way to bring back the Memorandum is there?  
| Well, I could show you the ashes it is now, but it's irreparable. But you aren't without any leads. You only need to meet with the true author themselves.  
| But… !!!  
| ... Nevermind.  
| You are an intelligent child, and always have been. You can find that out for yourself.  
| … Alright.  
| Since you asked me a question, how about a question from me?  
| Please, do ask.  
(Marianne motions to one of the creatures slowly trudging across the dirt.)  
| Do you see this Faceless working the plow?  
| What of them?  
| Would you say that he is at peace?  
| ... I wouldn't know. No one has claimed that a Faceless has never been able to possess any thought. He cannot think, so he cannot understand peace.  
| Yes, you could compare a Faceless man to a simple animal, but see how he works the land, quite content with himself, so long as no one hurts him. You know... There is peace in silence.  
| …  
| We should return. Your friends are waiting.  
| Once we leave this village, we will bother you no longer. You, your husband, and… your son… will be safe.  
| And you have my gratitude, Prince Leo.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is certainly a lot more kinder than expected but I guess times change. But what doesn't change is that she still takes a roundabout way of conveying information. It used to be a test for Leo, but now it's just how she talks about things she's not proud of saying out loud.


	47. 11.2.3 The Conspiracy Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Leo and the gang have a theory that the royal army is possibly replicating some old cult stuff to bring back Anankos, so they decide that maybe they should find who the hell is part of this cult. Marianne suggests they look for the mirror of truth to help figure out which Faceless have been resurrected with the use of dragon's blood and trace them back up. The Mirror of Truth is in some temple that's impassable without some obligatory battle map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a bit too challenging for me to put into a script for the past few weeks, and I dislike taking long hiatuses, so have a summary dump instead, with some script interspersed bc it's scraps of what I wrote before when I intended this to be a script. There could be some repeat of whatever has been established before, but well that's what summaries are for if you've possibly been reading twenty chapters at a time.  
> Also, yeah, conspiracy theory time. I'm so sorry guys you have to deal with my unintentionally wild writing.

| …  
---|---  
| You're staring. Out with it.  
| My apologies, Lady Nyx. I've only been curious about you since we've traveled.  
| Does it strike you as odd when I do not act how I appear? I get those kinds of questions in great frequency.  
| Hardly. My own students were rather eloquent in their youth as well.  
| Ah, so it is my mark, then?  
| Yes… Not many people proudly say they were a part of the Cult of Kleo anymore. I thought they had disbanded years ago, long before my own father was born.  
| I'm quite surprised, Horatio. You know your family had deep relations in the old cult as well.  
| Yes… but I'd rather not think about that side of history.  
| But what could can be done from ignoring a troubling past?  
| It's something that happened far in the past.  
| Yet you still use those "horrendous things" outlined in the Memorandum, do you not?  
| …  
(Before Horatio can speak, Odin appears.)  
| Ho, there! Care to enlighten me with your secret plans to unlock your hidden potential?  
| Ah, you have awoken.  
| And on what quest has my lord departed for?  
| He's gone on a walk with his mother.  
| … That is deeply concerning.  
  | Very true. I don't expect them to get along well.  
| Is that so? They seemed rather civil.  
| Hardly so. Milord is rather excellent at concealing his true feelings in dire times.  
| I can see that.  
| What are the three of you doing? You're crowding the kitchen.  
| M-Marie… I'm sorry, we'll vacate the room as quickly as we can.  
| You're all awake, I see.  
| And you've returned, milord! I hope your conversation with Lady Marianne was fruitful.  
| It was.  
(Leo looks at Nyx, who isn't surprised. Leo's smart, and he's made the connection that Nyx is related to the Memorandum of N from earlier interactions.)  
| I have questions. Many questions.  
| And what do you need to know?  
  
Leo tells Nyx of his suspicions that Nyx is the "N" who wrote the Memorandum of N, judging from their interactions through the plot so far. Nyx doesn't deny the claim, and reveals she was once a member of the Cult of Anankos, a fact that makes Horatio uncomfortable. Finding Horatio's discomfort telling, Marianne gets Horatio to explain the history of the Cult of Anankos by himself, mostly for Odin and Leo to hear since neither of them know.

* * *

The Cult of Anankos was an defunct group of extreme religious fanatics who worshipped the Father Dragon Anankos and his trusted servants, the water maidens who once walked the earth and were executed for staying with the humans they loved by Anankos. These maidens were turned into mist and foam for their transgressions.

Despite the sure extinction of water maidens on the surface, some individuals believed that these water maidens did survive and lived on in hiding. Some even went as far as to believe that they were the so-called "Lost Children of Valla". They branded themselves with the mark of Kleo and often challenged the royal descendants of Kleo throughout history for legitimacy, but to little success.

These "lost children" were convinced that they could perform the same feats as their fabled ancestors, and thusly conducted numerous experiments, many of which had horrific consequences and took many lives. One experiment was an attempt to bring back the Father Dragon, involving the sacrifice of many humans and drawing the life out of their freshly killed bodies to provide sustenance for the god to gain a physical form. 1 There were rumors of the cult performing miracles, such as gaining long lifespans or the ability to see the souls of the dead, attributes of the mythical water maidens themselves. Their findings were documented together in the Memorandum of N.

The mass killings was brought to the attention of numerous kingdoms around the region of Morbank, and under the royal decree, the cult was dispatched. The cult themselves were elusive, but not without some help did they finally meet their end. Nyx, once a willing participant in the cult's experiments, became disillusioned with her fellow cultists' practices after she was the sole survivor of a ritual for eternal life. She betrayed her cult and told the ruling authorities of their location. While some members of the cult reversed on their ideologies and reformed themselves, they no longer welcomed Nyx as a member of their group. Bitter and depressed by her state, Nyx retreated from the world and spent the rest of her years looking for a way to undo her curse and atone for her crimes.

The survivors of the death of this cult went on to form the clan that would be known as House Buelen today. Instead of applying their magical knowledge into these dark arts, the Buelens then went on to create a tamer method to magic, founding many mage temples repurposed from the abandoned Vallite temples left behind on the surface. As a high ranking member of the noble family, Horatio is privy to this information. His father taught him and his sister this cautionary tale to remind them of a great history of shame in their family. Anyone who has extensively read the Memorandum of N is also knowledgeable of this dark history, which includes Lady Marianne and Jeremiah of Lorenzen.

* * *

Nyx is impressed with Horatio's retelling of their history, and Horatio feels more relieved at having shared this with everyone in the room. But Leo and Odin are focused on something else entirely. They recall Horatio mentioning the experiment that involved drawing the life out of the dead to create another living body, or at least the body of a god. Leo points out that this idea is not so different from how Faceless are formed.

Nyx takes over and explains that the Faceless are a result of a partially successful attempt to replicate the water maidens' flawless necromancy, the ability to raise the dead. While the water maidens are blessed with powers directly granted from the Father Dragon to perform these feats, an average, even a magically gifted one, does not have such a blessing and would be bound down by their limitations, which is why the Faceless only appear to be a fleshy mess rather than a perfect form of a living thing.

"But what is the point of knowing this information now?" Leo pries for more information out of Nyx.

"For the same reason I have decided to accompany you," she states simply. "Honestly, I am rather impressed with the level of sophistication you people have made with these abominations. Nonetheless, this achievement has bothered me."

Nyx explains that she had noted that she had been sensing something ominous about the Faceless Leo and his party encountered in Vandale. The recent activities are mirroring her own experiences back from when the Cult of Anankos were sacrificing hundreds to call back Anankos to the surface and "reclaim" their identity as descendants of Valla.

Marianne agrees, and pins this as an extra reason as to why she left. She had initially assumed that the Faceless were meant to serve as substitutes for soldiers on the battlefield, but as time went on, she realized that some of her colleagues didn't believe in the same reasons as she did. This became especially clear when the Massacre of Durand occurred.

"The massacre was a farce," Marianne says bitterly. "They didn't have to kill that many people to make their point. They didn't even need to use people."

Horatio's face loses color at what Marianne is saying.

"Oh, gods," Horatio is forced to take a seat. "Then that means… the king ordered the massacre… for this?"

"Perhaps," says Marianne. "I know Seraphina and I would never think of such a thing… but I can't say the same for the other head mages who headed this project."

"So some mages in the temple believe they can call out a god," Leo says to himself. In the corner of his mind, he remembers that Jeremiah, his brother, had taken part in these experiments, too. He's hated that man for years now, but the revelation only made his dislike even stronger.

"How did you even know about this?" Leo asks.

"I was informed," Marianne answers. "I had suspected something was going on, but my closest confidants helped confirm my suspicions. That's when I knew I had to leave. Others have died for knowing too much. I did not want to be the next one."

"And just when you think humanity learns a lesson," Nyx picks up the conversation. "With the things I've seen, it seems these mages of yours are confident they'll do it this time, so much that they'll happily kill anyone who finds out. I wonder why?"

"You said this was a repeat of your cult's actions. Why did your cult fail?"

Nyx recalls from her own knowledge of water maidens, any child who bears dragon's blood could engage in the practices of the water maiden, so long as they pay pilgrimage to one of the temples and performed the ritual. After all, that was the same ritual that Nyx herself attempted. She and her fellow participants had no dragon's blood to speak of, and so they died, and she was cursed.

"So the mages who work on this are confident they can do it because maybe they have someone on board who's of royal blood?" Odin directs the question to Leo. "I can't think of anyone in your family who could do this. Well, anyone who's alive."

"Not only that," Horatio adds. "The rituals of the water maidens have gone undocumented for ages. No one knows how to perform them properly now."

Odin suggests a theory 2. He recalls hearing from other mages that King Garon had a consort who was rumored to be a water maiden herself, but she rarely made public appearances and refused to appear before the Buelen mages. But since she enjoyed the king's protection, no one could really object. Horatio remembers encountering the strange woman once or twice in battle when she accompanied the king. Therefore, there is a way for the someone of dragon's blood to perform the ritual and gain the powers of a water maiden.

Leo likes Odin's idea, but doesn't find the strategy viable. Suppose that this consort was a water maiden. She could tell the king many secrets, but why kill her and struggle to perform necromancy by himself when she could raise all the dead bodies for him? Was silencing the primary source of information worth all this struggle?

The question is left unanswered, and the group is drawn back to the main problem: who are the big advocates of this potential plan to bring the Father Dragon back? Who could ask the king to sign the decree to kill hundreds to give the mages some bodies to play with? Who could prey on the king's possible desperation to save his kingdom, which has been ailing ever since civil war? The answer is the king's advisory council of generals.

Leo notes that his eldest brother, Xander, and Iago are members of this council, and so are the heads of the noble families. Horatio loathes the idea of suspecting the council, since he himself was once a member of this council.

"Of course it can't be all of them," Marianne shrugs. "To have a whole council of conspirators would be difficult to keep together. I doubt the Lord of Albrand could even keep a secret, and Tatiana of Ragnar wouldn't give two figs about national affairs. In fact, I doubt all mages would be aware either. Otherwise, Odin wouldn't even be here."

They altogether agree that this plot would probably be known to a few individuals at the top: close enough to control the king, but not in too many numbers to become obvious. In that case, who else answers to these highly ranked individuals? Mages, or whoever was using them or developing them… but there are lots of mages.

Marianne then offers the Mirror of Truth as a solution. Odin and Horatio exclaim that such an object was a myth, but Nyx tells them that the mirror does exist, and she has been searching for it, albeit for her own purposes. One of the many gifts the water maidens had brought with them to the surface during the Golden Age, the Mirror of Truth was said to reveal a person's true form. Since the mirror was an invention of the Vallites, Nyx and Marianne propose that they could use it to determine which Faceless were resurrected using the water maiden's necromancy rather than simply done by conventional magic.

A good idea it was, except no one knew where it was. Marianne assures them that she does know since she has spent the past few years before settling down in the village to find it.

"Another work of your confidants?" Leo suspects.

"Yes," says his mother. "They're quite far and wide. I can't say much, but they're rather powerful people if I'm alive now."  
Leo grills Nyx for questions, Marianne tells them the directions to the hidden temple containing the Mirror of Truth. The party decide to leave the village soon to find the Mirror of Truth and reconvene with their troops, who have been left to Nelly and Sloane's leadership while Leo was away. Nelly and Sloane have not been informed of Leo's reasons for a detour, so they shouldn't keep them waiting.

Meanwhile, an ominous hooded figure waits outside the village.

* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 If you thought this was like making a Philosopher's Stone, then you're pretty close. Almost.

2 Welcome to sloppy storytelling 101: give Odin the tin foil hat. I couldn't figure out in time how to get this to work, so here you go. Also these people are working from poor memory here (Leo doesn't even know much about Azura aside from Damian talking about one sibling.) This is a bizarre conversation for everyone, but Leo is rather willing to go jump off the deep end at this point. Faceless and immortal people are weird enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who wants to help me simplify this plot?


	48. 11.2.4 Sealed Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and his entourage prepare to leave his mother's village, but run into complications.

### Marie's Village

| Mother of Lord Leo, I wish you, your child, and husband, and village well!  
---|---  
| Yes, thank you for allowing us to stay.  
| Think nothing of it. Anyways, these supplies are rather meager if you want to make it to Marseden. Are you sure you don't require more?  
| Your people probably don't want me running off with half their years' worth of crops.  
| We can regrow it quickly. You know how I work.  
| We have a camp outside of the forests well stocked, but yes, we'll need as much help as we can get to support our troops on the front lines.  
| Very well, then. Keep these supplies, but don't tell anyone where you got them from.  
| Will you truly be all right, Marie?  
| Are you questioning my ability to survive in the forest? Just because I was raised in a mages' temple, doesn't mean I haven't fended for myself successfully out here.  
  | It seems you worry far too much, Horatio. You really don't know when to stop, do you?  
| … Nevermind.  
| … Marianne, this map will lead us to the Mirror of Truth, won't it?  
| I'm sure of it.  
| I'll take your word.  
| Lord Leo, we have announced our farewells. Shall we depart?  
| Yes. Let's go.  
(In the distant end of the village, an anonymous person steps into the clearing away from everyone's view.)  
| This ends now.  
| ♫ [Leaves of Confusion (Vocals Only)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44BNRrww9F0) by Keiichi Okabe - Drakengard 3  
| GREAHHHHHHH!!!!  
| !!!  
| What is this? A song?  
| This song… This is…  
| You recognize this?  
(A commotion shakes the ground, and a villager comes running to them.)  
| SCREEEEEEE! GRAHHHHH!!!  
| Fire! On the stables!  
| What?  
| That's right! And intruders!  
(An ominous animal's roar reverberates.)  
| Ahh! The monsters! They've stopped working!  
| What? Impossible! And I was so careful…  
| Oh, gods, did we lead them here?  
| No. My specimens… they're turning against us and each other. That's impossible.  
| It must be because of the song! We have to find the cause of this.  
| To arms! Follow Prince Leo's lead!  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Glory/Ruin + Glory/Ruin (Deeds)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Whz-OTpYNps) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| (stops singing) My work here is done. (Exits)  
---|---  
| The singing, it's stopped…  
| Does this mean the creatures will stop terrorizing the people?  
| Egads! They are still rampaging! I fear we must unleash our full power to slay them all!  
| We would be much better off with a full army, but I believe we have the power, like Odin says.  
| Allow me to assist you.  
| I said I could handle this.  
| And I have my husband to save, and these people. The evacuation has begun, and I don't leave until they come out safely.  
| It seems to me you have a plan. Please share.  
| The Faceless are great in numbers, so we cannot just kill them in an instant. We can contain them however.  
| A barrier?  
| Yes. The only way to stop this is for complete isolation.  
| That's all fine and good, but how can we create a barrier in an instant?  
| What an excellent question. How about you put that good head of yours to use?  
| … The Brynhildr. At its full capacity, I can use this tome to create a thick wall not even a slow witted Faceless could penetrate.  
| Exactly. But in order to do that, we'll have to draw the Faceless inside the village and keep their attention off of the villagers. If we pack them thickly enough and pen them in, they won't be able to move, and they'll just deteriorate on their own.  
| This will be a difficult plan. I’d like to get out of this alive.  
| But I trust that you will be clever about this. You've come this far, so don't fail yourself now.  
| … Right. We center the enemy and make a quick escape out with the Dragon Veins I can detect on these grounds.  
  
### Post-Battle

| That should do it.  
---|---  
(And just to his luck, another wave of Faceless appear.)  
| GRAHHHHHHH!!!!  
| By Naga's name!? There is no end to these heathens!  
| Goodness, Marianne, just how many did you keep with you?  
| As a scientist, I had to keep as many spares as possible.  
| Unfortunately this has backfired.  
| Yes, and quite horribly.  
| We'll need to make a secondary barrier, but we need someone to be bait.  
| … I'll do it.  
♫ [The Warmth is Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbaSmXpX6OQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Marie, no! That's insane!  
| … These rogue Faceless are dangerous. We can't leave our work half finished.  
| Indeed. If we just run now, these Faceless will terrorize these grounds and infest the Morbank Plains. We must take calculated risks where we can.  
| Since the moment you decided to come looking for me, I knew I was doomed. That man… He really won't stop until I am dead to no longer tell the tale, even if he had to go through you, his own son. I let you into my village knowing full well the consequences, but I hoped a little too much. It's a good thing we prepared for situations like this.  
| Marie…  
| Well, Horatio? Do you have a better plan? I'd like to hear it.  
| …  
| Marie. I shall join you.  
| That's nonsense. You have a people to take care of. And Forrest.  
| As your husband, I won't just leave you. You are carrying out this plan by yourself, and I doubt these Faceless will prefer one woman to the droves of villagers nearby. Your son Leo also needs to make his escape too.  
| Don't do this. Forrest needs you.  
| The needs of the many outweigh the few. This is a sacrifice we both need to share.  
| …  
| We should hurry.  
| Leo. A word.  
| Yes?  
| Forrest. My child… He's with the escaping villagers. After we seal this one final time, please rejoin with the villagers and retrieve him for me.  
| What do you-  
| Take our son with you, your highness. Even though we cannot be with him, we believe young Forrest should be with someone who shares his blood.  
| And a good education is what he needs. I want you to give him a good life in Windmire. I don't care if he doesn't end up a mage. So long as he is happy. With his brother.  
| Marie… You… You're too selfish.  
| That's correct. I am a selfish woman, but I've lived long enough to know that my selfishness shouldn't come before the needs of my own children.  
| I understand. Forrest will be safe under our care.  
| I hope so.  
(Crashes are heard, and Marie's head darts in the direction of the escaping villagers)  
| We've talked for far too long. We must act. Now.  
| Marie…  
| What are you waiting for?! Go!  
(Leo quickly rides off, creating the barrier of thick wood as he goes, with Odin and Nyx following after him. Horatio hesitates, but rides away after his lord.)  
| You will regret this.  
| I don’t think I can bear a life without you, so that is why…  
| They were right. We’re selfish… but this is for their good…  
  
### Outside the Forest

| We made it! *gasp* We live!  
---|---  
| Quit your shouting! *wheeze* I've never run so fast in my life…  
| You two… should have gotten on our horses….  
| We're alive. That's all that matters. And the villagers are safe too…  
| Leo. The child.  
| Right.  
(The frantic villagers rush to the prince.)  
| Your highness! What of our leaders?  
(Odin and Horatio’s faces fell, while Nyx and Leo remain placid, but tired.)  
| … They didn't make it. They said that the barrier must be closed with them inside. To save us all.  
(The villager drops to her knees, tears freely raining down her face.)  
| I knew it… They were too good, the both of them…  
| Lady Marianne and her husband asked that I take care of their son. Where is he?  
| Little Forrest is right here.  
(Leo picks up the baby, and observes it gurgling happily, unaware that his mother and father have died. He isn't sure how to feel now that he is aware that they both share their mother's eyes. He gives the child to Horatio to hold.)  
| We'll be stopping by Esterlyn before we depart for the plains. We'll find a suitable place for him and the other survivors to stay.  
| But Leo… your mother…  
| How could I mourn a mother who was never there?  
| …  
| Well, we should move quickly. This child won't be safe if we stay here. With what we've gathered from Lady Marianne, we can't just fool around here.  
| That mirror… we must retrieve it soon if we are to uncover the foul plan the council has wrought upon us.  
| Correct. We assemble and move in an hour.  
| … These poor children.  
| These poor children indeed.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche as hell, I know. Also, when in panic, Odin probably slips up and throws in Ylissean exclamations when he's least aware of it.


	49. 11.2.5 The Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and company reach the hidden temple that Marianne had given them directions to in hopes of finding the Mirror of Truth and to possibly reach a new and powerful ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more weirdness?

♫ [Paradise (Dark)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlmBeLoFoCM) - Fire Emblem Fates

### Road to the Hidden Temple

| We should reach that temple soon, if Marianne's directions are correct.  
---|---  
| She couldn't possibly mislead us.  
| Are you so certain about that? She spent years hiding from even you and her own son.  
| She may not have trusted me, but I put my wholehearted trust in her. Prince Leo, does as well.  
| …  
| Ah, I'm sorry.  
| Do not put words in my mouth. What's done is done. No need to dwell on it.  
| Lady Marianne mentioned that she had help to hide away all these years. Is she involved with some nebulous group?  
| Oh, yes, she did mention that.  
| From the looks of it, she must have been assisted by Ronne and their Crows.  
| The Crows? Ronne?  
| Ronne is the alias of the royal spymaster who succeeded Vasco. A key strategist in advising the king on internal affairs. They are the king's eyes and ears with an extensive network of spies.  
| And you don't even know their true name? Sounds inconvenient since you are royalty.  
| No, I do not know. The spymaster answers only to the king, and him only.  
| And your brother?  
| … I would say that Ronne has not revealed themselves to him, otherwise he would have taken actions he hasn't even done yet.  
| I see.  
| Perhaps since Xander could be connected to the cult, they likely wouldn't trust him. I know some of the details since I am part of the royal family, but unfortunately, I can't really share more than that.  
| A family secret? I see. I'll respect that.  
| If what we've seen is true, I'm almost led to believe that there is a conflict between the many influences on the crown: the army, the spies, and that cult we learned about. A horrible time for such a war inside our walls, but with the disruption of war, some people will see this as a chance to grab power.  
  
| A war of greatest secrecy? This sounds exciting, and rather frightening.  
| Ah, Odin, please, the child.  
| He's just fine. He's just sleeping. Hold a moment, why am I tasked with caring for the baby in the first place? None of you have offered to take your turn!  
| None of us know any child rearing, and you've had some experience, taking care of Sir Laslow's daughter.  
| That's hardly much! You're better off asking her father or Lady Selena, not me!  
| Focus, Odin, focus. You'll wake the baby.  
| R-Right…  
| How are we faring, Nyx?  
| I believe something is up ahead. Could it be…?  
| Alas, it is an arch!  
| Let's hurry along. The sooner we finish this, the better.  
| Hm? Looks like they got here earlier than I thought…  
  
### Hidden Temple Gates

| Amazing…  
---|---  
| Goodness, this place has aged considerably.  
| Considering how no one has maintained the grounds for centuries, of course it'd look this way.  
| Odin, you have a fire tome, don't you?  
| Of course!  
| Good, let's proceed.  
(They walk inside. A few chambers in, they find a room full of crates, upturned tables. No dust has settled on the furniture.) 1  
| Huh? How odd.  
| Someone has been living here, but who?  
| Heyyyy??? Tarbs! You back yet?  
(Horatio quickly attacks the stranger.)  
| A-Arghh!  
| There are thieves here?  
| This is an old temple, after all.  
| This man was not alone. We should be careful.  
(Hours Later…)  
| Ah, so you're the prissy mages who've been making trouble for my men.  
| Your men were the ones who started it first. Although you seem not to care that you wasted their lives.  
| Well, they know what they signed up for. So, you seem to be the official kinds of mages. You must be looking for some sort of treasure, right? Hm… a mirror, perhaps?  
| You know where it is?  
| 'Course I do! But I got a price, if you want it.  
| What do you want in exchange for that?  
| Oh… nuttin' much. Just a great many pounds of gold to send me and my men on our merry ways.  
| … That isn't necessary. I'll take you out like the rest.  
| Heh, expected as much. All right boys, leave none of them alive!  
| We'll have to be careful, Prince Leo. Not all of us can fight at full capacity.  
| I know, but we'll manage.  
  
### Vs. Tarba

| I wonder what I can get out of you. Maybe that armor, or that circlet… What am I thinking? I'll think about it after you're finished!  
---|---  
| (Defeated) Oh… Okay! I give! I give!  
  
### Post-Battle

| Aagh!  
---|---  
| Tell us where the mirror is.  
| Ah… I… uh… I don't got it.  
| … What?  
| You heard me. I… actually don't know. The boss has it.  
| Your… boss.  
| Yeah, the truth 'ere is, I'm not the boss.  
| What? Then what was all of that fighting for?  
| I was told to fight'cha! I don't ask the boss questions!  
| Then where is your boss?  
| W-Well… We didn't expect you all to finish this quickly.  
| What an absolute waste of time. Let's just-  
(An arrow striking the space between Tarba and Leo.)  
| Awww, and leaving so soon? The show hasn't even started!  
| W-What?!  
(Candace leaps down and heals Tarba.)  
♫ [What Can You Do?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0AWOcxBnRY) - Fire Emblem Fates  
| Who are you?  
| Who am I, you may ask? She who locates legendary riches! A genius! And explorer! Friends of all rogues! I'm none other than Candace, the notorious treasure hunter! And other titles.  
| Whoa… You collect treasures?  
| Of course! That includes this handy dandy mirror! I saved you, dear boy, the trouble of jumping around in there for days on end, you know!  
(She holds the mirror out. The way she handles is dangerous to the mirror itself.)  
| !!  
| … How much gold do you want for that, exactly?  
| None!  
| B-But that man said.  
| Oh, Tarby, did you try to extort money of those poor mages again?  
| Y-You got me, ma'am.  
| Don't listen to him. Once a pickpocket, always a pickpocket, you know?  
| Haha… haha… ow.  
| If you don't want money, then what did you want then?  
| I wanna join you guys!  
| What?! Gods, no!  
| What's the matter? You've seen how tough and scary me and Tarba are.  
| Lord Horatio is right. We don't need people who are willing to let other people die so needlessly.  
| I don't think you understand, your highness. They knew what they signed up for. And I said, this was a challenge.  
| What do you mean?  
| Your mother did send you here, didn't she?  
| …  
| You know what I'm talking about, yeah? So let me join you!  
| Absolutely not! You, good lady, would be a liability! 3  
| All right. You're allowed. Thank you for trusting me with that.  
| Oh?  
| W-WHAT?! No... No way...  
| Your highness! Have you gone mad?  
| Just do as I say. Now's not the time to talk.  
| Oh! I… I see…  
| H-How can you be so fine with-  
| Are you certain, Leo?  
| Yes.  
| I see. I'll go along with your judgement then.  
| Great! Now let me get Tarba put back together before we set out. Oh, and here.  
(Candace flippantly tosses the mirror to them, and Leo struggles to catch it. He could tell she relishes in the fact that he's not so stone faced. Candace helps Tarba up.)  
| S-Sorry, boss.  
| Don't worry about it, kiddo.  
(Leo turns the mirror over, inspecting its features. Nyx peers over his shoulder to look at it herself.)  
| It's the real thing, Leo.  
| … I see.  
| I know, right?  
| … We're going to have a long talk.  
| Looking forward to it, your highness! Now, let’s get out before that baby of yours coughs up dust!  
  
1 Haha, imagine exploring a temple with Leo like you do in Shadows of Valentia. The transition to fighting Tarba is rather quick, but perhaps it would make sense after a few run ins with his mercenaries.

2 Leo, the wonderful big brother he is, brings his baby brother to a skirmish with mercenaries.

3 Horatio was always the emotions before reason guy in his own trio (with Garon and Gunter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Fire Emblem can be unsubtle, I can, too.


	50. 11.3 The First Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri choses the first person to receive his retainer mark.

### Anri's Study, Fort Etamin

| So this is where you want me to put these boxes?  
---|---  
| That would be wonderful. Thank you, Silas.  
| Not a problem. Anything else you need to carry back here?  
| No, I think I’ll be good for the rest of the evening. But…  
| What's on your mind?  
| When we went to report to Julius a few days back, we ran into Iago.  
| Iago. That's the, uh…  
| Grandmaster, Adviser, High Counselor. Father thought to give him a string of titles, I've lost track.  
| Oh, that guy. I've only heard of him from my sister, and she never speaks kindly of him. Something about his face bothers her, she says.  
| Haha, I haven't liked him, either. He always calls me a demon spawn for walking around without shoes.  
| Well, you and Lady Azura are the few people who even do that these days. I bet your feet are as rough as a wyvern's hide.  
| I thought roughed calluses were a sign of strength?  
| Maybe. To some people. Not everyone, however.  
| Ah, I guess I can't please that crowd then.  
| Anyways, about Iago?  
| Right, uh, Iago had come on behalf of my Father. Apparently, Father has ordered me to take on two retainers.  
| Now? I thought you already had some.  
| Silas, I lived in a castle and never really left. I had no need for them until now.  
| That's rather dangerous, to have no dedicated protectors until you're past coming of age.  
| I guess it wasn't dangerous anymore once I started living in Castle Krakenburg.  
| So, I'm guess you want me to help make some suggestions?  
| Yes. Who do you think I should give these marks to? Who could I get along with, hm?  
| Well, there's Lady Azura, Flora, and Niles… of all people.  
| That's different. Azura is my sister, so she's got as much standing as I do. Flora has explicitly refused to take on any official titles, too. And Niles is Leo's retainer. I can't very well steal him away from my brother.  
| Well, there's also Mozu. She's doing well taking lessons after me. A fast learner, and quite a fan of yours.  
| Silas, aren't you forgetting someone?  
| Well, who did I miss?  
(Anri takes one of the marks and pins it on Silas' shirt.)  
| I was thinking of asking about asking you.  
| Me?  
| Yes. You haven't sworn yourself to anyone, haven't you?  
| No. I've never really served long enough for anyone to ask. Although, Lord Duncan…  
| … It's all right if you need time to think about it.  
| Wait, no. I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting. I'll accept.  
(Silas kneels to Anri and presents his sword.)  
| I eternally vow to faithfully serve as your sword and shield. Let your whims become my purpose, and your will, my law.  
| Gods, you're rather dramatic, aren't you?  
(Silas smiles back at Anri's secondhand embarrassment, and gets back up on his feet for Anri.)  
| It's standard practice, Anri. All Nohrian knights have to know those vows. I mean, the one without ceremony.  
| Fair enough. We probably won't be doing any ceremony until this business in Fallmount blows over. We're far from finished.  
| In that case, have you had any thoughts on who your second retainer could be? I can help you if you like-  
| Oh, don't worry about that. I have someone in mind for this already.  
| Really? Who?  
| Kaze.  
| Kaze? The… ninja you released from custody a while ago? But you've barely known him.  
| Maybe, but I've technically only known you for even shorter, if we count out our younger days, which I still have trouble recalling. Not much different from his case, honestly.  
| I don't understand your reasoning.  
| I assure you, Silas. Kaze can be trusted. He's the one who accompanied me all those months in Hoshido, and he's here now. Although… we've known each other a while back, too. He's quite like you, you know.  
| Ah? W-We're not alike!  
| I wouldn't know about that.  
| Surely, you're jesting…  
| All right, I feel like I've bothered you enough. See you at dinner?  
| Absolutely.  
  
### Outside Anri's Study

| Sir Silas.  
---|---  
| You… I mean, Lady Azura.  
| I see you get along well with Anri.  
| Does that displease you?  
| Anri is my brother, if you had forgotten. I do care about the company he keeps.  
| What is it about me that concerns you so much? If anything, you should be the object of concern.  
| That is true. I only came to this army a month ago, and Anri forced all of you to accept that I am a Nohrian princess. But I haven't done anything to hinder him.  
| So you know what I've done…  
| It's not a secret, really. But knowing the facts now, I question if you accepted Anri's proposal and stay by him in hopes of a pardon?  
| N-No… I never asked for such a thing.  
| You're uncertain about his decisions then? Or are you not sure how far he'll go to keep you?  
| … That's not something I like to share.  
| I do not mean to sow any discord between us, or between you and Anri. I ask that you think hard about what he's asking of you and if you can do as he asks.  
(Azura walks off, leaving Silas confused and even more put off by her.)  
| …  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this just going to be Silas getting cold shouldered by everyone but Anri? Well... he gotta earn that respect first, I guess...


	51. Support: Odin & Horatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin's support chain with his and Lord Leo' magic mentor Horatio of Buelen.

### C Support

| Good day to you, Odin Dark. I see you're still as charming as always.  
---|---  
| You speak too highly of me, master! My true development hasn't even begun.  
| Well, since you're here, I'd like you to confirm a few things for me.  
| Ask away!  
| I've been noticing the way Leo moves when he uses his sword. He doesn't wield it quite like I do, or like anyone else trained in traditional Nohrian swordplay. And I've seen enough Hoshidan samurai to know that his movements don't quite match theirs, either.  
| Say, were you the one who taught him such a style?  
| M-Me? By what baseless accusations do you mean that I was the one who taught my lord the intricacies of the blade?!  
| I only took a guess. Your reaction is not helping your case. And I've known you aren't exactly natively Nohrian. Perhaps these techniques came from your homeland?  
| This won't do! I deny such an idea! Sure, I have shared my boundless knowledge with my lord, but never in swordplay!  
| Excuse me if I remember correctly, Odin, but you were a bodyguard for Lord Aurèle before his passing, yes? I could have sworn not a single one of them were mages.  
| Blasphemy, good teacher! Y-Your recollection is just wrong! You said so yourself! You are not Vasco the Great with photographic memory!  
(Odin flees, probably used a borrowed smoke bomb for extra dramatic effect.)  
| As evasive as always, that man...  
  
### B Support

| Ah, Odin, there you are.  
---|---  
| Ahh!  
| G-Good day, wise and knowledgeable master! Have you come to select a sword for your collection?  
| I was asked to help inspect the armory. Is there anything wrong with that?  
| No, of course not!  
| Ah, good timing then. Why don't you help me? There are quite a lot of swords, aren't there? Maybe you should hold one? Test its weight?  
| I see through you dastardly lies, master, but you cannot fool me and my ability of foresight!  
| There's nothing to be worried about. Here, allow me to help you.  
(Horatio replaces Odin's tome with a sword, because he is quite deft with his hands.)  
| Wha- Hey! My tome!  
| So? How does it feel?  
| Just like any crafted blade! No glaring imperfections anywhere! If I had owned this, I would have named it… "Flameclaw Wyvernborn the Foe-Slayer".  
| All right, now take this!  
| Hahh!  
(Odin blocks Horatio's sword coming down at him. He follows up with a fairly good defensive maneuver. I guess old habits don't die.)  
| Aha. So your sword hand shines at last. That's what you used to call it, right?  
| Master, noooo! You have betrayed our good trust! I can never forget this for as long as I live!  
| So you admit you do know the sword?  
| I said nothing! I only struck at you in self-defense!  
| For what reason do you need to hide your skills? I can see that Prince Leo had benefited greatly from your tutelage.  
| … I won't tell you why. Not to you.  
| What?  
| Make no mistake, good master. I feel that the past days we've traveled together have already spoken for themselves! You do not need my words of wisdom to ascertain the truth!  
(Odin leaves, taking his tome with him. He doesn't return the sword.)  
| The truth…  
  
### A Support

| Odin, would you allow me a moment of your time?  
---|---  
| …  
| I've realized I must have brought very bad memories for you. I've come to apologize for forcing the subject of your past on you.  
| I'm not the one that needs apologies. It's my lord who you should be apologizing to.  
| I know. But you and I both know that forgiveness on his part takes a long time. Although I understand that moment may not come to be, I can only be patient.  
| Patience? I feel you don't have the right to say that. Not when my lord and I waited so long for you to come back.  
| Why? You both knew I would never go back to Windmire ever again.  
| My lord was only a child when you left him. And may he forgive me for sharing such a dark secret, but he was near tears in his private quarters, thinking he had done you wrong. Your departure after his carrying out execution was not right. 1  
| But I reassured him before I-  
| A child is still a child! Had I too possessed such a cruel heart, I could have left him and moved on to other things, but I didn't. Do you know why?  
| I didn't leave him because I share his feelings of the dark cloud of abandonment. While my parents' passing wasn't… voluntary, I know what that emptiness feels like.  
| These blades… they remind me of that dark past I have left behind me. I was skilled, yes, but even with the powers I was blessed with, I failed to stop many things and I have done unspeakable horrors to survive. This darkness that dwells within me does not rest, and likely never will. I loathe this guilt. So much that I wanted it to end and be reborn as someone else. 2  
| And so you did just that. I've always been aware that you were not natively Nohrian to begin with. So why then? Knowing Leo, he wouldn't be offended if you refused him your teachings.  
| Lord Leo was a curious child and pointed out the same thing you realized about me. When he asked that I teach him my own techniques, I saw myself in him. I could not possibly bear to leave him alone to a possibility of doom.  
| … That is true. I have never had such a past to share.  
| That is why I do not welcome your familiarity with me. Not yet.  
| You still believe that I can make amends with you?  
| ... Perhaps. Despite your obvious cowardice, there are some things about you that have not changed. You saved me in that recent battle at the risk of yourself.  
| How could I not? You, too, were a treasured pupil of mine, even if it was only a short amount of time.  
| … I thank you for such praise.  
| I… truly apologize I was not there to watch him grow up to be the young man he is now, and to leave the burden to you and many others. You have done well to support him along the way.  
| Please, it was hardly my guiding hand that made him the prince he is today. That is one thing I can never take credit for.  
| You know, you're rather eloquent when you're serious and not trying to be so… bombastic.  
| Ah, but my own words cannot not compare to my true power, that which I cannot awaken! You better not say that again, or else the final seal! It may break and unleash the fell demons!  
| I fear I must retract my words…  
  
1 Odin was around when Leo executed his brother Jeremiah, so Leo was around ten years old at the time. So he's been with Leo almost every step of the way. I've always thought that Odin (as Owain) lost his father around the same time (his mother would fall a few years after his uncle was killed by his tactician).

2 The canonical Odin just gets a mage class from good Anankos, and he is pretty positive about it. So Odin's reluctance to pick a sword up as a career is a bit of a rewrite of his character with a more serious tone rather than just chuuni goofiness (that still stays but I can't write chuuni characters for shit). This is an Odin who had been forced to accept multiple failures through his life (failure to save a future one time, failure to stop the other tragedies that were inevitable, failure to find a missing friend).


	52. 12.0 Bitter Intrigue I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation in Fallmount worsens when a portion of Anri's army gets sick with a potentially fatal illness. Elise and some of Anri's own men catch it as well, and Anri leaves to get aid from Macarath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m no good at pacing, let's fast forward a few more chapters. Get that Cheve arc into motion since I spent so much time planning that instead of the build up for it.

### Location: Fort Etamin

| This is no good. Just when we were doing well, something else had to come up.  
---|---  
| Oh, don't be like that, Anri. Just because that little prince made it into Nohr, doesn't mean you've completely lost.  
| But he could be anywhere in Fallmount! I doubt our own men will find him fast enough.  
| Takumi is not going to take action any time soon.  
| Oh, and how do you know that he's not going to launch an offensive at this very moment?  
| I happened to grow up with him, actually. He's in completely foreign territory, so he'd be careful to start any commotion.  
| ...  
| ...  
| It's okay, Camilla. Azura's right. Takumi didn't escape that failed invasion unscathed. His men are probably healing, too, just like we are.  
| True, but we seem to be taking it worse than he is. Some of our men have gotten sick from some… ailment. 1  
| That's right. Two people have already died yesterday…  
| Which is why I wonder why our all powerful priestess can't do much about it...  
| I apologize, but it pains to me realize that not even my healing can save them. Perhaps it's because we don't know much about this illness that I cannot help them…  
| This is awful...  
| I know, right? I'm at the end of my rope, trying to heal everyone. I'm not so good with herbology, but Mozu has been helping out a lot!  
| That's great to hear, Elise.  
| Really? I feel like I haven't done enough…  
| You've done more than enough, Elise. We've asked so much of you, and you've never complained once. You're an inspiration. Just hang in there a bit longer for us, okay?  
| You got it! I promise I won't let you-  
  | (Elise sways in place and starts covers her mouth as she coughs)  
| *pant... pant...* *cough*  
| Elise?!  
| I don't... feel so well. Why is... everything... spinning... *gasp*  
| ELISE!  
| Oh no...  
| Elise, speak to me! What's wrong?!  
| Camilla, how is she? Is she all right?  
| Please, no... Gods, she's burning up!  
| Dizziness, fever... Ah, and a rash, too. Just as I feared… It's the same symptoms as the illness everyone else in the sick bay is catching.  
| You mean, she got this way from working with the sick?  
| Oh gods...  
| I'll hurry and fetch Mozu.  
| Please, do that!  
  | (A moment later)  
| Okay… this is all I can do for the princess as of now.  
| Is she going to be all right?  
| I can't be sure yet, but one thing's clear. We had to send out another three bodies out of the castle today. The illness progresses quickly. If we don't act fast... we may lose her.  
| More deaths because of this illness... we have to do something, dammit!  
| That's right. We won't let her die.  
| Perhaps there could be a solution, but it's only an educated guess.  
| Really? Please, tell us anything you need!  
| There's a special plant in Hoshido that I could derive a cure from, however... I'm sorry, but... I don't believe there's anything like it here in Nohr. 2  
| All the way from Hoshido? Oh no, there won't be any time or opportunity for that...  
| Lord Anri, I'm so sorry I couldn't be of better help.  
| Macarath.  
| W-What? Did I say something wrong?  
| No, but we need to go to Palace Macarath. The best doctors in all of the west lands work there, and their stock of medicines are unrivaled.  
| I know that's in Fallmount. How far is it from here?  
| A day's travel if you know the right roads. I'm sure that guide of yours will be useful in that regard.  
| Right. I'll ask Niles about the details later.  
| Mozu.  
| Y-Yes?  
| You're coming with us to Macarath. Not many of us can identify this special plant you speak of, so we need you to come verify it.  
| But what about the other people-  
| You can instruct my maids on how to treat the patients, can't you?  
| I think so.  
| Then make it so.  
| I'll have to stay. With you and some of the men away from the fortress, enemies will see this place as an easy target. I'll remain here to keep things safe.  
| All right, I assemble a small group with me to Macarath and get preparations ready.  
  
### Later in the stables

| It's a tall order to ask us to get everything ready in one night, but if that's what Anri wishes…  
---|---  
| Sir Silas.  
| Aghhhh!  
| Oh, it's you, Kaze.  
| Indeed it is. I've brought the things Lord Anri has asked of me to bring to you.  
| Good. You can set it over there.  
  | (Kaze sets down the items as directed.)  
| I see your horse is ready to leave. Are you traveling with Anri tomorrow?  
| Yes. He's been distraught now that Elise has also come down with the illness our men have been catching. He wants to bring his best and fastest men with him.  
| Ah...  
| You look disappointed. Did you wish to join as well?  
| No. I know if Anri did show me any more special treatment, my presence would raise more objections.  
| True, although that makes me wonder.  
| About what?  
| I won't question why Anri will let one of the enemy walk around so freely while the other Hoshidan soldiers we captured are still under lock and key. He says you traveled with him before, so he trusts you. But what about you?  
| Me?  
| Yes, you. What made Anri so special that you would give up everything you likely worked for back home just to be with him? From what I remember, most Hoshidans wouldn't deign to work with us so easily. That General Haitaka we captured a while ago begged Prince Takumi for death when we interrogated him lightly and brought him out as a hostage.  
| It's true, the sight of me serving a Nohrian prince, whether he is of Hoshidan birth or not, would be shameful to my people's eyes and would get me killed if I went back. But I cannot tell why I personally want to serve Anri and no one else. That reason is for myself alone.  
| Then I should warn you that this is not the time for keeping secrets, given your position. If you intend to take advantage of Anri's kindness so you can turn tail on us, you have another thing coming.  
| Do you truly have thoughts that I intend to harm Lord Anri? I have nowhere else to go.  
| Oh, I can think of many places. And I speak for the rest of the people in this castle, not just myself.  
| Whether or not he realizes it, Anri has been a boon to the soldiers here in Fallmount. They're very grateful that he's given them this much care and attention when Lord Ursus, wherever he is, doesn't bat an eye to their plight.  
| If we lose him because he was betrayed by someone like you, I don't know how we'd recover.  
| Is that you speaking for everyone? Or just yourself?  
| That doesn't matter. You understand this situation as well as I do. We can't trust you yet.  
| I see. Then I must work to earn that trust.  
| As you should. Now… where…  
  | (Silas is also unsteady on his feet, and he has to lean on a wall for support)  
| No... not now... *cough* *cough*  
| Sir Silas?! Silas!  
| Urgh… why are there… two of you…?  
| Oh, gods…  
  
### Later that day in the sick bay

| Lord Anri, you're here.  
---|---  
| Thank you, Kaze, for bringing him in.  
| Silas, why didn't you say anything?  
| I… didn't want to trouble you…  
| Nonsense. If you're sick, then say that you are so we can get treatment for you, and so you won't spread it to other people. Or did you forget that some men have already died?  
| ...  
| I apologize for my behavior. I won't do it again. If I survive...  
| Since you're in such a state, I can't take you with me to Macarath.  
| No, this isn't a problem. I'll be good by tomorrow morning. Just…  
| No, you can't even walk. Stay here until we come back with a cure.  
| … All right. I will stay.  
| Kaze, you will take Silas' place in our group heading out for Macarath. Be sure to prepare the necessities for the trip.  
| As you wish, Lord Anri.  
| Good. We leave at dawn.  
  | (Anri leaves.)  
| I… I feel so awful… for getting sick like this. And I just made him feel worse...  
| I envy you… that you can stand here like it's nothing, when I'm… I'm…  
| No need to speak so much. I understand this helplessness you feel, to be unable to help Lord Anri at your best capacity.  
| Oh, really...?  
| I hate to say this, but… I leave Anri's protection to you… for now…  
| Of course. Consider this an exercise of our trust.  
| You actually listened...?  
| I will not fail you or Lord Anri. Not this time.  
  | (Before Silas can ask more, Kaze is gone.)  
| What...?  
  
### The next day, at dawn…)

| Lord Anri, we're ready to leave.  
---|---  
| Same here. W-Whoa...  
| Are you having trouble with your horse?  
| No, I've ridden them before. I'm just not used to this one.  
| Looks like you guys are ready. And Niles?  
| Here's the route, just like you asked.  
| Thank you.  
| Be careful, dear! Come back in one piece!  
| I will, Camilla. Watch over Elise for me.  
| Anri, take this with you.  
| This...? But this is your necklace! It's important to you! Why should I-  
| You will need it. I have a feeling that you will get into some sort of trouble, and since I can't be there with you, this pendant should at least be of some use for you. I do want it back, so take care of it.  
| And what about you?  
| I can do without it for a few days.  
| All right... I'll just keep it hidden somewhere. Thank you.  
| Let's move out, men!  
  
* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 It's pretty unfortunate for Elise to get sick, so why stop there? Let's take it up a notch by having more people get sick.

2 Wanted to give Mozu more relevance, so she gets Azura's lines about the medicine. Kaze would know a bit about this stuff, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, that's not how getting sick work. I guess it's just a magical illness?


	53. 12.1 Bitter Intrigue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and his small party arrive at Macarath, but encounter some difficulties. Meanwhile, Azura and Camilla come to an understanding.

Recommended Reading:

  * [Prince Damian, 4th Prince of Nohr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/17286481#BDamian)
  * [“The view is far better in the open than behind a tall rock.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/17396881#q1)
  * [Camilla and Azura's relationship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/17396881#q2)



* * *

### Macarath, Town Square

| We finally made it to Macarath. There's hope yet. But why is there a crowd at the entrance?  
---|---  
| Stand back. Don't want some enemies knowing your pretty little face.  
| Okay. Go ahead.  
  | (Niles gets pushy with the other people and gets shoved back)  
| Hey! Do you have any coin on you? If you don't have any, don't bother lining up!  
| And why should I do that?  
| Because we're all here to get our requests in for medicine! Those guys in charge are taking their sweet time, and they're charging at a premium! A thousand gold a piece!  
| Huh. I don't have that kind of money in my pockets.  
| Then go to the back of the line! You have no idea how long I've waited here to get something for my ailing son!  
  | (Niles walks back and recounts what he's learned)  
| And there you have it.  
| That's strange. I thought the doctors of Macarath were supposed to allow the citizens to come in freely, or at least through the main entrance.  
| Maybe they're running low on supplies.  
| I see guards stationed on the sides of the palace. They must really be protecting this place.  
| That? Those aren't guards. They're mercenaries. When did the doctors in Macarath hand over control of the palace to someone else aside from the royal military?  
| Perhaps… change of ownership?  
| Excuse me! How long has it been since you had to pay this much for your medicine?  
| Uh… just this month, actually, since the big fight broke out.  
| A fight? Where?  
| Inside the palace. I think some mercenaries broke in, made a lot of noise. Now they're holding people in there hostage. We don't know if the doctors inside are all right. Haven't seen them since then.  
| Right. Thank you.  
| That's… new information.  
| And not the good kind. Knowing our last run in with mercenaries, they probably won't be friendly to a prince like me.  
| Well, unless you want only half your army back and a dead princess, we don't have all day to do that "talking and playing nice" you like to do these days.  
| You're right. We're going to have to look for the medicine ourselves.  
| So… we're breaking in?  
| Exactly!  
| Although I've never done such a thing before.  
| Might as well start learning now. I'm not going back and forth between all those guards to figure out which sort of leaf you want.  
| If it's a Hoshidan herb you need, I would have been able to identify it, but what Mozu described to me doesn't fit anything that I know about.  
| Then we have to find a way for all of us to get in there. We get in once. We get out once.  
| Let's start looking for a secure route then.  
| After you.  
  
### Palace Macarath

| I think this is it.  
---|---  
| We found it! Amazing!  
| Shall we leave?  
| Yes. Niles won't like waiting any longer at the escape route. As much as I want to help the people here…  
  | (They are stopped by an arrow strategically shot at the ground before their feet.)  
| Aha... intruders.  
| Oh no...  
| I don't know how you got inside, but you can't simply run out of here with paying the price.  
| I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be charging those poor citizens such high prices. In fact, you don't even own this place!  
| A child with a rude tongue, I see. I should set you on the chopping block, to set an example to all those fussy ones outside this place.  
| Please, let us go! Our friends are in danger of death, and we're in a hurry!  
| Friends? Well, then I believe a fair trade is in-  
| !!  
  | (Kaze doesn't take any chances and makes a smoke bomb, or something.)  
| Hurry! And get out while you can!  
| Kaze…  
| I'm buying you time. Take Mozu and make sure the medicine gets back to the fortress, no matter what.  
| And what about you?  
| I'll be fine. Somehow. Now go!  
  | (Mozu and Anri run out of the map or something.)  
| Come back here, you thieves!  
  | (Kaze distracts Funke somehow, maybe gets a couple shuriken in. He runs in the other direction to draw Funke away.)  
| Arghh! Men! After him!1  
  
### Fort Etamin, Elise's Room

| *pant... pant...*  
---|---  
| This is the best we can do for her until Anri comes back.  
| She's running out of time. Stay strong, dear. We need you to hang in there…  
| I'll come back with more water, Camilla. Please excuse me.  
  | (The maid leaves quickly.)  
| ...  
| I see you came to visit.  
| I apologize for not making my presence known. I know that I make you uneasy. Should I come another time?  
| No. You may stay.  
| Mother… mother…2  
| ...  
| I'm sure she will be all right. I trust Anri will come back in time.  
| Yes...  
| *sighs* It's times like these when I realize she's only just a child. She's never fought in a full scale war before. She and the younger boys always begged us to come along on the campaigns.3  
| When did she start joining you then?  
| Only two years ago. Anri was jealous that Elise could go outside with us, while he had to stay in the castle at all times.  
| I can imagine he was ecstatic when he was finally allowed to leave the castle.  
  | Very. Damian wanted him to come along as early as fifteen, but Father put that idea to rest when we asked about it. Despite that, Damian visited him frequently to regale him and Elise with stories.  
| He loved them, didn't he?  
| Damian loved us all those previous years. But he never forgot about you. Not once. He was willing to risk his life and a war to see you just one more time.  
| … How did Damian die?  
| … He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he stayed anyways because he wanted to duel a Hoshidan princess. And then he died, swiftly and cleanly.  
| It was an honorable death… but they couldn't leave his body alone and displayed it… like an animal.  
| Camilla...  
| I never knew you well enough to feel the same way Damian did, nor did I desire to. I suppose it was my fear of being betrayed by all those other sisters and brothers we had.  
| It's only human to be afraid. I can understand that you couldn't accept me, because we all knew I didn't belong there.  
| No. It's not. You deserved better. I just need more time. I apologize if I 've been cold to you.  
| On your own accord, or because Damian wouldn't want that for us?  
| ... I don't know.4  
  | (Before the discussion can continue, Selena barges into the room.)  
| Camilla, the medicine has arrived.  
| Oh! He's returned!  
  | (Camilla rushes out and shoves the towel to Selena, who follows after her.)  
| Anri's back… but why do I feel that something has gone wrong…?  
  
### Fort Etamin, Courtyard

| Lady Camilla!  
---|---  
  | (Camilla pushes past the soldiers to the heart of the crowd where Laslow assists Mozu off the horse.)  
| Where's Anri?  
| I deeply apologize, milady!  
  | (Mozu drops to her knees.)  
| Lord Anri and the others are still back at Macarath!  
| What?  
| I-I don't know! We got what we needed, but we got caught by some scary people. We left one of our own behind in the palace, and the prince refused to leave without him!  
| Where's the men who accompanied you?  
| They made me go back alone. They were planning on assisting the prince while I return with the medicine…  
| ...  
| Mozu isn't lying. The pendant I gave to him has not mourned for him yet. Anri still lives.  
| I see.  
| Your highness, your orders?  
  | (She turns to Laslow, who flinches at her intimidating presence)  
| Sir Laslow. What brings you here?  
| Lord Xander received word that you required more men, so I've been sent here as well. I ran into this lovely young lady along the way after she exhausted her horse.  
| Well, it's fortunate that you came. Half our numbers are currently ill, and if we are to launch an assault, we can't leave this fortress unprotected. You and your men will come with me to Macarath.  
| You won't be staying here? Then who will be protecting the fortress?  
| Leave this castle to me.  
| Oh, and who is this…  
| I shall protect this fortress with my life. But you must leave first before I act.  
| Do you trust me, sister?  
| ...  
| All right.  
| (To her men) To Macarath!  
| Yes, milady!  
| As you wish.  
  | (Selena, Beruka, Laslow, and Camilla exit the fort, followed by several soldiers)  
| What will you do now?  
| Please give me some space first.  
| All right.  
| O, soul of the father dragon, protect our fragile flesh and mind with mantle shrouded in mist!5  
  | (Mist materializes around the perimeter of the fortress)  
| Incredible... I've never seen fog set in so quickly. It's like how I summon blizzards but larger. How did you do this, Lady Azura?  
| It's a technique I learned as a priestess.  
| Azura, suppose I were of dragon's blood as well. Would I have been able to learn this, too?  
| Perhaps.  
  
* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 So, yeah, had to take out the rather controversial "Ryoma" part on this one, because there really isn't much reason for him to be camping out in Cheve while Xander and the other Nohrian generals are trying to mow through the plains that lead straight to Shirasagi. Without whatever barrier Mikoto put up to protect the capital and no Azura to maintain it, he better be camping in front of Fort Jinya. Instead, have Funke who has been rewritten to be a member of Scarlet's rebel team. Not sure how many people liked him in the game itself, but eh.

2 Gunther is still as dead as a doorknob, so Elise won't be sleeptalking about him being alive. She gets to sleep talk about Mommy Yvonne instead.

3 Elise has been aged down back to 13-14 years old.

4 For a chapter that was all about Elise dying and Corrin possibly going back, you'd think Camilla would be all over this chapter because she would have smacked Ryoma silly for threatening not one but two of her siblings.

5 Paraphrasing the spell incantations from Tactics Ogre, which I've been slowly but surely playing. I got stuck battling Nybeth seven times because I was a dummy. Also if it's in italics from Azura, she's probably singing.

Edit 8/19/16: Re-edit to remove the Lilith/Felicia hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Funke isn't an axe user. That way we don't have to re-enact The Shining.


	54. 12.2 Bitter Intrigue III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the revised Chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Lots of ellipses if you that Beruka-Saizo C Support made you swear off the poor thing.

### Palace Macarath, Chambers

| *sighs* I've lost them.  
---|---  
| So you were the intruder.  
| … I see they sent you, brother.  
| I thought you were dead when the enemy took back Notre Sagesse.  
| Then you were mistaken.  
| And so you appear before me in an act of treachery?!  
| ...  
| Do you understand what you've done?!  
| I do.  
| At first I thought it was that… wretched princess who swayed your opinion, but I was wrong.  
| Those months you spent traveling with that… traitor. He was the one who changed you.  
| I suppose he has.  
  | (Kaze prepares to fight his way out.)  
| Now I must return to my lord. I have nothing more to say to you.  
  | (Saizo responds the same.)  
| I couldn't have said it better! You shall face judgement on our lands, on our terms!1  
  
### Macarath Palace, Exterior

| There has to be a way in somewhere.  
---|---  
| There isn't one. After you got out, they put more guards in the weak spots we found. You're better off leaving him.  
| But he's important!  
| Important for what reason? Gratitude? Friendship? We don't have that luxury here.  
| Well…  
| If you can't think of something reasonable, just drop it. You're wasting time.  
| I...  
| … Child…  
| Did you hear that, Niles?  
| No, not really.  
| So only I can hear it…?  
| ... Child ...  
| There it is again! And a light! And many more!  
| Oh, what's this? Milord, at this rate, you must be going insane.  
| No, I'm not! They're everywhere!  
| Home...  
| Home...?  
| Here...  
| Here… You don't mean…  
  | (Anri runs off to follow the light, catching Niles off guard.)  
| Hey!  
  | (Several minutes later)  
| Follow…  
| There's more?  
  | (Something slips out from under Anri's cape - Azura's pendant.)  
| Oh, no, the pendant!  
| What? It's glowing…  
| Hurry…  
| Okay, okay. Sorry…  
  | (Anri tucks the pendant away and follows after the specter's voice.)  
| Halt…  
| Oh, okay. What now?  
| There…  
  | (The specters gather around a wall)  
| Oh… A secret passage!  
| Thank you, um, ghost. I wonder how you found us?  
| Free…  
| Free…?  
| Free…  
  | (The specters fade and leave Anri alone.)  
| Huh? Where did it go?  
| Where did what go?  
| Niles! I'm sorry I ran away.  
| That's beside the point. Where did you find?  
| I don't know, but I think I've found our way in. There's a passage here.  
  | (Anri rams into the wall, and makes a hole.)  
| See?  
| Odd. It shouldn't be here.  
| Who cares? Let's hurry!  
  
### Macarath Palace, Interior

| I have him.  
---|---  
| Good. I suppose it takes a ninja to catch another.  
  | (A mercenary tries to kick Kaze to the floor, but Kaze feebly holds his hands up to lessen the impact, but gets knocked down anyways.)  
| Who said you could defend yourself? Do you not care about these poor doctors whose lives I hold in my hand? I'll gladly slit another of their throats if you resist.  
  | (Kaze briefly looks to Saizo, who does nothing.)  
| To think you gave me so much trouble… A Hoshidan serving those filthy Lorenzens? That's rich.  
| ...  
| I hear their fortress has been facing difficulties. I pity you, actually. I really do. No soldier like you could ever want to work for those… nobles. People like them are not worth saving.  
| ...  
| Saizo, he is one of yours, is he not? What do you wish to do with him? Do you punish him like a slap on the wrist or…  
| …  
| Well, this is none of my business, but I'm a very, very accommodating man. I can spare you if you wish to change your mind.  
| Thirteen years ago, in these very lands, an entire noble family was killed then strung along the gates of their own estate like freshly slaughtered pigs. All under the order of a king and carried out by his spawn and worshippers. One Lorenzen seems a friend at first, but no... they are a demon.  
| I'm sure you're beginning to regret your loyalty. Those Lorenzens, they use people, and throw them away when they no longer serve any purpose to them. They'd hardly care for a foreigner like yourself.  
| ...  
| So what do you say?  
| I only serve one man, and him alone. I care not for his name, but his true nature, that which you have never seen.  
| Why, you...  
  | (Anri breaks a wall down while in his dragon form, shocking everyone.)  
| Kaze! Where are you?!  
| A demon?!  
| I am Prince Anri of Nohr! I demand that you free that man in exchange for mercy!  
| Ahahaha! To think the demon prince was brazen enough to come straight to me! Men!  
| You will not stop me!  
  | (Niles takes the chance to free Kaze.)  
| You better count yourself lucky that your prince likes you so much.  
| What is he doing?  
| Distracting them. Then we're going to ride him out of here.  
| ... Was that his plan?  
| Yes.  
  | (Anri roars in pain, catching their attention.)  
| Lord Anri!  
| That Hoshidan prince's advice was correct! How wise of us to carry these Wyrmslayers with us!  
| No…  
| This is nothing!  
| Is it, really? Why, you're hardly able to stand! Foolish child! You will die here and now, as you should!  
  | (Camilla crashes in as well on her wyvern, followed by her soldiers.)  
| YOU!2  
| Ha! And the Valkyrie arrives!  
| So you're the man the man who's given my brother a hard time. I'll make you pay for keeping him away from me!  
| Big Sister!  
| Anri! Stay where you are, dear! I'm coming to get you!  
| What's your call, milady?  
| Leave that bastard to me. I want none of his men alive.  
| Understood.  
| And I thought we weren't going to make this messy. Don't know if I can stomach this.  
  
### Activating the Dragon Veins Using Anri

| Our thanks...  
---|---  
| ...  
  
### Post-Battle

| I have him restrained.  
---|---  
| Good, let me handle him myself.  
| Yes, milady.  
| Hands off! Y-You don't understand who you're addressing here!  
| What I see here is a thief who bit off more than he could chew.  
| You bitch! You don't even know the value of my life!  
| You've forced my hand the moment you thought you could lay a hand on my brother. Now, be useful while you're still alive. Who sent you to do this?  
| Go die in hell, filthy Lorenzen!  
  | (Camilla digs her heel into his wounds even harder)  
| A-Aghhhh!  
| I don't think you understand your position here. I could always make sure you can never hold a bow again.  
| Never! I… I can will give you the satisfaction! Aaghhhhh!  
  
The mercenary writhed under her feet, his arms and legs beyond ruin to fight back properly. Perhaps she could do something more, so long as he would talk. Then a hint of green a gave her pause.

Underneath the tattered folds of his cape was a small, green piece of sewn fabric with the head of a horned beast. It was nothing like the original image, but the most telling feature was the singular horn and the billowing mane. Camilla was no fool.

Her captive took note of her eyes and reveled in triumph.

"What's wrong?" He taunted her. "Afraid of a few ghosts?"

Camilla said nothing. To react at all to some old banner would mean admitting defeat to this man. Yet despite her indifference, the man continued to jeer.

"You could never believe it, but when they return, they will maim and ravage you like a little-"

The blade of her axe cut off his insults. Someone more sensible would have chided her for wasting the chance to get more information. She quickly rearranged the folds of his cape to hide the source of her unease and walked away. Someone would find it for themselves, but she hoped no one else would reach the same conclusion she did.

The other soldiers who watched the proceedings shrunk under her gaze and stayed away from her, knowing that she was in plenty of a foul mood. The princess looked to her brother getting treated by the healer she had brought along. Even though Anri was alive and breathing, her heart sank at the thought of what could have been. If one thing had gone wrong, she would have lost him and Elise. She couldn't fathom how she would tell the others that another one of them had died, and that their blood would have been on her hands, somehow.

No, Camilla thought. This was far too much to think about. She dismissed dismissed her fears and approached her brother, who immediately looked back to the ground while under her gaze.

| Goodness, what's with these deep cuts they gave you? It's awful! I swear, I'm asking Azura to get rid of that when we return!  
---|---  
| I'm telling you, it's fine… I always come out of this fine.  
| All right, but you worried us so! I was afraid for the worst when Mozu returned alone!  
| Sorry, Camilla.  
| *sighs* But no need to worry any longer. The man is dead. Any of the doctors who were held hostage here have been mostly unharmed, and Palace Macarath will be functional in no time.  
| That's wonderful, but…  
  | (Anri looks to Funke's body.)  
| I know you would have wished to spare him, dear, but men like him never change. Don't waste your efforts on people like him.  
| But these people… were they really just a band of mercenaries?  
| It was rather foolish of them to try and take the palace hostage when we were so close to it. They wouldn't have come there on their own.  
| Stilll...  
| Milady, I found this while searching the bodies.  
  | (The assassin had found the same thing Camilla had seen, but thankfully she hasn't brought up the implications.)  
| …  
| Do you recognize it, Camilla?  
| It has a shape of a knight company's banner. Perhaps these men were hired by or is part of a knight company.  
| A knight company? There are many of those all over Fallmount.  
| Of course, but narrowing them down shouldn't be so difficult. Isn't that right, Beruka?  
| Should I track this down for you, milady?  
| Please do. And stay safe.  
| I will be back within three days.  
  | (Beruka sets off on her wyvern.)  
| Three days?  
| Yes. My darling retainers never fail to impress. Perhaps when you consider who you choose, you should keep that in mind.  
| I see…  
  
* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 Writing that conversation was… actually difficult. Then I remembered that Anri did know Kaze for about a month already, which I guess is enough to inspire something in him (Damn someone needs to write that fic). Actually, it's surprising Saizo managed to hold a civil conversation for that long. He should have killed Kaze then and there, no reason to drag him back to Funke, but this requires a bit of suspension of disbelief.

2 Kinda wished Camilla had a shout-y sprite. Ah, well. I guess smiling while you're killing people is good, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't be so dramatic, but oh well. You catch my drift.


	55. 12.3 Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of conversations following the revised Conquest 12 in no chronological order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're getting deeper into story, it's about high time I start confirming pairings, that way to give readers a better picture of what will happen. To be honest, this isn't going to turn into some romance fest, so I don't how much it matters. Now the problem is that I don't want to make the tags bigger than they should be... I guess I'll just put the central ones.

### Anri's Room, Fort Etamin

| Lord Anri. Do you have time to spare?  
---|---  
| Kaze! I've been hearing that you've been getting along well the others. Especially Silas!  
| Yes. The animosity between us has diminished greatly, but he is still upset.  
| Yes, what happened last week likely evoked mixed feelings from him. Silas is still hard to persuade, but he'll come around eventually.  
| Well, you wished to talk to me? Please, go ahead!  
| I still cannot thank you enough for what you did for me at Macarath, but while I was captive there, I learned of something rather suspicious.  
| Please, do tell.  
| My captor said to me of a noble house's death, which I've gathered to be a massacre. Lord Anri, did you know about that?  
| … Unfortunately, yes.  
| I must apologize. I just… thought that your circumstances would keep you from such knowledge.  
| Ah. Considering that I didn't know essential things when we traveled together, it's easy to think that way about me.  
| But yes, the killings really happened, but I've been told those deaths were for good reason. Apparently, they were cooperating with Hoshidans.  
| Ah… I do not recall any such thing, although after what happened in Notre Sagesse and… encountering my brother here… I'm not so sure.  
| I can understand that feeling, to doubt your family and country when they have done things that no sane person can be proud of. But there are good people who want to change things for the better, people I'm willing to give a chance, no matter where they come from.  
| Like me?  
| Yes. It's been a rather wild month for us, and I know sometimes what I promised you isn't happening fast enough, but we're making progress. I'm… confident that I haven't failed you yet.  
| Lord Anri… I'm sorry to have bothered you with these burdensome thoughts.  
| Oh, not at all. Talking with you and everyone else gives me perspective. Actually, it's a good thing you're here. I've been meaning to give this to you.  
| Lord Anri, this is…  
| Yes. It's the mark of a Nohrian retainer. You've probably seen the other retainers display it on their persons.  
| You must be making a mistake…  
| But you already swore to me a while ago, didn't you? It would be prudent for you to enjoy the privileges of being a retainer as well.  
| But milord, wouldn't this be a detriment for the both of us?  
| No, not really. We don't have to make our retainers publicly known if we want to, and you can continue doing your work without trouble. You don't even have to wear it all the time.  
| … I humbly accept this mark.  
| Thank you.  
  
### Camilla's Room, Fort Etamin

| Camilla. I've stopped by to tell you that Elise has just woken up. She wants to see you.  
---|---  
| Oh.  
| What's wrong?  
| What do you mean?  
| You're awfully quiet since our fight in Macarath. And I'm surprised I had to come find you when Elise is concerned.  
| And how is that so odd? I don't like to bring my work to her bedside.  
| So suddenly your work takes priority over her? And Lord Anri?  
| That's...  
| *sighs* Don't hide it from me, Camilla. If something is bother you, then at least talk to someone, and it might as well be me. I didn't accept that ring for nothing, you know.  
| You're right.  
| Okay, then speak to me.  
| … I saw it.  
| Oh… I figured you'd think of that when you saw that sign Beruka found.  
| Yes.  
| And you decided not to tell me anything? Who do you take me for?  
| I figured you've grown weary of listening to that story again and again. I'm sorry, I should be over it, but…  
| I don't dislike that you're thinking of me, but I can't turn a blind eye when you're acting like this.  
| Selena…  
| Look… I'm not good at positive encouragement, but it's going to be fine. We'll crush them before they lay a single hair on your brothers and sisters. Or who knows? Could be a false alarm.  
| You're right.  
| Now, come here.  
| What? Oh, you're rather grabby today.  
| You're always hugging me all the time! Let me do this, too! I figured you'd need one, so… there.  
| Thank you…  
| … You all right now?  
| Of course, my love.  
| You ready to go see your sister?  
| Yes.  
| We should do this more often. It's not often you're so vulnerable and I get to help you.  
| I never took you for one who would revel in my grief. Niles would be happy he has a kindred spirit in you.  
| No! That's not what I meant! It's been years since we've known each other, but it puts me off every time I see you like this…  
| Ah, so what do I really appear to be when we're not alone?  
| W-Well, you're always so…  
| Wonderful? Perfect? Gorgeous?  
| No, don't fill it in for me! I have just the right word. You're… U-Um…  
| I'll let you think of something when we walk to Elise's room. Or we could talk about it later.1  
  
### Healers' Chamber, Fort Etamin

| O-Ow…  
---|---  
| Did I hurt you? We can do this another day.  
| I took the cut, so I can take this.  
| All right then.  
| I should have known they'd have Wyrmslayers, then you wouldn't be wasting your energy so much healing me.  
| Well, we have no other choice. At the rate you are going, you will have wasted a good number of our army's healing rods. These healing rituals may be taxing on me, but it's for the betterment of your own men.  
| *Sighs* I know you don't appear to mind, but I still feel guilty.  
| Then you should reconsider how you plan your fights. From what I understand, you crashed into the palace.  
| Yeah... not my best idea.  
| To be fair, this is a step up from the time you came back with a knife in your shoulder after your little adventure in town.2  
| Ugh… don't remind me.  
| Well, I'm your sister now, so don't feel bad about me helping you.  
| Yeah. Thanks, Azura.  
| So has the pendant helped you in any way?  
| Yeah, but it's really strange. Your pendant reacted to the Dragon Veins, and not only that, I saw these… ghosts.  
| Ghosts?  
| Yeah. They did look out of place when they tried to guide me into a secret passage.  
| Ah. Those ghosts, if that's what you want to call them.  
| You've seen them before? I mean, you wear your pendant all the time, so I imagine it's normal for you.  
| Perhaps.  
| Do they notice that you can see them?  
| Yes, but if I don't want to talk to them, I look away and they understand.  
| I see… Where did you get that pendant, by the way? Did my… mother give you that?  
| That pendant belonged to my mother, not Queen Mikoto.  
| Oh, you mean, Consort Arete?  
| Yes.  
| Hmm. For a while I thought she was someone Damian made up, since no one else mentions her.  
| That's understandable. Most people are ready to forget her. And me.  
| That's so sad…  
| My mother understood the risks when she married King Garon. She always told me she didn't expect her life to end well.  
| Coming back here must be difficult to handle, isn't it?  
| Not really. Because of you, Elise, the maids, and some of the soldiers here, I've come to like this place. It's only been a few months, but it's astonishing how much has changed here for all of us.  
| I’m glad you're happy here. I'm sure many people have good things to say about you these days, especially after what you did to protect the fortress. Flora told me the details, but I wish I was there to see it.  
| Oh, it's nothing special.  
  
### Elise's Bedroom, Fort Etamin

| Effie… I don't really need this.  
---|---  
| I insist, Lady Elise. These apples will help you get better!  
| Yes, but you don't have to feed me! I’m not ten!  
| Oh, just let her have this moment! Effie's never failed to visit you ever since you were bedridden!  
| She has…?  
| Yes.  
| Effie, you didn't have to skimp out on training…  
| But I wanted to. It was the only way I felt I could help you. A platoon of soldiers, I can protect you from, but an illness, I cannot help you. It pains me to realize that.  
| But you're helping me right now.  
  | (Elise bites the apple piece out of Effie's fork.)  
| See?  
| Milady...  
| Honestly, I'm a real mess, aren't I? I was just trying to be helpful, and I messed up this time… Again.  
| Prince Xander had confidence in your skill to help Lord Anri, doesn't he? I'm sure he still does. And Lord Anri and Lady Camilla are always speaking highly of you! Lady Azura smiles whenever you chat with her!  
| Yes… but…  
| And your family's not the only one believing in you! You have us and everyone in this castle. I only requested a few to give in a few words, but they really went far and beyond!  
| So… all these flowers and letters on my bedside table…  
| Yes. They're from all the soldiers you helped out in the past three months. They're very grateful to you, and they enjoy your enthusiasm.  
| When we told them you fell ill, they all scrambled to make something for you! They're all eagerly awaiting the return of their little hero!  
| ...  
| Okay. I'm going to get better and get back outside as soon as I can!  
| That's the spirit!  
| Let me prepare more apples. Arthur picked a full basket of them.  
| Uh… I don't know if I can eat all of those.  
  
### A Secret Hideout, Cheve

| I can't believe Funke is dead... I'll kill them, those Nohrians!  
---|---  
| Calm down, Matt. We can't start thinking in such extremes when we've lost. Let's start thinking about the ftuure.  
| You're right. We'll get them in due time.  
| Prince Takumi, do you have anything to say?  
| No. What's done is done. I suggest we move on to what I suggested.  
| And what's the plan, Matthaus?  
| Our next mission is in a few days, so we'll all gather then. Let's recuperate for now.  
| All right. Good talk. You're all dismissed for the night.  
| Never forget!  
| Never forget!  
| Never forget. Stay safe out there.  
  | (While everyone is shuffling out, Scarlet catches Takumi at the exit)  
| Takumi! Or… Prince Takumi. How am I supposed to call you from now on?  
| I don't mind being called Takumi.  
| Oh. Good. Is there any problem with your sleeping arrangements? How about your retainers?  
| They haven't voiced any complaints. They're satisfied as long as they have open space to rest and practice.  
| Oh, good. It's your first time venturing so far from home, so I want to make sure Ryoma's brother is comfortable here.  
| I appreciate your concern.  
| Goodness, you're quite like what Ryoma said you'd be. I honestly haven't seen him in a while, but we must have left a good impression for him to send you. I can't thank him enough for giving us a chance.  
| We support anyone who opposes Nohr, anyone who's willing to stop those bastards.  
| I like that spirit in you. I may have once been Nohrian, but I can't ever see myself like that anymore, not after all the things that's been done to our city…  
| Anyways, I'm not going to weigh you down with my troubles! I'm looking forward to fighting with you. Our resistance could use a little Hoshidan firepower.  
| The pleasure's all mine.  
| We already gave you a tour of the place yesterday, so you already know where to go and where not to go. Sound good?  
| Yes.  
| Great! All right, I've got someplace to be, so I hope you know your way back.  
  | (Scarlet leaves)  
| *sighs*  
| What was she talking about, Lord Takumi? She didn't say anything disrespectful, did she?  
| No. She just said her thanks.  
| Again? She sure has a lot of gratitude to hand out.  
| A lot of times when someone kisses up to royalty that much, they have something to hide.  
| She's trustworthy, if my brother's word is anything to go by. Although I'm not sure what Ryoma was thinking, if he can go ahead and trusty some… Nohrian like her. She must be really exceptional.  
| Actually, they just call themselves Chevois. They really don't like that Nohrian title.  
| A Nohrian is still a Nohrian, but if Lord Ryoma or Lord Takumi wants us to work with them, just for a little while, I'll endure it.  
| We shouldn't have to stay for too long. Ryoma sent us here to help incite a rebellion, and then let them take things from there. It's going to be a hard few months, but we'll make this work.  
  | (Saizo appears from behind, although his appearances doesn't really faze any of them.)  
| Lord Takumi.  
| Speak.  
| All our units are in place, as you commanded. They will respond when you mark the deadline.  
| Excellent. We will strike in a fortnight.  
| Very well, but I must pass those orders to my second, for I was wounded during that encounter. I'll have to retreat and give my report to Lord Ryoma early.  
| It's rather unusual for you to be bested this easily.  
| I was surprised as well. These wounds were dealt by my brother.  
| What? You mean Kaze? He would never-  
| But that is the truth. He now serves that bastard prince who charmed him. Along with that witch.  
| That's… horrible.  
| Well, he's already chosen his path, right? We'll have to strike him down like any other Nohrian scum we see.  
| Indeed. Lord Takumi, you know who to talk to without me. Do you require anything else?  
| We'll be fine without your assistance. You are dismissed.  
| Understood. And a word of caution, if I may.  
| Please, go ahead.  
  | (A moment later…)  
| That's…  
| It's true.  
| And what are we going to do what that information?  
| We keep it to ourselves. Their situation doesn't concern us as outsiders.  
| Good answer, but you should still be careful. Be ready to abandon this venture if things get too unstable.  
| … I'll consider your words.  
  | (Saizo leaves)  
| That detail… I don't know if I should believe it's true.  
|   
---  
It's Saizo. He isn't one to give false information.  
| Well, that explains why some people are so weird around these parts.  
  
* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 Maybe one day I'll make a revised support chain for Camilla and Selena, since their circumstances are rather different from canon. Also Selena trying to give people pep talks is amusing.

2 How did Anri get a knife in his shoulder? Uh… funny story. It's all Niles' fault.


	56. 12.4 Invasion II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to put a sprite for Ursus together, or think up a proper design for the guy, so I hope you guys like Cervantes and his bushy brow.

### The Study, Fort Etamin

| Your tea, Lord Anri.  
---|---  
| Thank you. How's Azura, by the way?  
| She has been working in the medical bay as usual and practicing her singing out near the lake.  
| Oh. Have you ever seen her practice before? I'd go if I have time, but all this work would pile up if I did. At least we've had great improvements to the fort and the men. They follow drills nowadays, and we haven't had any trouble since Macarath.  
| Yes. They're more spirited by the day. It's rather refreshing after what we saw on the first day we came here.  
| I guess it was a good thing we started hanging the tapestries up like you suggested. Makes the whole place more lively.  
| No need to praise me, milord.  
| Big Brother! I'm back!  
| Elise? Have you gotten better already?  
| Mmhmm! Effie said I shouldn't go out to the courtyard yet, but I wanted to see you first!  
| You didn't have to do that, Elise, but I appreciate your visits.  
| When I am completely well again, I am definitely working full time with the healers!  
| Are you sure that's wise, Elise? Maybe you should start things out a little slow…  
| But Azura and Mozu already look tired all the time filling in for me! I need to help them, too!  
| All right, but don't exhaust yourself, okay?  
| Okay!  
| Where's Camilla? I want to tell her the good news, too.  
| She's on important business, Elise. I'm sure she'll be back in a few days.  
| Milord, there are visitors at the gate, in large numbers.  
| Visitors? With no notice in advance? We didn't miss anything in the past few days, have we?  
| No, we didn't. But they fly the Gehring banner. We have no choice but to let them in.  
| … So he has arrived, that Lord Ursus.  
| About time, right?  
| Yeah. Let's give them a warm welcome.  
  
### Courtyard, Fort Etamin

| There's quite a crowd of the Gehring men. He must be more popular than I thought.  
---|---  
| Considering they've lived all their lives under Lord Ursus, they must still like him just a little.  
| Although his timing is rather suspicious, don't you agree?  
| Oh! I see someone!  
| You do?  
| Yes! No mistaking it! It's Miriam!  
| Miriam!!  
| Elise! I didn't think you'd be here!  
| Nope! Here I am, right where all the action is!  
| Oh, that's exciting!  
| Are you going to stay? We don't have room, but you can have one side of my bed if you want!  
| Um… about that…  
| Prince Anri of Nohr. I'm… pleased to finally meet you.  
| Likewise. I am glad you finally responded to my notices. I've kept good watch on this fortress as we agreed.  
| Good. You're dismissed. All your work is all mine now. You can just train and do whatever it is you usually do. I'll call on you whenever I wish.  
| Okay, but would you like me to bring you up to speed on the situation? You haven't responded with us for months.  
| No need. I'll ask my own men for the details.  
| But Lord Ursus, these are important matters that I feel should be brought to attention.  
| What you feel? How I manage my territory is no business of yours. All King Garon asked you to do was stomp out rebellious activity, nothing more.  
| I was also told to advise you whenever I can.  
| And you expect me to listen to a greenhorn like yourself? You've been overstepping your boundaries since the beginning!  
| What? Lord Ursus, I assure you, I have done nothing of the sort.  
| The southern mines have decreased significantly in efficiency since your latest stunt. Somehow a lot of men have been wiped out because of some silly little cold you couldn't control properly.  
| And the rumors tell me you've been striking deals behind my bac, trying to let those dastardly Minetts take my keep! And you say you've done nothing? 1  
| I never-  
| You've been nothing than incompetent these months. How can I ask for advice from the likes of you?  
| ...  
  | (Elise runs in front of Lord Ursus, although it's not like she's going to be all that effective.)  
| Stop being mean or else our sister Camilla is going to be angry when she comes back! 2  
| Elise...  
| Do you mean to defy me, little princess? You can intimidate me all you want, but my men are loyal to me alone. You haven't even done anything to deserve respect from me, and no sisterly intervention is going to help you.  
| Lord Ursus, I strongly urge you to be more respectful to his highness. He has done nothing but the best for his men and yours.  
| And you are?  
| Sir Silas of Lovell, milord.  
| And what gives the position to speak to me like that?  
| I serve Lord Anri as his loyal retainer, and I will speak for him.  
| Since I cannot punish the royal family, you will be punished for your insolence. Twenty lashes!  
| That's...  
| Lord Ursus, please stop this madness! I didn't mean to start a disagreement, Lord Ursus. My sister and my retainer were acting out of line.  
| I concede control of Etamin to you, to honor the agreement my father made with you. Please don't take any extreme action while we can resolve this peacefully.  
| Etamin? What kind of name is that?! Did you not think that this place had a name before, boy? Although… even I can't remember its original name.  
| … The fort is yours and always has been. Rename it however you like. Would you like me and my men to assist you in getting familiarized with the layout?  
| No need. I'm going to put things back to the way they were, anyways. This is rather preposterous to begin with.  
| Ah. I… see.  
| Goodness, what's with all these decorations! This is a fort, for crying out loud, not a palace!  
| They were made by your men. They requested me to allow them since they don't obstruct our activities.  
| … We'll have to take them out. They're not needed. In fact, I'll leave that duty to you and your dog of a retainer. Do something wrong again and you might be sent back to your father.  
| Of course.  
| Now-  
  | (An arrow whizzes past their heads and lands at their feet.)  
| What? An arrow?!  
| Lord Anri! There are men outside! They're armed and breaking in!  
| Oh, what wonderful timing for an invasion.  
| You! Do something!!  
| Men! Protect Lord Ursus and fortify the fortress walls!  
  
### Post-Battle

| That should be everyone. We'll send the survivors to prison for questioning.  
---|---  
| Do that. Although, I'm surprised we took them out so quickly.  
| Don't be. We all put this place back together really well under your leadership.  
| I wonder about that…  
| Miriam! You okay?  
| Yes. Your retainers are so reliable…  
| The pleasure's all mine, Lady Miriam!  
| Now that I think about it, Where is Lord Ursus?  
| Last I remember, I saw the man running into the castle to hide. He should be coming out any time now.  
| Shouldn't Lord Ursus be with you, Lady Miriam?  
| Father was with me when we went into the castle… He's not anymore….  
| Okay. We'll search the place for him. He can't be that hard to find, given his size.  
| I'll wait for the news. Shall we go, Elise?  
| Yes! Azura, you too!  
| O-Oh… Okay…  
  | (The girls leave)  
| *sighs*  
| Have your hands full, milord?  
| I must have made a fool of myself in front of everyone when Lord Ursus went off at me.  
| Oh, did he rub you the wrong way?  
| Lord Ursus just wasn't quite like what I expected. Very… disagreeable. That's all.  
| He's as unpleasant as they come. No need to hide your distaste, milord.  
| I don't want to say I hate him when he's made good points about my behavior. I should try to make amends with him when he returns.  
| He'll probably have you grasping at his sheets at this rate so long as you think like that.  
| So what did you find?  
| Not much, except to ask if you were aware of what the invaders were saying when they penetrated the barrier.  
| They were giving orders like any other group of fighters.  
| Tsk, tsk, never one for details, are you?  
| What was I missing?  
| They were speaking in Chevois. 3  
| Oh. I knew that.  
| Of course you did. But that's all I wanted to say.  
| Lord Anri. I bring news of the search.  
| Oh, good. Where was Lord Ursus, Kaze?  
| We found… his body outside Fort Etamin.  
| All the way outside?! How did he even get there?!  
| Seems like he was a greater coward than we thought.  
| He had brought several men with him while he was escaping. All of them were also dead.  
| … I'll ask Arthur to break the news to Miriam and Elise. Anything else we should know?  
| Yes. I've inspected the bodies before I returned to you. Their wounds are of the work of ninjas.  
| Takumi…  
| There's more, milord. On Lord Ursus' body was a scrap of a cloth with this mark.  
| Oh no… This is just like the crest Beruka and Camilla saw back in Macarath.  
| Now that's a statement if I ever heard of one.  
| What shall we do?  
| We'll have to wait for Camilla to return. I… don't want to do anything foolish. Takumi probably wants me to slip up and I won't give him the satisfaction.  
| As you say. I'll inform the related parties as well.  
  
* * *

FOOTNOTES

1 Ursus isn't meant to be all that deep of a character and is just a plain grade A asshat who gets offed during Takumi and Scarlet's plan. And Anri isn't used to being put on the spot like that or dealing with people like Ursus.

2 Camilla originally was supposed to be in this chapter to defend Anri, and Ursus would criticize how much she smothers her siblings and how doing so affects their development, but I decided to leave that point for later on the Cheve arc.

3 Do you think Chevois would have sounded like French?


	57. 12.4.1 Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas get in a disagreement with Anri about his choice of retainers, and Anri tells him to cool it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not apparent already in previous notes, I really do love Silas. I loved him enough to be the first guy I married in the game. Although I guess I should give him something more than being just the nice guy, although now that responsibility falls on Kaze now.

### Front Courtyard, Fort Etamin

| Has there been any trouble on the west woods?  
---|---  
| Yes. We've received word that the soldiers stationed there have had difficulty defending the residing lord.  
| More rebel activity, huh…  
| We'll send someone down there to assist them. You can relay that to the messengers later.  
| Yes, milord.  
| What about fortifications? I'm sure those invaders had broken something if they were able to keep us at bay for so long.  
| There wasn't a significant amount of damage, but we'll manage with what we have. Prince Xander's reinforcements had brought an ample amount of supplies.  
| Good. We will have to make sure an accident like Lord Ursus' death doesn't happen again.  
| I have to say, those assassins must have been knowledgeable about Lord Ursus' arrival.  
| I must agree as well. Their appearance was just as spontaneous as Lord Ursus.  
| Anri. Those were Hoshidan ninjas who killed Lord Ursus.  
| Yes, and?  
| Lord Anri, I believe he suspects the Hoshidans who are in our troops may have had a hand in this.  
| But how could that be? Even I wasn't informed that Lord Ursus was coming.  
| Perhaps information was withheld from you. You're often too busy to visit the messengers themselves.  
| But usually that responsibility is…  
| …  
| Silas, you don't suspect Kaze, do you? He would never do that.  
| Yes. I do. It's the only best explanation.  
| And what proof do you have?  
| I don't, but I'll find it.  
| Kaze is my retainer, Silas! He has sworn oath to me a long time ago!  
| I know that! But it's now that I have to ask if that's a good idea. Giving him the mark was already risky enough, but now that we're fighting Hoshidans, what do you suppose he'll do when he finds that joining his own people would be better for him?  
| I have sworn a binding oath, Sir Silas.  
| Exactly. Kaze has promised to protect me at all costs.  
| And you would be so quick to believe his words? So far, he's only been a liability. I don't understand you can still trust him after he's put you in danger.  
| … Silas, please stop this.  
| Stop what?  
| All these accusations. I've done much for you, Silas, but if you continue to make this fortress a hateful place for our allies, I don't know what I'll do.  
| I'm not accusing anyone. I'm just asking you think about what you're doing sometimes in regards to the company you keep.  
| Then what do you ask of me to do, Silas? From the way you speak, you want me to abandon them. Why do you want to wish for that?  
| Because… I… I'm only saying these things because I want to protect you!  
| Why do you believe you're the only one who can protect me, Silas?  
| I-  
| Even if you don't trust Kaze and Azura, my siblings and their retainers are here as well, but it's been long enough for me to say I can put my faith in my sister and the man I've dubbed my retainer.  
| So you stayed in Macarath to save Kaze?  
| No, Silas. If you were in the same position, I would have tried to save you as well. Kaze isn't special.  
| What if it happens again, Anri? That Hoshidan brother of yours isn't going to be soft on any of us. We have to take some precautions before he takes advantage of us. Please, Anri, believe me on this, at least.  
| I want to believe in you, Silas, but you're not making this easy for me!  
| …  
| I know these things are making you suspicious, but this is getting out of hand.  
| This is not the time for infighting! We'll be playing into Takumi's hands if we do!  
| …  
| Lord Anri, Sir Silas, everyone is watching.  
| …  
| ... I'm sorry for my outburst. This week has been stressful for both of us. Please, take a rest.  
| Anri-  
| You've done enough, Silas… I expected better from you.  
  | (Anri steps back hesitantly and leaves.)  
| … I don't understand.  
| Silas…?  
| Why does he trust you so? After what you've done to him?  
| You ask me this when you yourself had to be forgiven as well. We are more similar than you'd like to believe.  
| No… We are not alike.  
| … I cannot change how you feel about me, but I cannot return this mark like you want me to. You must ask our prince himself, although I do not know he has ears for you at the moment.  
  | (Silas leaves in a different direction, frustrated. The people in the courtyard are whispering furiously amongst themselves because Anri never told anyone that Kaze was his retainer. Kaze is clearly uncomfortable about the attention.)  
| Kaze. Hurry along or help me with these laundry baskets.  
| Of course, Flora.  
  | (Kaze gratefully assists the maid, and they quickly leave the scene.)  
| This will be troubling for our men. Silas isn't the only one who feels that way about you.  
| I've known all this time, so it's nothing new. I tried to dissuade my lord from giving me the mark when he did, but he insisted.  
| So he chose you, not the other way around.  
| Do you resent that fact? I feel like you may have been more suitable, since you have known him the longest.  
| No. I do not. I told Lord Anri and my father that I would accompany him as a representative of my tribe.  
| I will not involve myself so deeply in the affairs of the Nohrian court. Even if I did, people like your companion would still have concerns.  
  | (They reach the end of a hallway, and Flora takes back the basket she had Kaze carry.)  
| You should be out of the spotlight for today. You would do well to stay out of people's sight for a while. Not a hard thing to do, given your profession.  
| I'll follow your advice. Thank you, Flora.  
| Of course.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finds a silly reason to shove Flora into a scene*
> 
> On a sidenote, maybe one day I'll post the imgur album collection of all the icons I compiled for this. The problem is I can't really post that link now bc it would mean big spoilers.


	58. 12.5 Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another aftermath chapter for Invasion II.

### Small Audience Chamber, Fort Etamin

| Lord Bruno, what did you wish to speak with me about?  
---|---  
| Your Highness, I beseech you to reconsider what you have been saying!  
| We have declared the province of Fallmount an official ward of the royal family until Miriam of Gehring comes of age. Our word is final.  
| Grrr…  
| You'd do well to accept my brother's kindness to take on your burden, unless you would like my solution. Last I recall, none of you wanted to step up as head.  
| So you admit to making deals with the Minetts prior to Lord Ursus' death?!  
| We said no such thing about them actually taking over. Please, learn to separate fact from speculation.  
| But the king has not yet agreed to this! Don't think you can get away with this so easily!  
| Without a proper ruler, the rebellious activity could be left unmanaged, and young Miriam could be a target for assassination. Would you want to lose her as well?  
| We cannot afford to bicker over who gets to be at the top when we're at war. Please understand.  
| I won't stand for this! Mark my words, you will not be hearing support from me again!  
  | (The Gehring Noble storms out of the audience chamber.)  
| That was… exhausting. 1  
| But you handled yourself excellently, dear! My advice paid off well enough!  
| Yes, but will I have to repeat the same thing over and over? I must have done the wrong thing if I've upset so many people.  
| You did what we all thought was the best for everyone. It's what Father and Xander would have done. Leo, too, although he wouldn't be as compromising.  
| I think… you did just fine, your highness. I probably couldn't have done any better.  
| Lady Miriam, I deeply regret that things had to come to this. I promise that you will regain ownership after you come of age.  
| I… I have no issue with it. They'd laugh at a child like me. I don't think I could face them the way I am now.  
| I'm sorry we haven't been able to host a proper funeral for your father. We've been rather tight about our budget these days.  
| No… it's understandable. Father would have been happy you're thinking of the people first.  
| I'll go look for Elise.  
  | (Miriam leaves.)  
| The poor girl. She can hardly comprehend the true nature behind a doting father.  
| Perhaps it's better to send her away. She'll be safe from whatever Takumi comes up with.  
| We'll have to find anyone willing enough to shelter her in the meantime. Perhaps Julius will agree to it. He adores children.  
| I'll send him a message in the evening, then.  
| Now, about those mercenaries who attacked you last week.  
| They're getting bolder by the day, seizing properties of the crown and going so far as to kill a ruling lord. I feel things would get worse if we let this continue for more than a few months.  
| Then we must strike at the heart of the problem before it festers any longer. How do you feel about a follow up on Cheve? You can come along if you like.  
| In Cheve?  
| Beruka and Selena narrowed down the places we should check to Cheve as the base of the rebels' operations.  
| With Kaze and Niles' account of the invaders, we can conclude that they're Chevois, and our little Hoshidan prince is staying there, too. I'd imagine they'd want to stop us while we have been weakened.  
| If it is what will solve this case once and for all, we will go.  
| Leave the details to me, dear brother. In the meantime, you should make sure the situation is stabilized.  
| Okay, I can do that.  
| By the way, could you find Azura for me, dear?  
| Sister, you don't mean to bother her again, are you? If you're still worried about her safety, posting Laslow by her quarters is good enough.  
| No, I'm giving her space like I should, but I still worry for her. She keeps to herself too often.  
| All right, I'll check up on her. I was intending to, anyways.  
  
### Azura's Room, Fort Etamin

| Azura? It's me, Anri.  
---|---  
| Please, come in.  
| You don't mind if I stay here a while, do you?  
| I don't mind. Please sit. You appear unhappy.  
| Evidently.  
  | (Anri seats himself in a chair.)  
| Did another noble come to complain to you? A great many have been visiting the fortress as of late.  
| Yes. I didn't think they'd respond so quickly. It's overwhelming.  
| But it's better than agreeing to Lord Julius' offer, isn't it?  
| I don't know. I feel like I've only caused more problems than solved any.  
| No one said you can give a fine speech and make everyone stop and fight the way you want to, but you can get there if you try.  
| What you have been given is time and opportunity. What you need is patience and guidance, both of which you already have.  
| Is that something my mother told you? I can't imagine you coming that up on your own.  
| You're right, but Queen Mikoto didn't address that for me. It was for Ryoma when he had just come of age.  
| My brother?  
| Indeed. He appears rather stately to most people nowadays, but even men like him had to start somewhere.  
| Ah, I see. A shame I can't remember what he used to be like when we were younger.  
| He spoke of you often, perhaps not to the same extent as Hinoka, but he missed you just as much as your mother did.  
| Just as much… He must be ashamed to have felt that way about me until now.  
| What one single man thinks of you should not affect you here. There is a great deal of soldiers here who still hold you in high opinion because of your activity here.  
| I only hope that is the case.  
| All right, I've said too much here. Camilla wanted to ask if you are well, so that's why I was here.  
| Is that so? Even from a distance, her concern can be overbearing.  
| That's just the way she is. By the way, Laslow hasn't caused any trouble for you? I only recently learned from some soldiers of his tendencies…  
| Sir Laslow has done nothing to cause me discomfort.  
| Oh, okay, good. I'll be going then.  
| And Anri, will you listen to a small request of mine?  
| Of course, Azura. What is it that you need?  
| I wish to visit the nearby village. I hear there has been a recent raid, and the injured people require more assistance.  
| I'll be busy, so I won't be able to accompany you, but I can ask Elise and Lady Miriam to help you there. If you want someone more familiar, I can also ask Flora as well. It's wonderful that you're thinking of these people as well. 2  
| Thank you.  
| You're welcome.  
  
### Inner Courtyard, Fort Etamin

| And you cut this way for effect.  
---|---  
| Oh, that makes a lot more sense! Thanks!  
| You're welcome.  
| Mother always told me to keep a knife on me for everything, but I never really knew there was some "proper" way to fight with one.  
| There isn't one. I'm just teaching what I know works best for me.  
| It's still much better than what I could have thought. I guess that kind of knowledge comes with your job.  
| I understand you lived along the border before you came here. It must have been dangerous living in those parts.  
| Yes, with my family and everything, until monsters attacked the village...  
| I apologize if I brought up any bad memories to mind about this subject.  
| No, it's fine. I've come to terms with it now, thanks to everyone here... Uh...  
| Let's change the subject. How is your training, Mozu?  
| I've improved enough to be considered for the rearguard. Silas has turned down practicing with me since last week, so I work with Selena now. I still have a lot of bruises from our last session.  
| Nothing a simple herbal remedy can't fix. I'm glad for you.  
| But I've only just heard that you've become Lord Anri's retainer. Congratulations!  
| Indeed, but I'd rather it not be known as widely.  
| It's probably a bit too late now, though.  
| Unfortunately, so. I feel that my lord's choice to choose me has only gained distance between him and a lot of other people.  
| You aren't talking about Silas, are you? After Anri's harsh words, I don't know if he's all right these days. Haven't you spoken to him?  
| We both bear the retainer's mark, yet he actively avoids talking to me.  
| I'll ask Lord Anri to speak to him then.  
| No need to do that. Lord Anri has enough to deal with. Escalating this situation won't solve anything.  
| But-  
| HO THERE, MOZU! Fancy seeing you here!  
| H-Hello?  
| Good day, Lord Dennis.  
| GOOD DAY, GREEN NINJA!  
| Lord Dennis, I'd advise you to lower your voice in these parts. You're making a scene.  
| Sorry, sorry...  
| That ring on your hand…  
| So you have noticed! Indeed, I have solved the puzzle, and have made a promise to marry!  
| C-Congratulations?  
| Forgive his manners. I am Jakob, here on behalf of the Marquess of Esterlyn, Claudia of House Lovell. We request an audience with the royal family.  
  
FOOTNOTES

1 I got held up writing this section and the previous one because I couldn't think of something to solve the situation. Luckily, a friend of mine helped me with this part. Thank you, friend. Also thank you, Microsoft Word. I no longer have to toil away copying and pasting each line into a table row. That means faster script preparation!

2 For those who are not yet aware, I had to overhaul some more established story and decided to permanently remove Lilith from the AU, although she was meant to appear in this chapter until now. My explanations can be found in the codex or Tumblr soon.


	59. 12.5.1 Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura goes to a raided village with Elise, and performs her priestess duties.

### A Raided Village, Fallmount

| There's another boy who's been injured. Should we visit there next?  
---|---  
| Yes! Patient number twenty, here we come!  
| Elise! Please don't run so fast.  
| Nope! Catch me if you can!  
(Elise bounds off with Effie following along.)  
| This is the fifth house. Were the raids this bad?  
| Unfortunately so. This was a rather large group of mercenaries of the unpleasant kind. Lord Anri has been hoping to send more aid to protect the villages, but the recent shortages and the illness really took a toll on our numbers.  
| So that's why we're out here? He's a generous man and all, but it would have better we came sooner.  
| To think we were unable to reach this village in time… It's unacceptable. We could have been here sooner to stop these injustices.  
| It cannot be helped, Sir Arthur. Those recent invasions have not been good to our supplies. But my brother wouldn't have allowed us to come here if he didn't believe our efforts would be fruitless, would he?  
| Lady Azura… You are quite right! I mustn't feel so dejected when there are people who need our aid! I won't let you or Lady Elise down!  
(Arthur bounds off to the nearest person, but stumbles on the way.)  
| As much as I'd hate to admit it, but it would take more than just one day's visit to put these people's lives back together again.  
| Elise and I will organize healers to make these trips more regularly while Anri and Camilla maintain hold on the fortress. Perhaps within that time we can help them.  
| Huh… even with the limited supplies we have, Lord Anri is still willing to do all this for a small village.  
| Would you not have done the same?  
| Why- I mean… I wouldn't know, but if I were in his shoes, I guess I would try.  
| I see your lord is a different kind of person compared to Anri. Although I expect that from a crown prince who must weigh his options in national matters.  
| Lord Xander… is a man of restraint, yes.  
| I see…  
| My lady, it seems that Princess Elise wishes for your assistance with something.  
| Of course.  
  
### A Villager's Cottage

♫ [Grandma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm-X7KBBacM) by Keiichi Okabe (Nier) 1

| Azura… The staff won't work this time. What should I do?  
---|---  
| May I see this patient?  
| Yeah. Right this way.  
(Elise grabs her hand and lightly drags her along. They find an ailing woman, whose wounds are rather severe.)  
| I… I fear I won't make it through this night… My children… where are they…?  
| Your children are in good hands. Don't worry, okay? We have help right here.  
(The dying mother sees Azura.)  
| White robes… It's you…  
| Yes. It is I.  
| It really is… my time… Water maiden, please…  
| I shall ensure your passing will be a peaceful one.  
| Thank you…  
| ~ May your soul find its place among the stars to rest. ~  
| How lovely… Thank you…  
| …  
| She's gone.  
(Elise is very still, and she's trying not to cry.)  
| Did we have to let her pass?  
| If she wishes it so, it is my duty to grant what she desired. Her wounds were too grave as well.  
| But she could have lived. She said something about her children, didn't she? We should have helped her.  
| Elise…  
| My lady…  
| I'm sorry, Elise. Even I have my limits.  
| That can't be…  
(Effie holds her steady.)  
| Nothing could have been done?  
| Unfortunately not.  
| Even so… I can't accept that they can give up.  
| U-Um…  
(They turn to the villager.)  
| Thank you, priestess. Your song was as uplifting as they say. I'm sure she would be happy alongside her children now in the heavens.  
| The children she spoke of had perished in the raid. She was far too gone to accept it. I learned of this from the villagers here before you came to fetch me.  
| O-Oh…  
| You’ve done too much for us, blessed water maiden. Please, extend our gratitude to the lord of the fortress if you return to him.  
| You're welcome, and I shall tell him of your thanks. Should I stay to perform a mourning ritual?  
| Please, my lady, if you would be so kind.  
(One song later…)  
| Thank you, my lady. We truly are blessed to be in your presence.  
| Of course. I thank you for joining me for the ritual as well.  
| We will keep your sacred song in our hearts.  
| We've done all we can here.  
| But our work hasn't been finished…  
| We can arrange a time to come back, can't we?  
| Effie is right, however. We have our duties at the fortress, too.  
| I hope they will recover soon.  
| They look to be a resilient people. I wish them good luck.  
  
### The Road Back

| Lady Azura… that was a lovely song. And a voice to match. It's rather… unique? 2  
---|---  
| Vallite priestesses are rare these days. I wouldn't be surprised if you've ever heard one sing. 3  
| But the language… It's certainly not Nohrian. What is it, exactly?  
| It's an ancient language, dating back to the times of the Dusk Dragon Kleo and her brother Dion. We sing all our songs in dedication to the Father Dragon Anankos.  
| So you sing that one song for sending departing spirits on their way? For such a beautiful melody, it surely is a sad song.  
| Oh, is that so?  
| Er- It's just a guess, since I don't know the words, but I can feel it in the melody.  
| I don't hear that sort of comment very often.  
| What can I say? I guess it's just my talent, reading the notes.  
| It doesn't have to be about mourning. These souls are departing to a better place now. As we all are destined to be.  
| The sky? I'd imagine it would get rather cold up there. For some reason, that's even more sad.  
| How would you know that?  
| Well, it's just a guess…  
| A star doesn't feel. They have no need to. They do not have bodies like ours, nor can they speak.  
| Huh, I never thought of it that way…  
  
1 Time to start showcasing the possibility of Azura having a bigger repertoire of music. I can't compose songs so I'm going to use songs from other games. Wish I had the time to play Nier:Automata.

2 I really like Rena Strober's rendition of Azura's song especially when she's allowed to put power into her voice (the Dark Song from Conquest). Renka has more of a gentle feeling to her voice, compared to Rena, but is just as lovely to listen to. Finding songs that sound similar to their voices was a toughie, but I guess Emi Evans is sort of that voice in the middle of the two voices for me, at least.

3 I wonder if it would be better to call Azura a Water Maiden or a Vallite Priestess. Idk, I guess I'm allowed to jump around the two however I please.


	60. 12.6 Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob and Dennis seek an audience with Camilla and Anri, and Silas dreads what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make a lengthy chapter, but writing Anri and Silas' conversation is still difficult to put together, but I want some story progression damnit, so...

### Small Audience Chamber, Fort Etamin

| PRINCE ANRI, WE MEET AGAIN!  
---|---  
| Likewise.  
| And princesses! I am THRILLED to see you three are safe.  
| Thank you, Sir Dennis.  
| Congratulations on your engagement!  
| To be honest, I'm quite surprised it would happen this soon. You and Julius have my blessings.  
| When's the wedding? No, wait, that'll be a while. Congratulations, anyway!  
| Why, thank you, your highness! You'll be the first to know the date from me!  
| Yay! Oh, can I be the-  
| Elise, I think we can ask him those kinds of questions later.  
| Right! Sorry!  
| Quite all right, princess.  
| So? What did the marquess have for me?  
| Claudia says she received your declaration, and so did His Majesty, the king. Both of them acknowledge your action. Seems like the Gehrings are no longer qualified to do their job at the moment.  
| Father, too?  
| His Majesty had heard the same announcement alongside Lady Claudia. If you must know where he is now, he has begun staying in Esterlyn in the Lovell Estate as we speak to stay near the front lines.  
| Oh, I see.  
| Father gave you his approval!  
| Hooray!  
| That's wonderful, Anri.  
| Yes, what a relief. I was worried for a moment there.  
| But that's not all. They've also heard you might have found the major source of all the trouble down here, made worse with Hoshidan influence, no less. His Majesty hopes you will finish them quickly, preferably before a month's time.  
| One month? That's rather specific.  
| Yes, he asks you to join the front lines by then.  
| But if our father wants us in Esterlyn to depart in three months, who will take care of Fallmount?  
| His Majesty says to not fret about such details. To put it in his words, "All that matters is that you finish what you were assigned to do, but one month".  
| One month…  
| Hold a moment. If our father wants us to finish this business in one month, Father must be planning something big. What do you know from the last war council from Esterlyn?  
| Oh, me? I haven't really been around long enough to know.  
| Hey, Jakob.  
| What.  
| Stand in for me.  
| … If you insist.  
| You are Lady Claudia's butler, right? Can you tell me of any news from the front lines?  
| As of the last war council, there has been talk of an all-out attack by the Hoshidan front.  
| What? Now of all times?  
| That's unfortunate. As of now, our own forces are rather sparse.  
| Yes, the fact that you are beginning to gather too many men to deal with the trouble down south is troubling the generals.  
| I was…?  
| Yes. They've received reports that you had mistakenly taken half a platoon of men with you to Fallmount. And Prince Xander has been found to have generously provided you with even more men than necessary. They are worrying if there has been severe mismanagement given your inexperience.  
| Oh no…  
| This isn't good. Hoshido had clearly intended to weaken our front by attacking us from the behind. A good thing we put a stop to their efforts in Janholt, then.  
| Exactly. Without the decent numbers to possibly counteract the front, we may lose our footing on the Hoshidan Plains. The generals urge that you must hurry and put out the rebels before that happens.  
| That's such a tall order… uh… we'll make sure of it.  
| Mm. Please, send back to our father that we will be there by the deadline. 3  
| That's good! I'm glad this is working out so nicely.  
| Yes…  
| And Lady Claudia wishes to make a second request. For personal reasons.  
| Yes, of course. What does she need?  
| We understand Lady Miriam of Gehring is under your care. Lady Claudia wishes to take her off your hands and let her stay in Esterlyn until she comes of age or until the situation here in Fallmount settles.  
| Huh? Why now? We've been keeping her perfectly safe here!  
| Her father had died in the last few weeks, milady. The marquess feels that this place is far too hazardous for the future heir of Gehring.  
| No! I don't want her to go! I still have so much to tell her…  
| Elise, restrain yourself. Remember your manners.  
| If Miriam needs to be protected, I'll do it! I'll make sure my retainers will do it, too! 1  
| Elise…  
| I…  
| No. I'll allow it.  
| Anri, you can't be…  
| Elise, I know how much you want to be with your friends, but this is the state of Fallmount we're talking about here. It's too dangerous for Miriam to stay here. Not while the rebels have been steadily growing stronger.  
| (to Jakob) I'll be sure to inform Miriam when I can. Is there anything else the marquess needs?  
| Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Lady Claudia also asks that her brother Silas return to Esterlyn.  
| …  
| I'm sorry, but is there a reason why?  
| Unfortunately, Lord Barnaby's health has taken a turn for the worst. My lady feels that it would be fitting for the family be home to be by his side.  
| Oh no…  
| I wasn't aware of that… I'm so sorry…  
| This is nothing you should apologize for, your highness. It's not something we like to make known anyways.  
| I'll definitely allow Silas to return home to his father if he needs to. Isn't that right, Silas?  
| Huh? Oh, y-yeah…  
| Is there anything else Lady Claudia needs?  
| That is all.  
| Okay. I'll make sure that you will have a place to stay for the night.  
  
### Empty Hallway, Fort Etamin

| Lord Silas, a word.  
---|---  
| Oh… Jakob.  
| You looked pathetic that entire meeting.  
| I did?  
| Even Lord Dennis was concerned for you.  
| That's because I have a good feeling about why I'm going back. It's not just about my father, isn't it…?  
| You're quick to catch on, but yes. Claudia sent me here personally to provide extra persuasion since she knew Lord Dennis wouldn’t have the heart to tell you.  
| What does she want?  
| She wants you to return in Esterlyn permanently. You will not be coming back here.  
| What…? I can't just do that! I swore my life to the prince.  
| Then you return that mark to his highness.  
| … I can't do that.  
  | (Jakob walks up to Silas and slugs him hard in the face, claws and all.)  
| Oh, my jaw… What was that for?  
| That was from your sister. I wonder if you're even aware of the mess you've caused for the royal family and ours.  
| … I knew she was going to be angry with me.  
| You think she is just angry? Your sister stands before the generals at this very moment to plead mercy for you!  
| They know what you did, Sir Silas. Your prince can try to cover up your mistakes however he likes, but his efforts mean nothing now that the generals know the truth. If you continue this, there is much more to be lost than just your pride!  
| I knew I'd face some sort of punishment when I went off course… but I had to stay.  
| And whatever for?  
| He was in danger, and still is. It's my duty to protect him. 2  
| So you doubt Prince Xander and His Majesty's capabilities to provide for their own family? The nerve of you to believe you're the only one who protects him!  
| …  
| Do your prince a favor and do what's right. You'll only cause more harm by refusing your sister.  
| …  
  | (Jakob leaves.)  
| …  
  
1 I probably won't be writing this part in full, but there's a part where Miriam deals with her grief and Elise tries to help her, but they get into an argument about Elise's attempts to help her. Effie is involved, and I guess they end up reconciling when Miriam leaves for Esterlyn

2 It's hard to portray that Anri has been in danger most of this time, so for now, we could chalk it off that his fort has experienced multiple attempted invasions in the few months he's been staying.

3 Extra author's note. I'm personally happy with my attempts to include Camilla in a quasi-leadership role here, as an advisor of sorts to her siblings. Yes, Anri is in control of the army in Fallmount, but Camilla shouldn't be ignored. Considering now that I'm getting into Suikoden V at this point, a bit of Sialeeds is leaking into my characterization of Camilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the time this chapter was posted. I'll admit that I am pretty tired, so, so tired of a lot of things that's happened. But… that doesn't change a lot of what will happen here. I still want to believe in the good in people, and this story will not change its course.  
> Also, it's midterms week for me again, so I'll be crawling back into my hole until Thanksgiving. Still open to questions and the like, and maybe I'll try to put something out about the Hoshidan Clans if I can.


	61. 12.6.1 Silas & Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas goes to return his retainer's mark to Anri, but Anri has other plans for him.

### Anri's Study, Fort Etamin

| An- Lord Anri, I'm sorry to take a moment of your time.  
---|---  
| No, it's fine. We probably won't be seeing each other for a while.  
| (to Kaze) Kaze, do you think we can have a moment alone?  
| Of course.  
  | (Kaze leaves quietly.)  
| Now, I believe you'll be more comfortable with talking?  
| Y-Yes…  
  | (Silas kneels and holding up his retainer's mark.)  
| Silas…? What's this?  
| I will be returning to Esterlyn to see my father, but I fear I will not be able to return, so I feel that I must make this known to you before I go.  
| What do you mean…?  
| I must relinquish my right to wear this mark. As of late, I have been… irresponsible in my conduct as a member of your army and as a retainer. No, I made a grave mistake long before you awarded me this.  
| … I'm glad you had the courage to come talk to me about this, but…  
  | (Anri gently pushes Silas' hands back.)  
| I won't take it back.  
| A-Anri…?  
| I'm not going to dismiss you.  
| Anri, please! I know you were trying to protect me, but you don't have to do that anymore. I've caused too much trouble for you. It's better that I'm not near you. I am unworthy…  
| Silas. I never said you were unworthy.  
| … What…?  
| If I made you feel that way, I must apologize.  
| No, Anri, you didn't do anything wrong-  
| You are my retainer and a friend. You shouldn't have to live in fear of me. Nor should I of you. It's only natural that we face problems like this at some point in our lives, and to let things end on a sour note would be… undesirable.  
| Anri…  
| I've said before, I want to believe in you, even though you've made it hard for me. Yet I still do believe in you. You always seemed the person who is willing to change for the better.  
| Ever since you confessed to me of your actions back then in Janholt, you had made significant strides, and I must acknowledge that. If we cut each other off entirely, I don't think the situation will improve for either of us.  
| No… the fault is mine. Let me take responsibility like I should…  
| … Okay. But I have to ask you this once. Is this what you want? Do you truly want to leave?  
| I… don't…  
  | (Silas bows his head again, not daring to look at Anri.)  
| I… don't want to leave… I really don't…  
| … Then you won't.  
| That's impossible. Not without hurting you.  
| Then I can deal with it. This isn't the first time I've done something that could garner criticism.  
| All those things I said and did… I was being selfish. That's why…  
| That's why I will forgive you. You've made your mistakes and dwelled on them long enough. What matters is what you do after this, under my command. I don't want you to waste away your life living in regrets.  
| I… I…  
| Silas? Do you… need a handkerchief?  
| No, I… I just… you are too kind… *sniffle*  
| It's all right to cry, Silas. We're alone here, if that's what you're afraid of.  
| N-No… Just give me a moment… I'm ashamed you had to see me… like this.  
| Why should you be? We're friends, aren't we? I, for one, am happy we talked about this.  
| But how can you be so calm about this…? Did someone tell you?  
| Admittedly, Kaze had informed me of your arrival. Because of that, I had time to think about the situation.  
| He told you…?  
| Yes. I can't speak for him entirely, but he's been worried for you, too.  
| After all the things I've said to him…  
| He's not as upset as you think, Silas. He joined us knowing that he wouldn't be welcomed from the beginning. I hear he's been doing a lot to make up with you. Why, I heard he's been filling your soup bowls.  
| A-Ah… You heard about that?  
| Well, not directly from Kaze, but Mozu, was it? She told me all about it.  
| Oh…  
| She was very concerned for you and Kaze, you know. Why, she marched up to me and told me to talk to you at some point.  
| S-She did…?  
| Yes. There are some people in the army who look up to you. You may have made mistakes, but you are still integral to our army.  
| … I understand.  
| So you will remain my retainer. Do you understand?  
| Yes.  
| Then that business is done. I still think you should go see your father, so you will take a trip to Esterlyn and then depart for Cheve when you are ready. By the time you're back, our army will be settled there.  
| Of course.  
| I can't go to see your sister about this, but I'll ask my one of my brothers to vouch for you.  
| T-The crown prince??  
| Well, maybe not Xander, but I was going to ask Leo. He should have joined the front lines by now, so you're bound to run into him.  
| You mean that considering his own choice of retainers, he will likely take your side.  
| I suppose so. And another thing…  
| There's something I want you to deliver to Leo. He and I have been working a little project, and I want to give him a report of my progress. When you return, I'd like you to come back with his report. Can you do that, for me, Silas?  
| Yes. I will. But these letters… Does this have anything to do with your… past activities?  
| What activities?  
| It's not my place to question you, but those times you were absent, or when you talked to Prince Leo's retainer… Does this report have anything to do with that?  
| Yes.  
| I didn't mean to pry, Anri. I know this is a personal matter-  
| It's not exactly confidential, so you bringing this report on my behalf isn't a concern, but you should be discreet about it anyway. If my other siblings find out, they aren't really in any position to stop me.  
| I'm entrusting this to you because you are my retainer. Kaze would be a better choice if I wanted complete secrecy, but I don't want to alarm Leo with a ninja crawling into his tent.  
| I see.  
| All right. You may leave. Be sure to thank Kaze on the way out, all right? I know you still aren't on good terms, but after our talk, I hope you've reconsidered.  
| I-I will.  
  | (Silas turns to the door.)  
| … And Anri?  
| Yes?  
| … Never mind. It's nothing important.  
| Okay.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Anri could have let Silas go. There would have been an option to do so, but Anri being Anri wants to help everyone all the time so he keeps Silas. He's too fucking merciful for his own good.
> 
> Also the image of Kaze filling up grumpy Silas's soup bowls shouldn't be this funny.
> 
> This is about a few days after Jakob and Dennis arrive.


	62. 12.6.2 Kaze & Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas reconciles briefly with Kaze.

### Outside Anri's Study

| Kaze.  
---|---  
| Yes?  
| … Thank you.  
| …  
| Uh…  
| Has he forgiven you?  
| Y-Yeah…  
| You are unsatisfied.  
| No. I'm not… I just never expected him to do that. I just felt like… like…  
| Like you couldn't breathe?  
| Y-Yeah… You seem to know exactly how I felt.  
| The prince has shared with you about his family, hasn't he? And how he was separated?  
| Yes. According to him and Lady Azura, he was taken away in Cheve. But what do you have to do with it?  
| I was in Cheve to protect him as a royal servant, but after the summits failed…  
(Kaze tells the story behind his failure in Cheve. Realization and a swarm of mixed emotions run through Silas's head.)  
| … I see. In that case, you must have given up a lot to be here with us. With Anri.  
| That I did.  
| Haha…  
| Is something wrong?  
| No, no. All this time, I kept saying we weren't alike, and yet here we are. I am a fool even to myself.  
| Yes. Our circumstances are quite similar, but you are no fool.  
| That Anri… he's far too kind for his own good. He forgives the both of us like it's nothing.  
| I too fear one day that kindness will get the better of him.  
| Yes. I will be away for a while, so it will up to you to stay by Anri's side. Considering what he has decided for us… there will be a lot of people won't like what he does.  
| That I'm sure we're both aware of.  
| Yes, but… Knowing him, he's more likely to say nothing, especially to his superiors. You've seen how the visit from Lord Gehring went.  
| I'm sure watching that unfold was painful for us both.  
| We both know it will happen again. When Anri needs us, but I cannot be there, will you be there for him?  
| You do realize I can't speak up like you can.  
| I was thinking about that when I was looking for you. You are best at your job when you are hidden, after all. But I'm sure you know how to give support from the shadows.  
| Neither of us cant exactly act until Anri asks us to, but I'll suggest the idea, Sir Silas.  
| No… Just call me Silas. We're fellow retainers. We are equals, Kaze.  
| If that's what you wish… Silas.  
| I guess… we haven't been very agreeable, and all those times before, I took you for granted. I really must apologize for assuming your motives.  
| I accept.  
| That's not all. I think I should be frank with you, but… I was somewhat afraid of you. That you would replace me.  
| You do realize that a prince can have two retainers, don't you?  
| I know that, but that hadn't stopped scaring me. When we received you at Notre Sagesse, I had clearly seen that Anri would favor you, and you were nothing but loyal to him. I suppose I… envied you, in a way. 1  
| Anri knew about my mistake not too long after I joined him. And yet he was willing to forgive me, even now. But I spent many nights wondering if he would ever realize that keeping me around would inconvenience him eventually. He may have forgiven me for all the trouble I've caused him, but I don't ever wish to test his patience.  
| As his good friend, I doubt you'd ever desire to.  
| Oh, yeah. I'd hate to stress him even more…  
| Anyways, I should see to the armory again.  
| I see.  
| Uh… are you free to accompany me, then? We can catch up a little… for the time I've wasted.  
| I don't see why not. Lord Anri was planning to visit Lady Azura and Lady Elise tonight, so his security is assured.  
| Oh, that's good. I was worried for a moment there.  
| Shall we?  
| Yeah, let's go.  
  
1 Silas (or rather this AU's weird cocktail of Silas and Jakob into Silas) can be a very needy person. Since he can't always find validation at home, he tries to find validation elsewhere, for better or for worse. Similar to Kaze, he latches onto Anri easily because of his kindness, but he likes to internalize that he is somehow special because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about your feelings, especially negative ones, with others isn't easy. Also, technically these boys can S Support in this AU.


	63. 12.6.9 Farewell, For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewells are exchanged between friends.

### Fort Etamin, Resident Hallway

| Right this way, Lady Miriam.  
---|---  
| Thank you… er…  
| You may address me as Flora.  
| Flora. I see. Thank you… for helping me with my things…  
| Think nothing of it. It is merely a part of my occupation.  
| Yes, but-  
| Miriam!  
| E-Elise…?  
  | (Elise runs to hug her friend, while Flora steps back to give them space.)  
| I'm sorry for what I said to you!  
| O-Oh… I'm sorry, too. I was too upset to think carefully. I must have hurt you.  
| No. I snapped at you. I didn't realize how sad you were, and made it look like it was nothing.  
| No… I think I needed to hear that. Too many bad things were happening, and I didn't know how to deal with it. I'm sorry.. For snapping at you. You were trying your best.  
| And you were, too.  
| But you're not alone, Miriam. Down here, there's me, Anri, Camilla, Azura, even Effie and Arthur! Lady Claudia is going to be up there with my brothers! I know she will treat you well! If you need any help, talk to us, okay?  
| I will, Elise. I promise.  
| You think you're in for a race to the courtyard?  
| In these shoes? … I think I can beat you.  
| Not unless we have Effie competing with us!  
| Come on! Let's go! Effie! You, too!  
| Yes, Lady Elise.  
  | (The three girls start racing.)  
| … I hope they don't dirty the carpets too much.  
  
### Fort Etamin, Main Courtyard

| And another thing, Sir Dennis, and Sir Jakob. I wish for Sir Silas of Lovell to stay in my ranks. No, I order him to stay.  
---|---  
| Anri…  
| In three days' time, I will be leading troops to Cheve. Should we fail there, then Silas will return to Esterlyn as promised.  
| You're asking a great deal of us and the council of generals, but…  
| That shouldn't be a problem. Silas is going up there to explain himself anyways, so your demands aren't as easy to refuse. Right, Jakob?  
| … I'll inform Lady Claudia of your demands, but I cannot tell the outcome of this.  
| Thank you for your cooperation, you two.  
| I'm going to miss you, Miriam!  
| Elise… I'll miss you, too! It's dangerous here, so I hope we'll meet again.  
| That's a promise!  
| Miriam, do you require anything from the castle before you leave?  
| No. I don't need anything. Thank you, your highness.  
| …  
| I wish a good departure for you, Sir Dennis. Be sure to send Julius my love.  
| Y-Yeah...  
| He'll be fine. I can count on that.  
| I know. Thank you.  
| Then it's settled.  
| If you say so. And Silas?  
| No need to worry about me. I am ready to go.  
| I hope you're not almost too ready. I'll await your return after you attend the funeral in Cheve. But be mindful of your sister, would you? I do want you to return to my ranks, but I don't want to upset your sister or my family, either.  
| I will be thoughtful, your highness. And I promise I will return when appropriate.  
| Good…  
| We're waiting for you, Silas! Come back soon!  
| O-Of course, Mozu. I'll make it up to you when I get back.  
| … Stay safe.  
| … I will.  
| Shall we get going? If we start now, we can be out of the woods by evening.  
| That would be advisable. Good luck!  
| All right, then, shall we?  
  | (The outgoing party leave.)  
| Gosh, it's been five minutes, and I miss Miriam already. I mean, at least Arthur and Effie are with me, but… hm.  
| It'll only be another month until we go back. One more month, and you can see Miriam again. Maybe even Xander and Leo, too.  
| That's right! Now I'm motivated! Effie! Let's go to the training grounds!  
| Of course, my lady.  
  | (Effie and Elise leave together.)  
| Hm…  
| Is something wrong, Camilla?  
| You didn't dismiss him, I see.  
| And what's wrong with that?  
| He didn't bribe you, did he? Or did you have ulterior motives?  
| … No. I keep him with me because I forgive him.  
| I see… Such a wonderful heart my little brother has, hm?  
| Camilla, I'm sorry if I disappointed you or something, but…  
| Oh, no, I don't mind what you chose myself, and nor would Xander, unless the houses have him tied.  
| But plenty of others will not feel the same, especially that one Iago. When we get back up there one month from now, he's going to try to burn and slash you with that. Do you think you can handle that?  
| I don't know, but with the entire family on my side, he can't object.  
| That's true. Honestly, I think he'll try to pick on your ninja more than Sir Silas. He's always going for the low hanging fruit when it comes to reputation.  
| That's fine. I can anticipate that. Besides, you're going to help me, right?  
| Well, you have your point. I'm just saying things will be difficult after that rush order Father gave us. There's more to the situation on the front lines just a shortage of soldiers.  
| More?  
| Yes. It was hard pulling any information out of Dennis, but he caved in the end.  
| What did he say?  
| There's been talk of conspiracy on the front. Xander narrowly escaped an assassination attempt, and there's been speculation on who started it.  
| At a time like this?  
| Never underestimate the impatience of others, dear brother. But that attempt has everyone unsettled, so they've been trying to find someone to blame. I'm not up there, so Dennis said there has been more coin placed on Leo.  
| But that's impossible! Leo could never do that! He'd do everything opposite of that?  
| Ah… really?  
| Yes. I believe so. He's our brother, Camilla. Don't you trust him like you trust me?  
| … Yes. Yes, I do…  
| This means I must make sure this operation in Cheve goes smoothly… Dennis should have been more honest with me about this. I technically run this province now. I have a right to know.  
| Don't think badly of him. You should be looking at the people who ordered him to withhold that information from us. As far as I know, I don't really see why they thought to keep that from you.  
| Although, technically, that's a fault on our part, too. I haven't taught you much about keeping up to date on information, but there's never a time too late to start.  
| I imagine this will be a long talk on the way to Cheve.  
| Of course! What an excellent plan, actually!  
| Thank you, Camilla.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some Takumi and Scarlet stuff, so that's enough Nohrian shenanigans for now!


	64. Birthright Death Quotes I (Arisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Speculative Death quotes and conversations in a Birthright-centric route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never get around to rewriting Birthright, so I'll still drop stuff that could have happened, like all those original characters dying on their respective maps, now that we know them a little better. One of the cute and sad things in Tactics Ogre is that the battlefield conditions can change if you killed specific bosses in a certain order, and the bosses talk with each other right as they die. Wow, it's like as if they actually have families or a strong devotion to their leaders, even if they're somewhat misplaced. So in a way, you can get what kind of people they were even though they aren't playable.
> 
> Also, since this is Birthright, that means more Arisa, so yay!

## VS Julius and Dennis

Because I like making things more painful, Julius and Dennis' map would require killing both of them. Have fun. 

### Silas VS Dennis

| SILAS!  
---|---  
| Cousin…  
| HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME LIKE THIS?! COME BACK AND MAYBE YOU CAN REDEEM YOURSELF!  
| I cannot. I've… made my decision to stay by her side.  
| I knew things would come to this…  
| No, Dennis, please…  
| … I cannot bear this. Only one of us may stand, and I will ensure that I will be the one who wins. BEGONE!  
  
### Arisa VS Dennis

| Your highness! It seems the rumors were true… You are with them.  
---|---  
| Sir Dennis… I didn't know you had survived that fight in the canyon.  
| It seems that day had set us both on different paths. I do not entirely understand the circumstances as to why you changed, but I know your strength in battle. You make a formidable opponent as far as I know.  
| I'm flattered, Sir Dennis, but I do not wish to fight…  
| Your kindness knows no bounds, your highness, but I'm afraid that this town is precious to me. I cannot let your army pass and hurt the ones I love.  
| Sir Dennis…  
  
### Julius dies before Dennis

| So this is how it ends…  
---|---  
| JULES!  
| Run, Dennis. You are… far too… precious…  
| ….  
| Forgive me, Jules, but I will join you soon, BUT NOT ALONE!  
|  _(when killed)_ Jules… I am with you at last…  
  
### Dennis dies before Julius

|  Forgive me, Jules. I… failed…  
---|---  
| Dennis! No!  
| … A true hero of Nohr has fallen today! Those who can pick up a sword, don't let his death be in vain!  
|  _(when killed)_ Dennis… is that you…? It is I…  
  
* * *

## VS Claudia 

Technically, Claudia's map (featuring Jakob) would only require that you defeat just Claudia. Although... it's probably better you if just kill Jakob first because he'll die anyways. Also, Claudia isn't a particularly expressive person, so it's hard to tell how she's feeling to be honest.

### Arisa VS Claudia

| So you are the woman my brother has thrown away everything for.  
---|---  
| And you must be his elder sister, the head of Lovell. I… apologize for the trouble I've caused your family.  
| My brother always spoke of you, for years and years… To think that his devotion would drive him so far as to stay by your side, I almost have to commend him.  
| I… I didn't…  
| I do not blame you, princess, for taking my brother from me. That was his conscious decision, and a product of what we couldn't have.  
  
### Silas VS Claudia

| I see you have changed, dear brother.  
---|---  
| Sister…  
| Since you are here, I'll tell you this now. Father had died one winter ago.  
| Father… is dead…?  
| Yes. He now rests beside my mother. I suppose you could never have known that, given your recent activities.  
| Claudia…  
| He believed in you, Silas. Even after you broke his frail heart. And he begged me and Dennis to bring you home, no matter the cost. I suppose his wish came true, but not the way either of us would have liked.  
| Sister… I'm sorry, but I can't return even if I wanted to…  
| Save your words for a time more appropriate. I'll cut you down just the same, regardless of how you feel.  
  
### Ryoma VS Claudia

| So you are the High Prince of Hoshido. I never thought I'd see the day you'd grace me with your presence.  
---|---  
| Put away your weapon and I may spare you and your honor.  
| Honor? My honor is not something you can choose for me, nor is it something you can take.  
| …  
| I must ask. Why must you come here? Why must you come and ruin our lands more than they already are?  
| It is the only way we can end this war. The true enemy is in Windmire.  
| If it is the King you wished to defeat, or our lands you wished to conquer, you really needn't shed as much blood as this, you know.  
| That's impossible. Only when one side overpowers the other can we find true peace.  
| Just as you say that your duty lies with conquest of the west lands, it is my duty to protect our lands from hostile threats such as yours, my king's safety or no. Do not take this personally.  
  
### Jakob Dies Before Claudia

| Dash it all… Lady Claudia…  
---|---  
| Stay where you are, Jakob! I will heal you from afar!  
| I fear it is too late to save me... If it's too late to say this now… I… have loved you… all this time…  
| Jakob… I will remember you dearly. It seems the Hoshidans will spare no one now. I must make sure they never reach the capital.  
  
### Claudia's defeat

| My hands have saved many… But now… I fall…  
---|---  
|  _(if he is still alive)_ My lady! No! I… must join you… for without you… I have no meaning…  
  
* * *

## VS Nelly and Sloane

Nelly and Sloane's map would be pretty early in the Birthright route (they still join Xander's side early in the war, after all).

### Hinoka VS Nelly

| I remember you.  
---|---  
| Do you?  
| Yes, it was you. It was my husband who fell by your hand.  
| … The prince I defeated did say he was married. Your lance suggests so.  
| Indeed. He and I had matching lances for the day we wed. This is the White Luna which I will slay you with.  
| My family and I didn't mean for this to happen. We ask that you do as we told others before you. Put away your lance.  
| You say this as you slaughter my soldiers, my husband, my people? Don't make me laugh. Come at me, and try to kill me like you killed them!  
  
### Arisa VS Nelly

| Ah, so it's the sister that defected to the enemy's side. I see my husband's affection to you had gone to waste.  
---|---  
| Don't mistake my change in banner for a change in heart… I loved my brother Damian, and I always did. If it weren't for his words, I wouldn't have made the choice that led me here today.  
| … Then I will respect your choice by not holding back. I remember that Damian said you were a decent swordswoman. Don’t disappoint me!  
  
### Nelly dies before Sloane

| I… miscalculated…  
---|---  
| Nelly, no… Don't leave me… Don't leave me like Damian did… CORNELIA!!  
|  _(when killed)_ No… I still must…  
  
### Sloane dies before Nelly

|  I'm so sorry… Nelly… everyone…  
---|---  
| You Hoshidans have reaffirmed my convictions… I'll show you the mercy you showed Sloane and Damian!  
|  _(when killed)_ I thought I was ready to die… Why… why… am I so scared?  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On second thought, that would have made things more heart wrenching, like if you killed retainers before you hit the boss. btw, I should have given Arisa a proper Hoshidan Noble upgrade, but I guess I don't have the time to make all the proper editing. Also the reason why she has short hair in some is because she got in a situation that involved losing her long hair, like it got burned off or something. And that's how she would have upgraded to a Hoshidan Noble.
> 
> Extra Note: If you kill one of the pair, any special conversations would no longer be viewable. Makes sense if you killed one person's beloved partner, they'll probably won't want to listen to you.


	65. 13.0.1 Takumi

### Border of Cheve

| The convoy has been secured! Victory to us and our leader!  
---|---  
| Yeah!  
| This is great progress, guys! This would not have been possible without all the people who've helped us in the past when we were just beginning our revolution.  
| But now we've grown into something greater, and Chevois independence grows closer by the day. Let's take these supplies and put them back in the hands of the people where they belong!  
| Yeah! Never Forget!  
| Never Forget!  
| What are you doing, chanting with them?  
| There's nothing wrong with cheering with them, right? Besides, it's a little catchy.  
| Yeah, do that, and you're going to start thinking like these people.  
| Hey, I wouldn't go that far. Right, Lord Takumi?  
| Don't get too carried away.  
| We're going to feast like kings! Well, not like kings, but this will last our city for quite a while.  
| We'll begin preparing the cargo to bring back to the base. The Nohrians will notice soon enough.  
| Good thinking, Matt. And the survivors?  
| We don't really need hostages. If we let them go, they're going to tell on us. It's better we silence them before they have the chance to escape.  
| Right. I'll leave the cleanup to you.  
| You can count on me, Scarlet.  
| I know I always can.  
  | (Scarlet notes that Takumi is standing back reservedly.)  
| Hey, Takumi! Great job on the support! And good work on that strategy!  
| Oh... Thanks.  
| You don't need to stay around for the cleanup if you don't want to, but at least take your share of the supplies. There's plenty to go around.  
| … Are you sure?  
| Of course! What are you being so quiet for? You did your part in this, so you earned your keep! Come on, just take some.  
| We already have our own supplies.  
| I know that, but there's nothing wrong with stocking up. In these parts, a lot of people don't get chances like these every day.  
| I'll accept this as a gift, then.  
| Now you're getting it! You know, I always see you and your buddies keeping to yourselves. You should join us for dinner or something! Everyone's been wanting to know you better.  
| Is it really all that important that they speak to me?  
| Sure it is! You're one of the best archers in this entire resistance, and your retainers are pretty strong, too! If you could let us in on a few of your secrets, I think our forces will be even more effective.  
| I don't think anything I say is going to be that useful.  
| Don't sell yourself so short! You don't know what happens until you try, right? Come on, how about this weekend?  
| I suppose.  
| Sounds great!  
| All right, I'll meet you back at the hideout. Matt is probably thinking I'm ditching responsibility.  
| You shouldn't worry him then.  
| Haha, yeah, I shouldn't. See you real soon!  
  | (Scarlet bounds off.)  
| Archery, huh?  
| Ooh, she ask you out?  
| No. She requested I teach archery to the back at headquarters.  
| Well, you are the best one out of all of us, so of course she'd ask you. Not going to turn her down, are you?  
| I don't think this is something I can avoid. There's some benefit to this exercise.  
| Then can I come?  
| Wait, what?  
| We might be sparring with the other guys, right? I wanna go.  
| I'm only going to be teaching archers, Hinata.  
| Then I can do the same for the sword. No big deal. It'll be a double lesson, and that's way more fun.  
| In fact, hey, Oboro, why don't you join in on this, too?  
| If you're planning on doing that, I'm not going. In fact, I'm going to spending all of tomorrow mending armor.  
| Okay… suit yourself… But still. What do you say?  
| That's hardly beside the point.  
| Maybe we should have a chit chat with them? Or, at least, I want to.  
| I thought I told you not to get close to them.  
| And waste a perfect opportunity to find buddies to fight with? No way.  
| Besides, you don't like going these things alone, so I'll be there as emotional support!  
| This shouldn't be any worse than those fancy parties. I can pretend less when I talk about my work. You don't need to go.  
| Then we don't have to pretend. Let's live a little. I'm still coming.  
| *sighs* Okay.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that in this AU, Takumi has no magical bow, Anri has no Yato, and Leo's Brynhildr has no relevance to Valla whatsoever.


	66. 13.0.2 Oboro & Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oboro spends time with the Chevois resistance leader, and finds a kindred spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altogether, kids! Exposition, exposition, rush it out ASAP~

### Chevois Liberation Front

| Hey, have you seen Takumi?  
---|---  
| Lord Takumi is not here. He went to the training grounds with Hinata.  
| Oh, again? I'll head there later then.  
(Scarlet notices that Oboro is holding a sewing needle.)  
| Ooh, whatcha making?  
| Mending clothes. Hinata went and tore a seam off his pants again.  
| Ah, I get it. He looks like someone who'd get too rowdy in a fight.  
| Yes. Fortunately, Lord Takumi is more careful with his clothes.  
| That sounds like him.  
| That should do it for his pants. Now as for his shirt…  
(Oboro holds up a completely shredded cloth that isn't recognizable.)  
| Oh, gods.  
| I don't think you can fix that one so easily.  
| No kidding. What was he thinking, asking if I could just patch it up? And knowing him, he probably didn't bring any spares like we told him to.  
| Couldn't you make a new one?  
| A new one? It's not that simple! I have to get all the tools and everything.  
| You can borrow any of our spare clothes if you want. And tools! I've got tools.  
| Whatever happened to looking for Lord Takumi?  
| It wasn't over anything urgent. You said you need supplies right? We can go around town if my stuff isn't enough.  
| That's not necessary. I can go on my own.  
| You sure? Cheve is pretty big, you know. How are you going to know where all the good prices are? You want me translate or anything?  
| I'll find them on my own. And I know enough Chevois to get by.  
| The sun's only going to be out for another hours. And let me tell you, trying to navigate a city this big at night is like a maze!  
| A maze?  
| Yep, and never a good idea to go out alone at night.  
| Since you're insisting, I'll go. With you.  
| Great! Let me get my things! You want to keep this on the down low, right? Just borrow my clothes.  
| … Sure.  
  
### Chevois Market Square

| Here, Oboro, I think I found something.  
---|---  
| What are you doing? You don’t make undershirts out of that!  
| Oh! Sorry! What should I look for, then?  
| Stuff like… this one! See how it's so much softer? It's better on the skin.  
| Oh, you're right! You sure know a lot about clothes.  
| My family were tailors. It's only natural that I'd know.  
| Oh, cool! I guess those skills must really come in handy!  
| Yeah.  
| Okay, how about this one? The pattern looks pretty, right?  
| You're right. It does look pretty. But that's not going to make a good undershirt.  
| Well, you don't have to make an undershirt.  
| I thought we weren't supposed to waste money.  
| Well, those of us on the resistance have two or thee sets of clothes. You guys look like you only have one. Since you're going to be here for a while, might as well make yourselves comfortable.  
| True…  
| Might I interest you in this fine roll of linen?  
| You!  
| Hey, Matt! Going for a bit of a walk before the sun sets?  
| More or less.  
(Matthaus notices how Oboro is dressed in Nohrian clothes.)  
| You blend in quite well in those clothes, Oboro. The colors suit you.  
| … Thank you.  
| Odd to see you out and about in the streets. So, what did you find?  
| Some… fabric.  
| Oh, those look really nice. What for?  
| She's going to make more clothes for her friends. Isn't that right, Oboro?  
| Yeah.  
| That's nice. I know a few friends who are tailors who could help you with ideas. That is, if you're out of any.  
| Sure.  
| Ready to pay?  
| That should be all the things I need. I got enough coin for them.  
| All right. Matt and I will wait for you outside. Sound good?  
| … Thanks.  
  
### Chevois Outdoor Market

| You think I'll even have a chance at the festival?  
---|---  
| Sure, if we aren't doing anything. You really want this date to work, do you?  
| Yeah. Haven't met a nice girl in a while…  
| Okay, then don't wear anything weird.  
(Scarlet realizes she's left Oboro behind, and she walks back.)  
| Hm? What's up? Something caught your eye?  
| No, I'm just looking at this wall. It's broken though.  
(Scarlet follows Oboro's gaze, and her expression hardens.)  
| Oh, that? That used to be a mural.  
| I can see parts of the paint and sculptures on it. I was wondering what it was like before it was destroyed.  
| Well, rioters broke it thirteen years ago.  
| During the massacre?  
| Yeah. A bit ironic, really. It was commissioned by Paulino Durand as a commemoration for this city's founding.  
| You sure know a lot.  
| Well, of course she is. Her family used to work for the Durands.  
| Matthaus!  
| What? It's true.  
| Yeah, but it's not a story I like to share, all right? Don't be so loose with your tongue, Matt.  
| I know, I know.  
| I won't tell. There's no reason to.  
| Thanks.  
| It was a beautiful mural. Until the Nohrians came and ruined everything. Kinda like this town, really.  
| I don't know about that… As beautiful as it was, I don't think anyone who looks at it would appreciate it. You aren't forgetting Saverio, are you?  
| No… I haven't forgotten him.  
| Saverio?  
| He was a Durand, or more specifically, the head of the Durands. The last one.  
| So he was killed? In that massacre carried out by some other noble family?  
| Yep. And you know how it goes.  
| That man… He deserved what he got. I was surprised the Minetts didn't draw and quarter him and his family full of loons. When he became head, a whole reign of terror began. Fallmount is bad now, but it was a nightmare for places like Cheve when Saverio was the head.  
| But you have to admit, he's certainly better than the old bear. The only reason Cheve was ever so big is because of the Durands.  
| That doesn't change the fact that Saverio hurt so many people, you know-  
| Yeah, yeah. We've had this talk before.  
| …  
| … I've got a date. See you.  
(Matthaus subtly walks out of a potentially heated conversation, and Oboro eyes him cautiously.)  
| Don't worry, Matt's a great worker. The resistance wouldn't have gotten this far without him.  
| A great worker, huh…  
| Well, differences aside, he's not that different from me. My parents and Matt's used to work for the knight companies that served the Durands. Paulino was a great man, according to my dad, but Lord Durand never lived long enough to leave much of an impact on me. Same goes for Matt.  
| Did your parents work for this Saverio?  
| Out of obligation, yes. I was only a little kid when they were still working under the Durands. Although I guess they had enough of him, so they turned coats.  
| So they helped the family who killed the Durands? What happened to them then?  
| More or less. But that was a mistake on their part. Despite all the help my parents did for the Minetts and the crown, they were killed all the same. I was lucky to be out here in Cheve when it happened.  
| … I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed.  
| It's okay. My story isn't that different from everyone else here. We've all lost someone because of Nohr and whatever conflicts the nobles are involved in. In fact, I guess that's the thread that keeps us working together. When Cheve is finally free, we won't have any of that anymore.  
| Funny how it used to be such a distant dream until now. And I guess with you and your Lord Takumi, we'll be twice as strong. I hope you understand I am very grateful for your help.  
| Yes. That's quite true. I'm blessed to be Lord Takumi's retainer when he supports these kinds of causes.  
| I'm glad he has such nice friends. Actually, I was thinking of doing something for all of you. Maybe a gift. Since you're his retainer, you have anything in mind?  
| You told me to make extra clothes for our men. That's good enough.  
| Ehhh, but I think we could do better.  
| Clothes are practical enough, and a nice gesture. What else could you do?  
| Oh, I know. I hope you don't me doing this but…  
  
### A week later

| Oh, what's this?  
---|---  
| I made a new set of clothes for all of us. We've been here for half a month now, so…  
| Wow! When did you have time to do this?  
| I had some help here and there.  
| These are all nice, but they're much fancier than I expected for spare clothes.  
| You're right, they've got nice gemstone patterns on them.  
| That was Scarlet's work. She insisted on decorating the clothes. At first I was unwilling to let her touch them, but things turned out to be pretty good.  
| Wow, I'm impressed. Oh, and these patterns…  
| Something to remind us of home, since we're going to be here for a while. We aren't in Hoshido anymore, but if we were, we'd be celebrating a festival on this day. I told Scarlet about it, and she kept asking me about how to do these patterns.  
| This looks amazing! Thanks!  
| Thank you, Oboro. These are really nice.  
| You're welcome.  
| Would you look at that! First time you two have genuinely smiled since we got here!  
| W-What?  
| We do smile!  
| Okay, Mr. and Ms. Grumpypants.  
| Anyways, Scarlet helped you with this? Awfully kind of her. And you told me to not get buddy buddy with anyone!  
| Scarlet is… tolerable to be around. She's considerate.  
| I can agree with that.  
| Well, at least there's one person in this resistance we all like. No harm done, see?  
| I guess… but she's the leader. Of course we have to keep good relations with her. We should count ourselves lucky she's this kind.  
| Well, since Oboro made a gift for Takumi and me, it's only right I do something.  
| You don't have to do anything, Hinata. We're here to help a resistance group, not go on a vacation.  
| Nope, I insist. I can't let Oboro one-up me on this.  
| All right, then what do you suggest we do?  
| Well, since we can still celebrate our own holidays here, can't we? Why don't we go out to that Chevois festival tonight, or did you not get the memo?  
| I heard Scarlet talking about it. I wasn't aware it was today.  
| So is that why her men were so giddy today? That explains a lot…  
| Well, how about it? We're already ahead of schedule. Let's live a little!  
| Lord Takumi? What do you think? I'm not going unless you do.  
| … All right. We'll go together. I hear you can get lost in Cheve at night.  
| Hehe, I love you guys, you know that?  
| You say that every single time we're in the same room.  
| We love you, too, Hinata.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Matt started hitting on me like that, I'd feel gross, too. Also, Scarlet and Oboro designing and decorating clothes together gives me life. Man, I wish official supports gave Scarlet more options.
> 
> Technically, Oboro should be wearing something else, but you know how lazy I am with making new sprites.


	67. 13.1 Welcome to Cheve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and company arrive at Cheve and meet Daniela. Anri and Azura survey parts of town, but take a few detours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Had some personal things to sort out over break. All right, let's go!

### The Wall of Arbon, Chevois Border

| Wow… Azura, can you believe this?  
---|---  
| You're right. This is larger than I imagined. 1  
| Who ever thought this wall could be so wide?  
| Years, and years of dedication. A good thing we've done so much to keep it standing for so long.  
| That's right! Imagine all the hiding places there if we played hide and seek!  
| Now, now, that's not what we're here for.  
| I know! But maybe when times are more peaceful, we should play hide and seek here!  
| I thought we were here on business?  
| And?  
| The general in charge will be displeased if we fooled around.  
| Oh, Lady Daniela? I've met her before. She's not that strict.  
| Is she…?  
(They enter the gates into the fortress, and they see Lady Daniela at the entrance to see them.)  
| Your highnesses, I welcome you to the Wall of Arbon. We have been preparing your living accommodations since you have announced your trip here.  
| Ah, Lady Daniela! It has been far too long!  
| Yes, it has been a long time!  
| I see these trying times have not changed your charming self.  
| Lady Daniela! It's me!  
| Ah, if it isn't Princess Elise. You haven't changed since I last saw you.  
| I grew another inch! And I am a master healer now!  
| And that's wonderful.  
| A pleasure to meet you, Lady Daniela.  
| Ah, and is this your charming brother and sister?  
| Why, yes.  
| I've heard many great things about you. Already accomplishing so many things even though you have debuted so late! 2  
| Oh, is that so? Thank you.  
| Now that's something good to start with! A charming smile! He's just like your Damian, isn't he, Camilla?  
| Well, Damian was quite an influence on my dear brother. And my sister as well.  
| Your sister you say...?  
| I'm Azura.  
| Oh...  
| Forgive our lack of manners. This is our sister, Azura.  
| Azura, was it…?  
| Yes.  
| I see. It's wonderful to meet you, then.  
| Thank you.  
| Forgive my sister, she's not used to being so social.  
| That's not a bad thing. Your other brothers aside from Damian were always quite stern! And your other sisters aren't ever around to keep my company anymore.  
| That's quite a shame.  
| I didn't think half of the royal family would be here to help me, but here we are. I look forward to working with you.  
| In that case, it would be good for us to get to work, right? I'd like to survey the city for myself, if that's all right with you.  
| I see no reason to advise against you to do so. In fact, you can go right now.  
| O-Oh. All right… I didn't think you'd agree so easily...  
| I'll come along with you.  
| Of course! You've never been to Cheve, either, right? We can go together.  
| Would you like for me to assist you, dear brother and sister?  
| No, that's quite all right. I can just go with my retainer. He can protect us both. I have a guide, too, so I'll ask him to come with us.  
| You mean a regional guide? That won't do. Please, allow me to ask one of my men to help you. Most of them are Chevois natives. They'll be most experienced with the city.  
| Oh… okay…  
| In fact, I had anticipated this, and had made sure I gathered some volunteers to ease you into your stay here. They're here to welcome you.  
(Charlotte and Benoit step forward.)  
| They are Charlotte and Benoit 3, some of my best fighters. Without them, this wall wouldn't be standing.  
| Oh, Lady Daniela, you are too kind.  
| Thank you.  
| As you tell, these are our royal guests. I trust you two will help ease Lord Anri into how our city works.  
| Leave everything to us, Lady Daniela!  
| And so that is done. I hope this is to your satisfaction, Prince Anri?  
| Yes. That's rather kind of you. Thank you, Lady Daniela!  
| You're welcome. Now, shall we discuss some things alone, Princess Camilla? I understand you'd want to know about current fortifications.  
| Of course.  
| Should I be around for the meeting? I can put off my tour for later. In fact, Azura can do the surveying job for me, so…  
| Not to worry. I will help you catch up to things when you return from your tour. You go check the perimeters with your sister.  
| Okay...  
(Everyone clears out to do their own thing, while Anri stays with his two new guides.)  
| I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Prince Anri of Lorenzen, Sixth Prince of Nohr.  
| And I'm Azura… of Lorenzen, Sixth Princess of Nohr.  
| And you must be Lady Charlotte and Sir Benoit.  
| Yes! I'm glad you remembered!  
(Benoit gives a small, respectful nod.)  
| Thank for taking time out of your duties to help me become more acquainted with the city. You have my gratitude.  
| The pleasure is ALL mine! And Benny's!  
| Now, then. Where do you suggest we start?  
| Oh! Uh... The East District…?  
| There? From what I saw of the city plans, there aren't many fortifications we need to see there. How about the South?  
| Okay. Let's go there. You're the boss!  
| Then it's settled.  
| I wanna go with you, too! Can I bring Effie and Arthur?  
| Hm, let's see. Lady Charlotte, are you fine with my sister accompanying us?  
| Er, I don't work well with kids.  
| I’m sorry?  
| I-I mean, I work only best with SMALL groups. Preferably no children. It's dangerous for children to be out in Cheve, you see. I can't do two things at once.  
| I'm not a child! I'll have you know I've just turned-  
| Elise, I don't think we should overwhelm Lady Charlotte. I'm only going out to evaluate the city perimeters. Nothing exciting will happen.  
| What? Awwwww.  
| Actually, maybe you should try to check in with the healers here at the fortress. I hear they're in need of extra hands. Isn't that right, Lady Charlotte?  
| Y-Yes! We're still recovering from the recent rebel raids. They're DESPERATE for any help they can get.  
| That's a very good idea! Thanks for the inspiration! Effie! Arthur! To the medical bay!  
| As you wish!  
(Effie, Elise, and Arthur head back inside the fortress.)  
| So full of energy, as always…  
| I'm sorry we had to send your sister away. I'm a very delicate lady, see? I lose my nerves when I'm in a big group.  
| You, too? I don't like crowds either. I guess we'll get along really well.  
| Thank you for being so understanding, Lord Anri!  
| Of course. Now… how should we go about doing this?  
| What if we split our efforts?  
| Split?  
| The southern district is large. We'll finish faster if we split up.  
| That's a GOOD idea! (Thank you, Benny, I am so blessed to have you as my friend!)  
| I got it figured out! How about you go with Benny here, and I go with your highness, the prince?  
| Okay. Sounds good.  
| Uh…  
| Azura, what's wrong?  
| Should I be able to go alone?  
| Oh, that's right…  
| Do not fret, your highness. I will accompany Lady Azura and put her at ease.  
| Flora…  
| Okay. I trust she'll be safe with you. Thank you, Flora.  
| Of course. Sir Benoit, do you mind my company?  
| Not at all.  
| Okay, let's get going! Your highness, this way please!  
| O-Okay!  
| Now, how about we talk about-  
| …  
| Who is that?  
| Oh, he's my retainer, Kaze. He's required to stay with me at all times. Well, he protects me and Lady Azura, so that's why she was concerned about going alone.  
| And I see he's…  
| A talented ninja, yes. Does his presence bother you?  
| No! Not at all! I'm sure… I can handle… one… extra… person…  
| Worry not. I will minimize my presence such that you will not notice I am near.  
| T-Thank you… (Damnit)  
| Thank you, Kaze. Will this be satisfactory with you, Lady Charlotte? How about we head into town now? Let's try to cover our bases while the sun's still out.  
| Okay! Right! Great! Good idea!  
| Such enthusiasm! I'm glad you're just as excited!  
| Me too! (Ugh. I have to keep telling myself the reward will be worth it.)  
(Charlotte leads Anri to the city, while Kaze walks closely behind.)  
| Probably is a good idea I stay by his side.  
  
### Chevois Marketplace

| Charlotte, I think by perimeter, they meant the actual borders, and not a marketplace.  
---|---  
| Was that so? Oh, silly me! Please excuse my clumsiness! Now let's go this way!  
| (I think I lost that ninja… Good.)  
| Weren't we just walking that way a while ago?  
| What are you talking about?! You're just thinking things! You know, Cheve is quite a maze to navigate at night! And you know why? Every street almost looks the same!  
| We're walking in play daylight.  
| Don't focus on the details! Just keep your eyes on me, all right? Now let's go over here…  
(Anri is less willing to follow Charlotte, but Charlotte is already bounding off to someplace else.)  
| Oh? Uh, Charlotte? Charlotte? Well, she's completely gone, and now I'm officially lost. And I can't tell where Kaze is, either…  
| This is… pretty bad. Maybe if I stay in one place Kaze will find me.  
| Ah, I see you haven't gotten stabbed this time.  
| Niles, you came out to explore, too?  
| Considering my profession, of course. I’m surprised you'd try and entertain that woman. It was quite funny, actually.  
| I didn't mean any ill will when I lost her!  
| Well, take this from me, but she's wasting your time.  
| Explains why we were walking in circles.  
| Also, she's actually not much of a local. Her accent is convincing though.  
| Oh. Thank you for the advice.  
(Anri surveys the street, hoping Charlotte might come back.)  
| I seemed to have lost her for good… Maybe I should just go with you instead, like we had planned.  
| Are you forgetting the last time that happened?  
| I haven't, so I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. I already forgave you, remember?  
| Fair enough.  
| We'll pick up Kaze while we go. He can't be too lost. He's been in Cheve before. And I'll apologize to Charlotte when we meet again.  
| Do that, and you'd only encourage her to spend a night in your bed.  
| And why would she want that?  
| …  
| What?  
| Were you not aware the entire time? Even your ninja was getting uneasy watching you two before he lost you. It doesn't take that much intelligence to put two and two together.  
| How would I know she liked me? I thought she just wanted me to recommend her for some promotion.  
| Wait, a marriage is technically a promotion of sorts…  
| For someone who's royalty all their lives, you really can't read the atmosphere.  
| No one's ever been interested in me that way before. Isolated in a castle, remember? Sure I've heard rumors and seen servants getting into all sorts of trouble…  
| Trouble, you say?  
| A-Anyways, let's just get moving! We wasted enough time already!  
  
### Meanwhile….

| … Ah!  
---|---  
(Azura stumbles over a crag and she makes a surprised sound.)  
| Lady Azura!  
| It's all right. Just a small cut on my heel. It's no trouble.  
| Let me help you. We'll heal it later when we return to the castle.  
| What about-  
| No, I insist you let us deal with it. No need to use your own healing, my lady. Anri's explicit orders.  
| … All right.  
(Azura steps forward and stumbles again, but Benoit catches her.)  
| … Watch your step. You could fall again.  
| Oh, thank you.  
| We're fortunate to have finished our side of the work. It might have been more troublesome if you were hurt in the middle of it.  
| We are? I actually have no clue what I'm supposed to do. I've never had to do this before. Forgive me.  
| That's all right. These things are just formalities. To help you get familiar with the place.  
| I see. Thank you…  
| Well, we have not much else. Shall we return?  
| Yes… but I have something to ask. Sir Benoit?  
| Yes?  
| Do you by chance know anything about the businesses in these parts?  
| Yes, my lady.  
| I'm particularly interested in the herbal shops I hear are rather popular here among healers.  
| … Of course.  
| Lady Azura, if we are in need of herbal supplies, we could-  
| This part of the tour is admittedly for my personal reasons. I wanted to try something, but I don't think I should be wasting the army's supplies for my own whims or taking advantage of my family's generosity. Do you not agree?  
| … Of course, my lady.  
| Since we have free time, please show me the way, Sir Benoit.  
| As you wish.  
| In that case, you should conceal yourself. It wouldn't do for anyone to notice you.  
| Ah, yes.  
(A while later, they find themselves at a shop.)  
| Uncle Benny!  
| Mm.  
| You're early!  
| Yes, I am.  
| Can we play, then? Can we?  
| Uh…  
(The child throws her arms around the knight.)  
| What an adorable child!  
| I'm sorry about this.  
(Benny tries to get the girl to stop hugging him.)  
| Not now, Noel. We have company.  
| Aww… But Matt's boring!  
| Now who said I was boring!  
(Matt calls from the counter.)  
| Hm? Oh, you're back, Benny. I thought your shift hadn't ended yet. Red's out, so it's just me.  
| Showing someone around town.  
| Oh, I see. And two ladies? Man, you have better game than me.  
| Don't let your girlfriend hear that.  
| I know, I know. So what can I get you for?  
| I hear this shop sells herbs.  
| Well, you've come to the right place! Anything specific?  
| Yes. Now…  
(While Azura is in deep conversation with the merchant, Flora watches Benny instruct the child to go to her room. The child frowns and scurries back anyways.)  
| I see you have family.  
| Not really family. We only grew up together. I guess they're family.  
| Hm…  
| Is it the same for you and your lady?  
| I'm sorry?  
| As a servant to a princess, you must have been with her for a while.  
| No. I've only been under her employ for a few months…  
| You get along well, you two.  
| You can tell?  
| Mm.  
| I see…  
| Well, this is a strange mix of ingredients. You sure you know what you're doing?  
| It's all right. Thank you for your concern.  
| Whatever you say. Thanks for your patronage.  
| Same to you… er…  
| Matt. Just call me Matt.  
| I see. Thank you.  
| Got what you needed?  
| Yes. With little trouble, too.  
| The sun is setting. We should hurry back.  
| Yes, we should.  
(The two women leave. Benoit is about to go last, when Matthaus catches him.)  
| What a weird girl. None of those ingredients she ordered can make a decent potion. You know anything, Benny?  
(Benoit shrugs.)  
| I don't know much about medicine. That's you, isn't it?  
| Sure, sure… Anyways, have fun working.  
  
FOOTNOTES:

1 One unfortunate thing writing this script was that I forgot to include Azura more in this chapter, but I remedied that right away. Poor, poor Azura, nearly getting sidelined in my own story meant to not do that! So here, she gets to be awkward. She's not used to being a Nohrian princess since she was a little girl.

2 Had to make new portraits for Daniela because her canon expressions are rather extreme. She really was written to be really evil looking. So Had to give her some mellow and blank expressions. I mean, Iago has some, too!

3 And more fun consolidating the original and localized scripts! Benoit will still be Benny's name, but he gets nicknamed Benny by some of his peers.


	68. 13.1.1 The Mosaic Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search for some leads, Niles and Anri find a mosaic shop and have a small meeting with the owner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, somewhere along the way, I realized I had to add a new element. It's small... and big (It's very plot relevant, but the main core plot doesn't change), but you'll see it. I'll fix any consistencies in previous chapters if needed.

### The Mosaic Shop

| So, you're rather adventurous today.  
---|---  
| Now's a time as good as any, right? Right now, while no one knows my face well enough.  
| Fair enough.  
| Just so long as you don't let me get stabbed like last time.  
| I won't make any promises.  
| So? Where to next?  
| I should be asking you that. You know Cheve better than I do.  
| Of course, of course.  
| The knight companies that served Durand used to be based here in Cheve, weren't they?  
| Actually, just one. Company Etoile. Well, there's no company anymore, since they were all sent to their graves. 1  
| Yeah…  
| Honestly, I wouldn't know much about Cheve's knight companies, either. They didn't leave that much of an impression when I was a kid. And then they went and died, too.  
| But you heard stories, haven't you?  
| And you want to believe years old rumors?  
| We're already chasing rumors and almost baseless evidence to begin with. We should ask around.  
| Whatever you say, then.  
(They continue walking down the streets, but Anri stops walking.)  
| Niles, wait.  
| What is it?  
| I thought I saw it.  
| Saw what? Another one of your weird ghostly apparitions again?  
| No, I think I saw a crest of Company Etoile…  
| At that shop?  
| I'm not going to buy anything. I wasn't planning to, anyways. Just asking questions.  
| We have all day. Go ahead.  
(Anri enters the shop, and doesn't see anyone behind the counter.)  
| Excuse me? Is anyone in?  
| No one's here. A lost cause?  
| Hm… let's wait a bit.  
(Anri sees some mosaic work still drying, and hovers a bit too close to it.)  
| Don't touch those! They're still drying!  
| Oh. I'm sorry.  
| It's all right. Most newcomers can't tell the difference.  
| They're really pretty.  
| You think so? It's a traditional form of art here in Cheve! I just happen to be the best of them all!  
| Really? That's amazing!  
(Anri sees the crest in full view behind the shopkeeper.)  
| Uh… that crest…  
| Oh, this? It's an old one. Used to belong to someone I know.  
| Really? I was sure it belonged to some knight company.  
| Yeah, yeah, something like that!  
| Oh, do you happen to know anything about them?  
| Well, not really. The name is at the tip of my tongue. It's… um…  
| Etoile?  
| Yeah, that's right! A star, of course!  
| Hm…  
| By the way, I didn't catch your name when you walked in. May I ask now?  
| Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm… Damian.  
| I'm Estelle! Nice to meet'cha!  
| Oh, Estelle?  
| Yep. My parents really liked our city's tradition about stars. Ever heard of them?  
| I've known, only a little bit about it.  
| Ah, Cheve's Star Festivals, you say? Which one is it this year…?  
| The Cor Corrinna!  
| Ah, the big and blue one.  
| Yep!  
| Anyways, you two seem new. You traveling? A honeymoon?  
| Oh, not yet.  
| Hm?  
| With all the problems going on, we'd rather wait until this blows over. Isn't that right?  
| Yes. Exactly.  
| Ah, I see what you mean. But there's never anything wrong with some festivities in between hard times. Who knows? Maybe you should tie the knot while you're at it.  
| That's some… very nice advice. Thank you.  
| In that case, what about some decorations for your weapons?  
| D-Decorations?  
| Sure thing! I see you're a swordsman, so how about a few stones to put on your guard? Just leave your blade with me for the night, and I'll get the job done! Any designs you have in mind?  
| O-Oh, so sudden… I'll think about it. We're going to be here for a few weeks, so we want to take our time.  
| That's quite all right! You need directions to the inn you're probably staying at?  
| No, we're good.  
| You should probably get moving while everyone's still up and about then. See you tomorrow!  
| Thank you, Estelle. We'll come by again!  
(Anri finds Niles staring at the moon mosaic in the corner of the shop.)  
| Um, Ni- Dear? We should could get going.  
| Hm? Oh.  
  
### Streets of Cheve

| Hmmm. You're getting better at acting.  
---|---  
| You noticed? I put in some practice, you know... Sorry about that last minute thing. She did pull it onto us to act the part.  
| No need to apologize. But you did some real work on that role, huh? Practiced in front of a mirror? Or your poor retainers?  
| Both! It's one way to practice, isn't it? Kaze has been really helpful! Silas was a little embarrassed, but his advice was also helpful.  
| So you can play the loving, clueless husband, hm? Anything else you can pull off?  
| Hm… I've been getting better at my Hoshidan, so I guess I can pretend to be a hapless villager from the other side of the mountains… I asked Kaze about what to say if I want to charm certain kinds of people…  
| He said no, but I guess I'll have to ask Camilla…  
| Hm, no shame at all…  
| Anyways, I chatted for a while with the shopkeeper. Did that help you find anything?  
| Hm, not much. The only odd thing was that crest of Company Etoile.  
| I see… I guess this won't do much unless we know what to look for. Or if the resistance members were more open to us… I guess that's not how life works…  
| It's only been one day since you've been here. Don't expect too much.  
| Right.  
| Just leave the snooping to your ninja and me. You have even bigger things to deal with.  
| Yeah.  
| Where do you want to go now?  
| I don't know. I have the whole day to spend at my own discretion. It's your turn to decide. 2  
  
### The Next Morning...

| Hellooooo! How was your night? I'm so sorry we lost you! Allow me to pay you back! Anything you ask!  
---|---  
| Oh, I had help getting back here. Don't worry. Did you get back on time? I must have ruined your schedule…  
| Do not worry, Lord Anri. She and I ran into each other, and we came back when we couldn't find you.  
| You did, Kaze? That's wonderful. And I’m sorry I didn't get back to you.  
| That's all right. You had your reasons.  
| But seriously, let me pay you back? You're into culture and what not, are you? Let me take you to one of our best mosaic tilers!  
| Oh, I went with a friend to see one at night. It was really enjoyable.  
| Really? Who took you there?  
| My guide. He knew the place really well and offered to walk around with me.  
| That bastard…  
| I'm sorry?  
| Oh! I was looking to spend soooo much time with you! A shame, really! I'll take you out next time, okay? We'll go someplace even more better!  
| Oh, that? That's the place where they make the best drinks, right? My guide took me there, too.  
| What? Oh dear, where could I take you now?  
| You don't have to go all out for me. You have your duties to protect the wall, right? I should let you do your job.  
| No! I insist! As a prince, you really shouldn't deny your loyal subjects a chance to assist you!  
| W-Well, since you are offering help, I'll get back with you on that.  
| Wonderful! We'll be in touch!  
| Okay!  
(Charlotte marches away, now fuming.)  
| Seriously?! Even the goddamn bar?! Ugh…. How am I supposed to get close to him now?  
(She passes right by Niles, who was leaning against the wall in amusement at her frustration.)  
| Better get on with the game. He's not an easy one.  
| ... I'm going to skewer you on a stick. And I'll make it painful.  
| I'd like to see you try.  
| Grr…  
  
1 Company Etoile is a knight company that once served House Durand. I'll get to them when I upload that chapter where Niles goes through the mass graves with Beruka. They're important though.

2 They went moon watching, by the way. At some point. It got pretty late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, the inclusion of the knight companies' history with Cheve and Scarlet is going to be pretty important.


	69. 13.1.2 Daniela & Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela approaches Azura in private and voices her suspicions. Anri defuses the situation.

♫ [The Dim Abyss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhfZZ5arCkk) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Wall of Arbon, Front Gate

| You are the ocean's gray waves.~  
---|---  
| …  
| This feeling… must be an omen.  
| Ah, it's you.  
(Something sets Azura on edge about Daniela. She can't explain why.)  
| Is something the matter, Lady Daniela?  
| I've heard rumors of a water maiden the prince had come across on his travels.  
| Ah, you are surprised that I, a water maiden, exists in a time when none exist.  
| This isn't the first time I've heard the rumors. A few years back, there was one who too accompanied the king. But it seemed those rumors were false, since that woman perished as soon as she appeared. As far as I know, she must have been an imposter.  
| …  
| … I see now. The resemblance is uncanny. You do look like her.  
| … Or so I've been told. But I assure you, my mother was no imposter. My abilities would not have manifested otherwise.  
| Is that so…  
(The tense situation dissipates from the sound of footsteps. Azura sees Anri from the corner of her eye.)  
| Azura? What are you out so late for?  
| Ah, Anri.  
| … My lord, you have returned.  
| It's really chilly outside. You should be resting after that long walk around the town.  
| Likely not as much as you. I had been meaning to meet you at the gate once you were done with your duties, but since you were out for so long, I decided to practice my songs in preparation for any future conflicts.  
| Oh, I see. That's very diligent of you.  
|  ...  
| And what of you, Lady Daniela? What are you doing about at this hour?  
| Oh, just a nightly stroll. I had a very nice conversation with Lady Azura here. I hear she has undergone many hardships under Hoshidan captivity, according to your dear sister Camilla.  
| Ah, she told you, too?  
| What do you mean, "too"? Did you wish for your sister's presence to remain concealed?  
| Not at all, er…  
| Anri and I had decided we not speak too much about my return just yet. With the war going on, we didn't want to worry Father or the general populace.  
| I see… So, my lord, your sister is one of the fabled water maiden of old?  
| Yes. She does as the myths say. She heals wounds and reinvigorates those who are fatigued in battle. My sister, Azura, is quite talented in that regard.  
| Even raise the dead?  
| Ah… Wasn't that just a song?  
| It is possible, but not my area of expertise.  
| Really? I'm sure the myths did say so… Necromancy, as you know, is not a very favorable thing.  
| But what of the Faceless troops my father puts on the battlefield?  
| Those creatures can hardly be called human. I detest using those things. The other generals can tell me how much more efficient it is to employ them, but I could never stand the stench. Once dead, one will always be dead. That's what I believe, anyway.  
| If that's true, I've never seen Azura attempt to do any of that.  
| Is that so?  
| It's the truth.  
| Hm… I hope your trust shall not be unfounded in these coming days. And I hope you will be of great utility to our troops here… my lady.  
| I will not disappoint you, Lady Daniela.  
| I just remembered I had something to do. If you'll excuse me.  
(Daniela walks away, leaving them uneasy.)  
| Hm, Lady Daniela… She is rather stern.  
| Yes, that must be the reason.  
| Do you need to me ask her to use kinder words? It makes sense that she cannot trust as she trusts me and the others.  
| It's fine. I'm new, after all.  
| Right… Anyways, you came back early. Did you enjoy walking around?  
| I should be asking you that. Neither of us have never been to Cheve.  
| Yeah, you're right. It's such a lively place, like a lot of the other towns we've passed by. And walking around the town with Niles was rather eye-opening as well.  
| It must be tiring. Perhaps we should skip on our mental exercise.  
| Oh… I'm sorry, I forgot about those.  
| That's quite all right. We only just moved here, so perhaps it's too hectic.  
| I know, but… regaining my memories is important, too.  
| Just worry about doing your duty here in Cheve. This is the last stand of the rebellion here. Once we stop their unrest, we can have all the free time we want to regain more of your memories.  
| Thank you, Azura, for you endless patience.  
| But I should warn you, be careful about your dragonstone, Anri.  
| My dragonstone? Why?  
| It's… just a feeling I'm getting from my pendant. The souls walking here are disturbed for some reason.  
| The souls? Oh, right, this is an actual battle going on after all, and Cheve's have her fair share of bloodshed.  
| Indeed.  
| So, your dragonstone, you hold in securely to your armor, yes?  
| Yeah. Although I guess I can't have it chained like how you just wear your necklace. And it hasn't gotten a single scratch on it.  
| That's good. Please take good care of it.  
| Will do. Oh, and by the way…  
| Yes?  
| When Daniela said you were capable of necromancy…  
| No need to worry, Anri. Even I believe such an act is… distasteful.  
| Right… To be frank, I'm not sure how to feel about that.  
| Why so?  
| I learned about how our army used Faceless from our brothers. Jeremiah, I think.  
| Ah, him? I don't remember him being an agreeable person.  
| I guess that's what many people believe about him. But he was generous to teach me a bit about what he worked on. The Faceless armies was an achievement of his.  
| So he told you about their advantages?  
| Yes. From what I learned from him, he had wanted to use Faceless to replace our own troops. To spare the sacrifice of many, he used to say.  
| Hm… And you are in agreement?  
| I suppose he was the man who saw a means to an end. I was almost led to agree with him, but… I don't know about it now.  
| When it's not exactly you making the decisions, you don't really get the opportunity to think about the cost.  
| Not until now, at least. Father hasn't given me any of those Faceless armies yet. I'm not experienced in strategy yet, but I do think of the day when I have to join Xander and Leo on the front lines. There's no question the troops there will have Faceless alongside them.  
| You think too far ahead and worry. You have a full month ahead of you.  
| Yeah… that's right.  
| Lady Azura? Lady Azura! Where are you?  
| Ah! You've been walking around without an escort all this time?  
| Flora left me to my own devices once I returned here. Laslow as supposed to take his shift, but I guess he was too preoccupied with the women soldiers.  
| Is that true? Oh, dear…  
| I haven't been hurt, really.  
| But I promised Camilla you'd have one for protection!  
| …  
| *Sighs* Should I scold him?  
| I think our sister is better at that than either of us. You're too kind to be harsh to a man like him.  
| That's true… Camilla is far more intimidating. So, shall we head in, Azura? Let's not keep the poor man waiting.  
| Yes, of course.


	70. 13.2 The Resistance Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and his family meet the Chevois Resistance for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some conflict of interests. Or more of them, at least.

Supplementary Reading: [Cor Corrinna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/20511724)

♫ [Pray to the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy_JSWKzshI) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Wall of Arbon

| The sun sets far later here in Cheve.  
---|---  
| It sure does! But I hear Hoshido is different. Right, Azura?  
| Ah, yes. At this time of the year, the sun wouldn't have set yet.  
| Aw, I wish we had longer days.  
| But that would just run into our stargazing, wouldn't it?  
| Ah, that's right! Anri, you've never seen Cor Corrinna from down south, haven't you?  
| Well, no, but I doubt it's any different from back home.  
| Then we should totally do that!  
| Hm? Are you three up to something without me?  
| Camilla, we were just talking about stargazing.  
| Here? Well, this is one of the nicer places to do that. Cheve always prided themselves on their astronomical pursuits. They even have festivals throughout the year for stars.  
| Oh yeah, I remember my tutors telling me this… In fact, aren't we due for a festival soon?  
| Yes. In a few days, I hear.  
| That sounds like trouble, though. I'd imagine the rebels would take advantage of the festivities.  
| That's what I thought, too. Daniela has assured us that the festivities must go on, since we came here with reinforcements. We have enough soldiers posted here to keep out any clever rebels.  
| And I really wanted to go, too… But our job is more important!  
| Yes, that's quite correct, Elise. We can't let these rebels find an opening.  
| These rebels… I'm almost a little afraid at what lengths they'll go to win.  
| Don't be. We are the ones with the advantage here. The real question is how long will it take for us to put them down.  
| That's right. We've only a month to find their leaders and bring them to justice.  
| To justice, huh…  
(Anri and the others hear rallying cries near the gates.)  
♫ [Spreading Shadow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6486pO6dOkk) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| The sentries are sending a warning. What's going on?  
(Daniela is seen runs out and finds the royals in one place.)  
| You're here together. Good. We've got some trouble. The rebels have been striking our supplies trying to starve my men, and they're about to do it again.  
| How far are they?  
| Very close.  
(Daniela turns to Anri.)  
| Lord Anri, you are named commander of the reinforcements, right?  
| Yes. Let this be our first test together. My forces and yours, against theirs.  
| Fine words. I'll hold you to them.  
| I'll be in the skies to defend our position above, then. The Chevois are known for their wyvern riders.  
| I'll lead the vanguard, Lady Daniela.  
| You have my thanks, your highnesses. With newer numbers, I hope we can stand a better chance now.  
| Yes! I can't wait to kick some rebel butt! They hurt Miriam and my family, so they're going to pay!  
| Quite in the spirit to fight, are you?  
  
♫ [No Justice/No Justice (Fire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRFZod_s1XM) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Pre-Battle

| All right, this is a typical raid. We cannot let the rebels get past our defenses! Understood!?  
---|---  
| Yes, ma'am!  
| Lady Daniela! We have them in our sights!  
(Scarlet and her men appear on the other end of the map.)  
| The rebel leader is here!  
| Ah, the Queen Killer. Your infamy precedes you. I might have to commend you a little for showing up here at the true heart of Fallmount.  
| …  
| But I knew you hounds would try to stop our righteous rebellion. All the more reason to stand our ground.  
| …  
| What are you standing around for? Let's move!  
  
### Anri VS Scarlet

| Now that we're up close… E-Estelle? I mean, Scarlet?  
---|---  
| How did you know that?  
| I met you outside. In the city.  
| … And to think I didn't realize that you were the enemy…  
| Scarlet, why would you fight us like this? Were you not content with the life you lead here? And now?  
| Naïve prince. You don't understand what struggles my people had gone through. And neither did Ursus of Gehring. We will never accept you or any Nohrian to have any power over us!  
  
### Anri VS Takumi

| So… you decided to come face me, prince of slaughter?!  
---|---  
| Takumi?!  
| And you're surprised now, after all the things that have been going on these months?  
| No… but… I can't bear to see you here, but you're interfering with matters outside of your state.  
| You think I don't know that? We're actively supporting these revolutionaries. Against scum like you.  
| I don't wish to fight my own brother, Takumi. I haven't changed from the last time we fought at the port.  
| Don't spew your false sentiments at me, traitor!  
  
### Azura VS Takumi

| So we meet again.  
---|---  
| And you're still with those Nohrians… and him…  
| And you're here fighting alongside Nohrians.  
| They aren't Nohrians, you witch. Scarlet and I won't stop until we free Cheve from Nohrian oppression. 1  
| You are fighting a losing battle, Takumi. I would leave if I were you.  
| You know NOTHING!  
| Of course I do. Ryoma has told me the debt that he must repay to the Chevois here.  
| How dare he entrust such information to you, only for you to betray him! And us!  
| You will understand in due time. Now let us carry out our roles.  
| T-Traitor…!!  
  
### Daniela VS Scarlet

| I will take you down this time, General Daniela!  
---|---  
| And you will fail. We've been through this before, Scarlet. You cannot hope to stop me, even with Hoshidans in your ranks. Honestly, I'm surprised you even want their help, since they did bring more calamity to your city to begin with.  
| At least they care, unlike Nohr! You don't care about Cheve at all! All you want is to keep the Gehrings in power! And they want to tear Cheve down just like the rest of Fallmount!  
| You dare?! I'll have you know, Cheve is my city, just as much as it is yours.  
| Is that so?  
| Yes, now it is you who is causing chaos and disruption here! Now commit this to memory!  
  
### Camilla VS Scarlet

| The Bloody Valkyrie!  
---|---  
| Oh, so you've heard of me.  
| Of course, I have. I won't forget that your house was the one that only further destabilized my city.  
| I see… So it looks like my dear mother wasn't careful…  
| Hardly! I possess none of that wretched Durand blood! I am neither loyal to Durand nor Nohr herself! I am Chevois! You will fall like Lord Ursus has!  
| Then I will cut you down all the same. And quite thoroughly, too.  
  
### Camilla VS Matthaus

| So a Minett comes to try and stop us, eh…? Prepare yourself, for I am to be your worst nightmare.  
---|---  
| So you think you can measure up against me? What a charming child.  
| You will pay for what you've done to Cheve! And my city!  
| Who are you? And where have we even met?  
| You won't remember. Now die like the villain you are!  
  
### Benoit VS Matthaus

| M-Matthaus?!  
---|---  
| Crap! You caught me!  
| What are you doing here?! You need to leave!  
| You've got the wrong idea, Benny. I'm with the resistance.  
| … You've been lying to me?  
| Sorry.  
| …  
| What? Are you going to let me off the hook?  
| … Just leave. Before I have to hurt you.  
| Never. This is my rebellion. No brotherly love is going to stop me.  
| Matthaus, no…  
  
### Defeat Takumi

| Argh!  
---|---  
| Takumi! You hurt?!  
| No, I'm fine….  
| Bullshit. You're bleeding really bad.  
(Scarlet turns to her remaining men.)  
| We got what we wanted. Let's retreat.  
| But-  
| Matt… our men are hurt. We need to live to fight another day.  
| … You're right. I'll cover for you on the way out.  
| I'm counting on that.  
| Don't let them escape!  
| But they're wounded. They might as well be surrendering…  
| What do you wish to do, Lord Anri?  
| I don't know…  
| We don't have to kill them. We only need to make sure they don't come back.  
| Yeah. Let's minimize casualties while we can.  
  
♫ [Dim Abyss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94wJhRvJjtE) \- Fire Emblem Fates

### Post-Battle

| Damn, we couldn't take the supplies... Retreat! Retreat!  
---|---  
(The remaining soldiers and Scarlet leave.)  
| Goodness… that was tough. But at least we get to keep our supplies...  
| Agreed. I assume with that Hoshidan prince's assistance, they're organized well, and dangerously, too.  
| … Scarlet mentioned struggles… what did she mean by-  
(They are interrupted by a commotion. A rebel has laid down his arms before a Nohrian soldier.)  
| Ah! Please don't hurt me!  
| Say your prayers, Checkers.  
(Anri stands in the way, blocking the surrendering rebels.)  
| Don't hurt them! These men have surrendered already! Let's apprehend them and-  
(The rebels he was defending was about to stab him in the back, but Daniela finishes them off. Anri looks behind, shocked.)  
| Anri! Are you all right?!  
| I'm fine!  
| Prince Anri, what you did could have easily jeopardized the fortress and your men! And mine!  
| I… I thought I could give them benefit of the doubt…  
| It looks like you're still new here. But listen to me now. Those rebels don't listen to reason. Believe me, I've tried.  
| But…  
| Prince Anri, I'm beginning to question your motives these days. I'm surprised you have been managing Fallmount at all these days, given how you managed to get Ursus killed on your watch.  
| We are fighting people of our own blood here. I don't believe we should encourage their sentiments.  
| Haven't you heard? They call themselves Chevois, and they are no Nohrians. Tell me, how are these rebels different from the countless Hoshidans you fought?  
| That's-!  
| Forgive my brother, Daniela! As you know, he has never taken part in many operations before! He's rather unused to battles this intense!  
| Hm… he does seem rather worn out these days… Have you had any sleep at all, your highness?  
| Uh…  
| That's right! Poor Anri here had stayed up all night trying to assess fortifications to assist you today. He's trying his hardest, really.  
| Hm, still a greenhorn, though. I'm still surprised that His Majesty assigned jurisdiction of this province to your brother rather than you, Camilla.  
| King Garon asked that I mentor my brother, so I cannot overreach as much as I would like to. I hope you understand that.  
| All right, I'll excuse this, but listen well, your highness. Cheve is a special case, meaning these are my rules. I don't want to destroy this wonderful city as much as you do.  
| But if Cheve does win against us, that will encourage more cities in Fallmount to do the same. Fallmount would fall, so would Janholt, then Lovell, and then the rest of Nohr. We cannot afford to lose here, and we must ensure that, no matter the cost.  
| …  
| Excuse me, but I must assist in the cleanup.  
(Daniela, now a little colder, leaves.)  
| Daniela has her reasons, as do you. I hope you can find the time to speak to her to resolve your differences.  
| Yeah… I'll do that.  
| When she mentioned Hoshido, she must have struck a nerve with you, didn't she? Don't let those words get to you, all right, dear?  
| But I… I didn't mean to kill those people before… and I certainly don't like to do it now when there's a chance to-  
| That's why I said to not mind those words. I know you're upset by what happened today, but remember that we have our own problems as well.  
| Camilla… I’m sorry. It's just that I've been very concerned with the way things are here in Fallmount. There is much we could do to improve these people's lives than just to subjugate them.  
| Unfortunately, we are short on time. Whatever peaceful plans you come up with could never be accomplished in the time Father has set for us. We are to be expected on the front lines in one month.  
| I know that, and that means I have no luxury to rest. I guess it seems I am lacking in something. The rebel leader Scarlet said that I didn't understand the situation here well enough. I'll need to look into this, maybe ask Niles or Charlotte about the city's history.  
| Would you really need to? I'm sure what you know from Gunter's tutelage is rather sufficient.  
| Maybe. And maybe not. But there's no such thing as too much knowledge.  
| I can't dictate what you do on your free time, but don't do anything at the risk of yourself. I could never bear to lose you to something as insignificant as a rebel's blade.  
| All right.  
| You know, Anri, there's something that has concerned me. And I feel I have to ask you this now, while the iron is still hot.  
| What is it?  
| Have you been trying to look into Diantha's murder?  
| What? No. I still have my doubts, but I haven't done anything about it since I left Krakenburg.  
| Xander said to leave the issue alone, all right, dear? We are in the middle of war. I suppose Leo put you to it, but you don't have to follow what he says.  
| I… uh… Camilla, I think you're getting the wrong idea.  
| So you aren't looking into her case?  
| No.  
| So Julius didn't get his arm broken for no reason? Dennis said it was an accident, but I just wanted to make sure. 2  
| … No. It was an accident. From what Dennis told me, at least.  
| All right, dear, I believe you. I'm just worried that if you're thinking about three things at once, you'd be too stressed to carry out your duties here.  
| T-Thank you, Camilla. I'm going to be safe.  
| I know you will be. Now, I have to sort things out with Daniela. That way, she'll be in a better mood when she meets up with you.  
(Camilla leaves.)  
♫ [Wistful Winds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| *sighs* I hope Camilla will forgive me once Leo and I find the truth about our sister, and when I find a way to stop Scarlet without shedding any more blood…  
| Blood?  
| Ah! You! Er… Sir Benoit, was it?  
| Yes.  
| I’m sorry. I was just talking to myself. I do that a lot.  
| That's okay.  
| You look awful, Sir Benoit.  
| You could say that.  
| I'm sorry. It must be difficult… fighting your own folks…  
| … Thank you.  
(An idea pops in Anri's head, just as Benoit was about to leave.)  
| Ah, wait!  
| Yes?  
| Y-You're from Cheve, aren't you?  
| I was born and raised here. Is that what you're asking?  
| Oh. Um… Since you and Lady Charlotte are my guides here… do you think I could ask you some questions later? About Cheve, that is.  
| … Okay. We'll meet at dinner?  
| Yes, please! And thank you very much, Sir Benoit.  
| This is nothing.  
  
1 In addition from the great departure in Azura's characterization, there is some change to Takumi as well. He's still a teenager, and despite a lot of his over- preparedness and skepticism, still has some romantic notions of revolution.

2 Oh, yeah, I was supposed to explain that at some point, since that chapter hasn't been posted at the time of this posting. Basically, Anri takes Julius up on his offer for a favor and gets more answers about Diantha's murder and the connection to the Durand massacre. Anri isn't careful, and Julius is wounded badly by some shadowy figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally find it funny that Scarlet had a hard time connecting that the nice man she meets at her shop was the prince himself (will be explained in a later addition). To be fair, Takumi probably described Anri as a demon with horns or something.


	71. 13.2.1 Benoit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri gets information from Benoit about Scarlet's rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear any confusion for now, Kaze is in on Anri and Leo's investigation, since it's only fair that he knows while Silas knows. And Anri likes being transparent to his retainers.

### Mess Hall, Wall of Arbon

♫ [How Can That Be?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3l22sKtFers) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Benny? What are those?  
---|---  
| Nothing much.  
| It's definitely something. They look like charms. Who wears these?  
| Matt does.  
| Want one?  
| I'm good. Save them for someone who needs them more than me.  
| Oh. All right.  
(Benoit looks listlessly at the charms he's making again.)  
| Thinking too much about that stuff will only get you killed. Matt made his choice, and you did, too. It's only fighting from now on.  
| …  
| Lady Charlotte. Sir Benoit.  
| Oh, hellooo, Prince Anri!  
| Hello.  
| Yes, hello to you two.  
| Do you want to sit with me? I'm sure we have much to speak about!  
| Of course. In fact, I've been meaning to speak with Benoit, who's been sitting with you.  
| Of course! Anything for you, your highness!  
| We have room for my retainer and Niles, do we?  
| ...  
(Kaze nods awkwardly, while Niles delights in Charlotte's frustration.)  
| Don't think you can handle a crowd of four?  
| No! Of course, not you-!  
| I mean, yes! This is a big table, after all! (And more competition for his attention!)  
| All right. Thank you.  
(Anri notices the charms Benoit is holding.)  
| Oh, those are quite beautiful.  
| A man with skilled hands. An admirable trait worth looking for.  
| I've seen some other soldiers carrying these around on their weapons. I assume this was your work?  
| Admittedly, yes. They're my team. And friends.  
| It's a nice way to show appreciation for your friends.  
| Thank you, your highness. But you wanted to talk?  
| Ah, right. I was hoping if you could tell me more about your city. And about Scarlet's rebel forces.  
| Oh, I'll be happy to tell you anything! Or do you want to talk, Benny?  
| … I'll talk.  
| Thank you, Sir Benoit.  
| How do we start?  
| Do you know anything about Company Etoile?  
| … I don't, but I knew some friends who did.  
| Friends? Could I be able to talk to them?  
| You probably can't talk to them. They really hate the general. And this wall.  
| I-I see…  
| So going off of that, are you saying that people who used to be a part of Company Etoile are part of Scarlet's rebellion?  
| …  
| Why would you say that? There weren't any survivors.  
| I-I suppose…  
| The king's hit list was rather huge. I wouldn't be surprised if one or two people slipped through.  
| Indeed. What better thing to hate than the very nation that put your friends and family to death?  
| And if you're running a resistance here doing all sorts of hit and run tactics, why publicize your name for people to catch you more easily?  
| It's true, though.  
| What?  
| I had… a friend… And he's as you say. Company Etoile, and the rebellion.  
| A friend who's a part of both?  
| No. His parents were, apparently. He's out for revenge. Should've stopped him when I could.  
| He must have hid his secret well. You aren't at fault here.  
| Of course I am. I didn't want to believe my own suspicions, and I wanted to work here, so I couldn't say anything about that. I didn't want to betray him.  
| It's fine. If you feel like you need to make up for you mistake, you can do so now, with our conversation. Since you know your friend is a rebel, do you know anything about Scarlet?  
| Not in person. But she's here.  
| Yeah. We hear talk about her in the bars, but she never seems to be there when we are. The woman certainly has the courage to stay in the city.  
| So she carries quite the reputation there.  
| Although she doesn't like those who are still loyal to the crown, she doesn't fight them unless they are actual soldiers.  
| That's quite admirable. She must really love her city.  
| We all do.  
| That's fine and all, but it's a pain for us who actually work here.  
| If your friend is related to Company Etoile and the rebellion, does Scarlet also have a connection to Company Etoile?  
| … It's common knowledge here in Cheve, but Scarlet is the daughter of Sir Sterling and Lady Qamar, the very leader of Company Etoile.  
| She is?  
| Rather fitting, isn't it, Lord Anri? The perfect person to be the posterchild of the resistance she is.  
| But wouldn't she be more showy about it? I don't remember seeing banners when they invaded last time.  
| Perhaps she doesn't want her parents' legacy to be overshadow her own accomplishments.  
| Hm, and you're forgetting that Company Etoile was executed with House Durand for treason.  
| I remember. Perhaps there are people in this city who truly believe the Durands were deserving of their fate, and that's not far from the truth. Saverio of Durand was quite the tyrant, after all. Scarlet wouldn't want that man's reputation attached to her.  
| Oh, and one more question, please.  
| Of course, your highness.  
| Do you remember the day when the Hoshidan king came to Cheve ten years ago?  
| Hold on. Didn't that king die here or something?  
| Yes. Anyone who's lived here knows about it, but I was only a child then.  
| I know. I just wanted to know if you saw him. It’s a bit of a stretch but…  
| A lot of us know about how the Hoshidan king was felled because he provoked the king.  
| As they say…  
| I didn't see much. Many of us hid away from the violence. That night, commotion woke me. I ran out to see, and I saw a beautiful woman on a horse.  
| A woman?  
| She was in all white, with black hair. She was weeping. I remember it so clearly, because she was so striking and so sad.  
| (Mother…)  
| All white and gold, and black hair…  
| …  
| Was it a winged horse you saw?  
| … No. No wings.  
| Hmm…  
| I didn't see much, but that was what I saw. I'm sorry if that didn't help you.  
| That's more than enough information than we need. Thank you, Sir Benoit, and Lady Charlotte.  
| Of course! Of course! How about we meet over some tea or something?  
| Thank you, but… I'll have to pass.  
| Awww… (Damnit!)  
| … Permission to speak freely.  
| Of course.  
| I hope that you can end this.  
| Me? Why?  
| I've seen you let the rebels go instead of killing them yesterday. I must respect that.  
| T-Thank you, Sir Benoit, but-  
| I don't think if Lady Daniela's ruthlessness will make them stop, but perhaps you can show them.  
| I understand that this conflict has done a lot of harm to families living here, and with you and your friend. I promise to put an end to this.  
| … Thank you.1  
(Anri, Kaze, and Niles leave, although Kaze really wants to say something.)  
| The woman he saw must have been Queen Mikoto, the late Hoshidan Queen.  
| What? How?  
| There was a discrepancy that no one in our security we could confirm. We were in complete chaos, and not many of us came out alive, yet the queen had survived the ambush. I was not allowed the details, given my circumstances.  
| Oh, my, this could be interesting.  
| What do you mean? Did the king and queen fly or ride to Cheve? Or did they come by sea?  
| We Hoshidans didn't travel to Cheve by grounded horses. We had a few sky knights in our employ, whom we used to make a quick escape.  
| Right on the money, ninja. We could be looking at something where some not so loyal Nohrians assisting the queen of a foreign country. 2  
| That would explain how she came out alive... With the assistance of Nohrians.  
| Ooh, that sounds enticing. Enticing enough to blow out of proportion and order an execution…  
| Wait. Wait. That was valuable information, but we can't just jump to conclusions yet.  
| M-My apologies, my lord.  
| My bad. Got a little… excited. Can't help it.  
| Well, so am I. We're actually getting a lead this time. With stuff like this coming out to us, something must have happened in Cheve thirteen years ago. Father, Mother, and the other king have something to do with it. Perhaps this has something to do with the massacre, and potentially a plot for revenge.  
| Keep in mind we're only chasing after personal accounts, and not much else. Whatever evidence that happened then is likely gone.  
| I wouldn't be so sure.  
| You find something?  
(Kaze procures a broken shard of metal with stones glued on it in the shape of a star)  
| I checked the battlegrounds while we were still cleaning up. If I remember correctly, Scarlet's lance had broken fighting you.  
| The mark… a star?  
| Looks like it.  
| Well, that's not all. While you were inspecting the perimeter on your first day, I had taken the liberty to inspect the street where King Sumeragi fell. I was very thorough, and I managed to find this. 3  
(Kaze brings out an even larger, intact lance tip, with a similar engraving.)  
| Another one?  
| Oh, good catch.  
| With the same marks?  
| Company Etoile were quite the cozy bunch, from what I heard. So close that they had some tradition of gluing stones to their weapons in the shape of stars to show off their membership.  
| So, this helps our case then? That Scarlet's rebel group is most certainly remnants of Company Etoile?  
| Maybe. Or maybe not. Could be fakes for all we know. Company Etoile is rather famous.  
| Either way, this could be trouble. We've confirmed by word of mouth, and with this kind of evidence, that Scarlet's rebellion is certainly connected to Company Etoile. I can only hope that it's just Company Etoile we have to worry about.  
| Indeed…  
  
1 Benoit and Charlotte are both decision based characters, meaning how you play your maps and answer them decide on whether or not they are recruitable. Not saying you can only have one or the other (I'm not that cruel), but it's based on whether or not you respect their wishes.

2 The evidence that this is Mikoto would realistically be pretty weak, but I'm sorta exercising my artistic license. To be fair, most of the Nohrian characters aside from Charlotte favor the color white for the color of their clothes.

3 While Anri and Niles were at Scarlet's shop, Charlotte ran into Kaze and was in for the most boring adventure of her life. On the other hand, let's ignore the logistics of Kaze being able to lug around a pretty big chunk of metal in secret the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh joy, more convoluted plot just one step closer to Kingdom Hearts! Speculation here is: A failed summit is slightly botched because the queen gets saved by an honest-to-god honorable knight company who's loyal to the noble house that is giving the royal family a hard time, so the royal family kills the noble house and the company with it. Now the few survivors want vengeance and potentially may be the guys behind the murder of one of the royal family's favorite princesses. And that's just string number one that's probably not true this early in the story! Or it could be. Who knows!  
> Sheesh, I should never get into conspiracy theories.


	72. 13.2.3 Daniela & Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri has a small heart to heart with Daniela. They are thankfully civil for the rest of the arc.

### West Wing, Wall of Arbon

♫ [Box of Sentiment](https://soundcloud.com/sentrydown/box-of-sentiment) from Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together  
---  
| …  
(A knock on her door startles Daniela from deep thought.)  
| Lady Daniela. May I have a moment of your time?  
(Daniela quickly shuts off the music box and opens the door.)  
| Ah, Prince Anri. What do you wish to hear from me?  
| Nothing, actually. I came to apologize for my actions in the recent raid. I didn't understand the risks you were putting to defend Cheve.  
| Princess Camilla told me to brace for this… But I can understand your naivety. You were new, after all.  
| O-Oh… I didn't think you'd be so forgiving.  
| Normally I wouldn't be. But I can't afford to make you feel unwelcome at a time like this, so I suppose I have to teach you a few things.  
♫ [Homesick (Dark)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_ffupv0Fag) from Fire Emblem Fates  
| You've taken a walk in the city once, haven't you?  
| Yes. It's a wonderful place.  
| The Chevois are proud of their city, so they wouldn't dare bring harm to it. And so am I. This was my hometown, before I was taken up to the mages' temple in Buelen.  
| You lived here?  
| Yes. With my sister. She worked for the Durands to support the both of us, but… I guess she had to join her… employers in death as well. I was fortunately spared because I didn't know of her involvement in that plot that caused the king to order such a thing.  
| My brother Jeremiah spared you, did he not? You were an important person to him, after all.  
| Did he now? He never liked to admit those kinds of things.  
| I'm very sorry.  
| It's all right. I understand you've lost far more siblings than I ever could. You may not have been on the front lines, but you've been around long enough to understand what's at stake here.  
| Everyone in this country, this city, has lost someone to war and strife. Some, like the resistance, already can't take this anymore and have decided to lash out, and it won't be long before those who have bravely endured for so long give in to violence too.  
| I'm sure the rebel leader Scarlet and her men want a peaceful resolution that doesn't end in the bloodshed of their own city folk.  
| They seem unrelenting to those who've serve this fortress faithfully but are of the same blood. They do not hesitate to mutilate and desecrate the bodies of their foes. You've read my reports, have you not?  
| I-I have… but I could hardly believe such brutality is possible. Even so, I don't believe we should attack them so harshly in return.  
| Prince Anri of Nohr, why do you waver on these things?  
| W-Well… It's the knowledge of what I've done that weighs on me. Or knowledge of what I will do.  
| What I did in Hoshido was an honest mistake, and that had only resulted in a war. I wish not to make the same mistake again.  
| There is blood on your hands, and that is true, but do not think for a moment that you were the sole cause of a war. Hoshido and Nohr were on the cusp of conflict since the day we lost to them a second time. All you did was accelerate that enmity.  
| Whatever middle ground you are searching for would be impossible to find when there was never any to begin with. It's best you do not extend your hand to some people if you know they will only bite it. When you understand that, you need not hesitate any more.  
| … I see… I'll take your words to heart… somehow.  
| It seems we have reconciled, have we?  
Anri | Yes, but I'd like to ask something. It's something I've been implementing since I've come here. I've sent some of my men to various towns to aid those in need. It may not be much, but I've only heard positive remarks on the plan.  
| You wish to do the same for the city? That is not easy to do on top of your usual duties.  
| No, I believe the credit goes to my sister, Azura. She organizes the parties to go and send aid. Since she handles these matters, I'm not burdening myself at all. I'm also asking for your permission on her behalf.  
| Your sister, you say? Do as you please, then. You outrank me, so you hardly need my permission.  
| But you've commanded this wall for longer than I have. If anything, I should look up to you.  
| Goodness, you're far too gentle for your own good, like he had said. A rarity these days in our ranks.  
| I suppose my brother was right, but it's gotten me where I am now, I think. I'll take my leave from here. Thank you, Lady Daniela.  
| And you, your highness.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter is meant to reveal more of Daniela's background, and also introduce her leitmotif, which comes up later in the next arc. Considering what the song "Box of Sentiment" was originally for, she will not have a happy end.


	73. 13.3 The Bomb, The Mark, The Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas returns to Esterlyn to speak with his sister. Xander and Leo uncover something new that the Hoshidan army could be plotting.

Recommended Reading

  * [Claudia: Reputation at a Cost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536472/chapters/24487788#claudia)



### Marseden, Esterlyn

| And we're here!  
---|---  
| Yes… we are…  
| Hm…  
| What?  
| At least lighten up a little.  
| Why?  
| Your prince forgives you and is trusting you'll take his argument to your sister. Show some confidence!  
| I don't get how you of all people are so happy, seeing as how Julius got hurt again.  
| … I know.  
| I… I didn't mean to say that…  
| No, it's fine. Julius told me not to worry. I know it seems strange that I'm all smiles and all, but that's better than me moping about how I couldn't be there for my fiancé.  
| …  
| Lord Dennis is quite right, you know. Nothing will resolve properly if my lady and you are both upset. So you might as well put your best foot forward.  
| Yeah… thanks for the encouragement, Jakob.  
| It's not you I'm concerned about. It's Lady Claudia's well-being I care for. Don't let it get to your head that the prince is so stubborn to keep you.  
| Of course. I know that more than anyone.  
| Would the marquess be so stern with you, Sir Silas?  
| She's my sister, and also head of House Lovell. What I do, whether it be mistakes or successes, would be attached to the family name that she represents. So, of course she'll probably think of something painful.  
| But she's your sister, isn't she?  
| Half-sister. We had different mothers.  
| Oh… But you're siblings nonetheless. You grew up together, didn't you?  
| I don't know. It always felt like we lived in two completely different worlds.  
| Ha, Claudia's always been a bookworm so she coops herself up in Uncle's library for days on end. Now she just reads and writes on papers all day long when she's not healing or practicing magic. Silas here always spent time with me and Jakob. Isn't that right?  
| The two of you were the worst. You were always making messes I had to clean up. Nothing like Lady Claudia!  
| Hey, but at least it was FUN to make messes! Don't deny those smiles you gave us!  
| It must be nice to have an older sibling, however. I envy my friend Elise sometimes. She has so many brothers and sisters to dote on her. There was my father, but…  
| …  
| Should we talk about something else, Lady Miriam?  
| Yeah…  
  
### Marseden, Campgrounds

| I see you have returned, Dennis, Jakob, and Silas.  
---|---  
| Sister…  
| Had Jakob delivered his message like I asked?  
| He did, sister, and quite thoroughly.  
| Yes, I can tell. We are to talk immediately. And you, too, Dennis.  
| Of course.  
| And I welcome you to the campgrounds, Lady Miriam. I'm sorry you have to stay so close to the front lines, but the safest you'll be is beside us.  
| It's no trouble, Lady Claudia! I'm sorry to impose on you like this…  
| You're not causing trouble, Miriam.  
| Miriam, I hope you're acquainted with my butler, Jakob?  
| H-He's helped me with my luggage, but he's… very taciturn?  
| I see. Then all the more reason for you two to be in each other's company.  
| S-Sorry?  
| What?! Surely you-  
| Jakob. Please try. I believe you can see eye to eye with her. And you will be more… talkative with her?  
| … Very well, milady. I'll… I'll try.  
| Lady Miriam, your luggage.  
| Y-Yes, they're over here…  
(As Miriam and Jakob exit, Claudia motions for Silas to follow her into tent, while Jakob stays behind reluctantly.)  
| First order of business. The three of us shall make a quick trip back to the manor to see Father. Lady Cornelia has kindly provided me wyvern riders to escort us back promptly. I've notified Aunt Ainsley about our brief stay.  
| Oh, that's good. Hope Mother's missed us very much.  
| Second is the upcoming war council. We'll go over your statements to the generals before we proceed. This misunderstanding has plagued our latest meetings, so it's best that we resolve it as soon as possible.  
| Oh…  
| And then we-  
| Lady Claudia! They're calling for us!  
| What's going on?  
| Milady, we've been told to head out immediately.  
(They hear shouting outside the tent, and a sound of a horn.)  
| It seems the prince is in need of our assistance. Let us hurry.  
| Right.  
(Dennis nudges Silas.)  
| Come on, let's go. You're fighting, too.  
| Y-Yeah…  
  
### Pre-Battle

| Blast! We got caught!  
---|---  
| It's only expected, but we need to follow through with what little Yuki asked of us, yes?  
| You're right. Let's divide up to make sure we can plant this device.  
| I'll leave that to you. The only thing I'm ever good at is shooting things anyways.  
| You old man. Don't let the prince hear you say that.  
| Ohohoho, I wouldn't dream of it!  
(On the other side of battle.)  
| What do they want now?  
| Hm, from what our reports say, they're just a small group, but they're on the way torwards the  
| Are you sure you'll be able to make it through this battle?  
| Hm, I’m a little worried as well. You said you had trouble with your right leg, didn't you, Xander?  
| I'll manage. We'll proceed as planned.  
| Hm. All right then.  
| Well, if anything, you're still wounded and still need time to recuperate. Let your brother and the rest of us handle.  
| Thank you, Lady Candace, but I can conduct myself properly. Father entrusted Marseden to me, so I can't give the Hoshidans the satisfaction of thinking we've been weakened after that incident.  
| An admirable opinion, but perhaps you should ensure that your subjects are more… watchful.  
| …  
| …  
| …  
| …  
| Let's hurry along. Our foes won't wait for us.  
  
### VS Mahoro Yasunori

| You found us? But how?!  
---|---  
| Never mind that. You must be eliminated!  
| (Defeated) Tch! And we were so careful! Fall back!  
  
### VS Kaido Ishiyama

| Ah, hostiles? Don't think you can pass by this old man!  
---|---  
| (Defeated) Ah, I'm out. It wouldn't do to die here just yet…  
  
### Post-Battle

| Sorry, Mahoro. Didn't quite work out the way we wanted, did it?  
---|---  
| No, not quite…  
| Ma'am! We've successfully completed the mission!  
| Good. Let's move!  
| What's going on?  
(A large explosion sounds out from above them, and they see the side of a cliff falling apart.)  
| Move! Move!  
(The most of them make it out safely and witness the wreckage of what was once a cliff.)  
| W-What was that?  
| It's like whatever happens when you use those Dragon Veins!  
| Whatever just happened, we can't pursue them, now that they destroyed that cliff.  
| And I was looking to catch some of them. They could have answered our questions for us!  
| That's true…  
| Xander, take a look at this. My retainer found something.  
| What is it?  
| Behold! Horatio and I managed to braved thick and thin to find a mysterious object that was left behind!  
| And what does this box contain?  
| Well, it must have some sort of hidden power that we've yet to fully understand!  
| You mean, you don't know?  
| No, I do not know.  
(Claudia reaches into the box and takes a small bit of the powdery substance on her finger.)  
| Hm…  
| What's wrong, Claudia? Do you recognize anything about this device?  
| It looks like a kind of powder mixture. I feel like we've seen them before. I've seen mages use this to create fires.  
| Milady, wait, I see something…  
(Jakob kneels to dig through the box of powder and digs out a purple and red orb.)  
| This is…  
| One that produces the flames that rivals the sun, the Fire Orb!  
| They must have stolen them from some of our seized fortresses in these past months. I didn't think they knew how to use them.  
| Then this powder surrounded by this flammable… This is likely an explosive.  
| Ah, so that's what it was? I hear the Hoshidans have a penchant for creating all sorts of traps. But explosives of this scale…  
| This is… rather big for some of the explosives I've seen Hoshidan ninjas carry before…  
| From the looks of things, if you set off a few blasts, you could create a landslide.  
| Yes, but it's useless to have such a thing if you have no way to detonate it. Fire Orbs require direct contact to be activated. Our mages developed them to function that way.  
| We'll need to look into this when we return to camp. Peri, send a messenger for Marseden as we return. We should assemble a council once we figured out this… box.  
| All righty!  
| Jakob, could you handle these materials? I'll have this sent to the Buelen mages in the camp to investigate.  
| Of course.  
| Dennis, you help, too.  
| Aw, it can't be that heavy, is it?  
| You underestimate the weight of its great potential and hidden power! A Fire Orb alone is-  
| Yeah, yeah, it's heavy! I get it!  
| Make room for my hands, Jakob!  
| … Very well. But don't lag behind.  
| I won't! We're just getting this onto my horse!  
  
### Marseden, Campgrounds

| Lord Leo? Can I have a moment of your time?  
---|---  
| And who might you be?  
| I am Silas of Lovell, brother to Lady Claudia.  
| Ah, her. And what do you need from me?  
(Silas hasn't really been wearing his retainer's mark because that would probably cause problems. So he presents his retainer's mark in his hands. The move surprises Leo, but the prince says little to draw attention.)  
| I am Prince Anri's sworn retainer, and I've come to deliver information that pertains to-  
| Stop.  
| Wait, but-  
| What you're about to say is a confidential matter. Let's discuss a later time to talk about this instead.  
| Okay, then… tonight? I must leave for the capital of Esterlyn at daybreak.  
| That would be favorable. Bring my brother's materials then.  
| Understood.  
(Leo goes on his way, and Silas is unsure if this was a successful encounter.)  
| Brother, what business did you have with the prince?  
| S-Sister? You saw everything?  
(Claudia looks to the hand holding the retainer's mark.)  
| How long was it going to take for you to tell me about that?  
| I… I was going to tell you when we head out tomorrow. Otherwise, I thought Jakob would tell you.  
| Jakob has been preoccupied with family matters, so I haven't the chance to speak with him. But this…  
| I know. This… will complicate the upcoming war council regarding my punishment.  
| You are right it will.  
| My prince didn't order me to come with him. That was all me. I promise I'll take proper ownership of my crimes.  
| … We'll leave this subject for another time. You should rest.  
| But-  
| Silas, we just watched someone topple a cliff on us today. Don't protest. Just rest.  
| All right.  
  
### Layla's Tent

| Have you figured out anything from that… device?  
---|---  
| No, not yet. The mages have been at it for a while, and they kicked me out after I asked too any questions.  
| I-I see… If we can get results before the routine war council, we might be able to find a way to break through the Hoshidan barricade.  
| That's quite right. They pushed us back close to the canyon again after we took a huge step into their plains. I didn't think they would assemble themselves so quickly. Must have learned lots from the previous wars we've had these past years.  
| And they spent their numbers to place that kind of power near our fortress… It was huge, but not nearly enough to try and topple the nearest stronghold.  
| Odd, isn't it? But they're too aggressive to simply be reconnaissance. They must be setting something up, like a trap.  
| And your source on this?  
| You know the rules, Xander. I can't say. Not without the king's permission, at least.  
| I see. Please gather more information on the situation wherever you can. I leave the action to your discretion.  
| O-Oh…  
| What's wrong?  
| Nothing. I'm just surprised you can still let me do as I please. Peri and I tried to prevent it, but…  
| If it hadn't been for you and Peri, I managed to survive that attack. And as for you, protecting me wasn't ever a part of your duties, but you did so anyway. I can't thank you far enough.  
| I've no need for thanks. You should direct those kind words to Peri. She needs them more than I do.  
| All right then, I'll talk with her, too, after this. But thank you.  
(Xander places files on the table for Layla.)  
| Here's the recent report I've made. I'd like your input on it.  
| I pass it on to Peri once I'm done. Thank you.  
(Xander leaves, and Layla is hesitant to start digging through the document.)  
| For someone who's lost much from tiny mistakes, he is much rather forgiving, isn't he? Consider yourself lucky.  
| Oh? Did I ask you to give your opinion on something that was hardly of my doing? I didn't think so.  
| Layla, Layla, what did I teach you about being a Crow?  
| The kingdom’s needs are our needs. And I know what I'm doing. I don't need your ramblings.  
| You have too much pride in your abilities. I hope the recent happenings have humbled you greatly.  
| Oh? It almost sounds like you orchestrated that incident to begin with.  
| Unfortunately, no, I didn't. It's like I told the other prince earlier. We're on a mission to protect the royal family from possible usurpers.  
| And you gave me the most prominent position of them all. One mistake won't mean a thousand more. Xander will be safe.  
| Hm… I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?  
| …  
| The arrow that struck Xander was of Nohrian make, made to look like it was made by Hoshidans. Any fool would notice the markings of the fletchings. My sources have been saying it was crafted by a local fletcher and traced the man who did it.  
| A good catch, indeed. That means that the operation was created rather recently, perhaps as immediate retaliation to something the crown prince has done.  
| And that's what I'm confused about. It would be unthinkable to kill Xander at a time like this, at least from the inside, at least.  
| Then perhaps the message was not meant for the heir to the throne, but to someone else. Perhaps… a family member?  
| Who is it?  
| You know I've been traveling with the younger brother, Leo of Lorenzen. He's been dipping his hands into our troubles, too. He went rushing into the forests in Morbank and they caught him off guard. He escaped just fine to find me at the temple by there, but one of our precious contacts were lost.  
| So he knows?  
| Yes. He asked politely, so I, Candace, obliged him. He's one to keep a good secret.  
| Then should I… tell Xander?  
| I'd advise against it. Lord Leo has been adamant about keeping his involvement secret.  
| It's a rather foolish move, not explaining to his brother why he was threatened. Now Xander's convinced the major nobles could be after him in favor of a different heir.  
| Then assure him that's not the case, but reveal nothing. That is what I trained you to do. And that's an order from the great Candace.  
| Right.  
| All right, I should go find Tarba. He must be boring himself covering for me.  
| Yes, because he looks so much like you.  
| Ah, but you underestimate him! I trained him quite well to stand in for others like myself. Maybe even you, if I ever send you on another mission.  
| I'd like to see him try.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this serves as a teaser for the next arc after Anri returns from Cheve. It's to make up for the fact that Fates doesn't cover too much of the ongoing battle between the Hoshidan and Nohrian army.


	74. 13.4 Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Azura go out to the city to help wounded soldiers in the last attack, but encounter dangers they didn't anticipate.

### Wall of Arbon, Azura's Quarters

| Ah, good day, Flora, er…  
---|---  
(Flora ignores Laslow and enters the door to Azura's room.)  
| Lady Azura? May I come in?  
| Ah, Flora, were you just here to deliver something?  
|  Yes, the new sheets.  
(Flora eyes the leaves drying out by the window.)  
| These materials were the same ones you got from the apothecary the other day.  
| Yes, they are.  
| Is it for a potion?  
| If you put it that way. It's something I learned from Queen Mikoto when I was living in Hoshido. I thought I could experiment a little with something I think can help Anri.  
| Is it a sleeping potion? Lord Anri doesn't sleep much these days even though never says anything.  
| … Yes. That must be it.  
| That's rather thoughtful. Could I perhaps learn the recipe once you perfect it?  
| I'm afraid not. It requires my special talents as a water maiden. You have to manipulate the water contents in it a certain way…  
| That again, I see…  
| I apologize for disappointing you like that.  
| Don't be. I know my own limits, and the different worlds we live in.  
(Flora sets the clothes down, realizing the conversation could get tense.)  
| I'll leave you be. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask for me.  
| Are you going to the front yard at any chance? I can accompany you.  
| As a matter of fact, I am to depart to the market. Shall we?  
| Yes, let's.  
(Azura and Flora step out, catching Laslow's attention. He jogs to catch up to them.)  
| Ah, Lady Azura? Are you leaving for town?  
| Not without a proper escort. Anri and Camilla say that it's dangerous to go out after the recent supply attack.  
| But we succeeded in fending them off, didn't we?  
| True, but they need those supplies just as much as we do to sustain themselves. They'll be back.  
| I'm rather worried about how far these rebels would go to win. A chokehold on our supply lines do affect our soldiers, and their people as well.  
| I worry the same way. I'm rather surprised the city still wants to hold festivals while everyone is already taking sides against each other.  
| I don't think they could go that far. People couldn't hurt a loved one, even if they're on opposite sides.  
| It's too soon to say.  
  
### Wall of Arbon, Courtyard

| That was a great workout, wasn't it? Let's do that again next time!  
---|---  
| That is a good idea, Elise.  
| But now what do we do?  
| We could stop by the kitchen and get something.  
| Yeah, but what's after that? Father didn't give me a tutor or anything to accompany me because it's dangerous here, but I don't really do much at war council.  
| Your presence there is good enough.  
| But you always say that. I need to do more! Like…  
(They see Arthur and Kaze carrying boxes)  
| Are you sure you can handle all that weight?  
| This is nothing! For I am- Whoa!  
(Arthur loses a box, but Elise catches it and gives it to Effie who places the fallen box back on the top of his stack of boxes)  
| Haha! Thank you, Effie, and milady!  
| I thought you had a day off.  
| But a hero never rests! This kind of work is nothing!  
| What are you doing carrying all those boxes then?  
| We were told to distribute these supplies to the soldiers in the medical bay at town.  
| Yes! Some of soldiers were injured closer to the city so they're staying there until they're good enough to come back here. We're leaving just about now.  
| I want to help! I’m a healer, too, so I can bring my rod along!  
| B-But, milady, it would be risky to let you go out right now! We had an attack days ago, remember?  
| That's okay, I have you and Effie, and I can ask Azura! Look, she's over there!  
| Big sister!  
| Hm? What is it, Elise?  
| Do you want to come with us to the city? Arthur and the others are planning to go help those in need!  
| The city?  
| I haven't gone. You can show me everything! We can combine our escorts together!  
| I suppose, but… it's not safe out there.  
| It's no different from whenever we went out to help nearby towns outside the fortress! Come on, let's do it again!  
| …  
| I don't mind escorting all you lovely ladies and gentlemen out to the city, if that's what you're worried about.  
| How like you.  
| What?  
| This is a change of plans, but we can do both my errand and her highness's.  
| I hope so.  
| We should notify Lord Anri of this.  
| But he's just going to say no!  
| Not if I'm accompanying you, Elise. Please, Kaze, tell him we're on our way to the city to carry out errands.  
| I see. I'll trust your judgment on this.  
| Really? Yay! Let's get ready to go! 1  
  
### Chevois Square

| And that should be all I need for today.  
---|---  
| Oh, something extra? Could I take a bite later in the day?  
| Yes. It's for Lord Anri and his family.  
| How about leftovers?  
| It's okay, we can share!  
| You're too kind, Elise.  
| And you know it!  
| Elise, you said you wanted to go visit the wounded soldiers, didn't you?  
| Yep! Arthur and the others look about done unloading everything! Are you ready, Azura?  
| Ready as I'll ever be. But don't overexert yourself, all right? We should only heal them enough for them to be able to make it back to the healers at the wall.2  
| But I can completely heal them if I wanted to, and you could, too!  
| Elise, you remember I need to be able to make it back, too, do you?  
| Then Laslow can carry you! Or Arthur can!  
| I-I'm sorry? I mean, I can carry Lady Azura if you asked me, but…  
| And what of you, milady?  
| Leave that to me.  
| See? Problem solved!  
| That wouldn't be necessary. Just because you can do it, doesn't mean you should overwork yourself. What do you believe Anri and Camilla would feel if you fainted? Or worse?  
| … You're right… I need to keep my well-being in mind. I’m sorry. 3  
| How would you like us to help?  
| Uh… fetch me a buckets of water! To help with their fevers, if they have any.  
| Of course, Lady Elise! I'll be back before you know it!  
| Someone should go with him to make sure he doesn't trip.  
| Sir Laslow, you should go.  
| What, my lady? You aren't trying to make me abandon my duties, am I?  
| I stay because I can assist with the healing duties.  
| And I don't ever leave Lady Elise's side.  
| Exactly! Off you go!  
| I-I see… Being dismissed so easily these days…  
| Ah, but I can meet some lovely ladies along the way! Hm… I guess it's not so bad, after all!  
(Everyone watches Laslow leave with an anticipating smile.)  
| I worry for those two…  
| I couldn't agree even more.  
  
### Chevois Street

| Hm, what lovely young women do we have here today? Oh, she looks unoccupied!  
---|---  
(Laslow approaches a woman gazing listlessly.)  
| Ah, what is a beautiful lady doing alone in a place like this?  
| Oh, I was admiring the water from the fountain. It's rare to see one where I come from.  
| What admirable concentration! Are you waiting for someone perhaps?  
| No, I wasn’t waiting for anyone in particular. But what made you notice me?  
| Your… eyes, of course! I was walking by and had to stop to take a moment for eyes so green like the finest forests of Fallmount!  
| What wondrous words… are you a poet?  
| Oh, you may think so, but I'm also a fighter. I am skilled in many things.  
| Oh, how impressive. I'd love to hear more… but would it be prudent to stay here if we can continue our chat?  
| How about a café? It would be nice and quiet. Perfect for a nice conversation in these trying times.  
| A café? That would be quite lovely actually, but the money…  
| Oh, but you needn't worry about that! As a soldier in the Nohrian army, I have more than enough money to pay for a nice dinner for two, and perhaps much more.  
| A soldier, you say? … With the army?  
| Well, of course! What other army do you see in these parts? Sure, I may be away from the front lines, but that doesn't detract from my capacity for courage and charm, does it?  
| Oh, no, I didn't mean that at all! I quite like strong types!  
| My, what an eager lady! I like that!  
| There's nothing wrong with a little fun every now and then, is what you would say, yes?  
| You know me all too well! Let us be off!  
(They continue in flattering speech until somehow, the woman takes Laslow down an unlikely path, a narrow alleyway.)  
| Ah, a shortcut?  
| Yes… I've taken this path all the time.  
| Well, then, please lead the way!  
| Say… you said you were a Nohrian soldier, weren't you?  
| Why, yes, of course? Are you worried about some ruffians attacking us in this shortcut? You needn't worry.  
| Hm… For a soldier you're rather foolish. And weak of heart, too.  
(Before Laslow can respond, he realizes he is joined by other thuggish men.)  
| You tricked me? You are quite correct. I have a weak heart, and you wounded it.  
| So, what do you want from me?  
| Your demise, of course.  
(The thuggish men close in on him, and Laslow starts weighing his options.)  
| Give it up, you can't escape.  
| I'm sorry, but I have some people expecting me, I'm afraid. I can't just let you have a piece of me just yet.  
| What hogwash! You'll regret those words once we're through with you.  
  
### Chevois Medical Bay

| Oh dear, where's Arthur and Laslow? They should have been back an hour ago…  
---|---  
| Perhaps we overestimated their capacity to be side tracked.  
| It's okay! We can wait!  
| All right, but we should really return to our stronghold before the sun sets.  
(They hear a noise happening outside.)  
| What's that?  
| I'll go out and see.  
(Effie goes out and tries to look for anything suspicious, but she only sees normal people.)  
| What? Where could they… Ahh!  
(She gets hit with magic from somewhere in the crowd. She is forced a few steps back and braces her hands against the door frame, shaking the building.)  
| Effie!  
| Attacking a Nohrian soldier at this time… a rebel?  
| Perhaps. It's not a secret that there are soldiers housed here in the middle of the city, but…  
| But we're here, too! How did they know? I only made the decision today!  
| Whatever it is, we'll have to protect ourselves.  
| Yeah!  
(Elise and Azura rush outside past Effie to confront the attackers. They are also puzzled that there's no immediate target.)  
| Huh? Where are they?  
| Hiding amongst the crowd. Stay behind me, your highnesses.  
(They move, but an arrow whistles in their direction.)  
| Lady Azura, Lady Elise!  
(Kaze stops the stray arrow, saving their lives.)  
| Azura? Elise?!  
| Elise!!  
| We're unharmed!  
| Yep! Okay! Good thing we brought an escort.  
| Still…  
| That aside, we need to clear out these troublesome rebels. Please clear out everyone!  
| Right now? But we're in a street with civilians!  
| Then you just have to be careful. We don't have time. 4  
| But I…  
(Daniela is already riding away leaving him in the dust.)  
| Hm, this is a tricky one, isn't it?  
| We need to tell any innocents to hide until the fighting is over! Wyverns will do, right?  
| Excellent idea, Anri. I'll cut down their numbers before they even reach you and Elise.  
(Camilla flies off, while Anri looks to the ensuing fight.)  
| Perhaps you should finish the fight faster with the Dragonstone.  
| A fine idea, but what about-  
| If anything goes wrong, I'll be here to calm you down with my song.  
| … All right.  
  
### Anri In Dragon Form

| W-What? What is that?! 5  
---|---  
| It's a demon, that's what! Boss warned us about one of them royals being an odd one.  
| Luckily we've got these special swords! Slice 'em like you'd slice them wyvern folk!  
| Yes, sir!  
| Dragonslayers again.  
| Must have been Takumi's suggestion. Be careful.  
  
### Camilla VS. Gazak

| Hm, that hair… You're da one!  
---|---  
| A… good one?  
| Ahaha, I've myself a good one! Matthaus and Scarlet are gonna be pleased!  
| What in the… No, now's not the time for that!  
|  _(Defeated)_ Argh… I… tried… Sorry…  
|  What is it with these rebels and talking about me…?  
  
### Beruka VS. Gazak

| I don't got time fer you! Hurry up and die fer me, won'tcha? That lavender one is what I'm after!  
---|---  
| Lavender? That can't be…  
|  _(Defeated)_ Argh…!  
|  Talk. Why are you after the princess?  
| … Can't say…  
| The Durands. How are you connected to them?  
| … Not… telling… Agh…  
| … Frustrating.  
  
### Selena VS. Gazak

| I don't got time fer you! Hurry up and die fer me, won'tcha? That lavender one is what I'm after!  
---|---  
| What the- Why are you after Camilla?  
|  _(Defeated)_ Argh…!  
|  Tell me now! What do you want with my princess?  
| … Can't say…  
| … That's right, the Durands! What do you know about them?!  
| … Not… telling… Agh…  
| Damnit! Damn it all!  
  
### Post-Battle

| How goes the fight on your end, Lord Anri?  
---|---  
| Just about finished.  
| That dragon form of yours is quite useful, isn't it? Cleans up the area quite nicely.  
| That? Oh… I suppose so.  
| But he's really strong, isn't he? It's great!  
| And no complications this time, either.  
| That's good, isn't it?  
| Yes…  
| For you to monitor him so… Is it a problem for you, milord?  
| Yeah. Sometimes I have problems in my dragon form. Azura is here to calm me if anything happens.  
| Calm… you say?  
| Anyways, moving right along, we couldn't spare the leader of this attack for information.  
| Oh, him? We still have some soldiers. I'm sure someone of your forces would be able to address them later?  
| Yes, we do. I want to personally attend these interrogations as well. This recent encounter has been concerning.  
| Yeah! That man. He was talking about you, Camilla! What was that about?  
| … It's a personal matter.  
| I see. But it could make sense why they seem interested in you. Especially after…  
(Daniela thinks not to continue her sentence.)  
| Let's retreat back to the fortress.  
| Yeah. Let's do that. It's going to be a long day ahead.  
(They all start to move when Camilla notices something is off.)  
| Azura, where's your escort?  
| Oh, Laslow? He was with Arthur to go fetch some water while we were helping the patients!  
| But we didn't see them rejoin the battle when they should have. So where…  
| Lady Azura! Lord Anri! We found him! He's…  
(Arthur helps Laslow, who has is covered in bruises, and can't seem to walk one of his legs.)  
| A-Argh…  
| Come now, just a few more steps.  
| I… I think I'm going to pass out.  
| Oh no, Sir Laslow, what's happened?  
| I'm sorry, milady… I'm so…  
(He starts losing consciousness, and Selena rushes to his aid. Azura is shocked by the extensive damage he sustained.)  
| Laslow!  
| Oh no, we have to heal him!  
(Elise is busy assisting Azura heal Laslow while the others look on in horror.)  
| I was returning with a bucket of water like Lady Elise asked, when I saw Sir Laslow like this. I think they got him in the knee, to boot.  
| They attacked us in broad daylight like this… In the city, too. They shouldn't be putting their own fellow citizens at risk like this!  
| And you didn't expect this?  
| No, I just thought…  
| I told you before, your highness, those rebels will stop at nothing to accomplish their goals. What's a few casualties on their side if they can make us leave?  
| Yes, and you've made your point. But just how far could they go?  
| I'm afraid I can't answer that. This kind of attack doesn't happen when they have the upper hand against us.  
| I see, then we can't hold back either.  
| … All right.  
| I suggest we have some restrictions. It would be advisable that you and the princesses shouldn't leave the wall unless we're mobilizing in an official attack. The rebels will stop at nothing to target you, especially your youngest sister.  
| But I don't want to stay inside all the time again! I…  
(Elise thinks for a few seconds, and relents. Her hands fall to her side.)  
| All right. I kinda got us in this situation to begin with…  
| Elise… Let's go back, everyone.  
  
1 Elise would be wearing that same disguise she wore in Birthright, but I'm lazy and don't want to edit one. So here's the picture for reference.

2 How does healing even work in Fire Emblem? Would it be a fast forward of healing? Or an imperfect undo button? Either way, it's an exhausting ritual, probably, on both the healer and the patient's part. Also healing would probably not be immediate, and could take days or a week if the injuries are extensive.

3 Friendly reminder that Elise's mother Yvonne died from overwork.

4I always found it curious whether or not things would be a little different since this isn't a battlefield and is actually a pretty big city, so in a realistic standpoint, the tactics have to be different. To be fair, in the game, it's not much different.

5 Another friendly reminder that Anri's dragon form is a bit special and freaks everyone out the first time. I'd assume that his being a rarity would only be a rumor until he actually comes and shows his dragon form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I capped Laslow in the knee. I guess… that's better than being dead?


	75. 13.4.1 Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebel is interrogated, revealing a more nuanced understanding of the dynamics of the Chevois resistance. Niles and Anri reconsider how they conduct themselves for the rest of their stay.

### Dungeons, Wall of Arbon

| Who ordered you to attack the city, hm? Now answer, or you won't like the consequences.  
---|---  
| In your dreams…  
| Oh, a shame. Your friends really pissed us off the other day, so you get to pay double.  
(A sickening crunch, followed by a pained scream. Anri winces at the sound.)  
| Th-That's enough.  
| Oh? But we've still got four more fingers to go.  
| Urgh…  
| Go ahead.  
| …  
(Niles is about to snap the next finger.)  
| W-Wait!  
| W-We don't know! I was told by my captain that we were to head into town and…  
| Which one? Scarlet? Or someone else?  
| I don't know! I didn't ask!  
| Did your commanding officer mention anyone?  
| Not much… he was really vague.  
| I wager that he was speaking about Matthaus.  
| Matthaus, you say?  
| You speak as if you know him, Camilla.  
| Nothing, don't mind me.  
| In case you haven't heard, Matthaus is the rebel leader Scarlet's right hand man. He's got a tactical mind and has been known to lack restraint, but he's never done something like yesterday's attack in the city before.  
| So it might not be Matthaus?  
| I don't know, but you should be careful of that man.  
| You're right. Scarlet may be willing to play by the rules most of the time, but that Matthaus, not so.  
(Daniela looks to the unconscious soldier.)  
| He's out cold. I don't think we'll get any more information out of him.  
| I'll take him back to his cell, then.  
| Wait, what about his injuries?  
| We don't have the resources to spare for helping the prisoners. Consider their wounds punishment for being on the wrong side.  
| But…  
| May I?  
| Please.  
(Azura steps forth to heal the prisoner.)  
| This is excessive, and a waste of energy, I might add.  
| Prisoners under our watch shouldn't be left in such a state. We should give them some amount of courtesy, if we can.  
| I see…  
| That should do it. He might go into a shock when he wakes up, but otherwise, he should be fairly unharmed. I hope the warden practices restraint next time.  
| I'll try, but I can't make any promises.  
| So we're done here?  
| Seems like it. I have business to attend to, so I'd like to leave as soon as I can.  
| Oh? So-  
| Lady Flora will be my escort in the meantime.  
| Oh, good.  
| Lord Anri, shall we go to discuss the next move?  
| I'd like to stay awhile. I'll catch up.  
| Ah, I see. I'll be expecting you within an hour.  
(The women leave, and Anri stays to watch Niles haul the unconscious prisoner back to his cell.)  
| Say, Niles, did you happen to get a glimpse of Matthaus in the recent fights?  
| Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why?  
| I was thinking of Company Etoile in general, since he's probably one of them. They were present when I was in Cheve with my parents.  
| You aren't thinking of trying to get in contact with them for answers?  
| I just wish there was some way to get their side on the issue here. If the Durands or someone related wanted revenge, they probably had some case. And my sister's death could have a part of that, in addition to the resistance efforts here.  
| Sir Benoit told us that Company Etoile was heavily involved in the Chevois summit, particularly in securing the Hoshidan queen's safety in the chaos. I suppose, that would be enough to cause trouble, but why a massacre, and why drag in the Durands into this, too?  
| Why do you need to ask that? Isn't the slightest hint of betrayal enough?  
| It would be imprudent to call for something so… extreme unless the Durands did something to deserve it, isn't there? Father, as harsh as he is, is still a man of reason.  
| And you don't think he just did it because he felt like it?  
| I'm certain of it.  
| And neither of us will know unless we find someone willing to talk. Well? What do we do now?  
| We won't be able to talk much, now that I can't leave the fortress so easily. I'll ask the Chevois soldiers around the castle whenever I can, but I'll leave most of the information gathering to you.  
| Oh? No more secret encounters in the deep dark dungeons and moonlit rooftops?  
| We can still do that if you want to, but what we're looking into is going to mix into what I was sent here to do in the first place.  
| Hm, so what will you do?  
| Say, do you always just manage the dungeons here, Niles?  
| Why do you ask? Don't tell me you're actually concerned for me?  
| It just sounds like doing your duties here would be repetitive. Most times, the prisoners sleep their days away here.  
| Oh, don't bother yourself over keeping me entertained.  
| Are you sure?  
| Making fun of you is already enough for me.  
| Well, we won't be hanging around much, so that won't be much fun for you. I'll think of something anyways, maybe tomorrow.  
| Hm. Do as you like, then. I'm actually curious as to what you'll do.  
  
### South Hall, Wall of Arbon

| Anri! You're finally out!  
---|---  
(Arthur and Effie stiffen and stand at attention while Anri approaches his sister)  
| I hope I didn't make you wait too long.  
| That's okay! I got to talk to Kaze!  
| Lord Anri, you're rather pale. Did something happen?  
| I'm well. The session wasn't a very pleasant thing to watch.  
| Lord Anri, I trust your interrogation was fruitful anyways?  
| Yes, we've learned more about the rebels. Lady Daniela plans to present her findings at the next war council.  
| Camilla and Azura left before you so I started getting worried about what was happening. I really was going to go after you, you know?  
| Elise, you know we can't let you in the dungeons.  
| Criminals don't scare me! I won't forgive those rebels for attacking the healers in the city and hurting poor Laslow!  
| Sir Laslow… I hear he's broken his leg rather badly.  
| Yep! The healers are afraid to perform immediate healing, so he's going to be stuck in the healers' bay for a few days. Azura went to go see him, actually.  
| That's thoughtful of her.  
| Do you want to go, too? We can race there!  
| I'd rather not. I have to return to go over a few things with Lady Daniela for tomorrow's war council.  
| Aw, are you always going to be busy now?  
| I'm afraid so. It's not like living in the castle anymore.  
| But we're going to be stuck here for the rest of the month...  
| And now you have lots of time, don't you? You mentioned to me today that you wanted to start using tomes. This is a good chance to practice.  
| You know… that's actually not a bad idea, Effie! Okay, let's do that after we visit Laslow!  
| I'm glad you're finding something to occupy yourself with, then. Shouldn't you be going now? I don't think the healers will take kindly to visitors after hours.  
| Oh, right, the time! I'm going to be going now!  
(Elise and her retainers leave.)  
| I hope Elise wasn't too overwhelming.  
| Not at all. In fact, she reminds me of you when we were still traveling. You never ran out of questions for me and Rinkah.  
| I can't be that annoying, am I?  
| Quite the opposite, actually.  
| I’m probably already running late for a meeting with Lady Daniela. Let's hurry.  
| Of course.


	76. 13.4.2 Telling Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora and Mozu being pals, and the Wall of Arbon gets a disturbing wake-up call.

### Wall of Arbon, Rooftop

| I've got all the laundry done!  
---|---  
| Here is the second load.  
| Oh, you have my thanks, you two.  
| Of course! I have more free time now that I’m not practicing all the time.  
| That's quite true. You've improved a lot since you arrived at the fortress.  
| Ah, Flora? Are you up there? Oh, there you are.  
| Prince Anri… uh, good morning.  
| Good morning to you, Mozu? How's the new position the rearguard doing for you?  
| O-Oh… you remembered?  
| I haven't forgotten when Silas requested that I should consider you when I was redrawing the ranks again. I've heard positive things about you from the other soldiers. Keep up the good work.  
| Oh… thank you, your highness!  
| Please, just say Anri, or Lord Anri, if you still insist on being formal.  
| R-Right… I keep forgetting.  
| Lord Anri, you're up rather early.  
| That's true. Normally, you sleep in from working so late.  
| I slept in early yesterday. And Camilla asked me to bring up her clothes myself, and for Elise and Azura.  
| Ah, they're calling you to do an errand?  
| It's no big deal. They always ask me to do that whenever they visit Arlcliff.  
| In any case, I'll deal with them when I finish this.  
| Thanks, Flora. Oh, and this might be a bit much to ask, but can you send up some tea before lunch?  
| Not a problem, Lord Anri. I'll bring your tea personally myself. Should I be expecting another guest?  
| Uh… perhaps. So, two servings.  
| I see.  
| Thanks again. Sorry I can't stay to chat, but I have something to do. And Kaze?  
| Yes, Lord Anri?  
| I've been meaning to ask you to help me with something. It's about the latest rotation of messengers.  
| Of course. I'll accompany you right away.  
(Kaze follows Anri away, leaving Mozu and Flora.)  
| Hm…  
| I wonder, are you enamored with Lord Anri?  
| Huh? What do you mean?  
| You've been staring off at where he just left. Silas has said you tend to do that.  
| No, not at all. He just hasn't fit the image I had in mind.  
| Ah, is it because he doesn't wear shoes?  
| Well, there's that… but I guess it's his… personality?  
| Hm… maybe it's not him that's bothered me. Maybe I'm just still not comfortable with where I am now. When I've lived all my life in a village, I never once thought about joining an army and bumping shoulders with a prince. I can hardly believe it would come to this.  
| Ah, so still feeling culture shock, are you?  
| Yeah, that's the word. Say, did you ever think the same way? You said you came from a tribe down in the south, did you?  
| Yes. We live in Fallmount, actually. Our lifestyles is far different from those who live in the capital. I honestly never thought I had to serve a prince until I was captured and sent up north.  
| So you were forced to serve the prince?  
| It wasn't his fault. Lord Anri was around the same age as me, so the older servants thought I should be trained to attend to him for the indefinite future. I had no control over whether or not I could agree, since I was just a child then.  
| That sounds awful… but the prince has been kind to you, hasn't he?  
| Yes, I suppose I am fortunate. We are fairly civil, for the most part, and I can tolerate working for him, with some satisfaction.  
| You usually seem content to be around him. Although, these days, you don't get to interact with him much, do you?  
| He has proper retainers now, so they'll carry most of the legwork of serving him. All I do now is make sure his room and clothes are clean.  
| But doesn't it sadden you? You don't get to spend time with him.  
| I don't really feel much sadness about that, Mozu. I still have to meet with him every now and then. Besides, I've been assigned to be his sister's escort now. I'm better off focusing my attentions on her.  
| Do you enjoy serving her, then?  
| Lady Azura hardly asks for much, except for when she needs me to escort her around. We talk, but just enough to get the job done.  
| Really now…  
(A commotion occurs in the main courtyard, calling Mozu and Flora's attention.)  
| Did you hear that?  
| It's the morning, so the soldiers will start their exercises.  
| They don't sound like they're doing drills, and I would have known about that…  
(Mozu heads to the side of the roof to observe. The color drains from Mozu's face.)  
| Uh…  
| What's wrong, Mozu?  
| W-What is that?  
(Flora sets down the basket, and looks over the courtyard. She stiffens at the sight. Swinging from ropes strung on the front gate are several bodies of Nohrian soldiers.)  
| Who… could do such a thing…?  
| W-We should get Lord Anri. And fast.  
  
### Dungeons, Wall of Arbon

| I came here as fast as I could! Did I miss anything?  
---|---  
| Don't worry, dear, we haven't started yet.  
| Oh, this is fortunate…  
| Hm.  
(Anri looks over at the several bodies on the ground, and grimaces at their state. Niles has his back to him as he examines the bodies.)  
| O-Oh… gods…  
| Ah, you're here, just in time to investigate the body.  
| Who… did this?  
| That's what we want to find out.  
| These soldiers…  
| We can't identify them yet, but I suspect that they're the men who disappeared for unexplained reasons.  
| Disappeared? I wasn't made aware of this.  
| Unfortunately, I didn't, either.  
| In any case, whoever got them was smart to space out the days to capture these men to make sure we didn't notice.  
| I've heard cases of soldiers chickening out and defecting. The culprits must have taken advantage of that?  
| But for what reason would they want to prey on these runaways?  
| It's not hard to understand, your highness. Being a Nohrian soldier is as good as wearing a target on your back, especially in these parts.  
| He's right. And they don't even have to target defectors. This lines up well with the reports Daniela and I received about some men not coming back from their patrolling parties.  
| I-I see…  
| Hm? Ah, what have we got here?  
(Niles digs into the men's jackets to reveal their chests, and finding the shape of a unicorn carved onto their skin. Since the bodies are already in the process of decaying, the sight is even more unpleasant. Some of the people in the room must resist the urge to gag.)  
| Hm, this is new.  
| Oh, gods, this is worse.  
| Do you need to leave, Lord Anri? I can report this to you after this is over.  
| Yes, this is not something you'd be used to…  
| No, proceed. I can handle this…  
| From the looks of it, these men were tortured thoroughly before they died.  
| To get information?  
| Hm… not quite. See how the corners of the mouth are raw?  
| Y-yeah… A gag?  
| Correct. I guess not everyone likes to hear their victims scream their loudest. Or perhaps they wanted to revel in the helplessness they get out of these men.  
| Hm.  
| A shame they didn't make better use of these men. It seems they weren't interested in getting them to spill their secrets.  
| And the crest… that's been carved in.  
| There's no doubt about it. It's the mark of House Durand. In collusion with these rebels.  
| !!  
| What makes you so sure about that, your highness?  
| My retainers and I went out for a while to look into this a month ago, and we got rumors that those of House Durand still live. And with the way the resistance members behave in my presence, I only made the logical conclusion.  
| And to hear a resistance effort growing here in Cheve, of all places. The details are lining up all too easily.  
| … But, just how many of them have survived?  
| … We don't know.  
| That's not easy to answer. For all we know, rumors are rumors. Perhaps it's just the rebels trying to intimidate us into believing they're still alive.  
| Perhaps, but what about other things that these… Durand remnants could have done? Haven't there been other incidents against… other nobles? Like the Albrands?  
| Like what?  
| Like… I don't know… Lord Gehring's assassination?  
| (Subtle. Very subtle.)  
| … As much hope you have in that idea, I don't think the Durands actually can make a comeback so big. I know for sure we got a whole majority of House Durand were dead.  
| I heard the process was rather thorough. You all assembled a hit list and everything. And there was good evidence that Lord Saverio, his sisters, and his cousins were most certainly dead.  
| But was there any change they could have survived? I feel if at least one of them survive, it would give their motives legitimacy.  
| I haven't seen it, so I can't agree with your idea just yet. But if there is, we need to know who.  
| Lord Anri, please, take a look at this, if you're not averse to seeing more injuries.  
| What is… oh gods…  
(They've turned over the bodies, their backs bared. Nausea returns to everyone.)  
| I had thought to check their backs for more special markings, but…  
| Oh, dear, and on all of these men? Was this the work of more than one person?  
| More importantly… what are these wounds?  
| I've… never seen these kinds of marks before. I'd say it's a whip, but…  
| A whip? That can't be a whip…  
| Uh… oh… but it could be…  
| You're right, Sir Niles. It's a whip.  
| Really? But these line marks-  
| Don't get me wrong. It's made with a special whip. Only one of its kind exists. No sane blacksmith would want to make a weapon so vile. And no soldier would want to use it because it's difficult to wield. 1  
| So it belonged to who exactly?  
| Saverio… it was his weapon. To think that it would end up here…  
| S-Saverio?  
| The last lord of House Durand…  
| You know a lot about this kind of stuff. If this whip was one of its kind, then how did you know about it?  
| I've… seen it first-hand before. It's a rather rare situation, but it's not a pleasant thing to share, but it's relevant. When I was a little girl, he would brandish it regularly in broad daylight whenever he came to Cheve. He wasn't afraid to use it on anyone who looked at him wrong.  
| One time, a woman he took a keen interest in had the courage to reject his advances, and he stripped her bare and whipped her in her own home. I was there to witness it, and I remember having to clean those wounds.  
| I… I see… I'm sorry we had to make you share such an awful memory.  
| It's not a heavy subject for me these days. Don't worry about it.  
| So this could be someone who was close to Saverio, if they could recover its whip.  
| Or perhaps…  
| No, it's not Saverio himself. I would know that… because Damian and I killed him with our bare hands.  
| …  
| I think this is all for today. Daniela, you'll get someone to identify these men?  
| Of course. Although… I think I need a few moments to myself, too.  
| Anri, let's take a short rest. This probably wasn't the best thing to wake up to, was it?  
| It's all right, Camilla. I need to stay to check something.  
| OH… I see… Are you sure, though?  
| Yeah. I'll be fine.  
(Camilla gives Anri one last glance before getting out. Daniela exits, too, leaving only Anri, Kaze, and Niles.)  
| I… I really don't believe it… This is the work of the resistance?  
| Most likely. They're the only group of people aside from the army here that are capable of this.  
| But… It's hard to imagine that anyone in that group can tolerate this. They want to be free this badly to hurt people like this?  
| I think you already know the answer.  
| That makes no sense. The resistance is also composed of Hoshidan soldiers… and Takumi.  
| From what I've heard, Hoshidans never took kindly to Nohrians. I think a Nohrian prince, probably a brother of yours, was sectioned and displayed at your gates by them, right?  
| Yes, but that was the work of a single general. He was an exception.  
| Yes, tell that to your other sisters, and the other people who were treated like that prince. What makes you think these Hoshidans will be giving you three any exceptions, especially given that you are traitors to them?  
| Takumi never accepted me as his sister like the others, but he was always kind. He's not the type to raise his voice or threaten to hurt anyone.  
| The Takumi I knew from whatever little memory I could recover was not that different either…  
| Lord Takumi is as reasonable as the former king and the high prince. To make such an attack… is too risky, even for him. Were he the man of principle we know him for, he could never agree to this.  
| Now you're just projecting your old memories of this boy onto this situation. Can't say I warned you.  
| Perhaps… the resistance could be doing this without their knowledge. It's not unusual for that to happen would it?  
| Imagining the situation isn't going to make things better. The rebels are doing… this… to your men, and the Hoshidans are on their side. Whether they know or not is up to them, not really you.  
| Unfortunately, you are correct. This is for Takumi to handle. Even if we did tell him, I doubt he'd believe us. Let's hope he can figure this out on his own.  
| Hm…  
  
1 I actually don't know if there exists a kind of whip that fits this decription in the real world. Mostly because I'm too squeamish to look up kinds of whips and whip wounds out of fear of seeing gory images of actual injuries. Let's just assume this is a fictional type of whip, probably infused with some fancy magic to cause extra pain with unique scarring. Scary enough, yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either Anri is going to do something smart, or do something stupid, or maybe just have some dumb luck, which he's frankly in lack of these days. Who knows?


	77. 13.4.3 Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet addresses her men about the recent daylight incident in the square. Matthaus presses Takumi for more information about his brother, which leads to him and his retainers wanting to probe further into the darker secrets of the rebellion.

### Chevois Rebel Hideout

| A big meeting, huh? Haven't had one in a while. What do you think it'll be about?  
---|---  
| Something happened in the city a day or two ago.  
| Wait, what?  
| It was going on while you were out doing drills.  
| Oh, really? Must be pretty bad…  
(The light chatter died down as Scarlet appeared before the strategy table.)  
| I've gathered you all here today after a recent incident that happened in the city.  
| A group of men had launched an attack. In broad daylight. Without any permission from us leaders.  
(In an unheard of moment of anger, she slams her hands on the table, sending a jolt down everyone's spine.)  
| This is unacceptable. We lost several good men today because of this recklessness.  
| B-But…  
(Everyone turns to look at the one rebel with objections.)  
| T-They were there… They said they saw a chance and…  
| That doesn't matter. We must win by just means.  
| Exactly, Matt. The soldiers of the wall think we are the lowest of the low. We can't act in a way that will prove their point.  
| We all joined here because wanted to fight for independence, a nation of our own. We can't give this goal of ours for the sake of getting a few sly punches in.  
| If you plan on making trouble for your families, our people, then you do not fight in the name of our nation-to-be. I advise you should drop out before you truly understand hell.  
| You are dismissed, but no one acts until our generals and I make the call. Understood?!  
| Yes, ma'am!  
| Adjourned.  
(Everyone files out uneasily. The Hoshidan soldiers wait for Takumi to make his leave, but he excuses them with a wave of a hand. He notices that Scarlet and Matthaus are speaking in hushed tones.)  
| We're on our last legs, Red. I don't know how long this will last.  
| I know. But… this is just a rough bump. We've gone through worse together, Matt. Just like old times, right?  
| Yeah. I'll… stay by you. And I'll help you, no matter what.  
| That's the spirit.  
| Gods, you're one motivator, Red.  
| That's just what I do, Matt.  
(Scarlet notices Takumi has lingered around, and she brings him into the conversation.)  
| Ah, Takumi!  
| Yes?  
| Thank you, Takumi for giving me the heads up. I don't think we'd have lessened the damage without your ninjas.  
| I received reports that some of the armory went mysteriously missing, so it's my job to report to you about those things.  
| Regardless, thanks. We've been short on people in leadership positions these days, so I'm glad you stepped up. You're dependable, like Matt over here. I should treat you two to something sometime.  
| I appreciate the offer, but…  
| Sheesh, loosen up a little! We all gotta be friendly with each other.  
| Matt's right. But hey, I can't force you to go out with us.  
| Ma'am, the wyvern squad leader is asking for your assistance.  
| Be right with you.  
| (to Takumi and Matthaus) See you soon.  
(Scarlet leaves the two. Takumi becomes aware that Matthaus has been looking at him for a while. He doesn't want to start a conversation, but he acknowledges him nonetheless.)  
| Hey, Prince Takumi.  
| What is it?  
| Not much. Just asking how you've been doing as a bona fide general now. Scarlet gave you the title because the guy who came before you kinda kicked the bucket the other day.  
| It's not much different from what I usually do. I don't really care for titles.  
| Well, let's hope we all don't lose these titles by the end of a lance, right? Or an axe.  
| Yes, I hope for the same.  
| This rebellion, we've waged for years. I'd like to think we can succeed, but those Nohrians really know how to give us a hard time. Didn't expect them to be this strong.  
| That prince… the one that turns into a beast. I've heard rumors that he's Hoshidan.  
| … He's not Hoshidan.  
| Well, then what is he? You told us to use wyvernslayers on him, so you do know something.  
| Just because he's lived in my country, doesn't mean I know everything about him.  
| Huh, for a prince, you sure don't seem informed about your own country affairs.  
| Prince Anri's status was not my responsibility. It was my eldest brother, the high prince and now king.  
| Well, then how about this? That prince did destroy a good part of the capital half a year back. You would have been there, right? You remember anything?  
| !!  
| Come on! You must have seen something! We need any help to stop that those royals.  
| … A song was required to put him down.  
| Put him down, you say?  
| Something like that.  
| It's a water maiden, the songstresses of old, isn't it? A song like that can't be something so simple as something a bard could conjure up.  
| How do you even know these things?  
| I read a lot. Just because I do a lot of fighting, doesn't mean I spent my child swinging a wooden stick all the time. Now tell me, did you know this water maiden? Or did she merely come and go as she pleased?  
| Why do you need to know? That kind of information isn't going to help you.  
| Haha, don't underestimate Scarlet's best man with a plan! I'm sure I'll find some connections to make something work.  
| Right…  
| Well, thanks for the tidbit, anyways. See you at dinner or something? You and your crew are always eating off in your own places. Doesn't that get kinda lonely?  
(Takumi watches Matthaus walk off, and he's not sure how to feel. His retainers join him.)  
| Gee, did you really have to go and lie to him like that?  
| The way he was trying to coax me into talking, he clearly wanted more information. I'm not giving him the chance to use that information against me.  
| But what about your brother? You know him more than anyone in this place.  
(Takumi bristles at the mention of Anri as his brother. Oboro shoots him a dirty glare.)  
| What?  
| Those rebels couldn't possibly know about that kind of thing with the information I gave them. If they do end up figuring things, it wouldn't be from me.  
| Really now? This isn't because you actually-  
| …  
(Takumi grimaces and averts his gaze.)  
| This isn't the time. Anyways, we shouldn't trust them, remember?  
| Yeah, I'm curious though. Despite what Saizo told us, don't you think there could be more things going on?  
| Something's really fishy going on, with a lot of these guys going off on their own like what happened in the city. Who exactly is being the mole and ordering them?  
| Hinata, what did I say about… Wait, you do have a point.  
| See? Okay, I know the rule is to not get too attached to this stuff, but if this continues, it would really be bad for Scarlet, and us.  
| You seem eager to find the answers for yourself.  
| I only need your approval to coordinate some of our ninjas to do a little more intel on these guys.  
| I approve. But don't do any more than necessary.  
| You got it.  
| I'll help too, then. Scarlet has certainly… warmed up to me. I might get more information that way if we need to. And Hinata needs me to restrain him, if necessary.  
| Thank you, Oboro.  
| Hey, this is us doing our due diligence, right?  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Takumi does kinda care... a bit. Also Matt has creepy smiles.


	78. 13.5.4 Takumi & Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Scarlet talk about how the debt Hoshido owed Company Etoile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you can bond with your teammates because you aren't possessed by an evil dragon.

| Ho there, Takumi.  
---|---  
| Good... afternoon?  
| Yeah it's afternoon. I'm not interrupting, am I?  
| No, not really. If you want to sit and watch, go ahead.  
| Great! I needed a break anyways.  
| It's always odd to see you practicing with a sword, but I guess you royals have to learn all kinds of weapons. Hm, I wonder if Ryoma can use bows?  
| My brother is very skilled in archery. He can shoot nearly a thousand targets in a row.  
| That's amazing! And you? How many can you do?  
| … nine hundred something, when I'm really focused, but it's nothing compared to my brother.  
| But that's still good, isn't it!  
| I suppose…  
| Hey, don't feel bad about it. Or, are you feeling a little down from the recent fight?  
| I think so.  
| Well, you're up against Daniela. She's not a grand strategist for nothing. But with your help, Matt and I probably wouldn't have made it out of there.  
| You're welcome. I guess.  
| I'm still always surprised that the resistance effort has gotten so big, and with your brother's help, too. I guess our families have always been tied together ever since that day…  
| Together? I don't understand.  
| What? Your brother never told you why he's indebted to me? No one?  
| No… Aside from the fact that you were leading a resistance effort. You helped us at some point, so we're returning the favor.  
| Sheesh, he's always leaving things to other people. Look, you're best hearing it from me, anyways.  
| Well, I'm listening. I'm actually genuinely curious.  
| All right. I was just a kid when the summit came about. Mom and dad's company were chosen to guard the royal family while they were in town, it was really big honor… at the time. 1  
| This was before it went south?  
| Yeah. King Garon ordered your dad's death, and then took your brother away.  
| …  
| It was really confusing for my parents and the company when things started falling apart. It was supposed to be a peace treaty, not a fight, so my father ordered everyone to try and stop the unnecessary violence. That included protecting both parties.  
| So your parents tried to save the Hoshidan entourage.  
| That's right. We couldn't save the king or his son, but my mother saved the queen, your mother. Rode in on her horse and picked up the queen in the middle of the narrow street.  
| … I didn't know that. Mother never told me that.  
| It must have been traumatizing nonetheless. Losing a husband and a child on the same night.  
| I don't think I ever thanked you for that… but thank you.  
| Don't thank me. It was my parents who were the brave ones, and they had to pay the price. That's why they died with the Durands. I'm just here to carry on their legacy.  
| … I see…  
| Ryoma has wanted to come here himself to help me in person, but he's the high prince, and a busy one, too.  
| Perhaps not even a prince by the time I go back.  
| And to be crowned king without us watching? No good brother would do leave his brother out of something so important! I'll give him a good punch for you if he tries that!  
| Ha! I'd like to see you try that. I'd think it'd only work if you pretended to be one of my sisters.  
| Which one?  
| My elder sister, perhaps. You remind me of her sometimes, so you could pass off as her, if you wore a wig.  
| You mean the older one, right? Ryoma told me about all of you. Sounds like we'd be good friends.  
| Yeah… you would.  
| A shame she couldn't join us. You miss her, don't you?  
| I guess. The last time I saw her was at the island of Notre Sagesse. The last thing she did was scold me.  
| Oh, that doesn't sound like a fun departure. Perhaps you can make up after we win and we send you home.  
| … I hope so.  
  
1 Scarlet is around Ryoma and Xander's age, so she'd be around 14 to 16 years old at the time.


	79. 13.5.6 Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a really bad rush job, this chapter, but point is, Matthaus is selling fresh dead bodies to someone and is getting paid. Hinata gets wind of it, and is silenced. Oboro doesn't trust Matthaus for shit, but not like she ever did.

### Chevois Resistance Headquarters

| Hm? Matt? Where are you going?  
---|---  
| Oh, just heading out to town to restock on some herbs. Healers say they're running out but they're busy with the latest array of injured to go out. Plus, the herbs shop needs me for a while.  
| Oh, that's where Noel and Benny are, right?  
| Well, yeah.  
| Benny?  
| Oh, he's an old friend of ours. Well, friend is a loose way to put it nowadays…  
| We grew up together, but he works as a guard at the Wall of Arbon.  
| Oh, I see.  
| Yeah, it's pretty awkward. But I guess…  
| He thinks too highly of Nohr. Always on and on about how he'll go and become some big knight so he can support all of us and his little critters.  
| So you consider him a traitor to our cause?  
| Perhaps, but don't get us wrong. We can't bring ourselves to hate him for making his choice. He just has… a higher tolerance.  
| Tell him that yourself, leader.  
| You make it sound easy. Ever since how things ended between us, I don't think I can face him.  
| Really? He asks about me and you a lot. He'll probably forgive you. Anyways, I'm off.  
| You're going to town all by yourself?  
| Sure I am. I'm strong to carry a ton of herbs back here. I mean, it's dangerous to be in town, but… I think I can handle it.  
| Without knifing someone and making a run for it?  
| Well, er…  
| Maybe you should bring some people to help you out.  
| I already said, I don't-  
| We can't have the resistance's strategist getting hurt on his way to visit his family, can we?  
| Oboro, Hinata, escort him.  
| Yes, Lord Takumi.  
| Oh, hey, we get to hang out again! We're buddies, right, Matt?  
| Okay, Hinata, I can handle, but…  
| You have a problem? Don't worry. Just give me the directions to your place, and we don't have to get chatty.  
| Okay, okay.  
  
### Main Road, Cheve

| Huh? I just lost Matt. Where'd he go?  
---|---  
| We should split up.  
| And if either of us finds him?  
| Tail him. We can't call any of our ninjas right now.  
| And if we don't?  
| Uh… we meet at the shop he was talking about.  
| Right. Gotcha.  
(The two retainers split up to look for Matthaus. Hinata spots a familiar tuft of red hair going into an alley and follows after the man. He hides behind a stack of crates as cover.)  
| Hey, I got your message.  
| We should move, if you wish to speak the matter more deeply.  
| Yeah, yeah, secrecy and all that, right?  
| (And just where is he going?)  
(Hinata pursues after Matthaus and the shadowed figure to a secluded alley. He's not the best guy to spy on others, but he's decent enough.)  
| So the package you asked for is ready to be picked up. Fine specimens that are fresh. I'm not sure why you need them this young.  
| The body's functions are best preserved this way. Anything older, and we can only make something good to mindlessly walk about.  
| Right, I won't question that. But, you'll do that thing for me in return, right? You said that you can do something about that dragon prince the Nohrian army has.  
| Yes, we can get rid of him for you. Permanently, even. This is only one favor only, however. Know that our services are highly valued.  
| Yes, I know, I know. I just need this part to go right with your help. With it, we won't even need Scarlet to keep the cover for us. With that, she'll have to answer to me once and for all.  
| But what if she doesn't like your plans and dismisses you?  
| Easy. I'll cut her throat, lay the blame on her, and become the leader. They love me. They'll believe me. a name="foot1" id="foot1">1  
| (What? Matthaus might put Scarlet in danger?)  
| You have quite some confidence for someone such as yourself.  
| It's not like they know my real name, or anything like that. They don't have to.  
| Yes, you and your good skills. Anyways, she'll meet you the night before, and you can work out your plan from there.  
| Thanks.  
| (Who is this 'she'? And… what kind of plan is he making?)  
(Hinata is too concentrated to notice, another shadowy figure behind him. The stranger drives a knife into his shoulder, eliciting a painful cry. The sound startles Matthaus.)  
| What the-  
(The shadow he was speaking to runs past him and also deals a heavy blow to Hinata. His arm is bent at a pretty bad angle.)  
| Aah! Urgh…  
| Who are you? Who do you work for?  
| I… I won't tell you.  
(The shadow uses his non-answer as an excuse to hurt him even more, breaking his leg. Hinata screams.)  
| You're Hoshidan… What is the meaning of this?  
| …  
(A second knife is driven into his other shoulder.)  
| Wait!  
(Matthaus shields Hinata from the shadowed figures. Hinata is almost convinced that Matthaus still cares, but oh boy is he wrong.)  
| What? You dare…  
| Don't get your britches in a bunch too soon, all right? This man here is a royal retainer to the Hoshidan prince who's helping us.  
| But… now he knows…  
(Hinata watches as Matthaus makes a move to clearly knock him out to next week. His mind is screaming at him to move, but he's lost too much blood to get on his feet.)  
| That's easy. Just do this. I'll keep him down for you. It's my responsibility, after all.  
  
### An Hour Later…

| This is ridiculous. I ended up going by the shop by myself, and found a Nohrian kid at the counter. At least he knows how to put together an order and didn't ask questions…  
---|---  
(She spots Matthaus limping while a very badly injured Hinata. They look like they got in some sort of fight, but Hinata looks like he got mauled by a bear.)  
| Hinata!!  
(Oboro ignores Matthaus as she takes Hinata into her arms and checks his pulse. Thankfully, he's breathing, although weakly.)  
| What happened?  
| We got stopped by some muggers. I tried to talk ourselves out, but Hinata….  
| I… I see. Help me patch him up at the healers on the way back.  
| Y-Yeah… You carry him, I'll… carry the herbs.  
| Don't worry, I'll take half of that, since you're injured, too. Now let's get going!  
| Oh, uh sure…  
  
### Healers' Bay, Resistance Headquarters

| Oh gods… What did they do to you?  
---|---  
| Haha, scared of what you're seeing?  
| No, I just… I was right in sending some help. You look awful.  
| Y-Yeah… Those were some pretty bad thieves.  
| How's the prince?  
| He's by Hinata's bedside. Looks like he isn't taking the news any better than me. I can't blame him. Hinata isn't even waking up.  
| Yeah… I got lucky. If it hadn't been for him…  
| Don't blame yourself. Just rest. Your leg will be fine. Hinata's injuries could take weeks, but he'll be fine, too.  
| Yeah, gotta keep telling myself that.  
| I need to go talk to Takumi.  
(Matthaus watches Scarlet go to console Takumi and Oboro. After a while, they leave, and Takumi gets up to leave the healers' bay. Oboro stays behind, but something clicks into her mind. She goes to see Matthaus.)  
| I have a question.  
| About what?  
| About the mugging. If they were just going to steal from you two, why did they have to hurt Hinata so badly?  
| I guess they were sick and twisted individuals?  
| But Hinata is a skilled swordsman, enough to be Prince Takumi's retainer! He couldn't have possibly fallen prey to someone with a small knife.  
| Well, we were trapped in an alley, so it's not like he could fight the best he could, right?  
| Then did you fight alongside him? I don't see you getting hurt so badly.  
| Well, they spared me because I knew how to talk myself out. It's honestly all his fault that he got hurt so badly, charging in like that.  
| …  
| You know I'm telling the truth, right? I don't make jokes when our men get hurt.  
| I still think it should have been impossible. Because-  
| Gods, you sure like to push your own opinion, don't you?  
| …  
| Just accept that Cheve is a dangerous place. Just because he won some big tournament or whatever in your homeland, doesn't mean he can live here normally.  
| …  
| If you care about your health, just stop thinking about it.  
| … Right.  
(She turns to leave, as if indignant with Matthaus' dismissal of the situation. Matthaus glares back in return, wondering if she's going to mope and whine to Takumi about Hinata, completely forgetting that maybe she perceived his response as something else entirely.)  
| … What a bitch.  
  
1 Ah, yes, the classic villain says something about his evil plan as unsubtly as possible when he should shut the fuck up and use code words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oboro's distrust sounds sudden by the time this is published, but that's because I haven't released the chapter where everyone starts learning that Matthaus likes to torture his prisoners a bit too much.


	80. 13.6 Madness Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian army stages an attack on the rebel stronghold, but it seems the rebels have something up their sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, since we introduced a whole new element into this AU, why not bring it back again? You know, to make it more consistent!

### Chevois Forest (East)

| So this is where they're hiding out.  
---|---  
| Only one of them, actually.  
| Still, this is a major base of operations for them. If we take this out, then we have the upper hand.  
| Ah, tightening that noose, are you? How devious for someone of your character.  
| It wasn't my idea. It was Daniela's.  
| Then that does say something about her.  
| I suppose…  
| You and I are taking one side, and Camilla and Azura are on the other side! It's even!  
| Yeah…  
| But if these rebels are as tough as you say, we still should take care. This is their home ground after all.  
| Yes. We already had trouble confronting them in the streets.  
| Oh, don't worry! If we do mess up a little, Anri can go dragon!  
| I suppose, but-  
| Hm? What's wrong, Anri?  
| O-Oh, I forgot it. I… don't have my Dragonstone with me. Must have forgotten to equip it before I left, but I swore I did do it…  
| That's weird. You always carry it with you.  
| That doesn't matter right now. We're too far away to go get it anyways.  
| All right, Anri. Whatever you say!  
| Lord Anri, is it…  
| I'll be fine. I think. I promise.  
| … What do you mean?  
| It's nothing.  
| We'll explain when we return to the wall, Silas. It's only fitting you have to know soon.  
| I-I see… I'll hold you to that.  
| …  
  
### Chevois Forest (West)

| Looks like we're all lined up. Let's hope our intel goes right.  
---|---  
| It better be. Beruka and I didn't work our asses off just to get it wrong.  
| I concur.  
| I'm sure this is correct. If not, the other team will know to secure an escape route.  
| Correct… Although to be this far from our siblings…  
| It's only for one battle, Azura. We'll meet them again soon enough.  
| But…  
| If Lady Camilla says they'll be fine, they'll be fine. I've seen Lord Anri fight, and he's an impressive one. He'll defend your sister without any difficulties.  
| … It's not Elise I'm worried about, but…  
| I hear them coming. We must be ready.  
| Beruka, let's fly.  
| Yes, milady.  
  
### Pre-Battle

| We've spotted wyverns in the sky just now! It's the royal army!  
---|---  
| Ha! Just as I suspected. They really aren't holding back this time. Can you confirm the location of that prince?  
| Yes. We see him.  
| Good. Relay a message to our squadron in that area.  
| So he's here…  
  
### Mid-Battle

| Let's get this started… The signal!  
---|---  
| So he calls for my assistance…  
| (inhales)  
♫ [Leaves of Confusion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44BNRrww9F0) - Keiichi Okabe (Drakengard 3)  
| What in the…  
| A… song?  
| G-Guh!  
| Anri?!  
| My head… it's ringing again…  
| You're hurt? Let me-  
(Anri shoves Elise aside into Effie's arms.)  
| No! Stay back!  
| Anri!  
| Lady Effie!  
| Yes?!  
| Take Elise far away from here! Now! I order you to run!  
(Puzzled by what he meant, Effie decides to obey him anyways because Elise's safety comes first.)  
| Yes, your highness.  
| Lord Anri! What's happened?!  
| It's happening… again…  
| What should I do? Just say-  
| Azura… where's…  
(Kaze nods quickly, and exchanges a knowing glance with Silas. Silas, who's a little confused, holds onto Anri even tighter now while Kaze runs to find Azura.)  
| Who's even singing? I'd say that it's Azura, but it's nothing like her voice…  
| Who knows, maybe she's a good impressionist.  
| A-Ahh…  
| Anri! Stay with us!  
| Wait, what's happening to him?  
| It's hard to explain but-  
| Okay, then what's going to happen?  
| Well-  
| ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(Silas watches Anri undergo a painful transformation unlike before, wings ripping out of his back horns growing out of his head.)  
| ARGHHHH!  
| W-What's is that...?  
| Oh, gods…  
♫ [Glory/Ruin - Fire Emblem Fates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhxTQO_APyM)  
| What the…  
| It worked! I can't believe it worked!  
| What did you do, Matthaus?!  
| Everyone! Get your wrymslayers out! That bastard dragon dies today!  
| No! You don't know what you're dealing with!  
| Well, you did suggest the idea.  
| … What…?  
| Charge!  
(The soldiers rush past Takumi, who's not sure whether to be horrified for Matthaus or Anri.)  
| Damnit… It's just like in the square again! We're going to face a bloodbath here! Scarlet can't afford to lose men like this!  
| … I only said it once…  
| Now's not the time to think about that!  
| Right. We need to refocus our efforts on protecting ourselves, and find the source of the song while we're at it.  
| The singing?  
| Yes, I'm almost certain that it's the cause… Although it doesn't seem to be Azura, someone else is causing this. We'll need to stop this or else everyone will die.  
| Understood!  
| We don't know what he'll do in that form! Use wyrmslayers if necessary!  
(On the other side…)  
| I hear a dragon's cry… Anri?!  
| The emblem is reacting… this is not good.  
| What do you mean, not good?  
| Someone is forcing him to transform into a dragon.  
| But he does that all the time. How is that any different?  
| Because… he's in pain…  
| Lady Azura!  
| Good timing, Kaze! What's going on over there?  
| It's bad. Lord Anri… he's gone berserk.  
| Oh gods, no… I was right.  
| Come, ride with me, then. I'll get you there faster.  
(Azura takes Camilla's hand and gets onto the wyvern's back. They turn to Daniela for acknowledgement.)  
| Yeah, don't worry about me. We'll do fine.  
| All right, let's go.  
| Yes, let's.  
| What are you looking away for?! You aren't getting past me!  
| Speak for yourself! Keep talking, and you'll lose this stronghold!  
(Meanwhile…)  
| GRAHHHHH!!!!!!  
| Has anyone figured out a way to hold him down?  
| Beats me. We need to make sure those wyrmslayers don't reach him, though. It'd be bad if the prince dies on our watch.  
| I know that! But…  
| At least he's not hurting us if we keep our distance!  
| True, but it must take a lot of effort…  
| Elise!  
| Anri!  
| You're here! What's going on with Anri?! He's gotten upset and now he won't listen to us!  
| What do you mean?  
(Camilla runs to Anri.)  
| Anri! It's your sister, Camilla! Please listen to me!  
| Ah!  
(Anri takes a swipe at Camilla, but she's quick to move out of the way.)  
| What has happened to him…? Did I do something wrong?!  
| It's not your fault, or his. He's not in control himself at the moment.  
| Well, Anri was concerned that he had forgotten his special stone… the Dragonstone, right?  
| It went missing?  
| We don't know what the significance of that is, but it really bothered him. And then…  
(The song restarts again, and Anri's rampage grows worse.)  
| This song…  
| We've been hearing this song for a while. Someone really doesn't want to give him a rest.  
| Could it be another water maiden like you, Azura? You can reverse this, can't you?  
| We don't know. In any case, I'll set to work calming him down.  
| While you're doing that, we need to find this other water maiden. Half of you, with me!  
  
### Niles VS Mysterious Singer

| Hm, so you're the one who has Lord Anri all hot and bothered.  
---|---  
| Hm? I might even say you even look like someone… Perhaps you'd stop hiding your eyes under that hood? Or I could do it for you.  
| …  
| Hm?  
| You know too much. You must die.  
| Ha, that makes two of us. Hope you don’t mind losing a finger or two when I tie you down.  
  
### Camilla VS Mysterious Singer

| State your name and purpose, you fiend! Answer me this instant!  
---|---  
| … Ah, if it isn't the Murderous "Milly".  
| So that's how you know me, huh? We'll see what happens when I run you through!  
| … We'll see.  
(Camilla's wyvern gives a distressed whimper, ripping her attention away from the strange form of address.)  
| What? Aliyah is afraid of this person?  
(Camilla soothes her wyvern.)  
| Please stay with me, dear. We must destroy this bastard who hurt Anri!  
  
### Charlotte VS Mysterious Singer

| Hey, you! Singer bitch! What do you think you're doing, hurting his highness like that!  
---|---  
| Huh? Hey… You remind me of…  
| … You who know too much. Die.  
| Oh, no way! I'm going to tear you to pieces! First for taking away my marriage prospects into royalty, and second for wanting me dead!  
  
### Anri VS Mysterious Singer

| Oh, you lost child, why do you still live? That is not how we planned.  
---|---  
| But worry no more, dear Anri. You will be with your mother and father soon as promised.  
| Welcome the Father Dragon to your heart!  
  
### Azura VS Mysterious Singer

| That emblem… I must have it.  
---|---  
| What for?  
| But he must have it back.  
| He? I was unaware that my mother and aunt had taken on another like myself. Or, say, was it you who…  
| Give us the emblem, or else you'll lose your best pawn when I am through with you.  
| I'm afraid not. You are a threat I have to put down.  
  
### Takumi VS Mysterious Singer

| So there's actually two of you, huh?! Who are you? And why are you doing this to… to Anri?!  
---|---  
| …  
| Damnit, answer me!  
| (defeated) Ah, the song must end here for now.  
| So you do speak.  
| … I hope to not see you again.  
| What?! Hey! Come back here!  
| What the hell is going on…? Are they connected to Matthaus somehow…?  
  
### Benoit VS Matthaus

| Matthaus!  
---|---  
| Oh, Benny. It's been a while, hasn't it?  
| … Was it you?  
| For what?  
| You hired someone to hurt the prince, didn't you?  
| So? It's all for the rebellion.  
| But why must you hurt him? You're only giving them more reason to put you down. Please, think-  
| Enough with your whining, Benny! You're going on and on about not fighting and talking things out, but look at you! You're no better than me, fighting and killing our folks!  
| … I didn't ask to be a part of this. I joined to stop the likes of you from ruining the city.  
| You just don't understand, Benny! You really don't!  
  
### Azura VS Matthaus

| Huh, a Nohrian princess with blue hair… so this is the ungrateful brat Liselotte spoke of.  
---|---  
| … What connection do you have to the person singing the song that torments my brother?  
| Well, no use hiding it. They're doing me a nice big favor, to help me get what I want.  
| Ah… so you want my brother to die and throw this region into further instability? I doubt you'd be able to reclaim what you've lost.  
| Don't pretend to know everything, scum.  
| Hm… I probably won't be able to ask you now, but perhaps when we have captured you.  
| I'd like to see you try.  
  
### Camilla VS Matthaus

| So, the House of Durand lives on, does it? You lot sure are a persistent one.  
---|---  
| I’m glad to see you've caught on so quickly. Say, how does it feel to have the lives of your siblings at death's door?  
| What are you even talking about? Unless…  
| You're killing... Anri…?  
| What else do you think this song is? It's a water maiden's song… that spells death.  
| You… I'LL MOST CERTAINLY KILL YOU THIS TIME!  
  
### Elise VS Matthaus

| You! Stop hurting my brother!  
---|---  
| Oh, stupid princess, I haven't really done anything. I'm not singing, see?  
| No, but you've definitely are up to something! My sisters and brother will love to speak to you when I've captured you!  
| Heh, as dumb as a rock, as they say.  
| W-What?  
| As much as I love hurting your dear brother, you're the easier target.  
  
### Post-Battle

| (Defeated) Ugh… This isn't good. I must go back to him….  
---|---  
| ARRGHHH!!  
| What's going on?! We defeated the other water maiden! Why isn't he calming down?!  
| Patience. Leave this to me.  
♫ [Grief (English)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gjju964ArSM) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
(Anri staggers to his knees, and finally collapses to the ground with a dying whimper. He glows and then returns to his normal self, his armor chipped in parts. Camilla runs to pick up her brother, while everyone watches on in worry.)  
| Anri!! Please! Say something!  
| …  
| I saw her…  
| What?  
| I saw… Dia…  
| What are you talking about…?  
| I… her…  
(Anri goes limp in her arms, causing Camilla to panic)  
| He must be in delirium before he lost consciousness.  
| Delirium?  
| Your highnesses!  
(Daniela comes galloping, snapping Camilla out of her overwhelming worry.)  
| I came here as fast as I could.  
| O-Oh… How did it go?  
| Impeccably well, despite the setback here. Thanks for picking up the slack on this end.  
| Of course. You have Azura to thank as well for keeping Anri at bay.  
| Well… thanks, Lady Azura… But… at bay? What do you mean?  
| Apparently he went berserk while in dragon form.  
| Huh, did he forget his stone or something?  
| Something… like that.  
| His highness must be lacking sleep and probably was very forgetful. As much as I understand that, we'll have to have a talk about this.  
| What? But he definitely…  
(Kaze nudges him to remind him to keep his thoughts for a later time.)  
| Well, of course. It would be bad for him to forget again…  
| In any case, we seized the stronghold. Pat yourselves on the back, or something. And we need to set up a healer's tent immediately. The prince needs a proper bed and healing.  
| But Lady Daniela, surely I can-  
| Yes, I know, you could heal him yourself, but you probably tired yourself out trying to stop him, if all this damage indicates anything.  
| I… Thank you.  
| Don't mention it.  
(Daniela stares at them for a moment.)  
| Hold a moment, why are there only three of you?  
| What?  
| Where's Lady Elise?  
(Horror dawns upon Camilla when she realizes she had forgotten about Elise for five minutes.)  
| Oh no, where's Elise…?  
| (To the other soldiers) You there, have you seen Elise?  
| S-She was fighting with us for a while, I’m sure of it! Speaking of which, her retainers aren't here, either.  
| We're sorry, milady. We should have paid more attention.  
(Camilla freezes in place, building the worst case scenario in her head.)  
| Beruka… Selena… go out there and look for my sister.  
| Yes, Camilla.  
| Understood.  
| Lady Camilla, please don't-  
| Lady Daniela! Your highnesses!  
(A tired, desperate Effie, half her armor stripped, comes in with a paper.)  
| Effie! What the hell happened to you?  
| I… just ran… back… *wheeze*… from the… rebels.  
| Lady Effie. Where. Is. My sister?  
| *gasps* They have her… They have Elise… and Arthur…  
(The announcement has everyone gasping in shock, and Camilla's arm's go slack. Thankfully, she's still sitting so Anri's head doesn't go flopping to the ground.)  
| … It's as I feared.  
| No… oh no… I'm sorry, you two, I'm so sorry….  
(On the other side…)  
♫ [Time of Retribution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs) - Fire Emblem Fates  
| Hm, so the prince was put down before we could make good use of him…  
| Hey!  
| Hm? Oh, you're fine.  
| Matthaus, tell me the truth. How did you find someone who could sing and make that prince… turn into that? I never told you anything specific.  
| I told you, I read a lot and got lots of friends.  
| … Friends?  
| You mean those shady guys who hurt Hinata when he was trying to tail you?  
| What? He did that to Hinata?  
| Matt! We're going to have to abandon this post and retreat.  
| What? But why?  
| As good as our diversion was, that Daniela, she bested me.  
| Urgh, that's just like her… But we got something better.  
| What?  
(Matthaus shows that he has captured someone rather special. It's Elise, who's kicking and failing in the grip of some pretty tough mercenaries.)  
| Let me go! Or my family will get you!  
| Wait… what? How did you-  
| Isn't this just as good, Scarlet?  
| That's… rather impressive. We now have leverage against the family. Good work, Matt.  
| All right, let's hurry up and pull out then.  
| Hey, I’m not done with-  
(They hear the thunder of armor, and in comes Arthur, followed by Effie.)  
| ELISE!!  
| Let go of my lady this instant! I'll have you fiends be brought to proper justice!!  
| Crap, it's the princess' retainers!  
| Shoot them.  
| What? Wait-  
(Arrows and javelins are sent in the two retainers' directions. Arthur has the bad luck of getting hit with a few arrows even though he tries to dodge, while Effie tanks through them all. Despite the arrows sticking out of him, Arthur catches up with Effie.)  
| Effie! Arthur!  
| I'M COMING, ELISE! I'M-  
(Effie is thrown bodily backwards by magic. Arthur stops to look back.)  
| Urk!  
| Effie, no!  
| Effie…  
| Hm, maybe we should capture them. Retainers are almost worth just as much as their princess together, aren't they?  
(Arthur runs back to help Effie up, and notices the rebels are surrounding them.)  
| This is bad… We need to rethink this.  
| And leave Elise?! Are you insane?!  
| No, but…  
(Arthur quickly grabs at Effie's armor and tears off the biggest part of her armor. Then he helps her to her feet.)  
| Go, Effie.  
| But why?!  
| They're going to capture you, too, if you stay. And I don't want you or Lady Elise to get hurt by the likes of them.  
(Arthur shoves Effie, forcing her into a run.) 1  
| Go, Effie! (Now to the rebels) Now face the face of justice, you fiends!  
| Justice? You? Don't make me laugh!  
| Don't hurt them! Wound, not kill!  
| What the… (A frustrated growl) Urghh…  
  
### Wall of Arbon, Healer's Bay

AnriA-All right…

♫ [Homesick (Dark)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_ffupv0Fag) - Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Urgh… ugh…  
| Anri?! You're awake!  
(Camilla smothers her poor brother in a tight hug. Tears are springing from her eyes for the fifth time this morning.)  
| Oh gods, I thought we lost you, too…  
| What happened? I thought we were on route to the base with Elise…  
| We mostly succeeded, but you lost control as soon as the fight started. In your retainers' terms, you went berserk.  
| No… that can't be…  
| I was too far away from you to subdue you properly. We're sorry.  
| But you're here, and alive! You have no idea how happy we are!  
(Anri is a little overwhelmed by all the extra affection, and quickly realizes someone is missing?)  
| … W-Where's Elise?  
| …  
| T-That is…  
| Princess Elise was captured by the rebels in our ambush on their stronghold. They took advantage of the chaos in stopping you and our actual mission.  
| Oh, gods… no… Was it my fault?  
| I'm sorry, Lady Daniela… If not for my lack of control, you would not have lost so many men… and my sister…  
| It was not your fault, Anri. You were just tired and forgot the Dragonstone, right?  
| No, I…  
| Rest up. I need you and Princess Camilla to be present when we find Princess Elise.  
| We've sent scouts out to look for the rebels' other strongholds. The faster we find them, the faster we'll find Elise. So... please rest, all right?  
| A-All right… (as he starts getting tired again.)  
  
1 This might not make sense for now, but it's shown in previous chapters that a big faction of the rebels become desperate and jump off the slippery slope and have begun dealing brutal attacks to Nohrian soldiers they capture. Arthur may recognize that Effie is strong, but he doesn't want her or Elise to get hurt the same way as the other soldiers were. Better only one of them hurt rather than both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess being the youngest means you get kidnapped a lot.


	81. 13.7 The Forgotten Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and company come to handle the hostage exchange with Scarlet, but the deal falls through when Matthaus reveals his true colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said this is a literal rough draft? Yeah, this is how you rough draft.

### A Forest Clearing, Cheve

♫ [The Dim Abyss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94wJhRvJjtE) – Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| So this is where he said he'd be… This is the right location, right, Benoit?  
| Yes.  
| Thank you, again, for accompanying us.  
| It's all right.  
| I hope Elise is unharmed.  
| If they did anything to her, they will pay dearly.  
| Then I hope this meeting won't come to that.  
| Here they come…  
(A line of rebels steps out into the clearing, flanking Matthaus, Scarlet, and Takumi. Anri worries that they could be outnumbered and that Daniela could be unable to help them.)  
| No weapons?  
| None.  
| Good.  
| Where is my sister?  
| Relax. She'll come out soon enough.  
| We have to discuss the terms of our exchange first.  
| So what is it that you want us to do?  
| It's what we've always been asking for. Pull your troops out of the Wall of Arbon.  
| You've caused my people so much suffering for these past years. It's time you end this.  
| And how does that make up for the hundreds you've tortured and maimed?  
| Those deaths were not mine, but mercenaries who have grown restless of your occupation.  
| So you're siding with those 'mercenaries'?  
| Those kinds of mercenaries were not part of our army. If you're so concerned about the safety of the town, that is for me and my men to take care of. This city isn't yours.  
| … Very well. We can arrange that as we smooth out the details…  
| …  
| That's still not enough.  
| What?  
| The Royal House of Lorenzen must pay. All of Nohr must pay.  
| Matt, don't make this any-  
| Men!  
(Half or more of the Chevois resistance are ready to fight, bows drawn, and swords unsheathed. They are ready to lay waste to the Nohrian entourage who had bothered to follow the conditions of the exchange. The other half, including the Hoshidan soldiers, are puzzled by the blatant disregard of the deal.)  
| Damnit…  
| Lord Takumi! Stay behind me!  
| Matthaus… why…?  
| We had an agreement, Scarlet!  
| Believe me, I don't know what's going on, either!  
(Scarlet turns to her armed men in desperation.)  
| What are you doing? Why are you aiming your bows at them!? I order you all to put down your weapons!  
(She receives no positive response to her words.)  
| Why aren't you listening to me? I order you-  
| You're naïve, Red.  
(Scarlet is shocked and turns to Matthaus. For months now, she had suspicions, but she never wanted to believe Matthaus was about to do what he is implying.)  
| What is the meaning of this?!  
| I'm doing what you would never have the guts to do. If we kill the Nohrian royal family here, and the commander of the wall, we will have officially won.  
| You… You coward… and you meant to hold our sister captive so you could defeat us like this?!  
| We never meant to hand her over. She'll be dead by the time we're through with you. You were the pathetic ones who came expecting this to be fair.  
| Are you insane?! If we kill them, no, if we had four members of the royal family killed like this, what could you possibly stand to gain?! Cheve would be razed down for sure! Lay down your-  
| Oh, Scarlet… Your words won't mean anything. All these men? They answer only to me only. Only men like then could the Nohrian soldiers a message that we were not to be trifled with.  
| W-What…? Why…?  
| When we formed this resistance, we had to be ready to give everything, to do anything. You did this to make the Nohrians pay for what they took away from you, and so did I. I'm merely taking back what I lost.  
| Hm, as I thought.  
| When I meant taking back what we lost, I meant that by Chevois independence. To act the same way the Nohrians did on us would serve nothing! We can't continue that cycle by killing for revenge by… this!  
| And this is why you are in this situation. When you began stepping away from any chance we get at, all because it wouldn't be "right". That is why all these men had become disillusioned with your words and flocked to me, who had the stronger hand.  
| As your strategist, I made sure the resistance stayed alive, and that we would make progress. I ordered attacks on the city to weaken the guarding Norhian forces by spreading them thin. I killed and tortured soldiers for any semblance of information I could get, so I could make this resistance all the more stronger. I killed dozens more as payment to achieve even more assistance to our forces. To kill everyone in this forest is nothing different.  
| No… gods, this can't be…  
| Y-you mean all those dead soldiers and all those graves… that was you all along?  
| Indeed.  
| You… You basatard! Our resistance was meant to fight the Nohrians while keeping the trust of our fellow Chevois! And… to think you would go and ruin that trust?! You dare sully our name?!  
| You think Cheve would ever prosper if we went about with your way? Nothing good ever came out of that! Especially when the other side is just doing the same as I have for even longer! Your way would have led us to doom like your family's Company Etoile, who were executed along with the Durands because they helped the Hoshidan queen escape because they tried to play by the rules.  
| I've lost far more than you ever could over the same mistake. I suffered a punishment that was beyond cruel and unusual. My family, my home, my titles, and everything that I used to have that was about me are gone! All because of the rotten Nohrian nobility and their king! I can never live the way I used to because of them!  
| I have nothing!  
(Matthaus reveals his whip, or rather, Saverio's whip, and tries to hit Scarlet, but Scarlet blocks the attack, she notices the shape of the unicorn on the handle. Everyone is taken aback.)  
♫ [Vanity Judge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j0GFsvKkJ0) – Fire Emblem Fates  
| It's… it's the whip.  
| … That crest… You're…  
| That's right. I am Matteo of Durand, the dear little cousin to the infamous Saverio. I had no brothers or sisters, and my parents died young, so he was the closest thing I had to a sibling. Taught me everything I know, entrusted me with his prized possession before he perished.  
| So it was you, a Durand in the flesh, and not even an imposter?  
| Of course. A shame for you that I survived your assault. I remember that night as clear as day, when I saw the Nohrian army come and murder everyone. My cousin, still alive then, gave me his beloved whip and told me to survive to repay him as he flew me as far as he could to safety before turning back. I would never forget those sad, regretful eyes to be parted from this world…  
| I think you have it all wrong. The family of Durand were murderers! Don't you have a single ounce of empathy for their victims?  
| None of you could ever understand what troubles kept my family at night. Some of them had to do those things because of the rotten royal court pushing them around! We did what we had to do to survive, do dirty favors for the royal family, play the villain, and then we had to die for it?! All of us?! 1  
| …  
| There should be no reason for me to withhold my name in shame. I vowed I will repay my cousin as I had promised him. I changed my name and joined the other bereft children. When one of them decided she would start a revolution, I joined because of all the people I could gather to unite under her cause, and to enact my own plans.  
| …  
| And how all that waiting has paid off! I shall slaughter you all the same as my family has suffered. With the war that is happening, there would be no time to try and hold us down. Cheve would have her breath of independence sooner than you'd expect.  
| This… this must be a cruel joke.  
| He's mad. We need to finish him quickly.  
| Don't think I'll make this easy. I was serious when I said I wanted you all dead.  
(A small army of Faceless approach the party from behind.)  
| What in the-  
| They're Faceless?!  
| A man like him should have never been able to get those!  
| Then we'll kill them all the same.  
| Matthaus! You won't get away with this!  
| No need for that. Once my men and these Faceless get rid of all of you, no one will live to tell the tale. Consider it justice.  
| Grr…  
| Scarlet, if you want us to get out of here alive, we're going to have to make choices we don't like. So, what will it be?  
| Fine. But only for now.  
| Takumi! You're second in command now! After Matthaus!  
| All right.  
| Lord Anri! Lady Camilla! We must rout the enemy!  
| I see. We should make sure they don't escape. Anri and I will find any Dragon Veins to manipulate.  
| A good plan. It'll be easy since I can't forgive them.  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Vanity Judge (Roar)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uglKlZFv55o) – Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Anri! Camilla! Azura!  
| Elise! Are you all right, dear?  
| Not exactly the best but I came here as fast as I could to help you!  
| I’m against that. You need to rest and-  
| No buts! We're stopping this together! I promise I'll take a long nap when it's over!  
| It sounds like she won't change her mind.  
| All right. Be careful, and as soon as this is over, you are going to rest.  
| Okay!  
| ELISE!  
(Effie brings Effie into a deep hug.)  
| Where's Arthur?  
| He's wounded, so I left him with Daniela's troops in the back.  
| Stay close to me, okay? I promise I won't lose you again.  
| R-Right!  
| What?! How did she escape?!  
| I'm not telling the likes of you!  
| Grr… no matter, you will join your family in death right here, right now!  
  
### Camilla VS Matthaus

| I won't make it easy for you to attempt to kill me a second time. Or have you realized what a mistake you've done in participating in that massacre?  
---|---  
| I may be ridden with regret over what I had done then, but in your case, I can make an exception.  
| Like mother, like daughter, I see.  
| My mother has nothing to do with how I feel right now. You hurt my family far too many times. You will PAY!  
  
### Anri VS Matthaus

| Matthaus! Where did you get these Faceless?  
---|---  
| Oh? And wouldn't you like to know?  
| If I had known better, it seems you had some help from that of the Nohrian mages. It would be a great irony, receiving help from those inside the kingdom to win a battle against it.  
| Oh? You wish to play mind tricks with me, queenslayer?  
| No. I just need to know who exactly and why. You don't need to fight like this.  
| So what if I had help from those mages? They had the coin, and I had the bodies.  
| Those were people from your city!  
| It's of little concern to me. Fallmount is rightfully mine, so I do with my people as I see fit.  
| There's no end to your madness, is there? I'm… disgusted…  
  
### Charlotte VS Matthaus

| You know, I had my suspicions about you every time Benny brought me over to see the kid. It looks like I was right all along. Didn't say anything because I didn't want to break his poor heart.  
---|---  
| It's rather unsettling, to see a harlot like yourself to care for someone so weak like him.  
| Ah, you want to say that again? Benny will probably forgive you no matter what, but I sure as hell won't!  
  
### Benoit VS Matthaus

| Why are you doing this?  
---|---  
| Because this is how I will have revenge! I don't want these people to ever hurt me or anyone else ever again!  
| But what of the peace? What of us?  
| Didn't you hear me? I only pretended to be your "brother"? I'd rather have you dead!  
| T-That is fine, if you think of me that way.  
| Grrr! Stop forgiving me! You're wasting my time!  
| Matthaus… please if you would just…  
| Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!  
| What…  
| LEAVE ME BE!  
  
### Scarlet VS Matthaus

| Matthaus… I can no longer stand for this!  
---|---  
| What's the matter, Scarlet? You thought that everything I told you was the truth? For a rebel leader, you sure can be as dumb as they come.  
| Y-You're right. I wanted to ignore your true self, and this is what happened. I let a traitor like you try to take my men away...  
| Oh, don't say that. I'll give Cheve the freedom she deserves. She'll be in my capable hands.  
| No… I won't let that happen!  
  
### Takumi VS Matthaus

| So it was you who let the hostage go free!  
---|---  
| I was warned about you from the very start. I did what little I could top make sure you wouldn't have your way.  
| So you would betray our resistance?  
| I've stood by Scarlet, never you. To treat the hostages as cruelly as you did was against the rules she set. If anything, you were the traitor.  
  
### Daniela VS Matthaus

| It's a disgrace that you even try to revive the name of Durand like this.  
---|---  
| I'll slice you into ribbons, bitch of Arbon! I've patiently waited for this day to kill you and Seraphina's spawn!  
| Hmph! As if you understand patience…  
| Doesn't seem like you speak on your circumstances around these parts! Tell me, why do you think we deserved what we got?!  
| What the family did was unjust. They had to pay for what they done.  
| So you deserve to be absolved because you were "special"?! What of your dear sister, hm? Or did you think of her as a dirty whore?!  
| …  
| Well?!  
| Do not speak of her name again.  
  
### Post-Battle

♫ [Time of Retribution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs) – Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
|  _(Defeated)_ No! This isn't how I wanted it to end! N-No…  
|  Sir Matthaus, you will face the gravity of your crimes under the law of Nohr.  
| Indeed. I shall execute you here personally, and get the rest of your followers, too.  
| Steady your axe, your highness. There will be none of that.  
| Oh? So he won't face our punishment?  
| No. This is an internal matter. This is Scarlet's decision.  
| …  
| I see. Well then, I sincerely hope it goes the way I would like it.  
| Do not worry, your highness. I know what I have to do.  
| Huh, are you going to throw away your dreams for a free Cheve? You'll lose for sure without me! I was the one who helped you win for this long! You would have been nothing.  
(Matthaus turns his gaze on Benoit and Charlotte, who look defeated at how far gone the man has become.)  
| And you, Benoit, and Charlotte… You are the scum of the earth! You knew full well what these people have done, especially the royal family! And you still fight!  
| Scum?! You're talking about yourself here, doing all those things you did to your own people!  
| … I'm sorry… Are there any words you have for Noel?  
| I don't care for that brat. He might as well be a sympathizer of the crown, like you. Should have killed the kid while I had a chance.  
| …  
| Unforgivable…  
| This is the end, Matthaus. I'm sorry things had to end this way.  
(Before Matthaus could protest, Scarlet runs her lance cleanly through Matthaus, and unflinchingly withdraws the blade out of his limp body.)  
| He's actually… dead.  
| Either way, he was going to be.  
| Who will take care of the body?  
| I will. I'll burn it along with those other… things… he brought with him.  
| Very well. It's good that you know the proper procedure.  
(Scarlet turns to her men, who cower under her gaze.)  
| I speak to everyone who has served under me. Those of you who never had our cause in the first place, I advise you all leave before I find you all. Now fall back or leave!  
(The men obediently leave, leaving only Takumi standing by Scarlet.)  
♫ [As All Stars Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfYNkf1rorQ) – Fire Emblem Fates  
| I'm sorry the deal fell through, but… I'm glad your sister and her retainer made it back safely anyways. I don't know how it happened, but I guess it was devil's luck.  
| Thank you for your concern.  
| …  
| Such an apology won't make up for the many lives your underling took from us and your own city.  
| And to that I understand. That's why our conflict will draw to a close soon.  
| If you continue your assault, there is something you should know.  
| Anri!  
| No, she must know about this. Now that the hostage deal was annulled, I still feel I should give her something else in return.  
| … Get on with it.  
| …  
| Matthaus was wrong. There's a man named Hans coming to kill you and the resistance. He will arrive to finish what I came to do if I fail within the amount of time I was given to complete this mission. If we lost this battle, Matthaus would have died anyways.  
| I do not understand.  
| I mean to say that you are going to be put in a corner and will be forced to fight on two fronts. Hans is a cruel, unforgiving man, so I fear he could lay waste to the city of Cheve if he so chooses.  
| But… we can help preserve your resistance forces. I was sent here to ensure stability of Fallmount, and that meant stopping you, but it doesn't have to be that way. If you'll declare that you surrender your claim on Cheve, I can say my mission is complete, and Cheve will be safe. That… is what you want, isn't it?  
| Your concern is appreciated, but you sorely underestimate the ability of my men, with Matthaus' help or no. We will fight anyways.  
| W-What are you saying?  
| I cannot accept such a deal.  
| Then what do you plan to do?  
| We both withdraw for now. Matthaus' turn has done… a number on both our sides. But soon I will march upon the Wall of Arbon. I hope you are prepared for that day.  
| So you mean to risk everything just like that?  
| Yes. That is what I intend to do. I know my limits, and I must give all I can to my cause.  
| As always, you never were one for self-preservation.  
| I've wanted for Cheve to be its own nation, to be able to stand on its own with no one to answer but ourselves. Perhaps what I want is far more simpler than that. To make sure Cheve never experiences another tragedy like the many times it had before.  
| Then we share a grim cause as a fellow Chevois. I'll admit, I would bear you no malice if not for this war we fight in.  
| True… but I've made my bed, and I have to lie in it. If I surrender, I will die by the king's orders. No princely pardon of yours will save me. But if I fight to my last, I will die fighting for what I wanted, and maybe, just maybe, I will win. It's as Matthaus said. I promised that I would do everything I can to give Cheve independence as she deserves.  
| I see. I'm very sorry.  
| But there has to be a way, I'm sure of it! This is foolish!  
| As if your army's wish to continue occupying Cheve isn't. This fight between us served no purpose than to cause further instability in Cheve, in Fallmount, or in your perspective, to subjugate the people once more under the hand that caused them suffering. And for what? It was the single noble house that deserved punishment, not their people who endured the abuse.  
| You may be a kindhearted man of mercy, but I know you can't stay, so who would succeed you to govern Fallmount? Who would protect this city? Would it be someone proper, or yet another tyrant, just like our previous two so-called leaders? I've had enough waiting for more lies, and I chose to allow my people to take matters into their own hands. 2  
| …  
| I'll strike you down if you still wish to stop me. Our means can never align, and so only one of us can see the fate of our city to the end.  
(Scarlet signals for her wyvern to land close for her to depart.)  
| I will see you in the final hour.  
| Scarlet!  
(Scarlet turns to depart and ignores Anri. Anri falls to his knees, realizing that Scarlet has made her mind, and that she is likely doomed. Takumi steps up to him with an unreadable expression.)  
| … Anri.  
| … Yes, Takumi?  
| … That time when you were not yourself… it wasn't me. It was all him. He asked me something, and I said something I probably shouldn't have said.  
| …  
| My condition isn't much of a secret, nor had I ever meant it to be. I don't think you did wrong, not expecting that to happen, but thank you for your concern.  
| I never said- Ugh, never mind.  
| But this… This doesn't change anything. Be prepared for the next time we meet.  
| But why would you want to stay and support this? Scarlet's men have been cut down to only a quarter of her original size. I might not know much, but it's almost impossible for her to succeed…  
| I… I'm still going to stay.  
(Before Anri can ask why, Takumi leaves quickly as well. No one makes a motion to go after him, since that would mean leaving their weakened party.)  
| Anri, we should retreat and tend to our wounded.  
| …  
| If it concerns you, I have an idea, an idea to save them. We can speak about this that later.  
| All right.  
  
1 It's hard to put into words what I meant for Matthaus' rage, since he comes from a very skewed perspective that his family did nothing wrong. He didn't think Saverio and Theresa did anything wrong when he was younger when the massacre happened. He's come to realize that they've done horrible things that deserved punishment (yet he still tries to justify their actions or else it would conflict his childhood perceptions of them), but that certainly didn't warrant the death of the entire house. As one of the surviving members of House Durand, he still believes Fallmount is his, and so he can do as he pleases as well.

2 Scarlet's tragedy is that she could have had a chance to play a part in giving Cheve some autonomy through Anri's intervention, but she was betrayed by forces beyond her control and her own allies that she doubts Anri's hopeful words, even though it would be easy for her to see if there had been more time for Anri to prove himself. She'd rather do things herself rather than leave things to chance at this point. So it's not exactly a "miscommunication failure", rather a really unfortunate lack of time.


	82. 13.7.4 Oboro, Takumi & Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi expresses more of his doubt with the situation in Cheve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you start trying to write meaningful dialogue that makes no sense bc you never posted the stuff building up to it. Oh, well.

### Secret Hideout, Cheve

| …  
---|---  
| Oboro.  
| Lord Takumi!  
  | (Takumi inspects the tray for water and food for the prisoners.)  
| You've been standing there for a while.  
| I… I can't stomach this…  
| You can't stomach… what?  
| Just… everything. I thought it was going to be easy to do what we said we'd do. But… I don't know if I can turn a blind eye to what's happening… what they are doing.  
| Oboro…  
| Tell me I'm wrong, Takumi. That these people deserve what they're getting. That It won't matter what's going on now because when we're gone, we won't have to see this place again.  
| … I can't say that. Not to you. Or anyone in our camp, for that matter.  
| … What?  
| It's been a good month or so since we've been here. And… I, too, began to have doubts. I guess I'm a little glad that I'm not the only one who feels the same way about this entire mess.  
| But yes… I have to agree with you, whatever is going on… it's not what we expected. It makes me think maybe we should have done something to stop this… madness. This was completely beyond our control from the beginning, but... even I don't know what we could have done.  
  | (Oboro takes a deep breath.)  
| … I'm sure if Hinata were awake with us now, he'd say something.  
| Yes… Hinata's… still indisposed. But he'll get better. Scarlet has been good at keeping promises. I trust that her healers will save him.  
| I hope so, too.  
| To be honest, if I had to trust one person in that resistance, it'd be her. Her heart's in the right place, but I guess not everyone who follows her are the same as her. But maybe things will change if they win, when they have the chance to sort things out.  
| Yeah. Maybe Ryoma will see to helping them when that time comes. Or when I take his seat after he ascends to the throne.  
| But let's just focus on the immediate problem beforehand. I don't exactly like the idea of this hostage exchange, but we should keep things civil by taking care of them.  
| Right.  
  | (Oboro looks down back at the tray again.)  
| I… I really should get going. Those prisoners can't feed themselves.  
| … I'll do it, if this kind of thing bothers you.  
| Lord Takumi… This is above your station. You don't have to-  
| You don't look like you could stand another night doing this.  
| Neither are you.  
| … I'll be fine. You've been doing this longer than I have.  
  | (Oboro reluctantly gives Takumi the tray.)  
| Be careful.  
| I will.  
  
### Prisoners' Chamber, Cheve

| Ugh…  
---|---  
| It's okay, Arthur. Just breathe, okay?  
  | (Elise flinches at the sound of the prison door opening, and Takumi steps in, and slides the tray to them.)  
| You're the…  
| …  
  | (Elise gulps in embarrassment, and looks at the tray.)  
| Water…?  
| …  
| Uh… is it-  
| Just drink it. It's the same thing you've been drinking since day one. You're still breathing, aren't you?  
| O-Oh…  
  | (Elise gingerly takes the water and drinks half then shares the other half with Arthur. Takumi tears his eyes away from the ghastly wounds on the man's back while Elise tries to make him sit up.)  
| Urgh… my lady…  
| All right, take little sips. You're still hurt.  
| O-Of course… if only…  
| It's okay. It'll be over soon.  
| Yes…  
  | (After a while, Arthur is laid back on the ground and goes back to sleep, while Elise smiles gently. Takumi bothered to stay around and watches the entire thing happening.)  
| I don't get it.  
| You don't get what?  
| How in the world can you even smile at a time like this?  
  | (The smile on Elise's face falters, and she looks like she is ready to cry.)  
| B-Because… I know that Anri and Camilla will be back for me!  
| You say this after two weeks? The last batch of prisoners went wild after a few days, unlike you. Do you really believe you'll come of this fine?  
| … I don't think you're going to care what I say, but I'll talk anyways.  
| My family… we made a promise a long time ago. We were going to look out for each other and keep each other safe.  
| Hmph. Promises don't really mean anything. They're just words people say to make others feel better. And I'm sure your "happy" family have lied to each other. Maybe even killed each other. I've heard stories.  
| … I'll still believe in them. What matters is that I believe in them now.  
| … Do you even know what your family are going to give up when they get you back?  
| I don't know the details, but I know it will be a heavy price to pay. But they'll deal with it. That's just the way they are.  
| They care for you that much…  
| Yes. For the years I've lived, they've proven time and time again that this promise rings true. So I absolutely believe that they will come for me this time, and in the future.  
| That's why… That's why my family… Xander… Camilla… Leo… Damian… Rose… Jeremiah… and Anri… That's why I love them so much. Just as much as they love me.  
| …  
| You still think I'm insane or something, don't you?  
| … I don't.  
| Oh. That's good… I mean, it's been a while, and I hadn't really thought about how many days have passed until you told me.  
| You're right… there's no way of telling night or day in this place…  
| I'm… used to waiting, so this is nothing.  
| ... ?  
| This won't make much sense to you, but I used to wait for months and months. The person I spent so long waiting for didn't come to see me, even though we should have been family.  
| But I didn't realize that what I wanted was with me all along. I had brothers and sisters. With them, I didn't have to wait as long.  
| …  
| You have a family, too, don't you? Anri said that he had brothers and sisters on the east lands, too. I guess… you're his brother, too.  
| I mean, from what Anri's said… I'm sure you were waiting for far longer than I have, so of course you'd understand somewhat…  
| …  
| Oh… sorry… I shouldn't have said anything.  
  | (Takumi gets up to leave without warning.)  
| I apologize! But thank you… for the water. I'll tell Arthur that you brought it yourself.  
| … This is the only time I'm going to be here. I was only filling in for someone.  
| Oh, so that's why the scary lady wasn't here. I guess you don't plan on coming back anytime soon.  
| Yeah.  
| Well, thanks for keeping us company, anyway.  
| …  
| … About waiting…  
| Hm?  
| I've waited. For a long time, perhaps much like you. I've waited for things to turn back to normal again, but that time never came.  
| I don't know what you're wishing for, but I'm sure you will get what you want someday.  
| … F-Forget all the nonsense I just said.  
  | (Takumi quickly leaves, and shuts the door behind him.)  
| … Why should I...?  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi wants to delete this entire conversation, but too bad. It's in stone.


	83. 13.8 Takumi's Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and his men move to face Scarlet but they must pass by one more obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rehash of Chapter 23 of Conquest with included context of the entire Cheve Arc, so Takumi jumps earlier than in the plot thinking he was doomed.

### Wall of Arbon

| Scarlet's first wave has just begun.  
---|---  
| This is far more than we expected. It seems we'll be held up for a while.  
(They stop and see an unexpected line of rebels)  
| Wait that's…  
| No…  
| So you've come out for this final hour, Anri? Azura?  
| We told you to leave while you still could.  
| And my answer is going to be the same as last time. I won't leave until Scarlet wins.  
| But Takumi, this is going to fail if you don't leave! There's still time to get you out of harm's way!  
| I stand only by Scarlet and her resistance. If she chooses to fight, then I will defer to her decision here in Cheve.  
| What about our family? Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura… They don't want you to fall here. Do they?  
| We all joined to this war fully expecting to give up our lives. You know that better than anyone. When we're so close, we'll give anything for that chance to win.  
| But we're giving you a chance to live. We can save Scarlet, too, if you could just cooperate with me. With just some dipl-  
| Diplomacy? You want to talk diplomacy? When you killed Mother and betrayed us?  
| Takumi…  
| … I understand your pain, Takumi, but I still have a lot to answer for. But I can't afford to die now.  
| Then nothing has changed.  
  
### Pre-Battle

| So we should continue with the plan?  
---|---  
| Yes, we should try to minimize casualties by cordoning off the Hoshidan forces, and counteract Takumi's should he decide to use Dragon Veins. The faster we get to him, the more time we'll have to persuade him.  
| Right, let's hope this works.  
  
### Kaze VS Oboro

| Oboro, it seems we meet again.  
---|---  
| It's taken me a while to accept that you have sworn yourself the traitor prince. And after what's happened, I can now see why. But that hardly changes things.  
| Then I’m sorry things had to end this way.  
| That's right. Rue the day you chose the wrong man to serve!  
  
### Kaze VS Hinata

| Where you the last time our forces fought? You weren’t there when the hostage situation went south.  
---|---  
| Ah, you know, had to sit out because of an injury. There was mutiny in the resistance.  
| You suffered at the hands of Matthaus? It's a good thing you lived to see another day. That man had done much more than roughing people up.  
| Fortunately so. But that means I can still defeat you. Prepare yourself!  
| Very well.  
  
### Azura VS Takumi

| Takumi! Stand down and retreat once and for all! This will be your last chance.  
---|---  
| Never. Not when we still have a fighting chance.  
| I know you're trying to prove yourself, but there is no shame in returning home after this. All will be well if you do as we say.  
| Why should I trust what you say? After all those years we've tried to accept you, you only turned heels and came crawling back to these Nohrians!  
| I had good reason to leave, Takumi. After the events of the past week, I hoped you would understand.  
| Maybe I would if you made things easy to understand! You're just doing as you've always done! Always lying and making excuses! I wouldn't be surprised that you lie to your new family as well!  
| I don't mean to hide these things from anyone, Takumi, and I speak no lies. I only ask that you see the bigger picture.  
| Quiet, Azura! You've made a fool of me for too long!  
  
### Anri VS Takumi

| Please... I can help you. I never wanted you to get hurt. Not over this.  
---|---  
| You're only saying things too good to be true so I will let my guard down and let you win. You can't fool me!  
| But do you not want to fight me and Azura anymore? You've done tremendous things like releasing Elise and taking our side against Matthaus, the true evil behind this rebellion. I had thought you've a change of heart.  
| I am not like you. Staying here in Nohr has opened my eyes to many things, but whatever sentiments I have hasn't clouded my judgment on what I believe is right, and that includes seeing you punished for your crimes!  
| You won't find the justice you seek here, as much as I wish to give you that justice. Or are you staying here because of your own interests and never Scarlet's? You're starting to look as selfish as Matthaus.  
| Stop trying to be above it all! You have no right to tell me to stop fighting just for your own convenience at my own expense! At least what I want is the same as what Scarlet wants, and doesn't bring the whole resistance altogether!  
| It'll be over soon, whether it be by my hand or Hans'. I promise you will be treated fairly.  
| Stop... Just stop telling me lies! You will not sway me! Not when my victory is so close!  
| But Takumi-  
| The Anri I know is dead! Don't try to be like who you were years ago! I won't listen to you!  
  
### Post-Battle

| So… I’ve lost…  
---|---  
| No, this isn't a loss, but this battle is over, Takumi. You and all your remaining soldiers will be taken prisoner.  
| We'll take good care of you! Not like that awful Matt! Right, Anri? Camilla?  
| You'll be in very, very good hands.  
| Well, we'll try. Your Hoshidan soldiers who still remain will be taken care of as well.  
| Only for us to be a bargaining chip to my family, and yours! I cannot allow it, coward!  
| We implore to see reason, Takumi! We can resolve this peacefully before others could do worse to you and Scarlet than us.  
| That's right! You can go home!  
| I could never choose between two such cruel fates! I hope you rot in a pit of eternal torment for this! Both of you!  
(Elise flinches at the comment directed at Anri and Azura. Camilla is ready to lob Takumi's head off, but knows to respect the two's family affairs now.)  
| That's right! If it wasn't for either of you, none of those awful things would have happened to Hoshido! No one would have to go to war! No one would have had to die! We could have been a family! Perhaps we could have fixed things if you stayed, but you went and ran away, like the cowards you were!  
| You're right. I was a coward. In some ways, I didn't stay because I knew that if I did, I'd surely be dead.  
| So you admit to your own guilt?!  
| What matters now is what I do after all that I've done.  
(Refusing the possibility of returning home in shame, Takumi props himself up and starts limping towards the end of the wall. Perhaps this mistake was all his own doing, but he doesn't want to think now that he only has a few moments left to live, he thinks.)  
| Fine. Just get it over with… I just don't want to deal with this anymore. Your lies. Everything. Just kill me now.  
| What?  
| Kill me. I don't care whatever prisoner sentence you give me. You're going to kill me anyways. If you want me dead, then kill me now.  
| I… I can't do that!  
| Kill me, damnit! Kill me like you killed Mother!  
| NO! Why would you ask that of me?! We only wished for you to return home safe! Neither you or Scarlet should have to die in vain like this!  
| Why bother… going home when I failed? And you can't even give me the satisfaction of accepting that I was right to doubt you…  
(Takumi takes a step closer to the edge of the castle.)  
| If you can't do that for me, your little brother, I'll just… do it… myself…  
| Takumi…  
| Takumi?! TAKUMI! NOOOO!!  
(Takumi throws himself off the wall, while Anri runs to try to catch him, but he only gets his hair tie, for dramatic purposes.)  
| No! Takumi… no…  
(Anri turns to Azura. He doesn't want to be angry at her because they had put a lot of thought into their strategy, but…)  
| You said this was going to work! We were supposed to save him!  
| I-I'm sorry… It seems our words and efforts weren't enough, like we had thought.  
| Th-this can't be happening… If he only just let me…  
(Anri tries to run down to the ground to find his brother's body.)  
| Where are you going, Anri?  
| I need to find him. I just… I just need to see-  
(Camilla holds Anri back.)  
| You can't just run out there, Anri! We are still fighting!  
| He… He just jumped off! He could be dead, but maybe there's a chance! Camilla, let me go this instant!  
| I'm sorry, Anri. I'm really sorry, but…  
(Camilla slaps Anri across the face, leaving him staring dumbly in shock. Camilla thoroughly regrets doing this and grabs his shoulders to steady him.)  
| …?  
| You're overwhelming yourself.  
| …  
| You said that we need to keep going and do whatever we can. And if we want that to happen, we all have to focus!  
| R-Right…  
| We still have Scarlet to deal with, and we're running out of time. We have to go.  
| But… Takumi…  
| I know. But now is not the time to mourn yet.  
| …  
| Milady, I've sighted Hans' forces preparing their assault. Lady Daniela has failed to deter him, and he is going to enter at any moment.  
| If it's any trouble, I'll go for you. You're needed first on the front lines anyways. 2  
| Yes… that would be most ideal. We must hurry.  
| … (I need to pull myself together… Just don't think. Just move.)  
| Yes. Let's.  
  
1 I think one of the bigger problems in Fates was that sometimes Azura gets forgotten by the plot. Most of the dialogue is directed at Corrin only, even though Azura has similar circumstances. So, I try to make sure Azura and Anri get an equal amount of attention. 2 There was going to be a subplot of Takumi also truly having died as well, but Azura's necromancy would have brought him back. But that probably complicates things, so Takumi is just stupidly damn lucky. Anyways, Anri's plan to save Takumi falls through and Azura takes matters to her own hands without telling anyone because that's how she rolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not possessed Takumi in the Cheve Arc would prove interesting, in that he'd probably hang around people who are Chevois/Nohrian, and his views would be somewhat changed a little. After seeing Anri's actions, he would see how he may have misjudged Anri, but he is correct to not excuse what has happened. He isn't ready to throw himself on something entirely new like trusting Anri and Azura to do the right thing, and he doesn't want to think about the possibility that perhaps the two of them have Hoshido in their best interests even if they are on different sides. But now he has to live with that since he survives.


	84. 13.8.2 Oboro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeat in Cheve, Oboro and Hinata are forced to flee as soon as possible, but they refuse to leave Takumi behind. While they panic, an unexpected visitor arrives with their prince.

### Not far from Cheve...

| Once we pass through this forest, we'll be straight in Nestra. They can't do anything to us there…  
---|---  
  | (Oboro slows to a halt, and Hinata notices she's lagging behind and stops as well.)  
| … We have to go back.  
| …  
| … Why aren't you saying anything?! This is Lord Takumi we're talking about!  
| As much as I want to go, we had our orders. We were to leave as soon as things got dangerous.  
| But Takumi…  
| We're the only ones left. There's no way he could have survived that fall. If we go back, who'll return to deliver the message to the high prince?  
| Urgh… Then you can go by yourself. I'll try and get Takumi out of there. At least before they do something to him.  
| That's suicide.  
| You think I don't know that?!  
| … If you're going to go, I'll go, too. With an extra hand, we'll definitely get Lord Takumi back, right?  
| Right. Now… where do we start…?  
  | (A rustling of bushes puts them on high alert.)  
| I see you have waited for your master. My guess was correct, after all.  
  | (The retainers spin around and see Azura emerging from the thick of the forest, staff in hand and something else.)  
| Y-You!!!  
| Oboro, wait!  
| You should think twice before you attack me. Otherwise you'll both lose someone precious to you.  
  | (Azura lays Takumi's unconscious body on the grass as gently as possible.)  
| …  
| Oh no…  
| Lord Ta-  
  | (Azura threatens Oboro with the point of her own lance.)  
| Not so fast. As a member of the Nohrian army, I hold him under my custody as a prisoner of war. I will release him to you if you agree to certain conditions.  
| You… You witch! You dare hold our prince hostage?!  
| Indeed, how despicable of me, but I'll have you know that he could have died if I hadn't been quick enough to save him. See? He's still breathing.  
| You better not have done anything funny to him.  
| Would you rather he be returned to you the broken thing he was?  
| …  
| That fall was dangerous indeed. I'm sure he was within an inch of his life when he broke almost every bone in his body, yet were you there to rush to his aid?  
| Th-That's-  
| I believe you are the ones who should be guilty here.  
| Grrrr….  
| Nevertheless, I've healed him properly so he can escape with no complications. It would be a problem if you had to escape with a severely wounded man.  
| All right, what are your conditions?  
| You can't be serious, Hinata!  
| What? You want Lord Takumi to be a Nohrian prisoner?  
| Not a chance. All right… princess. What do you want us to do?  
| I only ask that you will return straight to Hoshido and deliver your report to the high prince as you two must have been instructed to. And you will never step foot on these lands. Any more rebellious activity in our borders, and I will make sure that you will not live to walk again the next time we meet.  
| That was exactly what we planned to do. So…  
| There's another condition, isn't there?  
| Of course not. I am quite generous.  
| That's impossible. You're setting us up or something, aren't you?  
| I'm being truthful this time. I have not a trick up my sleeve. Your prince was safe and sound under my care. He will wake by dawn.  
| I don't believe you! Now, die!  
  | (Oboro tries to attack Azura again, but Azura moves quickly. The water from a nearby pond splashes into Oboro's face, forming a ball of water enveloping her head.)  
| Hrk!  
  | (Oboro experiences the sensation of drowning.)  
| Oboro! Why, you…!  
| Hm.  
  | (Azura sets water on Hinata in the same fashion.)  
| Grwah!  
  | (After a few seconds, Azura lets them go, and the two horrified retainers fall to their knees.)  
| *gasp* *cough* *gasp* What was… that…?  
| *wheeze* *cough* A… monster…  
| Call me whatever you like, but I hope you are convinced now. I ask that you take my words seriously.  
| *cough* *cough* F-Fine. We're leaving.  
  | (Oboro struggles to get up, and slings Takumi over her shoulder. Hinata holds her lance for her, but his eyes linger on Azura.)  
| A question, Lady Azura.  
| One question. And one question only.  
| Why would you do this for us? For him?  
| …  
| Well?  
| Because I do whatever I feel is right.  
| So you're a spy?  
| I am no spy, for I am loyal to no one. Besides, it's not his time to die.  
| …  
| Let's just go.  
| Right.  
  | (The two of them leave while carrying Takumi away, while Azura looks on.)  
| …  
| O, soul of the father dragon, protect our fragile flesh and mind with mantle shrouded in mist.  
  | (Azura cloaks herself in illusory mist.)  
| It seems that the fighting has died down. I should hurry back before they notice I was gone…  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azura ain't playing no games...


	85. 13.9 Felled Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the Cheve Arc, in which Scarlet faces her demise head on, without regrets. Anri must accept his own limits and resort to damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this chapter is supposed to be the kicker, but since I write things out of order, you're just going to be guessing "well what the hell did she do that was so bad she can't be saved?" for a while.

### Chevois Square

♫ [Prelude to Dispute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uo2H7K_WJ_o) - Fire Emblem Fates

| Lady Daniela, all civilians have been told to stay at home, as you ordered.  
---|---  
| Good. We'll begin on the mark of my signal.  
| Yes, ma'am!  
| I'll take the east side of town.  
(Hans shoots Anri a warning look, and Anri glares back.)  
| …  
| With our side, Daniela's, and Hans', Scarlet won't be able to stand a chance…  
| This is all so sad...  
| But this is what must be done, Elise.  
| I don't want to accept it. She was so nice…  
| Isn't there something we can do?  
| Well, we don't have much time to persuade her.  
| Then we have to buy time to do that. We have to get to her before he does. Because if we do, we just might be able to protect her.  
| I see. We should distract Hans somehow. But how?  
| Simple. We set a fog with my magic.  
| Or we could physically stop him with the Dragon Veins running through here.  
| Yes, there is that. Both can come in handy as well. We're coordinated enough to deal with the fog. I'm sure of it. 1  
| I'll take your word for it.  
| So that's the plan? If that's all, I should take to the skies with the others. Don't want to get caught up in Azura's fog, can I?  
| Yes. Let's hope this plan is a success.  
| Stay safe, Camilla.  
| Who do you take me for? Be careful, too, dear. Let's go, Elise. 2  
| Okay. See you, Anri, Azura. Let's hope this turns out fine.  
| We promise.  
(Camilla takes off on her wyvern, and Elise rides off, leaving the two of them on the ground. Anri takes a deep breath and readies his sword.)  
| Now it's just us. Everyone's counting on us to do it.  
| I'll begin the song, then.  
| Yeah.  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Condemnation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUsXjKy1blQ) - Fire Emblem Fates

| We stand here in the face of oppression, for the freedom of Cheve!  
---|---  
| Scarlet…  
| Haha, time to kill the little rebel leader.  
| O, soul of the father dragon, protect our fragile flesh and mind with mantle shrouded in mist!  
(A fog settles upon Hans and his men. They are confused by the sudden change.)  
| Huh? What is this fog?  
| There's our chance. Let's reach Scarlet before Hans does!  
  
### Camilla VS Scarlet

| Please do excuse me, but this doesn't have to end in further bloodshed.  
---|---  
| Only for me to leave the sake of my city to sure chance? No, it's too late for me to gamble anymore. This is my last stand, as it should be.  
| And what a sad last stand this will be.  
| Ha! For someone who pities me, you don't seem to say the same for all my men you've killed these past weeks.  
| You are incorrect. Every waking night, I am haunted by the innocents I killed, and the lives I ruined. That is why I will do whatever I can to help you, given the chance.  
| To satisfy yourself?  
| This isn't for myself. This is for my brothers and sisters. My wife. My retainer.  
| And I fight for the sake of others as well.  
| I suppose I tried. If a dignified death is what you wish, then I will grant that wish.  
| Thank you for understanding.  
  
### Daniela VS Scarlet

| So this is how you die? A shame. I could have used a woman like you in my ranks.  
---|---  
| Always thinking only of other people's utility.  
| Well, I suppose I had an idealistic wish that we could rebuild Cheve together, as fellow Chevois.  
| Ha, you're impossible.  
| Well, that's what people tell me when I tell them that. Too bad it won't come true.  
| Now you're just trying to make me feel a little guilty. Well, I do. But I can't stand down after all the lives lost, and all that we suffered. I might as well try, even if I am to die.  
| As I would expect. You're quite troublesome.  
| I wouldn't be your nemesis if I weren't, Dania.  
  
### Anri VS Scarlet

| So, we meet for the final time. Shall we begin?  
---|---  
| Scarlet, I have to warn you that a madman of a general is coming for you. There's still a chance if you surrender!  
| …  
| Scarlet, your townsmen and your men believe in you, in the possibility of peace to Cheve and Nohr! This isn't the time to die in vain!  
| My answer remains the same. It's too late now, remember?  
| No... Please…  
| Enough talk, Prince Anri. It all ends here.  
| …  
  
### Benoit VS Scarlet

| Scarlet…  
---|---  
| Benny, I'm sorry about what happened to Matthaus.  
| I forgive you, but you don't have to fight like this anymore, Scarlet. With Matthaus dead, you don't have to defend yourself of those awful things he did.  
| You mean to say I should surrender to your prince?  
| … Yes. He promised that Cheve would be protected regardless of the outcome. But if you live… it would even better.  
| That Prince Anri… You believe in him that much?  
| … Yes, he and his family are good people.  
| It's like you to be so trusting, Benny, but not me. It's too late for me to just turn a new leaf. He can say he protects me all he wants, but he's only one man. I will face death on my terms here.  
| …  
| I'm sorry, Benny… I wish things would have ended differently.  
| No… I understand. If this is what you choose, I will help you.  
| Thank you, Benoit. Please don't forget me.  
| I won't.  
  
### Hans VS Scarlet

| Just in time, I see!  
---|---  
| Y-You!  
| What's it going to be, little lady?  
| Your death!  
| Hehe… you'll only asking fer trouble… I'll make you learn.  
| Grr…  
  
### Outcome 1: Anri's Party Defeats Scarlet

♫ [Warmth Is Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbaSmXpX6OQ) - Fire Emblem Fates

| A-Agh…  
---|---  
(Scarlet falls to her knees. Anri and Azura come to her aid. Her armor has been dented and chipped considerably.)  
| Scarlet!  
| A-Argh…  
| Are you hurt, Scarlet? We can heal you.  
| You're still talking about making peace with me?  
| But…  
(Scarlet raises her hand as if to refuse help.)  
| No… leave me be. I've lost so much, your highness... I lost myself in the ends that I forgot what I must do to come here… and I let Matthaus do whatever he wanted.  
| What Matteo did is not a reflection of you, Scarlet.  
| No, you're wrong. I am the face of my own rebellion, and so what my men do affects me, and I cannot ignore that.  
| Take me to them, Prince Anri. And me only.  
| What…?  
| I've ordered my men to retreat, that should I fall, they will live as Nohrians once more. Since you've defeated me, they're retreating right now, see?  
| And they'll obey you?  
| After what you and I have done to Matthaus and his loyal followers, the only people left in the resistance answer only to me. Worry not. We've all made peace with this possibility. You have given them reason to realize that this city could be safe. I… and they… will entrust Fallmount's future to you.  
| Why… Why would you do this?  
| To you, I suppose I am a leader, but to the rest of the country, I am a fool, a traitor. No amount of mere talking will change their minds on that. But you, I think you still have a chance. Not like I do.  
| So go on… slay me now. Once I die, they can all move on and live without fear, and hopefully without the hate that drove my friends, and perhaps me.  
| I… I can't…  
(Scarlet looks crestfallen while Anri closes his eyes, only to hear a sickening sound of twisting flesh from Scarlet's reaction.)  
| Hrgh!!  
(Azura's lance pierces through Scarlet, and Anri watches in horror as the light fades from Scarlet's eyes. Azura closes her eyes as well and withdraws her lance slowly.)  
| … May your soul find its place among the stars to rest.  
| Azura…  
| 'ank…ou…  
(Anri closes the eyelids of the fallen wyvern knight. He looks to Azura, who has remained fairly placid for the entire ordeal.)  
| I'm sorry, I hesitated. You shouldn't have to do that for me.  
| It's all right. They'll still say it was you who killed her anyways.  
| … We should bring out her body as proof. I don't think I could bring myself to remove her head.  
| Me neither… She deserves a proper burial.  
  
### Outcome 2: Hans Defeats Scarlet

| Where's Scarlet?  
---|---  
| I… I don't know… did we not make it in time…?  
(Anri falls to his knees.)  
| No…  
| We probably shouldn't try to approach that area… The carnage that would surely occur would be too much for us… 3  
| We failed… I was a fool…  
  
### On the End of the Chevois Rebellion

It might be contentious that Scarlet must die in this AU even though she sounds like a character who could be "redeemed" in the eyes of the nation if given the chance. In another story, she could have been spared and joined the party as a new ally. But in context of this Nohrian history, and how things cannot turn around so quickly, the burden of her role is something that can't just be undone with one month's passage for a chapter.

The corruption and the sudden fall of a longtime noble house, once a bastion of order to South Nohr, was a heavy blow to the morale of the nation and Fallmount itself. And then there was a ray of light, a sign that perhaps things could be better in the near future. What was once a hope to a dwindling province turned out to be no better than their own enemies, and this betrayal of interests will persist in the psyche of the Nohrian people for a very long time.

The name of Durand and its associates will forever be tarnished. To rebuild Fallmount again would be a heavy investment of time and resources, and a whole lot of support, all of which Anri and his allies don't really have at the moment. Perhaps in a better time, when this problem wasn't overshadowed by war, things would have been better. However, there can still be time to heal. The thing is now isn't the right time yet.

* * *

1 All righty, how about a deliberate fog or war chapter? Okay, just kidding. Just use the dragon veins and create barriers. Or no… how about both??

2 This line is purely to justify 13.9.1's inconsistency where Elise doesn't know about Scarlet's end until Azura and Anri tells him. It would be pretty weird if you had Elise face Scarlet or defeated Scarlet, but… look I wrote 13.9.1 before 13.9 completely, so that's why Elise and Scarlet don't have a personal conversation. I think there's an inconsistency of Benoit not knowing Scarlet is dead, too.

3 You thought I was going to write a gory scene of Hans slicing the hell out of Scarlet? No, this is rated T for a reason. Keep it brief and short, since the next portion is enough to show the aftermath.

* * *

8/26/17: Changed up some of the dialogue so it's Azura who comes up with the idea to create a fog to slow Hans down. Anri has just gotten watched Takumi supposedly die, so he probably isn't in much of a mood to come up with many ideas and is more desperate than ever to at least save Scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a way, Anri succeeded in quelling the rebellion, but never in the way he wanted it. He thinks big, but thinks big far too early.


	86. 13.9.1 Bodies in the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the final battle between Scarlet's resistance and the Nohrian army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a big scene in that how you played the final battle against Scarlet. Scarlet still dies in both options, but outcome of the entire arc and this scene changes depending on how she dies. There are other things that change depending on how you won this battle, but I'll talk about them later. Spoilers on the release of this chapter, because I update non linearly.

Option A: Scarlet was killed by your party.

Option B: Scarlet was killed by Hans' party.

### A Chevois Street

♫ [Time of Retribution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs) \- Fire Emblem Fates 

| HA HA HA!! Death to all who defy the great king of Nohr!  
---|---  
| Please... no... Gaaaah... !!  
| Benny…. Benny…? Where are you?!  
| What's that? A scared little child?  
(Hans drags out a small boy.)  
| No! LET ME GO! HELP!!  
(Charlotte recognizes the child as Noel, the boy who lives with Benoit. Enraged, she comes charging at Benoit.)  
| GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT KID!  
| E-Eep! C-Charlotte!  
(Noel hides behind Charlotte, and she keeps a hand on him to make sure he's there.)  
| Who are you?! And what are you doing raising your axe against me?!  
| You were going to slay a goddamn child?! Who the hell do you think you are?!  
| You bitch! I'm a general of the Nohrian army, retainer to King Garon himself!  
| What…?  
(Noel spots Benny, who is running to help Charlotte.)  
| Benny!  
| Noel! You're all right?!  
(Noel points at Hans, and Benoit gets the picture pretty quickly.)  
| What, you too?  
| You tried to hurt Noel. You will pay.  
| Stand down!  
(Elise comes in on horse, followed by her retainers. She recoils at the bodies littering this one street.)  
| W-What is going on…? 1  
| That Hans! He's attacking the civilians, too!  
| This cannot stand! As a general, you should be holding yourself to a greater standard above everyone else!  
| Exactly! Stop this, now! What do you think you're doing?!  
| Don't worry, milady, I'm saving some of these rats for you. You're just in time to help us take out the trash that started this rebellion.  
| Not my brother, you won't!  
| Yeah, you can't just go slaying everyone! They're civilians!  
| Villagers are just soldiers who haven't grabbed a sword yet, heh heh. If we let them live, it'll come back to haunt us when we least expect it.  
| B-Benny… I'm scared...  
| That's no excuse to take innocent lives. Stop this at once! As Princess of Nohr, I order you to drop your blade and let these people go!  
| Forgive me, milady, but the orders come straight from Lord Garon. You may be a princess, but the King's word is law.  
| F-father ordered you... to do this terrible thing...?  
| His… Majesty…?  
| …  
| He did. My apologies. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wrap up here so we can get back home. Feel free to find somewhere quieter to rest until the dirty work is over, milady.  
| Hans, wait! Stop this madness! HANS!!  
(Elise moves to try to stop Hans from going out with his other lackeys, but Hans looks ready to actually hit her. Her retainers spring to action, but Camilla swoops down and disarms him.)  
| C-Camilla!  
| Don't. You. Dare.  
(Intimidated, Hans backs away, and his followers are scared of Camilla as she lands her wyvern in the middle of the street. Daniela, Anri, and Azura come in quickly after.)  
| General Hans! Lay down your arms.  
| Why, you-  
(He tries to step forth, but Daniela casts a spell at his feet, giving his men pause to even try and fight Daniela and the royal siblings.)  
| Stand down, or I will not hesitate to cut you down as well.  
| And let this… trash go free?!  
| These people aren't trash. They're just Nohrians, the very people you were sworn to protect.  
| Scarlet, leader of the rebels is already dead by my hands. You have no reason to be here anymore.  
| But I'm the-  
| We don't give a damn about who you are. If you plan to pillage a city and raise your hand against the royal family, you're sadly mistaken. 2  
| The king will hear about this!  
| Let him. It's our word against yours. You are not winning here.  
| Yeah! We're going to tell on you if you do anything else!  
| …  
| … As protector of Fallmount, I order you and your reinforcements to pull out and return to Esterlyn, in addition to staying out of Cheve. Tell the king that we have said that you are not needed to finish the job.  
| Grrr…  
| Tt! Still a dog.  
| Daniela and I will see to you personally that you follow my dear brother's rules. You don't want to lose your head, do you?  
| … I'll do what you say.  
(Hans flashes a dirty look at Anri, who is fighting keep a straight face. He's nudged forward by Camilla's wyvern, and he and his men are walked away.)  
♫ [As All Stars Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfYNkf1rorQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| The destruction caused here is extensive. We need to provide aid as much as possible.  
| Of course! But is it true? The battle is over?  
(Anri is hesitant to answer, because he knows it's never going to be over. Azura steps in for him.)  
| It's over, Elise. Scarlet… is dead. Her men have personally agreed to stand down as well.  
| That easily?  
| They respected their leader enough to do that much. Or rather, whoever was left after we purged them of Matthaus' faction.  
| But… didn't they also harm our soldiers?  
| When Anri and I met with Scarlet, we had an agreement to pardon her men while she would be rightfully executed by Anri. Those we had pardoned were the ones who did not participate in the extreme actions.  
| …  
| She… chose to die? She asked Anri to kill her? But why…?  
| She loved this city more than anything. That's why.  
  
### A Chevois Street (Alternate)

♫ [Time of Retribution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs) \- Fire Emblem Fates 

| HA HA HA!! Death to all who defy the great king of Nohr!  
---|---  
| Please... no... Gaaaah... !!  
| YOU MONSTER!  
(Benoit attacks Hans, who blocks his advances. Benoit is put off balance.)  
| What's the matter with you?! Watch where you're swinging that thing!  
| No… You… you killed Noel! I can't forgive you.  
| How dare you! I'm a general of the Nohrian army, retainer to King Garon himself!  
| What…?  
(Charlotte comes to help Benoit.)  
| Benny?! What's going on here?  
(Charlotte sees the destroyed medicine shop Noel, Benoit, and Matthaus used to live in, and she gets the picture pretty quickly.)  
| What, you too?  
| You… slayed the children…?  
| So what? I'm doing them a favor-  
| That is why you must PAY!!  
| Stand down!  
(Elise comes in on horse, followed by her retainers. She recoils at the bodies littering this one street.)  
| W-What is going on…?  
| That Hans! He's attacking the civilians, too!  
| This cannot stand! As a general, you should be holding yourself to a greater standard above everyone else!  
| Exactly! Stop this, now! What do you think you're doing?!  
| Don't worry, milady, I'm saving some of these rats for you. You're just in time to help us take out the trash that started this rebellion.  
| You mean little children?!  
| Yeah, you can't just go slaying everyone! They're civilians!  
| Villagers are just soldiers who haven't grabbed a sword yet, heh heh. If we let them live, it'll come back to haunt us when we least expect it.  
| That's no excuse to take innocent lives. Stop this at once! As Princess of Nohr, I order you to drop your blade and let these people go!  
| Forgive me, milady, but the orders come straight from Lord Garon. You may be a princess, and our leader, but the King's word is law.  
| F-father ordered you... to do this terrible thing...?  
| His… Majesty…?  
| …  
| He did. My apologies. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wrap up here so we can get back home. Feel free to find somewhere quieter to rest until the dirty work is over, milady.  
| Hans, wait! Stop this madness! HANS!!  
(Elise moves to try to stop Hans from going out with his other lackeys, but Hans looks ready to actually hit her. Her retainers spring to action, but Camilla swoops down and disarms him.)  
| C-Camilla!  
| Don't. You. Dare.  
(Intimidated, Hans backs away, and his followers are scared of Camilla as she lands her wyvern in the middle of the street. Daniela, Anri, and Azura come in quickly after.)  
| General Hans! Lay down your arms.  
| Why, you-  
(He tries to step forth, but Daniela casts a spell at his feet, giving his men pause to even try and fight Daniela and the royal siblings.)  
| Stand down, or I will not hesitate to cut you down as well.  
| And let this… trash go free?!  
| Now see here, it was ME who got that rebel bitch for you! I was the one who had to do it, so I get the spoils! And I'm going to do this job… what was it? Oh, yeah, thoroughly!  
(Anri summons the courage to speak.)  
| Scarlet, leader of the rebels is already dead. You have no reason to be here anymore.  
| But I'm the-  
| We don't give a damn about who you are. If you plan to pillage a city and raise your hand against the royal family, you're sadly mistaken.  
| The king will hear about this!  
| Let him. It's our word against yours. You are not winning here.  
| Yeah! We're going to tell on you if you do anything else!  
| …  
| … As protector of Fallmount, I order you and your reinforcements to pull out and return to Esterlyn, in addition to staying out of Cheve. Tell the king that we have said that you are not needed to finish the job.  
| Grrr…  
| Tt! Still a dog.  
| Daniela and I will see to you personally that you follow my dear brother's rules. You don't want to lose your head, do you?  
| … I'll do what you say.  
(Hans flashes a dirty look at Anri, who is fighting keep a straight face. He's nudged forward by Camilla's wyvern, and he and his men are walked away.)  
♫ [As All Stars Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfYNkf1rorQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| The destruction caused here is extensive. We need to provide aid as much as possible.  
| Of course! But is it true? The battle is over?  
(Anri is hesitant to answer, because he knows it's never going to be over. Azura steps in for him.)  
| It's over, Elise. Scarlet… is dead. Her men have likely all been killed by Hans' reinforcements.  
| They kept fighting despite all of this?  
| They respected their leader enough to do that much. Or rather, whoever was left after we purged them of Matthaus' faction.  
| They must be parading those rebels' bodies in the square… How revolting…  
| We were all bound by our own limitations. It was only natural that we would come to this after underestimating the gravity of this situation. I suppose Scarlet knew her own limits, but she didn't stand down, and so she fell.  
| …  
| She… chose to die? Even though she knew it would be painful? But why…?  
| She loved this city more than anything. That's why.  
  
1 Placing Corrin's dialogue with Hans for Elise instead, because I guess it's an excuse to give Elise some obligatory screentime when Anri got his own shit to deal with.

2 Yet another departure from Camilla's canonical character, since she tells Corrin to be complicit for their own safety in the original, whereas here she asserts her authority and doesn't give a shit about defying the king's orders. She's confident to know that she can talk and reason her way out of trouble, as she should as the better player of politics in the family (probably).


	87. 13.9.5 The Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri hosts a small funeral for the fallen Chevois soldiers. Benoit and Charlotte make an important choice.

### Town Square, Cheve

♫ [Voice of No Return](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v--Ekj3ieSs) by Keiichi Okabe and MONACA from Nier  
---  
| ~ Do not fear, my children, for even if you cannot remain in this mortal coil, she lights the way for you to follow. ~  
| So your sister knows the traditional Chevois mourning song, too. She's rather knowledgeable, isn't she?  
| It's a nice sentiment on her part, indeed.  
| But she sounds beautiful, doesn't she?  
| Mm.  
| In a few minutes, you'll have to make a speech.  
| Well, yes, but why couldn't you do it?  
| I don't think they'd like to see my face. They've probably grown tired of it. You're new, and you helped them far more than I could.  
| But you were born here, weren't you? You should at least join us.  
| … All right. But I’m not talking.  
| What's wrong, Daniella? Stage fright?  
| Don't you dare hold it against me.  
| It's okay. We won't tell anyone.  
| I've… never really spoken to this many people at once before… Perhaps you should go, Camilla. You're the eldest.  
| No, that would not be fair. Father assigned you to this mission, so it's you who should publicly take credit for it.  
| …  
(Camilla sees the reluctance in Anri's eyes, and she places her hands on his shoulders to steady him.)  
| I know these past few months were not the best, but… you did what you could. And those people know, too. And this will be important in the future. It's time you stake your claim now.  
| I understand.  
| Anri, it's time.  
| Right…  
(I'm not about to write the whole speech because that would be long, so I'm just writing snippets.)  
| Your people had long wished a life where there would be no more strife from all the tragedies that had taken place in this very city. Those times of hardships will be no longer.  
| Within the next year, Fallmount, Cheve included, will enjoy the same amount of autonomy as her fellow provinces. I will transfer my duties as protector of Fallmount to someone worthy of that name.  
(Skip because I don't know a proper transition between this idea and the next.)  
| For now, let us honor our fallen and reflect on their sacrifices, regardless of their allegiances. 1  
(Anri steps down to talk to the citizens personally. Silas and Kaze follow closely behind him. Daniela does the same in the opposite direction.)  
| It will be a while to give these men proper burials. And for Scarlet as well. The wounds the city has suffered have only reopened again.  
| Scarlet was loved in her city, was she not? Despite all the things the people in her revolution did.  
| After word spread of Matthaus being responsible for the misdeeds, the people had slowly become discontent with her cause. By the time she made her last stand, perhaps the damage was too great.  
| It's unfortunate that this had to happened. Perhaps if we weren't so short on time, Scarlet would have had time to recollect herself and take a more peaceful solution without Matthaus to bring her down.  
| If only we did have the time or the foresight to see what Matthaus had done, I suppose...  
| Anri, I see the two soldiers who were our guides.  
| … I'll speak to them. Please wait here.  
| Understood.  
(Kaze nods while Anri is free to talk to Benoit and Charlotte.)  
| Lord Anri, you dropped this ribbon. 2  
| O-Oh… Thank you… But how did you know it was mine?  
| We saw you carry it tied to your sword the other day, and it must have slipped. Benny here is just good at finding these things.  
| I... can't thank you enough for something that means a lot to me.  
| We came to thank you for being our commander for the past month, by the way. In my view, i think you did well, and I'm not just saying this to flatter you.  
| I don't deserve this kind of praise.  
| Oh, please, we'd be here all day if you keep that up.  
| Thank you, then. I hope you'll continue in your service for your city.  
  
### Outcome 1: Reached Scarlet First

| Lord Anri, I have a request.  
---|---  
| Of course, what is it?  
| Would you allow us to accompany you to the front lines?  
| You wish to join my army?  
| You just said that we should move on, so that is what I choose. I choose to follow a commander as good as you.  
| Oh, count me in as well. I think I could go for a little broadening of my horizons, and more opportunities. I don't mind trying to get into the big leagues.  
| But your little brother Noel? Who will stay to keep him safe?  
| He's coming with us. Benny knows someone in Esterlyn who can take him.  
| The front lines are a dangerous place. No child should have to go there.  
| Whoever said anything about making him fight? Benny had talked to Azura earlier who talked to her bodyguard who had caretaker for his daughter. That's who we're taking him to.  
| Oh. But... why do you say all these things? Despite it all, I failed, didn't I?  
| Despite it all, you allowed Scarlet some honor in her death.  
| Yeah, the other general we were warned about would not have been so kind. It was a horrible choice to make, but you at least tried to make the best of it. 3  
| I'm afraid to imagine what Hans would have done. After seeing him try to move onto your brother like that, I'm glad I stopped him. And I forbade him from coming into town for this memorial.  
| Charlotte and I saved Noel in time thanks to your strategy. I can't think of serving anyone other than you.  
| Then… Of course. I'm sure we have room for the three of you somehow.  
| Good. We have a deal. Just tell us when's the earliest time we leave.  
| I’m honored to fight on your side, Lord Anri.  
| And I as well.  
  
### Outcome 2: Failed to Reach Scarlet First

| Unfortunately… I plan to resign soon. I plan on running the apothecary shop. I'd much like to retreat to the woods, but… I just didn't want to be alone.  
---|---  
| O-Oh…  
| After the events of the other day, I don't think I can fight any longer. Even after Scarlet and Matthaus were doomed, that I knew, I just don't think I can go on now that I've lost Noel, too.  
| And you, Charlotte?  
| I'm staying, too. I don't feel like leaving Benoit by himself. Not resigning, however, not when Cheve needs protection more than ever.  
| I'm sorry. If I had been a little faster, I could have…  
| No, Lord Anri, don't blame yourself.  
| Yeah, don't say that. This was far greater than any of us could handle. You've done your part, so we must do ours in rebuilding Cheve.  
(Benoit gives Anri a woven charm. It's been customized to Anri's liking. Benoit was probably also thoughtful enough to make it so Anri can tie it with Takumi’s ribbon.)  
| We may not see each other again, but I want you to have this.  
| Oh… this is beautiful… Thank you.  
| You're welcome. It's the least I can do.  
| Perhaps you'll come visit again to the city. I'm more than happy to give you a tour of the new place, when times are better.  
| I most certainly will. My work here is unfinished, after all.  
| Well, then, I… shouldn't take too much of your time. I'm glad to have met you, Prince Anri.  
| Yes, me too.  
| And I as well.  
  
1 Knowing Anri, he try to make a plea for a city (and also the region by extension) to heal and move on. So he doesn't specify what "tragedies" have taken place because saying so would mean taking a side in sorts.

I also intended to have a part where Takumi, who survives his fall, to wake up in time for the funeral, so he goes in disguise to see it himself. Witnessing his brother do so many things that conflict with his view of him would give Takumi mixed feelings. But I cut it for later because Azura did tell them to leave Cheve.

2 I imagine there would be a small distinct change to Anri's battle model for maps and cutscenes throughout the story, kinda like how Scarlet gets a flower on her armor in Revelations in that one chapter cutscene. So in this case, I'd imagine he'd strap Takumi's hair ribbon onto his sword regardless of whatever you equip. Or maybe he could wear it himself?

3 Benoit and Charlotte are recruitable depending on how well you finished Scarlet's final map (meaning you defeated Scarlet yourself while stalling Hans). It's a bit of a strategy meant to train the player in future maps. At some point I had the horrible idea to switch the prerequisites for recruitment. It would mean you have two horrible choices to make:

  * You let Hans go after Scarlet so Benoit and Charlotte can save Noel in time and be recruitable.
  * You rob Hans the chance to kill Scarlet so Hans takes his frustrations out on poor Noel and traumatizes Benoit forever.



But that would defeat the purpose of Benoit and Charlotte being inspired by your ability to make the best of a horrible situation, so I went the idealistic route of "Anri stalled Hans so he wouldn't destroy Cheve and so Benny's brother lives".


	88. VO.0 Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri returns to see his family and give his report before the council of generals. He introduces his choice for retainers, and is met with mixed reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the original arc that will be shoved between Chapter 13 and 14. It's basically to give Anri a taste of the actual front lines and also take a bit of a backseat for the other siblings to shine.

### Fort Marseden, Esterlyn

| Come on, hurry up! Xander and Leo are waiting!  
---|---  
| We're coming, we're coming.  
| Fort Marseden is rather beautiful. I'm amazed this is even a fortress at all.  
| From what I recall, it was originally supposed to be a place in the past where the rich went to bathe in the company of others. It's all drained now, and has great strategic value.  
| These baths sound similar to the ones we have in Hoshido. Do you suppose there's a working one anywhere in this place?  
| Sure they do. It's only open to those of higher rank, so don't get any funny ideas.  
| Oh? Is spending a nice time in a hot bath with your loved one a funny idea, Selena?  
| L-Let's not talk about that here.  
| Anyways, you two. We've gone over the routine already, so you better not mess this up, you hear me?  
| Yes, I understand.  
| Y-yeah!  
| Hopefully, we get this over with as soon as possible.  
| If anything, your choice of retainers won't likely be that much news compared to Azura's return.  
| Yeah, don't sweat it. You don't even have to talk this time. That's for later.  
| I've faced the generals once already, and I came out in one piece. It won't be so bad!  
| Yeah…  
| And it's about time I go. I am technically part of the council, after all.  
| Yes. Go on ahead. I'll tell Elise to find you and Xander when we get to the main entrance.  
| Remember! No stuttering!  
| Y-yes, we know!  
| We'll be watching.  
(As Selena and Camilla leave, Anri sees Silas slouch after maintaining his posture for so long.)  
| Camilla's wife is very demanding, isn't she?  
| She's well versed in the customs of the royal court. Considering how badly the three of us may be received, we should be as perfect as possible to avoid further controversy.  
| That's right. But I haven't had any regrets choosing either of you. The two of you have proven yourselves before and even after I made my decision.  
| Anri…  
| …  
| They're expecting us, so we should hurry over there.  
| R-Right!  
| Pardon, but are we supposed to open the doors for you when you enter the chambers?  
| I don't think so… if Lady Selena makes a face at us then we'll know.  
| We probably shouldn't risk it. I'm fine with opening the door for you.  
  
### Generals' Chambers, Fort Marseden

♫ [Obsidian Ruler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27WO9DUveS0) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Ah, you've arrived. Elise already left to find Camilla, by the way.  
| Oh, good. I didn't keep you waiting, did I?  
| You were prompt and on time, milord.  
| Then let's begin.  
(Silas and Kaze help open the door to the main chamber, letting Anri and Azura step through together. Flora follows suit and keeps a distance behind them.)  
| Presenting Anri of Lorenzen, Prince of Nohr, and Azura of Lorenzen, Princess of Nohr!  
| What? That means…  
| …  
| …  
(After noting some familiar faces in the room, Anri kneels before the king, head bowed. Azura follows his example.)  
| Father, I have returned from my mission.  
(Fades to black as Anri recounts his work in the previous months…)  
| And so, Cheve and the rest of Fallmount is now in safe hands once more.  
| And gloriously so, I might add. I have read your reports of your impressive feat. To restore order to our most troubled province in only a few months. You've grown stronger right before our eyes. I am proud of you, my son. Please, rise.  
| Thank you, Father. I will keep your words of praise to heart.  
| And I have read from my daughters and sons that you have returned to us, Azura. Please, rise as well.  
| Yes, milord. It is I.  
| I could scarce believe their words at first, but after hearing your own contributions to Anri's mission, I dared to have hope.  
| It is great fortune I was able to reunite with family, where I belong. My travels with Anri have helped me reacquaint myself with my homeland, and for that, I am thankful.  
| Ah, but we have not made a proper welcome for you, my daughter. I shall have one arranged within the coming week.  
| You… you are too kind, milord.  
(Azura looks to Anri, who gives her an encouraging smile.)  
| Well, they're back, aren't they? Can we dismiss them already?  
| Hold your temper. We have another matter at hand regarding these two. Retainers, for their protection, I believe?  
| Ah, yes. Months ago, I had requested that you choose your retainers. I have hoped you would be prompt to decide on them within that time.  
| Indeed, I have, and they are to be these men who stand by me today.  
(Kaze and Silas step forward and kneel before the king as they had practiced. A flurry of whispers erupt amongst the generals.)  
| I present to you, Sir Silas of Lovell, and Sir Kaze of the Hattori Clan.  
| Hattori? Last I recall, that was a Hoshidan clan of ninjas dedicated to working for the Hoshidan crown.  
| Oh? A ninja from the east lands? How very interesting.  
| An incompetent and a member of the enemy? T-This is preposterous! I reject these choices!  
| How so? General Iago, I recall that the message you relayed to me was that I could select any of the men from my army if I so pleased. And so I did. These two have stayed with me through thick and thin, regardless of their allegiances. They answer to me, and me only.  
| Grr…  
| We have seen how dedicated Sir Silas is to you, dear son, and I assume your… ninja… has made his decision after facing the Hoshidans in Cheve.  
|  Which makes this all the more questionable. The rest of you, why do you not exercise caution?  
| Why should we? He's done his duties, so he can do as he pleases.  
| Loathe as I am to agree with Lord Albrand, but I have to say the same.  
| I agree! It would be unfair to reject them.  
| Dennis, you should exercise caution in your words. One of them is of your kin, after all…  
| That is true. Sir Silas has little merits aside from his recent accomplishments in Fallmount, and I have little knowledge of this Sir Kaze.  
| Exactly! Your highness, we must be in unanimous agreement, don't we?  
| I support these choices. Given my brother's accomplishments in Fallmount as of late, he has shown good judgment thus far.  
| Same here. I've worked with these two personally and can attest to their fitness.  
| … Father, your opinion?  
| ...  
| I approve.  
| Grr… Then it must be officiated. We must bind them in proper ceremony. To make sure these two men will know that they mustn't ever think of betraying their master-  
| You want a public ceremony? Very well. I'll agree to it.  
| W-What?!  
| This is hardly the time for such a thing.  
| Perhaps not. But Iago, you seem to be unwell as of late, and my brother is being very considerate of you to agree to your conditions. I'd suggest you hold to that promise.  
| And if it could be an inconvenience, we will hold a quick ceremony before our arrangements for my sister's welcome. Sounds like a fair deal, doesn't it?  
| … That will be fine.  
| W-What?!  
| Do you have an issue with that?  
| No.  
| Very well. Am I excused?  
| Of course. Your report and your appearance was well appreciated. You may leave as well, Azura.  
| Yes, milord.  
  
### Antechamber, Fort Marseden

♫ [Unfamiliar Streets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJmqrzsY-Q8) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Oohh…  
| What's wrong, Anri?  
| I tried to act tough and all, and I felt like I only placed us in further trouble. This was supposed to be quick and be just about my work in Cheve, but now it's about who my retainers are. This is the worst.  
| How so? Some of those generals doesn't seem the most pleasant of them, so it's only natural you'd react that way.  
| Just so you can have more attention over this? Who I choose as a retainer shouldn't have been the most important part.  
| Don't worry much about it, Anri. I prefer to not be in the center of things. I was quite sure I would slip up in front of Father, so better me than you.  
| Sometimes, you're too cruel, Azura.  
| Well, what's done is done. The princess consort was probably itching to make us run through the movements for the ceremony anyways. 1  
| Yeah. We can't mess this one up when everyone's watching.  
| Let's join Elise and the others.  
| Oh, right! Camilla and I have been meaning to reintroduce you to our brothers. Leo won't remember much, but I'm sure Xander would be happy to see you!  
| Yes… I hope he does.  
| Ah, and here's the man of the hour.  
| Leo! I'm so happy to see you!  
| Long time no see, Anri. Congratulations on your mission in Cheve.  
| And I saw you were promoted to a general! That's amazing!  
| It's not that special. Everyone in the family gets to that point if they have the skills.  
| Don't be so hard on yourself, Leo! To get this far in our first real war, it's most certainly and accomplishment. I'm proud of you. 2  
| Hm. As am I.  
| Oh, Leo, you remember Azura, don't you? Or, if you didn't remember her, you've had to remember Damian talking about her.  
| Oh, the girl from our brother's stories. Our sister...  
| It's fine if you don't remember. You were only but a few years old when I lived in Castle Krakenburg, and Lady Theresa's presence forced me to hide away from the court most of the time.  
| I wouldn't blame you. She was one cruel woman.  
| And it's a good thing she's no longer with us.  
| Azura!  
| Ah, Elise.  
| Camilla is calling for you! She wants to you to come see Father and Xander in person!  
(Elise turns to her brothers.)  
| And you, too! Father wants the entire family to meet!  
| Is he in a hurry to gather us all up?  
| Mmmm… not really.  
| Then you and Azura can go ahead without us. I'm sure Azura would love to spend some time with the rest of the family as soon as possible.  
| Okay… Anyways, Azura, let's get going!  
| All right, but I'm not running this time. You can save the racing for Miriam when you see her later.  
| Kaze, could you escort my sisters? It would be ample time for you to learn the layout of the fortress as well.  
| Of course, milord.  
(The two sisters leave, with Flora and Kaze following behind them. Now that they're gone, Anri loses his smile.)  
| I've read your reports. They've been most illuminating about what we've learned so far.  
| As have I. But we shouldn't discuss our problems while we are out here.  
| Then we'll set up a meeting for later. I'll see you at my tent at sunset.  
| Sounds fair, we'll talk then.  
| …  
| What's wrong? Something on my face?  
| No, you seem more gaunt than usual. You haven't been skipping meals, have you?  
| I wouldn't dream of doing that. Silas, I have been eating well, haven't I?  
| That's right. It would be dishonorable of me to let Anri neglect eating, of all things.  
| I'll take your word for it, but you don't look healthy at all.  
| I don't think it's food… I suppose I haven't been sleeping well.  
| No one would, after what you've reported to have experienced. But you look like you've seen worse. Should I postpone our meeting?  
| Don't. I'll do as you suggested.  
| Let's just go see everyone else. Xander has been terribly worried about you. Had he not sent your retainer here to come running back, you would likely have seen worse in Cheve.  
| I should thank him as soon as I see him.  
| Ah, Lord Anri. Lord Leo.  
| Did something happen for you to come fetch me?  
| Nothing out of the ordinary aside from some generals asking for you to entertain them. Your other companions are keeping them at bay.  
| Oh. You've gotten very busy, Leo, making all sorts of friends and allies. I'd like to meet them one day.  
| It's more busywork, really. I don't have the same amount of prestige like Xander in this new position, so they force me to socialize with them. I'm almost sure that Lord Augustine is planning to match me with one of his nieces. And Lady Claudia is adamant about me speaking with her young charge.  
| My sister? But Lady Miriam is no older than Lady Elise.  
| And since when has that stopped anyone?  
| Y-You're right… she just never has matched me with anyone before.  
| How oddly considerate. You should thank her.  
| But my brother, married? That would be a sight to behold.  
| Oh, don't speak of that without thinking about yourself as well. You're not exempt from that silliness, too.  
| Worry not. My lack of footwear will save me.  
| Oh, I don't think that will matter much, since most people wouldn't be so focused on your feet so much as your-  
| All right, that's enough.  
  
1 Friendly reminder that since Selena is married to Camilla, she does have a technical royal title. She just doesn't tote it around, and hasn't really had to use it so far in this story.

2 Keeping in mind with Anri and Leo's age. They would have been far too young to participate in the second wave of the Nohr-Hoshido Conflict. Leo has taken part in multiple skirmishes before (like Anri's first battle at the canyon), so a full blown war is a new thing for him, too.


	89. V.O.0.2 Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri speaks with Leo and Xander to reflect on his last mission in Fallmount.

### Xander's Tent, Marsden

| Xander? Are you still awake?  
---|---  
| Yes, I am. I have a few plans Layla made for me to look over.  
| So… I shouldn't stay?  
| No, please, if you need to talk, I'm all ears. In fact, I was hoping to discuss the developments you encountered in Cheve.  
| What kinds?  
| I… heard from Camilla and Azura about your condition.  
| O-Oh…  
| To think that your story was actually true… I'd advise you be careful about using that stone and not parting with it.  
| Do you plan to watch me use it to assess my performance… or anything?  
| Well, we'll have to talk about that later. But… how are you doing?  
| Me? I'm… mostly fine. I think I'll get through it.  
| I know you will, but I imagine you have felt conflicted over what's happened.  
| Xander, I lied to the council. I couldn't really save Scarlet and her people. They're still going to suffer for months, maybe years. And I hurt Elise and Camilla, too, in the process.  
| Ah, yes… the kidnapping happened when the rebels took advantage of your draconic abilities.  
| Yeah… all because I lost track of my Dragonstone one time… I really have the worst luck. For something that was meant to be my second mission, I feel like I haven't done my best at all.  
| Progress isn't something that can be measured so easily. For all the things that did go wrong on your mission, you still came out with a good outcome.  
| But isn't it wrong that I've done all these things? Whether it's by my will or not… it cannot be made up by whatever good I've done.  
| Anri… as much as you admire me and the others, have you ever thought we have lived our lives without many failures?  
| No… You and Damian were always quick to remind me of that… But… what good does it do for me? I haven't really been able to do what is right, all because I've messed up.  
| The kind of justice you speak of is an illusion. There is no light path that always leads to good, nor dark path that leads to evil. To believe that—to see the world in black and white—is missing half the picture. All that matters are the choices we make—especially the hard ones.  
| I know that. You and everyone else in the family have told me that before…  
| But are you putting that into practice? It won't do to constantly dwell on your past mistakes. What you did may be devastating now, but you will learn from what went wrong and look ahead to what the consequences will come out of it in the future. Had Cheve successfully seceded, Nohr would truly have been at risk at a war of two fronts.  
| And even worse, we could have lost you and your sisters. You knew full well we cannot afford that. If anything, you've made the best of your situation and minimized the damage done.  
| That's true…  
| At the very least, your "success" has gained yourself standing among us generals. You must make good use of any opportunity you can to gain moments like these. Once you are high enough, once enough of us stand this high together, we can enact change to the better world that we all wish to see.  
| To hear you saying those words now makes only makes that promise less real.  
| But one I intend to keep. It's what we all promised to do together as a family.  
| Right… Thanks… I guess I really needed to hear that from you.  
| Whatever for? I'm sure Camilla or Leo would have said the same.  
| But… I know they would say that. Sometimes, I can't really tell if you'll be so forgiving. Kinda like Father.  
| Like Father, you say…? Do I appear that way to you? I suppose I can be strict… I'll try to work on that.  
| Now, we have a war council tomorrow, so you should sleep. And remind Leo to sleep, too.  
| You, too, okay?  
| Of course.  
  
### Leo's Tent, Marsden

| Leo, Xander wants you to go to sleep already.  
---|---  
| I'll sleep when I want to.  
| Yeah, but I'm not going to help you if you fall asleep or something in the middle of war council.  
| Anyways, how was he?  
| He didn't seem to bring up anything about our activities, so we're in the clear for now.  
| Hm… So it seems that Camilla hasn't told him anything.  
| Perhaps I should have done better to hide it from her, too…?  
| No, I expected she would find out. She's always hovering around you, so escaping her eye was always going to be hard.  
| But it certainly means she isn't playing for the other side. She's just worried for us, and you really got bothered over nothing.  
| Yes, but it's good to be careful. At least she won't bear hard feelings towards us for it, now that she knows.  
| Well, okay, if you say so…  
(Niles comes into the tent, and gives Anri a nod of acknowledgement.)  
| Milord, I'm back from surveying the targets you gave me.  
| Report.  
| Lord Florian is clean. It seems he wasn't the intermediary between the Durand remnants in the south and the cult.  
(This is news to Anri, and he turns to Leo in confusion.)  
| What does Matthaus have to do with this… other cult you were talking about? They operate from two different sides of the country.  
| You said that Matteo of Durand had the assistance of someone who could stop you when you attempted to seize a Chevois stronghold. Whatever that is, he must have had connections to the revived Cult of Kleo and sought their help. Or they reached out to him.  
| Oh… maybe that's how he understood what kind of dragon I was… But how would he communicate with them?  
| A puzzle unless you're ignoring the possibility that he's not the only guy. Maintaining a massive network of contacts alone is next to impossible, so he could have had the help of someone who already has such a network.  
| A network? By who?  
| Should be an inside job, with some nobles or military officers who have something to gain. Mercenaries don't care for this kind of conspiracy.  
| That's right. Someone must have been able to help Matthaus get the resources he needed. And interfere with our plans, and your mission. My best bet is that they were part of the military forces based in Cheve or some other place in Fallmount.  
| But… that's hard to make sense of. I worked a lot of them… Yes, my Dragonstone was stolen from me, but to start accusing those people…  
| Don't feel bad for them. They'd sooner stab you in the back than get sappy over your tears.  
| All this for the sake of reviving the glory of a god… We can't take chances if the number of people involved get any deeper.  
| In that case, we really can't hide this from Xander anymore. Or the rest of the family, either. They should know. I think this is going beyond our control.  
| We can't.  
| What's stopping us from telling them? We can trust them now, can't we? Xander and Camilla can keep a secret. And Azura can be help too…  
| But that's the problem. They can keep secrets like us, too.  
| Then it's just going to be like the times before we-  
| Anri, you never even lived with us then, and I assure you, this is not the same as those times. I'm not being foolish like our mothers, and I only wish to see Xander have the crown he deserves. I've never planned on stealing that!  
| … I never said that you're being foolish. I just thought you're guarding these secrets too much, to the point you can't even the rest of us.  
| This… investigation of ours has only shown how much our family could be in danger. I can't bear letting them know nothing. And I hope you feel the same.  
| I know this is harsh… but… do you trust me, at least? Be honest.  
| I do trust you… at this moment. We're brothers.  
| I won't do anything against your wishes, I promise, but… could you consider bringing them into the conversation soon? If you can trust me, can you think about trusting our older siblings, too? I say this as advice to you, as a brother.  
| I'll… think… about it.  
| I'm sorry things got rather upsetting for us both, and it's late. Please, go to bed, all right? It'll cool your head.  
| Yeah. I will.  
| And good night, Niles. Please make sure Leo goes to sleep, for his sake.  
| Sure, I'll try.  
(Anri leaves the tent.)  
| Well, he's been rather disagreeable today, isn't he? It's rather nice be treated to seeing the few moments you lose your temper, milord.  
| I'm not angry at Anri. He just… has a different line of thinking than I do. Not everything can be solved by bringing more people into an already delicate situation.  
| So you don't like his "line of thinking". And you always say he's your favorite sibling.  
| I don't see you saying anything bad about him, either. I honestly expected you'd be more snappy.  
| Snappy? Now why would I want to interrupt some good entertainment?  
| Anri is too idealistic for his own good and dislikes complexities. And you like picking apart people like him.  
| That's true, he was rather fun to make fun of in the first few weeks, but I suppose we've come to some understanding. It's rather refreshing to have a partner who doesn't monologue every meeting like Odin. He's irritating at times, but very lenient, too.  
| So… he's a friend, now?  
| Well, he did state that we are friends at some point, so I guess that's how it is now.  
| That's good. I've been wondering if when you'd have friends.  
| Is that meant to be an insult or a compliment?  
| Well, I always wondered if you'd be capable of having a life outside of merely carrying out your duties. You must be… lonely as my retainer.  
| You, too, milord? Odin's always trying to get me to talk to his friends. Never panned out right.  
| On their part, or on yours?  
| Hm, I wouldn't know. They're quite the impatient kinds.  
| And Anri isn't impatient for you?  
| Surprisingly… no. He hasn't held anything against me, despite how I talk to him.  
| Always forgiving, he is… Anyways, it'll be good for us in the future whenever we need my brother's cooperation.  
| So I'm to expect to run into him more?  
| Do you dislike the idea?  
| No, not at all. You know I'd take my vows of loyalty seriously if you ordered me to stay by his side. I wouldn't mind seeing him every now and then.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast tracking Xander's "Justice is an illusion" speech sounds a bit more fitting to happen right after Cheve rather than wait until the near end of the game to make his point. We've got more things to do at that point.


	90. V.O.0.10 The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a summary chapter to explain the mechanics of the upcoming maps for this arc.

It's come to light that the Hoshidan army have made a plan to deal a big blow to the Nohrian army by a combination of Dragon Veins and a lot of explosives in the hopes of widening the canyon and targeting several Nohrian strongholds along that canyon. The fact that so much planning has been made for this already that it will be difficult to prevent, so the Nohrian army's plan to counter the assault is to mitigate its effects.

The general lineup is in the table below. While it's implied that the army is split into three, the player will not be forced to divide and redistribute their army, at least not until Chapter 16. Consider this a taste of things to come. Instead, the key characters of whichever main maps center around them will be forced to be playable. For example, if a map involves Mozu and she is alive, she will be a mandatory unit.

### North Team

  * Camilla - Malig Knight
  * Elise - Rod Knight > Strategist
  * Sloane - General
  * Selena - Bow Knight
  * Beruka - Wyvern Knight
  * Arthur - Hero
  * Effie - General
  * Candace - Adventurer
  * Tarba - Berserker
  * Horatio - Dark Knight
  * Tatiana - Paladin
  * Renatus - Sorceror
  * Bellatrix - Wyvern Knight



One portion of the army will take the north to secure Inazuma strongholds and take away one of the possible hideaways the Hoshidan generals may take. The primary target is an old Nohrian fortress on the east side that had been seized in the first wave of the Hoshidan-Nohr conflict. Securing this would be a great help to the next phase of their attack (to circumvent Hoshidan forces and march from the north to the capital). Camilla and Elise will accompany this group alongside the Valkyries, an elite wyvern knight force led by General Bellatrix and Tatiana of Ragnar's troops.

### Team South

  * Anri - Nohrian Prince > Nohrian Noble
  * Leo - Dark Knight
  * Miriam - Strategist
  * Claudia - Strategist
  * Jakob - Butler/Spymaster
  * Kaze - Ninja
  * Silas - Paladin
  * Niles - Adventurer
  * Odin - Sorceror
  * Julius - Bow Knight
  * Dennis - Great Knight
  * Florian - Hero
  * Benoit - General
  * Keaton - Wolfskin



Another portion of the army will take to the south where there has been word that most of the explosives are being produced. They will gather intelligence on more details on the plan and if possible, take over the facility. Anri and Leo will take a portion of the Nohrian army and set camp over in the east lands, with the help of General Kotaro of Mokushu.

### Team Central

  * Xander - Paladin
  * Azura - Songstress
  * Flora - Maid
  * Laslow - Hero
  * Peri - Great Knight
  * Nelly - Wyvern Knight
  * Layla - Spymaster
  * Charlotte - Berserker
  * Nyx - Sorceror
  * Odelia - Paladin
  * Augustine - General
  * Zhara - Hero
  * Daniela - Strategist
  * Nichol - Malig Knight



To divert attention from the two operations in the north and south, the central forces will launch a counterattack against the Hoshidan barrier. Even though there is potential that forces are spread thin, the council has agreed to the use of the Faceless troops to overwhelm the Hoshidans. There has been yet to be a proper plan to rein in any misbehaving Faceless, but it seems Xander and Azura will come up with something.


	91. VO.1.1 Bound by the Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozu and Flora speak of being apart from their old companions, and Mozu finds a training partner now that Silas and Kaze are no longer around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute and short to kick off the next wave of chapters I'm writing right now. Also, happy holidays, everyone.

### Fort Marseden, Training Grounds

| I'm doing this the right way, am I, Flora?  
---|---  
| Unfortunately, I'm too familiar with the advanced art of the lance.  
| Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just I don't know many people outside of Anri's group…  
| Do you miss Sir Silas and Sir Kaze's company?  
| Of course I do. We worked really well together. It's not really the same fighting in the vanguard without them.  
| I see.  
| But… I volunteered to join Lady Azura because I thought I'd get a chance to see Hoshido again as I left it…  
| From what I recall, your village was razed to the ground.  
| That's true… I lost my parents and close family, but not all of my friends. Some of them happen to live far from my village, so I know they weren't attacked like my village was.  
| Don't expect too much.  
| I know… but I want to think I'll see them somehow.  
| Since you're still insistent, then at least know that no matter what you'll see when that encounter happens, Lady Azura and I will be beside you.  
| Thank you…  
(The two are left in content silence, and Flora picks up her daggers.)  
| I suppose I'll have to leave you here. Lady Azura will need me when she wakes.  
| That's okay. Can we practice more often?  
| I'll see if I can find time.  
| See you round!  
| Have a good day.  
(Flora leaves the practice arena, and Mozu, ever so diligent, continues practicing for the rest of the morning. Nelly enters not long after and spots Mozu practicing.)  
| Hm?  
| Hey! You there!  
(Mozu flinches and realizes who has called for her. She remembers Silas telling her who this woman was, and is surprised an esteemed general outside of Anri's army would notice her.)  
| E-eh?! Did you need… something? L-Lady Cornelia?  
| Not at all. I just wanted to say your form is very good. A bit stiff, still, but excellent.  
| Oh… th-thanks…?  
| Someone must have taught you well. Say, why haven't I seen you before? The Valkyries would have recruited someone like you by now.  
| Oh… I am new. I came on Lord Anri's recommendations… His retainers had taught me starting a few months ago.  
| Really now? Then you must be a fast learner.  
| Thank you…  
| Well, sorry to bother you.  
| Ah… uh…  
| Hm?  
| Could you… teach me?  
| Teach you… what?  
| Uh… how do you say this… Lance skills? 1  
| Lance skills? You mean to use the lance?  
| Y-Yes! That!  
| But you already seem to be using one.  
| N-No… I mean…  
| Or are you looking to improve yourself?  
| I think that's the better word for it.  
| And you haven't introduced yourself to me? You are a very bold one.  
| Oh! I’m sorry! I- uh…  
| No need to fuss. In fact, I like that in anyone seeking to learn from me. No need to be nervous. I'll teach you.  
| Y-You will?  
| Perhaps after we exchange our names first. I'm Nelly.  
| Oh! I'm… uh… Mozu.  
| Ah, you hail from no house in particular?  
| No, I was born commoner, if that is anything that you-  
| It's no worry to me. Many respected officers in our ranks were born common. Like me, for example.  
| Are you born common…?  
| I suppose I was born common. I hold a noble title now, however. A long story.  
| A… friend said you're a royal consort. Should I address you like that...?  
| Former, royal princess consort. My husband died in battle years ago.  
| O-Oh…  
| That aside, we have the rest of the morning to practice unless the war council calls. Shall we?  
| Y-Yeah!  
  
1 This won't translate too well since I hardly make any distinction in languages, but remember that Mozu was born and raised in a mostly Hoshidan society, so she probably knows Hoshidan more than she does Nohrian, despite her heritage. She is pretty fluent, but there are moments where she doesn't get the words right.


	92. VO.3.10 Niles & Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Leo's orders, Niles decides to go after Diantha's murderer to find the final nail in the coffin. One of the last people he wants to see catches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are asking "Hey, if you were going to write Niles x Corrin, where's the Niles x Corrin content?", so hopefully this shows I didn't forget about them. Also, to keep the ball rolling on these updates.


	93. 14.6 Voice of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally goes to the theater, but Azura skips out to rest, or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we're back to canon. A bit easier, because the structure is already there and I just need to add tidbits. Also keep in mind that Xander's here because he's with the group from the previous arc.

### Theater Entrance

♫ [Pleasure Capital](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpWThKIZrYU) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| So it's finally time…  
| What's wrong? Getting nervous?  
| N-No, I mean, I'm excited, but I shouldn't sound too excited, or else I might get disappointed somehow.  
| Don't worry so much, dear. Father wouldn't have invited us all to see it together if it wasn't good.  
| Camilla's right! I hope Azura will get here on time! Leo and Xander said they're getting seats!  
(Before they can go, Flora enters the room.)  
| Lord Anri, I bring unfortunate news.  
| What's wrong?  
| Lady Azura said she wasn't feeling well, so she'll be retiring to her room. She asks that you go on ahead without her.  
| What? Really?  
| That's rather unfortunate. I thought she was really looking forward to this, especially after we paid a visit to see the dancers personally.  
| At least she got to meet them! Maybe next year, we'll see it together!  
| In any case, I wish you all a safe outing.  
| Thank you, Flora.  
  
### National Theater of Cyrkensia, Nestra

| Wow! THIS is Cyrkensia's opera house?! It's incredible...  
---|---  
| Anri! Over here!  
| There you are!  
| We have a booth all to ourselves, thanks to Father's good relations with some of the staff here. It's a really good view.  
| Oh, that's amazing!  
| And when's Father coming?  
| In just a few moments. He was here a while ago, but he wanted to speak with someone.  
| Then we'll just have to save a seat for him.  
| Yes, let's do that.  
| Whoa… I've never seen such a huge crowd.  
| It's something else, isn't it?  
| Yeah.  
| Hm? By the way, where's Azura?  
| Oh, right.  
| She said she was not feeling well, so she had to stay behind. It seems she hasn't been well since our last operation.  
| That's true. If it weren't for her powers as a water maiden, we wouldn't have broken through the Hoshidans' strategy. It's probably best we let her rest, then. She deserves it.  
| Aw, and she was looking forward to seeing it, too.  
| Maybe we can tell her all the details when we get back.  
| Not a bad idea. You and Elise are always good at storytelling.  
(Garon arrives at the booth. He looks tense, but since when has he not been tense?)  
| You're just in time. We've saved a seat for you.  
| …  
| Father?  
| Ah, yes. Thank you, Xander.  
(Garon notes that Azura isn't here.)  
| And where is Azura?  
| She's unwell, unfortunately, so we let her stay behind to rest. Her retainer is with her, so she's safe.  
| I see. Tis such a shame.  
| Ah, the curtains are rising! Look! Look!  
  
### Several Acts Later…

| That was… so sad… Siegbert chose to bring back Byrnhildr instead of his friend! 1  
---|---  
| I know… *sob* it was a sad moment in the books, but this made me feel even worse about it!  
| Oh… *sniffle*  
| Don't tell me you started crying too, did you?  
| I'm not. It's just… that part gets me every time.  
| It's all right to cry. We're all family here.  
| Indeed. But it's not quite over. The next part is in fact my favorite part.  
| Oh, you mean when they encounter Brynhildr, but not as herself? Isn't that the scary part?  
| Oh, the play is a little different! They have a whole dancing scene instead!  
| To be fair, it's an artistic interpretation of Brynhildr's revival.  
| Yes, makes it prettier to watch. Damian's mother, Lady Leila, danced the part of the revived Brynhildr when she was still working here.  
| Oh… is that why she was his favorite character?  
| Maybe. Let's wait and see.  
| Are you all trying to rub it in that I haven't seen the play?  
| We can't help it.  
| So mean…  
| Look, children, she enters.  
(Azura appears in the center of the stage wearing dark clothing and a veil that covers most of her face. She then begins to sing and dance, each of her movements leaving a trail of water in the air)  
| ♪ Embrace the dark you call a home, ♪ Gaze upon an empty, white throne… ♪  
| Hm? The song is wrong.  
| Yeah, I remember this part. The song didn't ever go like this at all…  
| Maybe she's improvising…? But wait, that melody…  
| ♪ A legacy of lies, A familiar disguise... Sing with me a song of conquest and fate... The black pillar cracks beneath its weight… ♪  
(The trails of water begin to cover the entire opera house. Scene briefly shifts to Garon, who begins to clench his fists and to groan)  
| Leo's right. This is totally different from the original.  
| Urgh…  
| Are you all right, Anri?  
| Minor headache…  
  
| ♪ Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone ♪ Lost in thoughts all alone. ♪  
---|---  
(Garon continues with more groans of increasing discomfort. He starts slamming his hands on the arms of his chair, trying to fight the pain. Azura is still singing, which only makes things worse.)  
♫ [Vanity Judge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j0GFsvKkJ0) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Argh... Urgh...!!  
| Father! What's wrong?!  
| Father, too?!  
| It's that dancer! The song she's singing is a Vallite song!  
| What? The dancer is a water maiden?!  
| It's the same melody as the one Azura and Diantha sang! Why else would her song affect Father like this?  
| Then we need to stop her!  
(Camilla takes her axe, which she likes carrying around with her all the time, and throws it straight at Azura, who's still under illusion. Azura blocks the axe with a torrent of water, proving she is in fact a water maiden. The axe's blade hits her on the arm then plants itself on the corner of the stage. This prompts much of the audience to realize something has gone very wrong, and they start panicking.)  
| Tch! I have to leave...  
(Azura flees the stage.)  
| Gods, she really is one!  
| Agh… but she stopped singing. My headache's gone…  
| Father! Are you okay? I'm healing you right away.  
| Ahh!  
| What? My rod's not working?  
| He's not calm! We need to get him out of here immediately.  
| Soldiers! Capture that performer! Do it NOW!  
| With the entire theater in panic, they won't assemble quickly. We may have to take matters into our own hands.  
| I agree. Anri, you well enough?  
| Well, she couldn't have gotten far. Let's hurry!  
| Stop right there, Nohrians.  
(They arrive on the gondolas, but Hoshidan troops appear)  
| Hoshidan soldiers?!  
| Back away if you wish to live. This war ends now... And the way to peace begins with the Nohrian king's death.  
| So the water maiden was with you? Did you order her to target our father?  
| Water maiden? Target? What are you rambling on about?  
| Don't play dumb. One of your underlings performed a cursed song to hurt our father!  
| I have no idea what you're referring to, nor do I care. Leave it to a filthy Nohrian to fabricate a story to try and distract us.  
| You're a liar and a coward! We won't let you get away with this!  
(Azura appears without her illusions, but she is most certainly sporting the gash on her arm that she got from Camilla's axe.)  
| What's going on?!  
| Azura! Where have you been?  
| Sorry I'm late. I was planning to come late, but then I heard screams inside. Why are there Hoshidan soldiers here?  
| They've come to kill Father. They used a Vallite song to incapacitate him. They even got a Vallite priestess to try to do their dirty work. A meticulous plan on this level… it could only have been them.  
| Another one? That brings up many questions.  
| Questions we can't answer unless we finish off these men.  
| Wait! Let's try to spare them. We could ask them questions.  
| A tall order, given the tight situation we're in, but we'll try.  
| So you refuse to back down, eh? We'll just have to kill you all! Troops! Prepare to attack!  
| Dammit... We have no choice. We'll have to fight them off!  
| Let's do this.  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Vanity Judge (Roar)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uglKlZFv55o) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Chief, I thought you said this was going to be a covert mission.  
| There's been a change in plans, but the objective still remains the same.  
| I'll trust your judgment, but the moment things go bad, we have to leave. I'll secure and escape route.  
| Good, my daughter. For the Fire Tribe.  
| For the Fire Tribe.  
(Meanwhile…)  
| Azura, is your arm all right?  
| I ran into a Hoshidan soldier on the way here.  
| Oh, you poor thing…  
| I'll heal myself after we're done here.  
| Too exhausted?  
| I guess you could say that.  
| Very well, then.  
  
### Anri VS Rinkah

| Rinkah! Is that you?  
---|---  
| Seems we meet again.  
| Why are you here to kill Father?  
| Because that's what I was assigned to do.  
| Assigned? So the Hoshidans did send you… And so far away from home again…  
| Unfortunately so, and hopefully, this will be our last. I haven't changed my mind since last time. Don't expect me to change now.  
  
### Kaze VS Rinkah

| Rinkah! What are you doing here?  
---|---  
| Ah, so you're here, too. I've seen you fight on their side in the previous battles.  
| Rinkah, I-  
| I never blamed you for taking his side. If I had a choice, I would have stayed by him, too. 2  
| …  
| No holding back. Like always.  
| Yes. As we promised.  
  
### Post-Battle

| We somehow managed to win...but it seems that they got away. How could there be another water maiden on the Hoshidans' side? After what happened, Azura should have been the only one.  
---|---  
| I don't know, but I intend to find out. We'll all be in a world of hurt if she shows up again. She must be stopped.  
| Anri, Lord Leo, the prisoners.  
(Niles brings forward Rinkah and Kumagera.)  
| Y-You…  
| …  
| I have nothing to say to you.  
| You'lll speak soon enough. And don't feign ignorance that the water maiden who was here was not part of your plan. It's too well constructed to be false.  
| Fine, I'll tell you one thing. We do not know of this water maiden who you said was accompanying us.  
| Father's right. Whoever she is, she isn't one of us.  
| Always making excuses… Azura, what you think about this?  
(They realize Azura went missing again.)  
| Huh? Where's Azura again?  
| She's likely with the wounded. Work never stops for her.  
| …  
(Garon and Iago appear, and the kids notice.)  
♫ [Obsidian Ruler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27WO9DUveS0) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Father? How are you feeling?  
| I am well… And who are these prisoners you captured?  
| They're the leaders of the Hoshidans who came to assassinate you, Father. We're saving them for further questioning, so they'll be under my jurisdiction from now on.  
(Rinkah and Kumagera take the chance to glare at Garon and Iago. Iago makes an effort to give a look of derision in return.)  
| …  
| We'll decide on these prisoners' fates later. For now, we must find that singer.  
| We were just getting to that. All of us will track her down while we still have a lead.  
| No, I have a new task for all of you. Kill all of the singers in Nestra. Every last one of them.  
| WHAT?!  
| Y-you can't be serious! It was the Hoshidans who attacked us. The other performers are innocent!  
| Please, Father, you need to see reason! We have no authority to commit massacre.  
| We should have them all questioned and captured, at least. We still have a week.  
| Foolish children. This is the only way to keep your royal family safe. Perhaps if you had caught the guilty party, the others could have been spared. But we must destroy anyone who might pose a threat to the Nohrian throne.  
| …  
| Do you recall my words? Rebellions are like seeds, and we must salt the earth before they sprout. You've seen many battles by now. Surely you've at least learned that much.  
| Iago's right. My order still stands.  
| But Father! I won't—  
| This is unlike you, Father. Are we to ruin our good relations with Nestra over a single assassination attempt? 3  
| Please, Father! We don't want to take innocent lives!  
| …  
| My king… you shouldn't listen to these children. They don't understand the gravity of this situation.  
| You're wrong. We do understand. Killing innocent people for our own benefit...for selfish glory and control... Is that really the Nohrian way? Is that really the legacy you wish for us to leave behind?!  
| You… imbecile…  
| …  
| Well, Father?  
| It seems you finally understand, though you still fight it. At this very moment, I don't care if the peons that fill our towns don’t trust us. They are nothing to me. Those who disobey will die. The rest will quickly learn.  
| … What are you saying, Father? Has that water maiden addled your mind?  
| How dare you question my sanity, especially you! The whole lot of you are wasting time as that woman escapes!  
| But-  
| This is quite enough. Please forgive our rude remarks. We'll find that singer and kill her.  
| Camilla…  
| …  
| But, Camil-  
| I said that's enough! Let's go. NOW.  
(The other siblings grumble and follow Camilla out. Garon stays silent, while Iago frowns at the children's retreating backs.)  
| … A sharp mind, that girl has. 4  
  
1 The tale of Brynhildr is original to this AU, as usual. I'll post a summary of the story and its history in the Codex in the future. For now, just know it's the new backstory of Leo's Brynhildr tome, since it's no longer a Vallite weapon like in canon.

2 I guess I made Kumagera Rinkah's father to tighten the plot a bit. The Fire Tribe has a bit more significance in Hoshido's history, and isn't as sunshines and rainbows with Hoshido like the Wind Tribe is. Traveling with Anri was an experience for both Kaze and Rinkah, so that's why she's reluctant about it, a rare thing for her.

3 The Nohrian kids ganging up on Garon and Iago is supposed to be a lead up from doubt that has already started forming since the previous arc, which as of this writing, has not been published. Leo and Anri have become fully aware of Garon and his trusted advisers' habit of covering things up. Xander and Camilla know this, but have started seeing the shady intents behind the cover-ups and madness. Azura has known this all along, and Elise is only just starting to understand.

4 If it isn't already apparent to you, Iago is and has always been up to shady shit. How deep he's gone down the rabbit hole… will be revealed, and it really all depends on which "girl" he's speaking of. Because Azura’s smart to disguise herself, if he knows that much, and Camilla is pretty good at figuring out that Azura was the dancer. It's probably extra confusing if you play as a female Anri, too.


	94. 15.0 Life After Death I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian family search for the mystery dancer, with Keaton's help. However, they encounter a disturbing truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Azura a lot. I just want to let you all know that before you get angry.

### The Steps of the Opera House, Nestra

♫ [Time of Retribution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Camilla! What were you thinking? We can't possibly-  
---|---  
| We're not killing anyone.  
| But Father had said-  
| We're only searching for the assassin. And I have a lead.  
| This city is a lot bigger than I imagine… It could take a while.  
| Keaton! You're a good tracker, aren't you?  
| Ah… yes?  
(Camilla holds out an axe.)  
| I threw this axe at the masked dancer during her escape. She's probably wounded. Can you track down this scent?  
(Keaton takes a whiff, and nods.)  
| I think so. I'm sensing the south.  
| Hooray! This makes things easier!  
| There's only one of Keaton, so one of us should follow him and the rest will do a normal search.  
| I'm going with Keaton, then, to the south district.  
| I'll take the east district.  
| North.  
| West. Elise, with me.  
| Okey-dokey!  
| Anri, when you do find the killer, remember to use your tome to send a flare for us to see.  
| Got it. Ready to go?  
| Of course, milord.  
| Yes!  
| Come on, come on! Let's hurry before the scent fades.  
  
### South District, Nestra

| How close are we now?  
---|---  
| I dunno! Just because I know the scent doesn't mean I'll find the exact street!  
| In that case, we should split up.  
| Yeah, let's do that. But teams of two, in case we get ambushed.  
| All right. Stay safe, you two.  
| We will.  
(Silas and Kaze run to a different street from them, and Anri and Keaton are left to themselves. They keep running down the street, and run into Azura.)  
| Oh, look who it is!  
| Azura?  
| Anri? What's going on?  
| I'd have to ask you that! You left as soon as the battle ended!  
| I tried to pursue the assassin. I thought I could catch them myself but…  
(Azura clutches her side, which has been bleeding.)  
| Azura, those wounds…  
| Don't worry about them. One of the ninjas got me when we were fighting at the opera house.  
| Then I'll send Keaton to escort you back. It's too dangerous for you to be wounded and alone. You need a healer for that.  
| No, it's quite all right. I can bear the pain.  
| But Elise would have happily healed it for you, but…  
(Keaton places a hand on Anri's shoulder, and Anri sees that he is on high alert. He also feels a menacing aura from Azura as soon as Keaton had moved.)  
♫ [True Form of Evil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98hUUR_I2xY) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Azura… was it you who tried to kill Father?  
| …  
| Azura, please, just tell me the truth.  
| … I have nothing to say.  
| We don't have to do this. Father is fine, so I have no reason to be completely angry with you.  
(Anri takes his tome off his belt and sets it on the floor, and raises his hands in surrender. He kicks Keaton on the shin behind him)  
| O-Ow, what was that for?!  
| Raise your hands above your head.  
| But why-  
| Just do it!  
(Keaton complies, but is confused by this human custom.)  
| We won't tell anyone, I promise.  
| … (takes a deep breath)  
♫ [Leaves of Confusion (Menu)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44BNRrww9F0) \- MONACA/Keiichi Okabe (Drakengard 3)  
(Azura opens her mouth to speak, but instead of words, it's the first notes of the song that Anri knows all too well. He feels his limbs seize up, and he clutches his throat. Keaton is unsure as to what is happening and is somewhat too afraid to move.)  
| Azura-  
(Anri doesn't fully sink to the ground, and is struggling not to kneel. Azura is surprised, but she instead sings louder and harder, forcing Anri to his knees.)  
| Anri, what's going-  
(Azura, still singing the song to put Anri to death, spots a water fountain, she draws the water and uses it to throw Keaton away from them. The Wolfskin is sent flying into the wall on the far end of the street.)  
| N-No…  
(Anri tries to crawl forward, still resisting Azura's song, so Azura steps forth, kicks him down, and drives her lance into his chest.)  
♫ [Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWgPx0IkKFE) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Urgh!  
| I'm sorry, Anri, but I can't let you reveal the truth.  
| W-Why…?  
| Sleep. You will wake again. I promise.  
(Anri breathes his last, and in shock at how cold Azura is to him, and dies. Conveniently, his retainers had seen Keaton get flung into the wall, and are running to see what's going on. It's not pretty, of course.)  
| ANRI!!  
| Lady Azura! What are you doing?!  
(Keaton runs to catch up with him, and he sees Anri is dead.)  
| O-oh… wow…  
| W-What… What have you done?!  
| Anri is merely dead. But do not worry. He will be well in my hands.  
| That's not the question! He's… he's dead! You killed him!  
| And? This isn't the first time he's died.  
(Azura's comment sets Silas off, and he draws his sword and tries to kill Azura in return, but Azura is quick. Despite his expectation, she disarms him, but won't kill him. She points the tip of her lance down at Silas to prevent Kaze and Keaton from advancing.)  
| Kaze! Keaton! Run and get the others!  
| Lady Azura… why?  
| It's not easy to explain this, even to you, Kaze…  
| Not even a minute to spare?  
| …  
| Forget it! She doesn't trust us!  
| No, I think we can reason with her.  
| Are you mad?! Keaton! Go!  
| Don't have to tell me twice!  
| Hold.  
(Azura stabs Silas in the shoulder with her lance.)  
♫ [Endless Nightmare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpM1t1XyW1I) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Aaaaaggghh! You-  
| Either of you move, he will die. I won't hesitate to kill you two either. I’m not above drowning all three of you in this fountain right here.  
| …  
| Oh, now that's just unnecessary!  
| Don't worry about me! Just go!  
| But-  
| KEATON!  
| Y-yeah!  
(The Wolfskin transforms and breaks into a run. Azura realizes she forgot that Keaton could probably out-hulk water and gives up on him, and instead flings a stream of water at Kaze, who does not expect this. She then proceeds to try to drown him in the ball of water she's formed around his head.)  
| Gruh!  
| Kaze!  
(Silas looks in terror at his friend, and then at the lifeless Anri, whose eyes are still open. He desperately tries to free himself, but Azura digs her lance into his shoulder.)  
| Arghhh!  
| Don't. Or I won't be able to explain myself.  
| Explain what?! Just kill us already!  
| …  
(Azura considers Silas for a moment, and in agreement with him, she takes the lance out of his shoulder and is about to stab him in the chest and finally kill him, when an arrow catches her off balance.)  
♫ [Prelude to Dispute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yectPSgErp0) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| It seems I was taking too long…  
| I missed, damnit!  
| The target is in our sights, Camilla.  
(Camilla is flying overhead Selena with Beruka, and she hones in Anri, who's bleeding out on the town street. She sees the blood on Azura's lance and connects the dots all too easily.)  
| YOU WITCH!  
(Camilla and her wyvern dive down to get at Azura, how flips backwards to dodge her. Silas runs to help Kaze, who has been freed after Azura's concentration was broken.)  
| WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ANRI?!  
| Tch!  
(Azura uses the fountain to create a fog that lets her escape with Anri's body. Camilla uses her wyvern to clear the fog, but finds no one but her retainers and Anri's. She clenches her teeth in frustration. Silas and Kaze are equally shocked.)  
| I knew it… How could I have been so blind before…?  
| Camilla!  
(Keaton is back, with Camilla's siblings in tow. Other men and women accompany them in the rush. Elise sees that both Kaze and Silas are hurt and goes straight to healing them. She calls for other available healers to chip in.)  
| Keaton came to get us, but he just ran here without telling us.  
| Xander, order all search parties to find Azura. I want her captured for questioning, and if not, killed on sight!  
| Sister, what's gotten into you?  
| SHE KILLED ANRI!  
(The words shock the rest of the family, and Xander's face loses color. Leo has gone deathly quiet. Elise doesn't seem able to process this, and has stopped healing. Camilla realizes she has scared them and tries to calm herself down.)  
| Azura… killed… Anri…?  
| That… explains all this blood.  
| No… No it can't be true…  
| I-It's true, Lady Elise… Kaze, Keaton and I saw it all…  
| And Beruka and I can confirm the body before Lady Azura made her escape with it. She was trying to kill Lord Anri's retainers as well.  
| No…  
| B-But why…?  
| To cover something, I suspect.  
| You're right… I had suspected she had something to do with the assassination attempt at the opera, but for her to go so far to keep it under wraps… I will make her pay.  
| … Okay. Where do we go?  
| What are you saying?! This is our sister we're talking about!  
| Leo's right…  
| Brother…  
| We don't have time, and we need answers. Camilla, lead the way.  
| Gladly.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start the new year right by murdering your brother/sister. This recommendation applies only to those of Vallite blood, so don't follow their example in real life, please. Give the siblings you love a hug and some appreciative words instead.


	95. 15.1 Life After Death II

### Forest Clearing, Nestra

| Where is she?  
---|---  
| This is a forest, she can't have gone far…  
| Lady Camilla, I've sighted her. Not far from here.  
| Everyone, follow me!  
(They reach a forest clearing and the map pans to Azura in the middle of the map. Anri is dead next to Azura.)  
| Azura! Anri!  
| Explain yourself! What was so important in trying to kill Father that Anri had to pay the price?  
| I have nothing to explain. You will leave me be, or die trying to catch me. I won't make this easy.  
| She's going to try to escape! We can't let her leave this place at all costs!  
| Rise… my brethren~  
♫ [Jukai no Nakae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2cpbC5NmmY) \- MONACA (Yuuki Yuna is a Hero)  
(Faceless appear on many sides of the map.)  
| Faceless?! How did they get here so fast?  
| That's the least of our problems! She has to go.  
(Anri twitches and undergoes a painful transformation into dragon form, to everyone's horror.)  
| Grahhhhhh!  
| Oh gods… he's a dragon!  
| Not good. Our only way to safely taking him down is…  
| Grr…  
(Xander swallows his fear and readies the Siegfried.)  
| We have to hurry. On my mark!  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Glory/Ruin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhxTQO_APyM) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Brother, are you planning on killing Anri?  
---|---  
| … I don't know.  
| We can save him, can't we? We can just knock our sister out and make her help Anri! That can work, right?  
| I don't know, Elise. I just don't know.  
| But we can try!  
| We need to be careful first about Anri and the Faceless hordes that are scattered around this forest.  
| Then we can just use our Dragon Veins! Easy as pie!  
| But Azura is likely better than all of us combined in that skill. Let's not underestimate the abilities of a Vallite priestess. We nearly lost the last time we did that.  
| Yes, let's focus on stopping Anri first and making sure Azura calls off the Faceless. There could be consequences for Nestra if they went loose in the streets behind us.  
| But Azura… 1  
  
### Elise VS Azura

♫ [Destiny By Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBqtbyETvoY) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Please stop fighting! I don't want to hurt you or Anri!  
---|---  
| Why do you want me back? After I've killed your brother?  
| I… I still think there's still good in you!  
| Then I'll make this simple. Anri is dead.  
| You're lying! Lying! Lying!  
| It's the truth.  
| I'm a lot stronger now, so I'm not going to hold back!  
  
### Leo VS Azura

| How unfortunate that you choose to turn on us and murder the one person who vouched for your innocence.  
---|---  
| Because I happen to know the arts of the Cult of Kleo? If you are against me this much, perhaps you haven't realized that Anri was in just as much danger under your so called protection?  
| Are you planning to bargain for your life? Don't expect me to spare your life.  
| So you don't believe me… No matter.  
  
### Camilla VS Azura

| Give Anri back to me!  
---|---  
| I cannot do that. Keeping him with you will only bring him suffering.  
| What suffering?! Do you not see what you have done to him?  
| What he experiences now is only fleeting. It's only like this because you're getting in my way.  
| I'll tear you limb from limb for every time you've said his name!  
  
### Xander VS Azura

| I don't hold any kind words to you at this moment, but I suggest you lay down your arms so we understand the situation.  
---|---  
| And bring me back to what? Father would no sooner have me killed if he knew.  
| Father? What do you mean?  
| You've seen as much as I do how he works. He's not himself, and I'm only protecting Anri this way.  
| By sending him to an early grave? I think not!  
  
### VS Anri

| Anri! I'll save you from that witch!  
---|---  
| Come back, Anri! Please, open your eyes and stop fighting us! You're alive, aren't you? Do you remember me?  
| I have to do what's right, Anri. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do…  
| It… it pains me to let things come to this. I'm sorry, Anri, that I wasn't a better brother to you.  
|  _(Defeated)_ After all the years I spend preparing for this… I mustn't…  
  
### Post-Battle

♫ [Premonition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js3CbJVrHbk) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Grahhhhh!  
---|---  
| I'm sorry, Anri. I'm so sorry…  
(Xander drives Anri through with the Siegfried, and Anri screams, collapsing to the ground. He is shrouded in black mist and turns back to himself, but he's dead again.)  
| Anri!  
| What are you doing?  
| What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to heal him!  
| It's over, Elise. He's dead.  
(Azura is seen limping to them. Everyone is on edge.)  
| Azura…  
| Step aside. I can still fix this…  
| You!!  
(Camilla grabs and throws Azura at a tree and is probably about to behead the songstress when...)  
| Camilla, wait!  
| Give me ONE reason why I SHOULDN'T lob her head off.  
| We don't know the full story.  
| What story is there to hear about? She's killed Anri! She forced us to kill him!  
| But… She is our sister. Let's hear her out.  
| …  
(Not wanting to traumatize Elise any further, Camilla agrees and roughly makes Azura kneel before the others, and keeps her arms pinned behind.)  
| I'm playing nice here, you hear me? If it were up to me, I'd draw and quarter you, but Elise has seen enough. Don't upset me.  
| …  
| Sister…  
(Xander can't bring himself to look Azura in the face, and Leo has the iciest glare.)  
| You should be lucky we found you first. Had it not been for Camilla's conviction to find you first, I'd have no doubt that Father's men would have killed you and made a show of it.  
| I know that.  
| … Why?  
(Azura looks to Anri's still body, while the healers are still hurriedly trying to revive him.)  
| Because his death is of little cost to me.  
| Y-You!!  
| I can bring him back. That's what I meant by fixing this.  
| … You mean you are capable of necromancy.  
| Is that a surprise to you? You have already seen me perform the art.  
| … That's true… It just never applied to Anri.  
| But… that means you can bring him back! Right? Right?  
| …  
| We shouldn't.  
| But Leo-  
| You've seen what's happened when necromancy is performed. They never come back the same.  
| And you say this with certainty?  
| … What do you mean?  
| You forget I am a Vallite priestess with all the power of the Father Dragon at her disposal.  
| This hasn't been the first time Anri has died and been resurrected. Do you recall? When Diantha brought out his draconic spirit? When Daniela strangled him?  
| Devil's luck, that's what it was.  
| Ah, you are very wrong. My voice was not for reverting him back to human form or healing. It was to kill him. Of course, I always brought him back, the same way he was before.  
| … No. You don't meant that…  
| You… what?  
| You know it to be true. You really have nothing to fear when he is in my hands.  
| I'm not trusting her with anything, or anyone.  
| You have little choice in the matter. Kill me, and Anri goes too. You won't get another chance to get him back.  
| Don't toy with us like this…  
| Then we'll kill you afterwards.  
| Kill me if you want, but would you do that at the risk of losing Anri? We know little the true extent of the Cult of Kleo, of Father's corruption, and perhaps at any moment, they could have someone like myself, like Diantha, waiting to come out and take advantage of Anri's vulnerable state. He has no Dragonstone now to protect him. Would you risk that?  
| Urgh…  
| And your price? There's no way you would let us off at no cost.  
| It's simple. The head of King Garon. The Cult of Kleo stretches that far, after all.  
| F-Father? You want Father dead?  
| You wouldn't…  
| …  
| No, that's not possible. Let her die. We'll find another way. We'll ask Nyx and-  
| No.  
| What?  
| We don't have time to look for an alternative. She stays.  
| But Azura tried to hurt Anri! To hurt us.  
| H-He's right!  
| Elise?  
| Anri and I have been with her longer than all of you ever have, and we know that Azura is a nice and kind person!  
| Do you still believe that, Elise? After what she did just now?  
| I… I certainly do! And Anri would too, if he were here!  
(Elise stands between Xander and Azura to prevent fighting.)  
| I want to give Azura a second chance! If what she says is true, then she shouldn't be punished!  
| …  
| Princess Azura of Nohr, I will sentence you to the barracks for the time being. You will not see the gallows yet.  
(Xander gives Camilla a stern glance, and she reluctantly leads Azura to Anri. She lets Azura's hands free, but only for now.)  
| Bring him back. Now.  
| … Very well.  
| You are the ocean’s gray waves…  
♫ [Return to Prominence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muXwWtXxTPQ) – Fire Emblem Fates 3  
(The song, once soothing, now carries a haunting meaning to everyone who hears it. Anri's eyes snap open, and he gasps for air.)  
| Hrgh!!  
| Anri!  
| *cough* *gasp*  
| Come on! Deep breaths!  
| *gasp* why... *gasp*  
| Shhh! Don't talk.  
(Anri lets himself be healed, but he's not lucid to notice anyone or anything. He promptly falls unconscious from the pain. As agreed, Leo binds Azura using Brynhildr's magic.)  
| We need to bring back some result to Father. It'd be foolish to come back with nothing. He wouldn't believe that.  
| But, brother! We can't just say Azura did it!  
| I know. That's why… we have to find a scapegoat.  
| Xander…  
| There are already some casualties in Father's hunt, despite our efforts to minimize the damage. We can use them. With all of us saying the same story, they'll believe us that way. 2  
| Correct. And whatever has happened in this forest stays among us all. Understood?  
| Yes, Lord Xander.  
| Gotcha.  
(Xander gives Azura a disappointed look and mounts his horse to prepare his return.)  
| Lady Azura will not be having an audience. She is confirmed to have fallen ill after staying behind on our opera outing. Confine her to her quarters.  
| Yes, your highness.  
| …  
| … Let's move along, milady. I'm sorry.  
| No… this is what I deserve.  
  
1 I think the possibly uncomfortable part about this is that Anri is not really playable in some big parts of the game even though he technically still is the customizable avatar. On the other hand, I intended this AU to place the entire Nohrian family as main characters to share the spotlight with Anri. Their struggles are just as important as his. Also, giving Anri room to breathe lets Azura take a more central role, as I had always wanted.

2 Look, I know some of you are saying "Wait, how did the siblings get away with Azura's disobedience like that when Garon could have just sent his army?" Well, first, I can't be perfect, and second, we're in Nestra. It would be rude to have a bunch of soldiers take up space in neutral territory.

3 I honestly can’t remember which song does what now, so I’m just using this because Return to Elegance has a pleasant yet melancholy atmosphere that fits the scene.


	96. 16.1 The Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander, Anri, and Azura depart for Hoshido by sea, and are attacked by pirates. They encounter someone who knows Azura from when she was a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd assume that since you'd be able to choose who would go with you when the army splits up, the relevant people talking would change. Imagine all the extra programming that would take though haha.

### Nohrian Ship

| The wind is at our backs, and there are no Hoshidan ships in sight. So far, so good.  
---|---  
| And I hope it stays this way…  
| The two of you are too grim. At least try to enjoy the sight of the sea.  
| Yeah. At this rate, we should make you go for a swim.  
| I wouldn't be against the idea of swimming, but...  
| I'd prefer none of you try.  
| Yeah, you really shouldn't!  
| What? You can't swim?  
| …  
| Well… I can. He can't.  
| Oh. Sorry to joke about it, then.  
| That aside, you should find some way to not stress. We won't be meeting Mokushu until another week.  
| As much as you keep telling us that, there's not much to be positive about. Iago ruined our plans again, and we're on board with… her.  
| You’re hurt, we know, but she had apologized, hadn't she?  
| …  
| Then perhaps you should spend time alone time under the sheets with a loved one. It does wonders to your stress, I've heard.  _(If Anri romanced anyone)_ In fact, how is it with Niles, Lord Anri?  
|  I-I…  
| Our private matters are our own. Let's not discuss that here.  
(They're interrupted by Nichol and Kaze arriving.)  
| Lord Xander! Lord Anri! Pirates are aboard the ship. They're raiding our war chest!  
| We're unsure as to where they came from, but we have men trying to stop them as we speak.  
| What?! Where did they come from?  
| I'm sorry, milord, but they must have snuck aboard before we set sail.  
| That's not possible. Unless...those are no ordinary pirates.  
| Yes, I believe they are Hoshidan ninja who disguised themselves to board the ship. We might be unable to catch them unless we act now.  
| Then we've no time to waste! Anri, with me.  
| Right!  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [No Justice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PYIQBkJRR8) & [No Justice (Fire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYf9RvC7HkQ) from Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Hmm... To make it this far, they must be quite skilled and highly organized. Somebody is clearly leading the charge. If we take down the leader, the rest will fall. Your assessment, Layla?  
| I agree with you, but I can't figure out who it is. They're all acting in unison.  
| Then perhaps... Their leader is not among them.  
| Hm? Ah! I see.. Nice thinking, Xander. After all, Hoshidan ninja are masters of disguise.  
| Their leader must be masquerading as a Nohrian soldier, giving orders on the sly. That means we'll have to speak to each of our soldiers directly to smoke him out.  
| We must move quickly then. The longer this skirmish takes, the more we stand to lose.  
(Azura and Flora appear on the side of the map, since they're mandatory characters.)  
| What's going on?  
| Pirates aboard the ship, milady! We either flee to safety, or we will defend this ship with them.  
| Azura? Who let you out of your chambers?  
| I did, your majesty. I need to keep her out of danger.  
| I explicitly-  
| Look out, Xander!  
(Xander moves out the way from an arrow.)  
| Why-  
| That matters little! We need to find the pirates among this ship now before they kill us and rob us dry!  
  
### Shura Revealed

| Bah! I must be getting sloppy if you were able to see through my disguise.  
---|---  
| Wait...that's a Nohrian pirate! But he leads his men just like ninja... And how did a common pirate manage to sneak aboard?  
| We'll get to the bottom of this later. For now, all that matters is stopping him!  
  
### Kaze VS Shura

| A ninja under employ of the royal Nohrian army? I would sooner see a flock of golden kites than this.   
---|---  
| As much as this surprises you, but I am a retainer to the Prince Anri, a son of Hoshido, but Nohrian in name.  
| Ah, the queenslayer? The two of you must be desperate if you were to accept each other.  
| I'd advise you hold your tongue from slandering my lord.  
| Oh, I don't mean to insult the man. I've little love for the queen, either.  
| …  
  
### Post-Battle

♫ [Time of Retribution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs) from Fire Emblem Fates  
---  
| Don't move a muscle. If you even breathe wrong, I'll end you. Stay in the cabin until they decide what to do with you.  
| Yeah, sure, whatever. Why not just execute me here and now? As though I could expect anything else from Nohrian royals.  
| Who are you? And where did you come from?  
| I'm just a pirate who claims this part of the sea.  
| That is highly unlikely. My brother's retainer tells me that your techniques are very similar to the mainland ninjas. Someone must have sent you here. So what was your purpose to attack a royal ship?  
| …  
| You heard him.  
| Like a dirty thief needs a reason to do what he does best. He and his men likely just hopped aboard without thinking things through. Trying to reason with him is a waste of time.  
| No, we must hear him speak.  
| …  
| … I thought we ordered you to return to your chambers, Azura.  
| Azura…?  
| I won't go back until all business is settled here. The pirates have done a number to this place.  
| …  
| I will do no harm.  
(Azura raises her hands above her head and approaches Shura. Having seen her face, Shura realizes who she is. The girl hasn't changed much, in his eyes. He also understands her position in this army, and decides to cooperate a little.)  
| So you're the one...  
| You know who I am? How?  
| ...  
| No more games. Tell me what you know, or my brothers shall kill you and be done with it. How do you know who I am?  
| ... I know...because... I was one of the people responsible for kidnapping you all those years ago.  
| What? All the way here?  
| … Explain.  
| I was commissioned by a Hoshidan strategist named Yukimura. He's the one who works for the-  
| We are very familiar with this Yukimura. Continue about your purpose here.  
| I was to help organize a task force to kidnap a girl named Azura from the royal castle grounds. That girl is you, and I am mostly certain of it.  
| … If you truly were there, then answer me this. How did you nearly fail?  
| A boy in black armor changed after us on his horse into the woods. He was screaming for you, and wept before he was unable to cross into the thick. A persistent one, he was.  
| So you saw Damian…  
| And you speak the truth, it seems. But you're no longer under employ of the Hoshidan royal family? Why, when a royally employed ninja usually serves for life?  
| … I was casted out and betrayed. That's why. I accepted the order out of hopes that my wishes would be granted, but I was wrong to think so highly of my employers. As a result I lost all that I had and chased from home. I eventually found myself in Nohr, where I carved out a life for myself as a pirate. 1  
| … You are from Kohga. Did I guess right?  
| A sharp mind, you are. I was a ninja of that old clan.  
| And what is this Kohga you're speaking about?  
| The Kohga were once a clan of ninjas whose domain lay in south Hoshido. They had been in territorial conflict with Mokushu until they finally lost and were brutally murdered by the Mokushu.  
| They… all died…?  
| Yes. My clan proudly served the Hoshidan royalty. When Mokushu got too greedy for land, we asked for the royal family we served for assistance. While they did eventually cut Mokushu out of Hoshido, our plea were never answered. We were left to die at Mokushu hands.  
| …  
| So we know who you are, but we don't know why you're here. If you have any employers, you should have no reason to fear them silencing you now.  
| Like I said, I'm an independent pirate.  
| Then your story shall die with you here.  
(Laslow comes to see Xander with news.)  
| Your majesty, we've finished inspecting the ship, and we will have no problems reaching Mokushu as intended.  
| Very well. Let's go assess the damage.  
| Hold a moment! You plan to head into Mokushu?  
| … Yes, we are. We've allied with Mokushu, so we are to meet with the daimyo there.  
| Azura, don't tell him everything-  
| Have mercy and spare my life, and I swear you won't regret it. I promise to serve and protect Lady Azura and to help you however I can. I'm not crazy about the Hoshidans, and I feel bad for helping kidnap your princess.  
| So first you stole from us, but now you want to be our ally?  
| I am appealing to the kindness in your heart, your highness. Please...you seem like a reasonable person.  
| You… just tried to kill us.  
| Yeah, sorry about that stealing business. Think of it as a showcase of my skills! Come on, whaddya say? Wouldn't hurt to have somebody like me around, right?!  
(Shura turns to Azura.)  
| My lady, you can vouch for me, can you not?  
| Suppose we do let you join our forces. What benefit will you be to us if we keep you?  
| You will need my help if you are to defeat Kotaro. I know Mokushu tactics well, for they had co-opted the techniques of my clan before they fell.  
| …  
| …  
| Who ever said we were going to get rid of the daimyo of Mokushu?  
| He… He gave the orders for me to raid a ship of your make and have all its crew killed at sea. I had little knowledge it was a royal family I had to eliminate.  
| Aha! So you were under someone's thumb!  
| So you attempted to murder, and then lie to us?  
| But you offer us help…? Perhaps we should, since we don't know how to deal with Kotaro…  
| No use heeding his words. For all we know, he's a Hoshidan spy, or King Garon's. He could warn them we're coming. If we don't kill him now, it could endanger us all.  
| I agree! No matter his reasons, he tried to hurt us. There's no way to ensure he won't betray us to those Hoshidans.  
| Silence. That choice is not yours to make.  
| Then what do you choose, Lord Xander?  
(Xander ponders on his options, and sees that Anri is hesitant to suggest anything. As he thinks, Azura steps closer to Shura to ask a question.)  
| Now that war is upon us, you wish to return home to exact your revenge?  
| Yes… I want to avenge my people more than anything.  
| And yet you willingly chose to work for the daimyo?  
| I… I had no choice.  
| Your eyes speak the truth.  
(Azura steps away from Shura and approaches Xander and Anri. Shura watches in surprise and awe.)  
| Xander, Anri... I know you believe this man to be dangerous. And maybe he is. But I feel that we can trust him. I ask that you let him join our cause.  
| You wish to set him free?  
| This is no different from when you freed Kaze, your own retainer. You did it because you believed in his character, so I will do the same for Shura.  
| … L-Lady Azura…  
| What you feel may not be necessarily right. We cannot take any risks by bringing more traitors onto our ship.  
| We are taking a risk at this very moment. We must have all resources we can get to truly see you become king.  
| You are in no position to suggest such things, Lady Azura.  
| Position or no, I am still part of the royal family. It's all of you, in fact, are the one who is putting his feelings before reason.  
| …  
(Realizing that Xander likely won't change his mind, Azura kneels before him.)  
| … I beseech you to at least allow me this. I won't ask for anything else.  
| …  
| …  
| Xander, we should…  
| Very well, he shall be prisoner beside you. But we're doubling security on you. Anri and I will see to his usefulness another day.  
| …  
| Your majesty, the ship?  
| Show me the way, Laslow.  
(Shura, still restrained somewhat by Niles' ropes, inches towards Azura as she stands up.)  
| Milady, thank you…  
| You've been through much, Shura, I feel you're long overdue for some mercy. But know that if you place even one toe out of line, I will not stop my brothers.  
| Understood. I swear on my fallen people, I will never betray your kindness. Thank you, Lady Azura. My life is yours now.  
| All right, enough theatrics, let's get you tied up, shall we?  
(Niles and Nichol leads Shura below deck, and Xander has left to assess the damage with his retainers. Azura is still standing there on deck with Flora behind her.)  
| A-Azura. A word.  
(Azura stops and turns to Anri, who's uncomfortable as ever not speaking to her after two weeks.)  
| T-Thank you, Azura, for sparing him. I didn't want to think what would happen if he died, especially after such a story.  
| It is no trouble. I feel you would have been pressured by the others to have him killed.  
| … That is all I must say on the matter. Please return to your chambers, before Xander gets more upset.  
| I will. Do not worry.  
(Azura and Flora walk below deck again, and Anri feels guilty about being cold to his sister.)  
| Anri. We… need to go join the king.  
| Y-Yeah…  
  
1 Shura's backstory has changed significantly in that he was not a really young kid when Kohga fell, but a teenager. It's probably best saved for later for him to discuss living as a destitute kid in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was any choice for you as Anri to make, the consequence would be the same (Azura protects Shura out of kindness), but the difference would be whether or not Anri is able to make conversation with Azura after Shura is taken away.


	97. 18.1 Black and White I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Anri arrive at Izumo and meet the Archduke Izana, but they suspect there is more to the eccentric exorcist than there is to be seen. Meanwhile, Anri worries about the state of his body.

### 

### Izumo Gates

♫ [Paradise (Light)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cosf-Q_PDSQ) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| What a beautiful calming place…  
---|---  
| Yes, it certainly is. This is Izumo. It is known as the kingdom of the gods. Even as outside kingdoms quarrel, it remains neutral and peaceful.  
| Ah… Have you ever been to Izumo before?  
| No, but Damian had, on a diplomacy mission. I'm not sure if he was the best man on the job, however.  
| He succeeded, didn't he? It's one of the few reasons why we're so confident Izumo will take us in.  
| Indeed. This is the beauty that peace allows for. A perfect place to heal and rest.  
| Yeah… ow…  
(Anri clutches his sides that stings from previous injuries.)  
| How are your wounds?  
| Just… peachy. That Kotaro had the sense to have his men target me with wyrmslayers.  
| I'll make sure to ask the archduke to have you treated first.  
| What about you? He didn't hold back against you, either.  
| I've had worse.  
| No… you're king now. You should have top priority. And the others wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I’m more tough skinned than you are, being a part dragon and all.  
| Even if you are, you still should be healed before the rest of the army. You are important to us. And Azura should be handled early, too.  
| … I asked Flora how she was doing. She's been unharmed.  
| Then why did she also ask to come along?  
| She must be… concerned for us.  
| Let's hope that's how she feels about us. It's… too cruel to ask her to use her songs on us all for sake of efficiency. Even if she is in ways an enemy to us, she is still human.  
| Yeah…  
  
### Izumo Palace

♫ [What Can You Do?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0AWOcxBnRY) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Hello there! Greetings and salutations! You've traveled far, haven't you? You have! Welcome to my not-so-humble abode, Nohrian friends!  
---|---  
| Thank you very much for the...erm, warm welcome.  
| My castle here is a teeny tiny bitty baby, but please make yourselves at home.  
| We, um, will do that. But...may I ask who I have the pleasure of addressing right now?  
| Oh! OH! Silly me! Yes, allow me to introduce myself. I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair six times running. Not to brag. It's so nice to meet you!  
| Y-you're an archduke?! Really? ...Really, though?  
| Impossible. He's so casual...  
| I'm a little surprised he's able to lead a whole kingdom like that...  
| It's downright unsettling…  
| But we can't appear too disappointed, can we?  
| *sighs* Here goes…  
| Hi, Izana!! It's great to meet you too! Let's be best friends, heehee!  
| Ooh! Aren't you the cutest lady this side of the Bottomless Canyon! You are my new favorite, Lady Layla! Your fiancé is happy to have a woman like you!  
| Hm? Um, did I already introduce myself?  
| …  
| Ah ha ha... Ehem. Right. Don't be a goose, milady. You are all part of the Nohrian royal family. I know all of your names! It's only fitting for an archduke such as myself.  
| Oh, that makes total sense!  
| Hmm...  
| I must say, you royals have the most exquisite of exquisite timing. This past week I've been hosting a banquet fit for lovely little royal types like you! I already have the most TO DIE FOR guest list. You'll die! You simply MUST attend. You must! You will, yes? Will you? Won't you?  
| I apologize, but I don't believe we came here to feast. We only required your healers' aid.  
| Would you change your mind if I told you that the Hoshidan royals who came here to ask for my assistance agreed to spend a few days for this feast?  
| Hoshidan royals? They're here?  
| Unfortunately… no. They just left when you came! A shame, because that would have been a nice family reunion, wouldn't it, your highness?  
| Ah… I see.  
| … Fine. We'll stay for this… banquet of yours.  
| What? This is a complete waste of-  
| Slow down, Lotti. Let's not break Izumo's neutrality pact the moment we arrive, all right?  
| Pact? What pact?  
| That's right, little lady. Our lovely little Izumo has a strict pact that prohibits fighting of any kind. Even princes like you would be severely punished if you broke said pact.  
| So let's all just put those nasty weapons away and enjoy your stay! You may be at war, but as long as you're under my roof, you'll play by my rules. They're such fun rules too!  
| Oh… this is going to be irritating.  
| In fact, I forgot that I have to enforce those rules! We'll start by locking away those weapons of yours.  
| …  
| Tch! So bothersome.  
| Very well.  
| I'll leave that to my precious advisors and guards. I've got some important business, so they'll help you to your living arrangements. Toodaloo!  
(Izana bounds out of the room.)  
♫ [Lingering Clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvX2i6atIYo) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| That archduke is an odd one.  
| That's a very nice way to put it.  
| I've heard the stories, but I still feel something is out of the ordinary. We should investigate anyways.  
| A good time to make use of our little crows, yes?  
| Shura and Kaze. I trust that you two are most familiar with the layout of this city than we do.  
| That is correct, your highness.  
| I've performed many missions here, so yes.  
| In that case, I ask that you perform reconnaissance. Report any suspicious activity you see.  
| Yes, sir.  
| Kaze, I want you to follow the weapons that have been locked away by the guards. In the case we do need them, we need to be ready to fetch them when necessary.  
| Understood, milord.  
  
### Izumo Streets

♫ [Lingering Clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvX2i6atIYo) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| So this is where our weapons are to be stored. I hope they don't change locations…  
---|---  
| Whoa… this is the Siegfried? Amazing…  
| Just toss it over there. No one is going to be using that after tomorrow night.  
| Hm? They aren't even speaking Izumite. Just plain… Nohrian. Since when did the duke hire Nohrians into his circle of trusted guards?  
(Kaze hears a rustling bush and chases down the source of the noise.)  
| Who's there?  
| K-Kaze!  
| … Oboro. What are you doing here? And you look like a mess!  
| Well, when you're being chased down as a fugitive, you don't catch a break, do you?  
| What happened? Why are you here?  
| …  
| In any case, allow me to get you healed.  
| No… I can't go there… I can't…  
| Please, Oboro. For your prince.  
| …  
| What happened here? Where's Lord Takumi?  
| He and Princess Sakura have been imprisoned by the duke.  
| What?  
| We were fooled to think he would honor our contract of neutrality.  
(Oboro clutches her wounded side.)  
| A-Ahhh… I should have been more careful.  
| I hate to ask this of you, but we need to get you healed. My lord and king needs to hear of this from you.  
| K-King…?  
| I'll explain to you along the way.  
  
### Anri's Quarters, Izumo

♫ [Pale Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G4Ho5zPb6g) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| This room is way too big. Even the houses back in the east capital were huge.  
---|---  
| Well, I'm not complaining. The more room, the better any noises can echo.  
| There's that…  
| So? Shall we indulge in a little time alone?  
| You finished your rounds?  
| More or less. Don't tell the spymaster I skimped out.  
| Okay. I won't. But you'll have to compensate for that.  
| Oh, don't worry. I'll pay you in full.  
(Niles and Anri try to embrace, but Anri flinches when anything makes contact with his wounds.) 1  
| O-Ow… Argh… That wasn't a good kind of pain.  
| Did you reopen it again?  
| Maybe…? It's only discomforting. I don't mind.  
| … I guess we can't do any strenuous activities for a while. It would be bad if you bled out while thrashing around in bed.  
| Unfortunately not… but I doubt I could sleep in this state...  
(Niles pulls out a rod.)   
| Come on, take it all off.  
| O-Oh…?  
| What? You shy now?  
(Anri pouts and strips his shirt off, letting Niles heal part of Anri's wounds.)  
| Since when did you learn to heal?  
| That pirate that stays by… your sister… was more than happy to give me a rather simple explanation. I could never understand whatever mumbo jumbo your brother and Odin said whenever they tried to explain the art to me.  
| Ah, Shura, was it? I always thought you two could get along well. Maybe a little too well.  
| Was that jealousy I hear?  
| Hardly.  
| I know what you're thinking, but Shura is pretty good at holding promises. He hasn't once let his lady leave, as the, er, king, ordered.  
| Well, coming from you, that's rather comforting. And no, that's not what I was thinking about. It's just… This body... And me…  
| …  
| Does it disgust you? The way I am now?  
| It's not like you're-  
| Niles.  
(Niles takes a deep breath and pauses healing.)  
| Anri, if I had a piece of gold for every time you asked me that, I'd be fucking rich. So what if you're living and dead? I've been known for worse than necrophilia.  
| I know that! Except that last part. I just need reassurance. There's just so much I don't know about this, and I am scared.  
| Hey, hey, look at me.  
| I-I am…  
| Who am I?  
| Uh…  
| Any name works.  
| Niles.  
| There. You know me. You know your family. You know your companions. You're not dead. You're here. Are all of these true?  
| Yes.  
| So long as these are true, you're yourself. Just keep remembering that, and you'll find a way to make things work.  
(Niles returns to healing Anri's wounds again.)  
| You make it sound so simple.  
| I know all too well the experience of being unable to fight back, but remembering those small things helped me remember to live.  
| … What do I do then?  
| I would suggest asking the woman herself about your body, but I guess that's not possible now is it?  
| No… It's not possible.  
| … She can't hurt you. No one else can.  
| … Y-Yeah… But I can't run away forever. When that time comes, I remember who I am, like you said.  
| That's right.  
| Thank you, Niles. For helping me.  
| Just like you help me. It's a… what do you call it?  
| Mutual.  
| Yeah, a mutual thing. 2  
(Niles gives Anri's sound a gentle slap.)  
| There. Probably a little better, but don't expect much from me. You still need a really good healer to fix this up.  
| Thanks. I'll do that tomorrow.  
| Let's just… sit here.  
| Well, it's not like we can do much else since you're injured.  
(Anri settles on Niles' lap, and they look outside on the rest of the city.)  
| Izumo is gorgeous, isn't it? A shame we can't stay here for long.  
| We could always come back here. When times are less… chaotic.  
| … I'd like that.  
(They're interrupted by a soft knock on their window. They part and see Kaze perched on the windowsill)  
| I'm sorry to interrupt, Lord Anri. Niles.  
| No, not at all. What did you find?  
| The most grave news...  
(After reiterating Oboro's warning…)  
| I see. The woman you saved… Is she all right?  
| Oboro is fine. She is under Lady Azura's care as we speak. Lady Layla will inform Prince Xander as soon as possible.  
| That's fortunate. You can leave.  
| Of course.  
(Kaze leaves.)  
| We shouldn't sleep just yet. Not when the Izumites are posing a threat this large.  
| No. You're sleeping.  
| Then what do we do?  
| Simple. One of us will have to stand watch. Now off to bed with you.  
| … Are you truly all right with staying up all night? I can keep you company.  
| Don't worry about me. You're the one who's going to be kissing the archduke's ass tomorrow morning.  
| All right, now that you put it like that…  
  
1 By now, Anri and Niles (or whoever Anri gets together) are a couple, but they aren't married yet. (But when are they going to get married you ask? At the end because I'm a damn tease.) This is just dialogue script, but I don't get to write much detail on them getting really handsy in this conversation. PWP is not my forte, so I'll just leave that to your imagination.

2 I often debate and agonize over how well I can characterize Niles and his dynamic with Anri. I intentionally write it so he retains more of his characterization from Zero than Niles, so I guess he speaks less suggestively and abrasively after he's committed to a relationship because he doesn't feel the need to keep that person away from him. I worry he comes off as more plain as a result, though. I'd write more about Niles and his relationships but that should be set aside for a Questionable Decision Post.


	98. 18.2 Black & White II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time… Xander, Anri, and Azura take out the Daimyo Kotaro of Mokushu after they uncover an assassination plot. Realizing that the Nohrian army has abandoned them, Xander decides to go rogue and seek aid in Izumo. They hope to recuperate in the peaceful kingdom before going out to connect with their siblings. But it seems King Garon is one step ahead of them once again…
> 
> Xander, Anri, and Azura question Izana about the Hoshidan hostages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just skip like five years into the future or something. And yes, time to use the upgraded Avatar!

### East Interior, Izumo Castle

[[Pale Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G4Ho5zPb6g) \- Fire Emblem Fates]

| And that's what Kaze has told me. He is with the escaped Hoshidan trying to locate the others. 1  
---|---  
| Good gods… First the Hoshidan entourage had visited here before us, now they had been imprisoned here, too… What could the Izumites be up to?  
| The Hoshidan was in rather poor condition when Kaze brought her to Azura. I'd imagine everyone else in her group aren't faring any better. We should do something to help them.  
| Oh, that sounds fun. They'll owe us a great deal if we do them a favor. Exactly what we need now that we've gone off the path. Good idea, your highness.  
| Uh… that aside, we should try to help them. We know where they are. Have we got a plan?  
| Unfortunately, we don't have much information aside from what our spies discovered. We'll have to wait and see for this one.  
| You mean wait while everyone is still wounded…  
| No, it just means we can't be too hasty. We're on the side with little information and time.  
| Is there any we can draw information out of the archduke, then? I don't want to just take this lying down.  
| I want to know the same thing. Our men aren't exactly in much shape to fight, and we're only half in numbers. Layla?  
| Well, we aren't in much of a position to negotiate as equals. We can't exactly approach this situation how we usually would.  
| And no weapons, too! They took away all my hidden daggers at the gate… They took Layla's, too!  
| Ugh, so we're weaponless and useless. What now?  
| We could always try retrieving our weapons while the talks proceed.  
| Yes, but that could be risky if we fail. We need some leverage within our reach in the room.  
| Oh… Right.  
| I have an idea. But I don't think many people will like it.  
| Go on.  
| We may have a weapon that the guards didn't check. Since she has a unique weapon that can't easily be taken away. And the waters here are plentiful.  
| …  
| Would it be wrong for me to say that we could enlist the help of a water maiden to accompany us?  
| … That means…  
| Yes. We'll have to bring Azura here.  
(Everyone is silent.)  
| …  
| Hearing that from you isn't very comforting, Laslow.  
| M-My feelings aside! She'll be very useful to bring along! Not only can she act on our defense if the archduke does turn on us in the room, but she can check for foul play.  
| Foul play?  
| We already know now that disguising charms aren't new. We've known that with the Mirror of Truth.  
| But the mirror got smashed smithereens months ago!  
| No, wait, work with me here. The mirror of truth was a Vallite artifact, wasn't it?  
| Ah, I see the connection. You think that a native from Valla like Azura would be able to do something like that?  
| Well, yes. She's been known to be rather good with illusions.  
| So a double advantage. I like this.  
| But I won't get to kill anybody.  
| No, the point is that we don't kill the archduke in case he is the archduke! We're already fighting two sides. We don't need to fight another one. Anyways, Laslow is making sense for once. Good on you.  
| See? I knew you would see my view! What do you say?  
| It's not my job to call the shots. It's the king's.  
| Lord Xander, what do you think?  
(Everyone looks to Xander and Anri, who have been largely silent for the most part.)  
| You were right. I don't like that idea.  
| O-Oh…  
| Please think rationally for a moment, Xander.  
| I still can't forgive her for what she had done to my family. And I don't believe Anri is ready to forgive, either.  
| … Yeah. I'm not ready to, but I'll agree with Laslow's plan.  
| Anri?  
| I won't let my reservations decide our fate while our men are in desperate need for aid. She can't hurt me. Not anymore.  
| … Very well. I'll inform her retainers.  
(Moments later…)  
| I've brought Lady Azura, as you wished.  
| …  
(Anri and Azura exchange glances, but they don't speak. Anri looks away first, and Azura bites down her disappointment.)  
| Azura. We require your expertise on matters pertaining to magic.  
| Of course. I've been told of the situation when we came here.  
| I'm aware that your power depends on your proximity to the Dragon Veins. Since you're more sensitive to them and we are, what is your assessment?  
| The Dragon Veins here are strong. I can assure you that I will be able to manipulate the nearby ponds surrounding the castle should our negotiations fail.  
| I'll hold you to it.  
| Thank you.  
(Xander quickly dismisses Azura, and Anri doesn't look back as he follows his brother and the rest of his council.)  
| … It seems our predicament hasn't thawed.  
| Anri is still understandably upset with you, but he will come to forgive you, my lady.  
| You speak as someone who knows Anri very well?  
| Yes.  
| You're rather hopeful these days.  
| Considering the mood that looms over you and the prince these days, I feel it is my duty to bring levity to these times.  
| Your thoughtfulness is appreciated.  
| Thank you, my lady.  
(Azura notices that Laslow has waited behind.)  
| Azura…  
| Laslow, thank you for allowing me to come here.  
| Of course. It's the least I could do. Let's not keep the king waiting.  
  
### Audience Chamber, Izumo Castle

| You have arrived just on time! Have you slept well?  
---|---  
| Thank you for the accommodations. We are in your debt.  
| I'm glad my guests are happy.  
| Anyways, an update on my healing services, I am preparing my school of healers to tend to your needs as we speak.  
| We can't thank you enough.  
| Anyways, I've prepared a big breakfast for you! Please, eat!  
| We appreciate your generosity, archduke, but there has been a matter of concern. I think we should discuss this before we eat.  
| Of course! Tell me whatever you need!  
| I happened to notice something strange last night. You and I have said that the Hoshidans have called on you to aid them, too, haven't they?  
| Yes, but I turned them down as soon as I had them healed. They left days before you arrived. A shame, though! I could have had a party twice as big! Wouldn't that make you happy, Prince Anri?  
| U-uh… sure.  
| Let's get back on topic. We've met several members of the Hoshidan army last night.  
| W-What? How did they…  
| Ah, them? They're the more severely hurt ones. The Hoshidan army had to leave them behind here in Izumo.  
| You don't look very well, archduke…  
| I do? Well, that's no good! I'm pretty sure I am fit as a fiddle! You know, I'm one of the healthiest bachelors in my dukedom! In addition to the best hair.  
| (Something's wrong with him, Anri, Xander. His image is distorting, too.)  
| …  
| (Is it now? This is troubling. Let's wait and see. But be on your guard.)  
| Oh, I see. I must have been mistaken, archduke. Morning drowsiness.  
| Oh, that's okay! Happens to me all the time, too!  
| Mind you, it's a bit of a secret that some Hoshidans are still here. You weren't supposed to see them, you know? I was afraid you would try to pick a fight with them and break the rules. Just in your own interests, your highness.  
| … We didn't hurt them, if that was what you were concerned about. These are neutral grounds, after all.  
| Oh, goodie! If you did break any rules, I would have slaughtered you all! Ahaha!  
| We did take them into our group, though. Our healers were saying that a lot of their wounds could have been easily preventable. Did you delay your services to them?  
| Oh, no! I was going to ask my people to tend to them right away! The Hoshidans were on a rush order, you know, just like you guys!  
| (This is nothing like Oboro told us. Something is wrong here.)  
| …  
| Although I admire your compassion, I do think you should return my Hoshidan patients to my care. I want to give them the best care possible, so let's not cause any accidents, shall we?  
| Oh, but we already healed them ourselves because their wounds didn't look serious.  
| They seemed very happy with our help and were very eager to leave.  
| What?!  
| Look, I don't wanna ruin this perfectly great morning, but I still insist you bring those Hoshidans back to me. Like, right now. Those Hoshidans asked for security, so my men may just hurt the wrong people if you don't comply.  
| Archduke Izana, are you threatening us?  
| What? No! Perish the thought! That would be absolutely unfair of me, wouldn't it?  
(Izana makes a motion of his hand, and soldiers line the halls, blocking off escape.)  
| Izumite soldiers?!  
| Oh no…  
| Now get a load of this!  
| !!  
(Izana tries to strike Xander and Anri, but Azura is quick to waterbend them away. Izana is hit by the rebound.)  
♫ [Prelude to Dispute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yectPSgErp0) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Gaah!  
(The disguising charm on Izana falls apart, showing patches of sallow skin.)  
| A disguising charm. Just as we feared.  
| Tch! How dare you violate the laws of my dukedom!  
| You violated the laws first when you attempted to hold us hostage. The same goes for the Hoshidans you've kept here, too.  
| Grr….  
| I stand with my brother on this. You have no authority in these lands, since you're certainly not the archduke.  
| Now reveal yourself! Or else we will do it for you!  
| Eeheehee, I've been caught…  
(The illusion falls, revealing Zola.)  
| Zola? Why?!  
| You! What have you done with the real archduke Izana?  
| He might be rotting in the ungodly cells beneath us! Once I am done with you, I will personally kill him myself. His head will be served to the real king, along with yours!  
| It seems the news travels fast…  
| No kidding.  
| It's a good thing we talked this through with you before breakfast. You likely would have poisoned us for extra measure.  
| You should no longer call yourselves a Nohrian! Or King, for that matter!  
| I acted in self-defense. Father should think twice before "testing" me again.  
| I won't acknowledge you! Not when you defy the king himself as he lives!  
| You should know better than that lie! King Garon is no more! And hasn't been for years! It's only lawful that my brother take to the throne now.  
| Don't argue laws with me, young prince! You are an abomination who should have died that day when she did! Along with your "king" as well!  
| Zola… No…  
| As ruler of my nation, I do not find it in my interests to be a sacrifice in Mokushu. Father is unwell and must be considered a threat to his nation, and he must be stopped. Surely you understand the road to ruin he leads you to.  
| Your claims don't mean anything! Nothing!  
| Men! Destroy the false king, and his traitorous allies!  
(Zola leaves while many soldiers take his place. Layla and Charlotte appear from behind, defeating the soldiers blocking their way.)  
| Ugh! They should have given us a warning!  
| King Xander! Lotti and I have returned with the weapons!  
| Excellent work, Layla. We need to mobilize right away.  
| Will do!  
| And us, my king?  
| The vanguard. We need to keep Zola off balance while we have the advantage.  
| So is it killing time, my king?  
| Yes. Zola doesn't seem like one to be persuaded this time.  
| Yay!  
(Xander turns to Anri, who's still at a loss for words. Azura is right by him.)  
| Zola…  
| Anri, now's not the time to dwell on our regrets.  
| Azura's right. We need to stop Zola. Now!  
| R-Right!  
| I'll handle capturing that mage. You take any spare men and look for the hostages. If you can locate the archduke, even better.  
| All right. If I free the hostages, I'll come back to support you.  
| Exactly the words I want to hear.  
(Xander moves with his retainers and men.)  
| What's going on now? Do we fight? Our men are ready to go.  
| All right. Let's move. I'll explain on the way.  
| And Silas? I need to ask a favor from you.  
| Yes?  
| I need to decent set of bows. Can you ask Niles to fetch them to me?  
| Will do.  
(Azura makes a move to follow Anri, but Anri shoots a glare at her.)  
| No, you stay here with Xander.  
| But I should-  
| No! Don't you dare sing that song to me.  
| …  
| I don't need it. I'll make do without it.  
(Anri turns to Flora and Shura.)  
| Make sure she doesn't follow me.  
| U-Understood, your highness.  
| Yes, sir.  
  
### Mid-Battle, Exchanging Bows with Niles

[[Justice RIP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlB6l6W6C7I) \- Fire Emblem Fates]

| I've brought spare arrows, since the bows would be useless without them.  
---|---  
| Looks like Silas pulled through! Thanks, Niles.  
| Of course. What in the world do you need them for? I don't recall you ever asking me for private lessons.  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| You still care for them, even though they don't care for you anymore?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'm coming with you, then.  
| Niles...?  
| What? You're over here hobbling around like an old man with broken legs.  
(Anri sees no need to argue with Niles.)  
| All right. Let's go.  
| No mercy?  
| … Yeah. No mercy.  
| Oho, I'm ready for this.  
  
### Prison, Izumo Castle

| Takumi… I don't think crawling through that tiny window will do any good… 2  
---|---  
| We can't just stay here. We don't know what these Nohrians will do to us.  
| Yes, but… I don't think I can follow you out of there. My legs may be healed, but they still hurt a little.  
| … You're right.  
(They hear swords and horses.)  
| I hear fighting outside.  
| Yeah, What's going on out there? Did our retainers escape in time?  
| What are you two chatting about?  
| Hm? Pretty little girl, did you speak!  
| E-Eep!!  
| Don't you dare lay your dirty hands on her, scum!  
| You should be careful about what you say, princeling. Or else-  
(The general is cut off by an armored horse slamming into his side. Silas fends off the guards with Kaze trailing right after him, picking off the less armored soldiers. Anri runs enters the room to help them get free.)  
| Big brother!  
| Sakura! Takumi! Are you all right? 3  
| Y-Yes! Just a little lightheaded…  
| That's good. I'm going to let you out now, okay?  
| O-Ouch!  
| What's wrong?  
| She's had injuries.  
| I see.  
| I'm all right, Takumi. I can run. I think.  
| Okay. But if you have any trouble, just ask Takumi for help, all right?  
| O-Okay…  
| The coast is clear. Let's move!  
| Right!  
(The three of them exit the chamber while people are still fighting.)  
| What? Nohrian fighting Nohrian?  
| Uh… about that. We've been going through some internal conflicts.  
| Hm.  
| Anyways, I'm here to look for the missing archduke. Got any clues?  
| He's missing?  
| We were never aware of this. Since when did he go missing?  
| Oh, um, well he is now. The archduke you met wasn't the man himself. A rogue Nohrian general was disguised as him imprisoned you.  
| O-Oh… that explains why he was so different…  
| He was different?  
| Yeah, just a little.  
| I'm sorry, Anri. We don't know where he could be.  
| That's okay. I need to escort you two to safety.  
(Anri leads them around the corner when they come across a Maid.)  
| You won't escape me!  
| Oh no!  
(She tries to hit Sakura with a Hexing Rod, but Anri steps in front of it and takes full brunt of it.)  
| Tch!  
(His wounds reopen, the blood pooling at his feet.) 4  
| Anri! No!  
| Oh, gods…  
(Anri takes his tome, and zaps the maid that hit him, killing her. He struggles to stay up, and Sakura catches him.)  
| Big brother!  
(Anri stops leaning on Sakura and stands on his own feet again.)  
| Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves! Just take these and get out!  
(Anri takes the two Iron Bows he secured on his back. He shoves bows at the two of them, and Takumi is surprised at the generosity, but then he grimaces again)  
| We freed your retainers, and they're coming to see you at the end of the hall. We couldn't secure an escape route for you, but you need to leave.  
| F-Fine! But don't you dare die on me!  
(Takumi and Sakura run down the hall, while Anri looks back and sees a lot of Generals coming upon him.)  
| They're moving. That's… good…  
(Anri tries to stand his ground, but is clearly losing consciousness. He's already on the ground by the time his retainers come to get him.)  
| Anri!  
| Don't scare us like that, Lord Anri! Anri?!  
| What's going on?!  
| He's wounded badly! Do you have any spare vulneraries?!  
| No, I'm all out! What about you?  
| I wouldn't be asking if I had any.  
| What kind of ninja doesn't stock up on medicines?!  
| Step aside, let me handle this.  
(Niles tries to use the staff, but it's not enough)  
| What the…  
| This is pretty bad even for staff healing…  
| Why…? Am I just not good enough…?  
(Takumi and Sakura are running, when Sakura slows down, when she sees a dead maid with a mend staff. Takumi realizes she's stopped and looks back)  
| What's wrong?  
(Sakura snatches the mend staff and runs back)  
| I… I'm going back!  
| What?! Sakura!  
(Back to Niles trying to heal Anri, but is failing)  
| Shit, it's not working. He's bleeding too much.  
| A-Ah…  
| Lord Anri! Stay awake! We'll lose you if you fall unconscious!  
| Better hurry, I can't hold them for long!  
| Damnit! Even after all the hard work…  
(Sakura dives beside Niles)  
| Step aside!  
(She raises the mend staff over Anri, and his wounds begin closing up better, although very slowly. Everyone watches in shock.)  
| Lady Sakura…  
(Silas has trouble against a General, but an arrow goes through the hole in the armor, and Takumi arrives to assist them)  
| Don't get too happy. 5  
(Silas nods and continues fighting with Takumi by his side)  
| Takumi…  
| (to Niles) You can heal, right? Please, let's work on this together!  
| If you insist…  
(Niles raises his heal staff, and Anri's wounds close up faster. Takumi watches as Anri winces and strains at the pain of the wounds closing up, and he props himself up.)  
| Lord Anri! You're still injured!  
| It's okay… I'm… just a little lightheaded.  
(He focuses and notices that Sakura is present)  
| Sakura, what are you doing here? I told you to run.  
| Big brother, I… I couldn't leave you to die! You may be my enemy now, but you're still my brother!  
| (realizes Sakura cares for him, and he smiles) You have my thanks, but be watchful of yourself, too.  
| I will!  
| Silas, Kaze, how's the situation?  
| We've found the archduke, but we'll need time to get him out. It looks to be a small task. You should rejoin the crown prince in the main chambers.  
| Then we'll go there right away.  
(Anri gets up and winces at the pain.)  
| But Lord Anri, your wounds…  
| Will not reopen within the next several hours. That damn Zola brought half a legion into Izumo, and we need to drive them out. We can accomplish this if we join forces with the Hoshidans.  
(Everyone is surprised by the idea.)  
| How much danger are we in?  
| As bad as Cheve.  
| … He's one of your men, isn't he?  
| He is, and it's my fault he's like this, but he's still going to raze Izumo down if we leave him be. Would it trouble you if we had a truce? We can keep this as brief as possible.  
| Anri…  
(Sakura looks hesitantly to Takumi to await his response.)  
| I'll accept, but after this, you will be my enemy once more.  
| One year later and you haven't changed… We'll need to be smarter this time around. To avoid mistakes like mine.  
| Mm.  
| Takumi, you're the better of us in tactics. Shall we give them a taste of their own medicine?  
| ... I can arrange that.  
| Great!  
| We're finally on the same side again... like family...  
  
 FOOTNOTES

1 Technically, this is part 2 of the reworked chapter. Part 1 isn't yet complete, and that has a lot of important stuff, too. Also haha, watch me fail political intrigue 101.

2 Spoilers, not spoilers: Hinoka and Ryoma aren't in Izumo this AU. Because they're still on the main front (or up north), and it wouldn't be sensible to put ALL of your royals in one place. Same for Leo, Camilla, and Elise.

3 Wait. Hold up. Okay, you know one thing that made me a bit disappointed? I couldn't talk to my Hoshidan family on this map at all. Like granted, I know Ryoma wants to give me the silent treatment, but come on!

4 Haha, don't worry, Hexing Rods don't actually do that (refer to the fun shower thoughts). I always have a strange mix of enjoyment and regret whenever I make characters suffer.

5 A note for the time of this posting: Yes, no secret that Takumi would come around to accept Anri eventually, since this is a best case scenario of Conquest that bridges straight into Revelations. A bit of a downer I haven't posted the nice chapters where Takumi slowly changes as of now, so I think that's something a lot of people wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 3/2/2017: Changed Anri's mention of Marseden to Cheve, because that's the first time things got so bad Anri and Takumi were forced to team up.


	99. 18.2x Hoshidan Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really quick chapter about variant conversations depending on the player's S support choices in 18.2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't really good substitutes since some scenes are hard to pull off. I guess in case Anri does get hurt and Niles isn't on the team, whatever healer available shows up to take his place, or Flora. I would have given Anri an option to be "mercy or no mercy" depending on his choices (sorta like paragon/renegade).
> 
> edit: 2/19/17. Forgot the two other S Support options, Benoit and Beruka.

### Silas & Anri (S Support)

| I've brought spare arrows, since the bows would be useless without them.  
---|---  
| You pulled through after all! Thank you!  
| Of course. What in the world do you need them for? I've never seen you attempt archery before.  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| You still care for them, even though they don't care for you anymore?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'm coming with you, then.  
| Silas?  
| This isn't time to disagree. Let me do my job to protect you while you're injured, all right?  
| All right. Let's go.  
| How should we deal with this?  
| No mercy.  
| Th-That's a bit brutal, but I guess we can't hold back when we're fighting for our lives…  
  
### Kaze & Anri (S Support)

| I've brought spare arrows, since the bows would be useless without them.  
---|---  
| Silas pulled through after all! Give him my thanks when we see him again!  
| I shall when we meet again. But if I may ask, what do you need them for?  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| You still care for Lord Takumi and Lord Sakura, even though they no longer consider you as family?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'll accompany you, then.  
| Kaze?  
| I can't let you go in unprotected, not with your wounds! And… I worry for you.  
| All right. Let's go.  
| How shall we approach this situation?  
| No mercy.  
| … I see. I'll do as you wish.  
  
### Benny & Anri (S Support)

| I've brought spare arrows, along with the bows.  
---|---  
| Silas pulled through after all! Give him my thanks when we see him again!  
| Of course. But why did you need bows?  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| You still care for them?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'm coming with you, then.  
| Benny?  
| ... A good-luck charm isn't enough. I don't want you to die. Please, Anri.  
| All right. Let's go.  
| What do we do?  
| No mercy.  
| ... Okay.  
  
### Flora & Anri (S Support)

| I've brought spare arrows, since the bows would be useless without them.  
---|---  
| Silas pulled through after all! Give him my thanks when we see him again!  
| I shall when we meet again. But if I may ask, what do you need them for?  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| You still care for your family, even though they no longer consider you as family?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … Allow me to accompany you then.  
| Flora?  
| You're in no state to fight. I can leave Lady Azura's care to Shura. I've known him enough to entrust her safety to him.  
| All right. Let's go.  
| How shall we approach this situation?  
| No mercy.  
| … As you say, milord.  
  
### Charlotte & Anri (S Support)

| I've brought spare arrows, since the bows would be useless without them.  
---|---  
| Silas pulled through after all! Give him my thanks when we see him again!  
| Yeah, sure. But what do you need them for?  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| I thought you said they hated you. And You still give a crap about them?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'm coming with you.  
| Charlotte?  
| You think I'm going to leave you all alone and protected only to get skewered by some nobody? No way!  
| All right. Let's go.  
| So what do you wanna do with these dumbasses?  
| No mercy.  
| … All right. Let's do this!  
  
### Mozu & Anri (S Support)

| I've brought spare arrows, since the bows would be useless without them.  
---|---  
| Silas pulled through after all! Give him my thanks when we see him again!  
| Of course I will! But… what do you need them for? The bows?  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| I thought you said they hated you… You still care about them that much?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'm coming with you.  
| Mozu?  
| No buts! You haven't been able to walk since Mokushu, and I won't let you get hurt on my watch.  
| All right. Let's go.  
| So what should we do?  
| No mercy.  
| … Oh… O-Okay…  
  
### Beruka & Anri (S Support)

| I brought the weapons.  
---|---  
| Silas pulled through after all! Give him my thanks when we see him again!  
| Mm.  
| They aren't for me. They're for the hostages. I doubt they were allowed to keep any weapons, so I figured they'd need something to defend themselves with.  
| Oh... you still care for them? Even though they've denounced you?  
| I don't know what to expect from my family. If they can't be my family, then I am merely doing my job under the king's orders.  
| … I'm coming with you.  
| Beruka?  
| You're hurt. I won't leave you. Not now.  
| All right. Let's go.  
| What's our plan?  
| No mercy.  
| Understood.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point here is that his conversation partners are either a little taken aback by his less nice decision or very pleased, depending on the situation. But one person writing multiple dialogue trees is hard, so "no mercy" it is! If still not romantically involved with anyone, the default is Silas, since he was the one Anri asks to get the supplies first.
> 
> Also, I'm sure you've noticed how Anri as a player character has much, much less romantic options than the canonical variety. That's because, as I've said before, I want to focus on the quality of these romantic supports and integrate them better into the story wherever possible. Reducing the number of supports I need to juggle will benefit this goal greatly.


	100. 18.3 Black & White III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Black and White. Takumi assists Xander against Zola, but even that isn't enough. Anri decides to take extreme measures, and asks Azura for help.

### Reaching Xander

| Ack! They're coming from all directions! Did Lady Azura fall?  
---|---  
| We don't know, but we can't leave her or Anri behind.  
| Milord! This won't end well if we hold our position like this!  
| If we lose this part of the castle, we won't have a way back in. They're trying to push us out into the streets to get picked off more easily!  
| Argh, this is no fun at all! We can't just stay on the defensive if we want to win!  
| You think we want to be like this?! Layla, you come up with anything?  
| Grr… he's a crafty one, he is! I regret making myself known…  
| Arrghhhhhh!!  
(A soldier is shot by an arrow, signifying Takumi's entrance.)  
| A Hoshidan prince?  
| Who else could it be? I'm helping you, so make room!  
| I don't remember this being part of the plan.  
| We never had a plan! Anri just sent me here, told me to find you, and make sure you make way for him and his team to get here.  
| I see your brother has freed you and your sister.  
| All right, this is a bit confusing. Can you explain in a less panicked manner?  
| Yes, please explain yourselves.  
| Um… Crown Prince Xander?  
| Hey, he goes by King now!  
| I-I mean, King… Xander.  
| Prince Anri and I have called for a truce between our forces. He wishes we cooperate to defeat Zola. He said that Zola is often single-minded so he thinks he can defeat you in one blow because you were weakened when you came here.  
| … I see. I figured he'd do that. I acknowledge the agreement and will gladly fight alongside you.  
| Thank you! Allow me to heal your wounds…  
| Oh, that's not necessary. I've got him covered. Might I suggest you look to the rest of our men?  
| O-Oh… Of course.  
| And oh, the archer kid. You really were quite a pain in our backsides back in the plains. At least he's cute, isn't he, Lotti?  
| Hmm, you're right!  
| Y-You…  
| This isn't the time to tease the young man. Prince Takumi, please listen to my spymaster's direction and contribute your suggestions to her. I know she doesn't seem approachable, but her plans have saved us multiple times.  
| Fine. But I don't make any promises that we are allies after this!  
  
### Meanwhile…

| Lady Azura! Behind you!  
---|---  
(Azura doesn't see the man trying to shoot her from behind, but Laslow steps in and strikes down the arrow with his sword.)  
| Be careful, milady!  
| I apologize.  
| Hey, milady, what do we do? It seems these guys are more interested in the princes than yourself.  
| This is bad, since you and Lord Xander had agreed to divide his attention for Anri. Does he not want to wipe out the entire Nohrian royal family?  
| He could be emotionally compromised. Lord Xander had killed Lady Daniela after all, and Anri didn't die that time, either…  
| In any case, let's hope Lord Anri has freed the Hoshidans.  
| Even if that's the case, the Hoshidan soldiers are probably in no shape to fight. We shouldn't let our plans hinge on them joining us.  
| Can't a man hope just a little…?  
| AZURA!  
(They see Anri and company striking down enemies as they run to meet them.)  
| Anri? What's wrong?  
| Azura… I need to ask you to do something risky.  
| What do you mean by risky?  
| Zola brought in large numbers and if we don't hit him back with something big, he'll wear us down.  
| Yeah, and we're aware of that. And?  
| I need to become a dragon again. To do a good sweep and catch him off guard. I won't be able to control myself anyways, so he can't make any plans if he can't tell what I do.  
| Anri, do you even understand what you're asking?  
| I know what pain I can expect from this transformation, but that man knows how much power I provided to Xander's side when I still had that Dragonstone, and he's using that fact against us right now.  
| …  
| Azura, I assure you, I'm not going crazy. It's the only way.  
| Yes, but-  
| If I don't transform, we'll lose. The Dragonstone isn't with us any longer.  
| And of the chance that you will not be able to be yourself again?  
| Then just kill me and bring me back. My life is of little cost to a necromancer, remember?  
| …  
(Flora looks nervously to Silas and Kaze, who are equally as solemn but still agreeable)  
| He told us about this on the way. I don't like this, but it's our best shot.  
| Lady Sakura and Lord Takumi's lives are at stake, too. This is the best choice we can make right now.  
| …  
| We don't have much time. It'd be wise to decide, milady.  
| I won't resist your song this time. I… I promise.  
| … Very well.  
  
### Center Room

| Gahhh! Die faster! Keaton, do something!  
---|---  
| I'm trying my best, okay?  
| That spymaster's directions were simple to understand at first, but now this seems to be almost impossible to breach this door.  
(Sakura and Takumi's retainers appear to pick up the slack.)  
| Reinforcements?  
| No, but…  
| Lord Takumi! I've brought everyone!  
| We went sneaking a little and found your bow. No harm was done, but you should probably check it. Sorry, we couldn't find yours, Lady Sakura.  
| No harm done. Our brother gave us spare ones, so this will do.  
| All righty, then.  
| Lady Sakura! Lord Takumi!  
| Sakura! You're safe?!  
| Hana, Tsubaki… Yes, I'm fine. And I'm glad you're well, too. Let's stick together, okay?  
| Of course! You're not leaving my side, Sakura!  
| Okay, okay, let's get back to stabbing people.  
| That's right. We need to focus more than ever now.  
| I understand we'll be under the Nohrians' direction for a while, but who exactly are we fighting?  
| Oh, you're curious? He's Zola, and we're going to break every bone in his body for trying to hurt the king and Lord Anri!  
| Yep, his majesty said we could turn him to smithereens! A shame it'd be a waste of meat though...  
| And he tried to trick us and imprison us as leverage for Brother and Sister…  
| A good thing you sent your retainer over here for help, right? Just to let you know, he's done far worse than roughing folks like you up a bit. Like, uh, Cheve, I guess.  
| Are you kidding me? I'm not letting this Nohrian scum get away!  
  
### Other side

| You can try to break through my line of soldiers all you want, but you won't succeed.  
---|---  
| Damnit, the bastard has isolated himself in that room and we can't pass this wave! And they're using Faceless on top of that, too!  
| If we're having this much trouble, I'd imagine the Hoshidan prince isn't faring much better, either.  
| The only way is to keep pushing forward. If we go back, we're finished.  
(Anri as a dragon comes crashing in, and clearing an opening. He takes a couple Nohrian general classes with him.)  
| What the-  
| Sorry to keep you waiting!  
| Anri, you're… But how?  
(Azura runs to Anri and monitors him.) |    
| How are you feeling?  
| I think… I'm still lucid.  
| So long as you can respond to me, we're good.  
| Azura…  
| I'm sorry, Xander, but I asked her to do this for me.  
| …  
| We'll take any help we can get. We breached this wave, right? Let's break through before they close it again.  
| Yeah, thanks for the help, Lord Anri.  
| Not a problem.  
| Remember to make this quick. We don't know how long you can last in this form.  
| Right.  
(Map pans to Zola.)  
| What?! How can that be? I thought with the Dragonstone broken, he'd never… Arghh! This matters little! They will all die!  
  
### Xander VS Zola

| I quash false kings like yourself! We came to destroy and take the riches that was rightfully ours! How dare you stop me, and our king?!  
---|---  
| I care little what you feel about me, but you know it to be true that the king has gone mad. Why else would he be ordering this insane march into Hoshido with the intent to ruin everything? Those were never our intentions going into this war!  
| You talk as if you had no part in this!  
| Just because I have, doesn't mean there is no chance for me to redeem myself. The time for a generational change has begun. It's a pity you would throw away your dignity and pride for the sake of the old guard.  
| You were one who should have understood my plight!  
| No, you are the one who doesn't understand!  
  
### Anri VS Zola

| Zola, please! You don't have to act under the King Garon's orders. There is no need to shed blood over this. We'll spare you and your men if you surrender.  
---|---  
| You incorrigible cur! I will may you pay for what you did to Daniela!  
| I’m so sorry. If I hadn't… If I…  
| Don't pretend to be sorry! You have no right!  
| You should have died. We had planned it together that you would die in a lonely forest with Prince Leo. But your companions ruined it all!  
| You… helped Daniela?  
| How could she have done it all alone? She confided in me when she couldn't bear that secret! Me!  
| No…  
| When that prince she adored couldn't love her back, when she couldn't let her feelings be known, she told me! Of course I helped her! I loved her as much as she trusted me!  
| … Grr…  
| Anri, control yourself!  
| I… I can't…  
| Do anything beyond what we're supposed to, and I will end your life again.  
| …  
  
### Post-Battle

| It's over…  
---|---  
| Very well.  
(Azura sings and presses the Fire Emblem to Anri, and he is back to normal again. He stumbles and experiences a bad headache. Xander rushes to help. Azura steps aside to give them space and create distance. Anri's retainers also come to his aid.)  
| Anri!  
| I-I'm fine… Don't panic.  
| What do you mean "don't panic"? That was very risky! You could have died again!  
| I'm sorry. But we won in the end.  
| We're going to talk after this. You need to rest up first.  
| Is it all over?  
| Huh…?  
| That's the real archduke.  
| He was hiding away from the violence, fortunately, after we freed him.  
| Hm…  
| Ooh, you're not looking too well, your highness, we'll get you fixed up right away after this!  
| …  
| Anri…  
(Peri drags Zola towards Xander and Anri.)  
| Ohohoho, this should be fun~  
| E-Eep!  
| Ha, and to think you were cackling your ass off just a while ago.  
| Please don't hurt me…  
| Takumi… should we do something?  
| This is a Nohrian general, so it's their decision.  
(Sakura looks furtively to Anri, who has been deathly silent after transforming back to a human.)  
| …  
| …  
| Milord… Y-Your majesty…  
| … Niles, should we try to extract any information out of him?  
| We could try, but knowing the old king and Iago's talent at secrecy, I don't expect much. Still... I'd love to give it a go.  
| Oh, but I have much to say so long as I live! I was wrong! S-so wrong! I have seen the error of my ways! P-please...spare my unworthy life!!  
| You are a mockery and a disgrace. And here you said you'd probably rather die than live with the shame, correct?  
| …  
| No! No, please, let me prove my usefulness!  
| You've done more harm to me and my family than help. And you have harmed my brother, most of all, by collaborating with Lady Daniela to plot murder and desecrate my sisters' bodies. I cannot forgive that.  
| As king, I sentence you to death.  
| A-Anri. Prince Anri! Please! You are the merciful prince, are you not?  
| … Make peace with it, Zola. Perhaps on the other side you will find forgiveness.  
| No…  
| For your crimes against humanity... Begone!  
| No… NOOO!  
(Zola is executed by Peri's sword. Peri noticeably finds some glee in killing him. No one cheers or reacts.)  
| Goodness, now that that's over, Let's celebrate!  
| …  
| We'll pass for now. We should focus more on cleaning up this place.  
| Ooh, don't worry about that, we'll just have our party outside in the gardens! Plenty of space for you and the Hoshidans!  
| What? We never agreed to this!  
| Well, I decided that just now! You're all guests, and this is my house, so my rules!  
| You sure bounce back quickly for someone who just nearly died.  
| It's called living in the present! Come on, tut, tut!  
| My consorts and I have much to discuss with you. We need to arrange the healers who will aid us.  
| Yes, yes! This way! And everyone should rest!  
(Anri is left alone, and he's staring off into space.)  
| …  
| Anri? You okay?  
| Huh? Oh, I'm fine.  
| Your highness?  
(Anri turns to Shura and Flora, his eyes on Azura.)  
| Please escort Azura back to her quarters.  
| ...  
(Shura and Flora nod solemnly, and leave his side. Azura doesn't speak a word to him as she leaves, and she doesn't spare Sakura and Takumi a glance.)  
| Azura?  
| I'm sorry, milady, but you cannot speak with her right now.  
| But why?  
| Prince's orders, milady. I'm sorry about that.  
| Oh… poor Azura.  
| Hm… what changed…?  
| I don't know.  
(Anri interrupts them.)  
| Takumi, I thank you for assisting my brother to defeat Zola.  
| Yeah… You're welcome. I guess…  
| Brother, I…  
| Yes?  
| Why is Azura all by herself?  
| She's… not safe when left unattended. Her retainers need to keep close watch on her these days.  
| Oh no…  
| D-Don't panic, Sakura! She's fine, I promise. It's a difficult subject right now.  
| Did she do something treasonous? Because it sure looks like it.  
| Takumi! Don't say that!  
| … I can't answer that right now.  
| I don't expect answers from you, but it would do to treat people better. She left us for a reason.  
| … I'm sorry, I have to go. I need a healer straight away.  
| But Brother, I can-  
| No, I don't want to stress you out. I'll leave.  
(Anri leaves them, leaving the two siblings uncomfortably puzzled.)  
| He's changed…  
| Yeah, and?  
| It brings me great sorrow to see him acting like that. Now he's just like Brother and Sister.  
| It just shows that he's learned a thing or two after being out and about in this world.  
| … Let's go back and rest.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have had a part where Zola disguises himself as people who have died already in this story for extra painful feelings, but I decided against it.


	101. 19.0 The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri, Xander, and Azura return to Mokushu with aid, and Anri has a few headaches. Sakura continues her search for the truth and gets Takumi to help her figure out Izana's prophecy.

### Saitama Forest

♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| Milady! I've sighted them!  
---|---  
| They've come with aid!  
| Lower the gates and let them in!  
(The other soldiers follow her commands, and the gates open for Anri, Xander, and Azura to enter. They're followed by a small group of healers that Izana had promised.)  
| I'm glad you've returned safely, milord. We had feared the worst when one of the crows sent word of trouble in Izumo.  
| It was pretty fun! I'll tell you at the dinner.  
| Healers, this way please…  
(Claudia leads the Izumite healers to the sick bay, while Anri and Xander let out a sigh of relief.)  
| We came back right on time.  
| And it's all thanks to my wonderful planning.  
| Yes, thank you, Layla.  
| That's right.  
(Charlotte hefts a heavy crate without any trouble behind Layla.)  
| Layla, where do we put all these scrolls? My arms are getting a little tired.  
| Oh! Let's move them to our quarters! Xan might want to read them, too, if he has time.  
| Up those stairs? You're joking.  
| Oh, Benny~  
| Oh, let's get Benny to help!  
| See you upstairs with everyone else, Xander.  
| Will do.  
(The two women walk off together, and Anri privately continues to be amazed at how well they get along. Azura enters Mokushu Castle with Shura and Flora following her closely, and she approaches Xander.)  
| I might be needed in the sick bay as well to assist in healing.  
| Do as you wish. Don't stay there for too long.  
| Of course.  
(She leaves them, and Anri looks at the ground to not watch her go.)  
| How long until we enter Hoshidan territory officially?  
| We don't know yet. Nichol is expected to return with reports on Father's movements in two days. Until then, we must recuperate.  
| Yeah…  
| How are you holding up, Anri?  
| Okay, I guess… Listen, I'm sorry I asked Azura to-  
| Not everything in the world is your fault. You made a decision under pressure, and it saved us all. The archduke was forgiving enough to aid us.  
| Thank you, Brother…  
| Still, I think what you and Azura did was a highly risky move. Without a Dragonstone, I'm not comfortable with you doing those kinds of transformations. So avoid those as much as possible.  
| But won't this lessen the impact of our troops?  
| Even with Iago's attempt to shuffle our ranks, my council and I had planned well to make sure both our forces hear and our forces to the north are distributed well. I can't guarantee the safety of all Hoshidan lands in our… revolution, but we're at our best position to stop Father.  
| It would have been nice to have Takumi and Sakura with us…  
| Even if you have somehow come to better terms with them after that incident, I don't believe they'd give up everything to back our plan. They had every reason for not agreeing, especially when we are fighting our own wars on their lands.  
| At least they bothered to listen to me, so that's a start isn't it?  
| That's a positive way of seeing the situation, yes, but now might not be the time to think of what happens next. Our current priority is to stop Garon from reaching Shirasagi.  
| You're right.  
| Now, let's assemble a war council. The other generals are likely wanting for an explanation.  
| Ah, Xander, can I go to the healers' bay a bit?  
| Are you not feeling well?  
| Must be the after effects of all that healing.  
| I see.  
| Don't worry, I'll get there on time.  
| Please, rest for a bit. We won't start right away.  
| Thanks…  
  
### Izumo Front Gates

♫ [Lingering Clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvX2i6atIYo) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| It's such a shame to see you go, too, your highnesses!  
---|---  
| Well, we have to return to the front lines as soon as we can. Our brother and sister are waiting for us.  
| Yes, yes, off to do heinous things like fight and hurt each other! Glad I'm away from all of that!  
| Anyways, thank you for letting us stay, even if you did get us in a lot of trouble.  
| Don't worry about it! You deserve a good rest! And Lady Sakura, you've been recovering really well! Please be healthy and don't get hurt next time!  
| Thank you, Archduke Izana. I hope the next time we come back, it won't be because of injuries.  
| Sounds good to me! Say, maybe we should have a toga party, what do you say, Lady Sakura?  
| Uh…  
| We'll be leaving, thank you very much.  
| Y-Yeah…  
| All righty! Don't forget the…?  
| *sighs* Don't forget the mark of the kitsune, whatever that means.  
| That's right~! Toodle-oo!  
(Sakura and Takumi make it far from the Izumo Gates, when Takumi lets out a big sigh again.)  
| Mark of the kitsune, what in the gods' names does that even mean?  
| You still going on about that prophecy stuff? Just calm down, milord.  
| Hinata's right. It's probably not worth anguishing over.  
| Well, this was a prophecy that archduke pulled from reading the spirits of Vallite souls. His prophecies are never wrong.  
| He said it could be the root of our solutions. Honestly, I've been worried with what Kaze and Anri had told us about the Nohrians' march to our capital… we might need this special help.  
| Yeah, but the archduke said he's not really the child of the Dawn Dragon. So I doubt his words are worth believing.  
| But he had Mother's blessings, so we should think about it. The kitsune's mark… what could that mean?  
| Well, he could mean the Kitsune tribe living in the Saitama Forest.  
| Saitama? That's not far from here. But the Kitsune living there? I thought they were wiped out…  
| Yeah, well, after Katsura Chiura went too far with hunting them, my brother and the Ishiyamas helped relocate them to a distant village in the forest. It's a lot easier to say they're gone forever than quietly living in peace.  
| So perhaps we'll find a clue there?  
| Well, that's just helpful. Are we going to just search the entire forest for a secret entrance? That could take months.  
| Well, here's the thing…  
| Yes, what is it?  
| It's a bit of a family secret, but Isamu told me about it in the case that I outlived him and he had no heir. He gave me this, to boot.  
(Hana holds out a small charm, a pearl with gold plated flames surmounting it.) 1  
| Oh, what a nice looking stone, but what does it do?  
| My brother said it's a guide that the kitsune made. Because their village is hidden, they use it to guide their way home when they have to go outside.  
| So when it reacts, we'll know we're there?  
| Something like that.  
| Ooh, now that is exciting. Like a treasure hunt, except we are looking for people, not actual treasure.  
| Let's do it.  
| Wait, what?  
| I said we should find the kitsune village, and ask for their aid in finding this special item.  
| Hey, whatever happened to going back to Brother and Sister?  
| This is important. I can feel it. If you're not going to go, I'm going to ask Tsubaki and Hana to take me there myself.  
| I…  
(Takumi looks to the others, who are tacitly in agreement with Sakura.)  
| We're dedicating only two days for this. Just two. If we don't find anything, we're going back to the fortress.  
| That's fair.  
  
### Healer's Bay

♫ [The Wistful Wilds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lOWc2Vs3M) - Fire Emblem Fates

| Should this be all?  
---|---  
| Yes, I think so.  
| Is there anyone else I can attend to?  
| Not at the present moment. Please, take a rest, milady. The Izumite healers and the rest of us can handle this.  
| I see…  
(Anri walks in, catching Claudia's attention.)  
| What's wrong, milord?  
| I have a bit of a headache, so might I lie down a bit?  
| Here is the last place a lord like yourself should be resting.  
| Might I be allowed to take care of him myself?  
| But Lord Xander specifically said-  
| I-I'll allow it.  
| … Very well.  
(Claudia leaves them alone, and Azura seats Anri down. It's the first time since Anri has sought her out without retainers closely following him. She assumes the situation must be serious.)  
| Azura, I think my headache has to do with what happened back in Izumo.  
| I see… Then Anri, do you trust me?  
| If it's about my condition, then yes.  
| Wait… is this because of all the times you-  
| No, it's not. Otherwise you would be rotting like Father right now.  
| O-Oh…  
| You're just experiencing withdrawal after not having a Dragonstone with you.  
| That takes quite a while. Shouldn't it have happened earlier?  
| You haven't transformed ever since that… incident in Nestra.  
| You're right. But this isn't serious, is it?  
| I honestly don't know. I never expected you to get it destroyed. Your mother put a lot of work and soul into making it.  
| Sorry about that… I just hope this won't affect my performance in battle.  
(Azura sets to work singing a small song, and the headache goes away.)  
| Thanks… I wish these wouldn't happen often.  
  
### Default Dialogue

♫ [The Water Maiden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhfZZ5arCkk) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| I have an idea, if you'll listen. 2  
---|---  
| …  
| It's about your Dragonstone.  
| I'm listening.  
| As Izana had said, Vallite Priestesses use their soul, their life, to perform their magic. This includes Dragonstones. Your mother made the first Dragonstone you owned.  
| …. You would…? But how?  
| This is the safety of the Nohrian army we're discussing. And Xander would surely approve when it comes to you and everyone else.  
| … No, that's not something I would want to ask you.  
| What's wrong? All I have left in this army is my soul to heal and provide strength in your and his Majesty's name. This is part of my duty as a Vallite priestess.  
| But you're our sister.  
| I'm not your sister.  
| If Sakura and Elise still say so, then so do I.  
| But you don't really think that way yourself, do you?  
| I'll admit, it's hard to see you as such, after what you've done, but I can't close my mind off and forget the times we all saw each other as family.  
| … There's a place in Hoshido that allows me the strength to make it. It's along the way to the capital, if we make it that far. If I can get there, I can create a new Dragonstone that will likely make these headaches go away.  
| Perhaps you would have less reservations if I said that performing the ritual in that location with the Fire Emblem combined would mean I wouldn't have to use so much of my life.  
| T-That can happen?  
| … Yes.  
| This just seems too easy.  
| We won't know unless we go there.  
| That's true. If I can perform my usual abilities without all these headaches, we can guarantee Xander winning.  
| Exactly.  
| Azura… I still don't trust you, but I'll let you have your way about this. But you have to tell the war council yourself.  
| Of course.  
  
### Alternate Dialogue (Support with Azura below A and Chose No Mercy to Shura)

| There's not much to be done since you don't have Dragonstone anymore.  
---|---  
| I should get going then… Xander has called for a war council to debrief on what happened.  
| Then you should hurry.  
| R-Right… Thank you for the help.  
  
1 The shape I'm describing is inspired by the nyoi hoju, or the sacred gem that is pretty much the equivalent of the Philosopher's Stone in Buddhist and Hindu tradition. It's sometimes associated with foxes.

2 I'd probably raise the ire of many players if I made the use of the Dragonstone story-restricted, but eh, this is a fanfic, so I can do what I want. You want that Dragonstone+? Well, you gotta be nice to Azura! Plain and simple!


	102. DLC: Escape to the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea for a DLC Map in which you play as Mikoto and Arete in the final moments of the Kingdom of Valla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the superspoiler chapter that does kinda unravel a lot of the suspense of the story, so I guess, you should avoid this one if you're trying to read this linearly. Shigure's words would have been said by the enemies in the endgame battles, but then a more detailed bonus chapter would then released as DLC for elabroation. So if you don't want to be spoiled about Valla and Anankos, do not read.

♫ [Watery Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wamBZRCveZw) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| I shall tell you a story of long past, the story that has been passed down from my mother, the story of the fall of Valla.  
---|---  
| One queen of the realm of dragons and her consort celebrate their blessings from the Father Dragon to enshrine their legacy.  
| Feeling such sorrow for the dragon's loneliness, the consort granted his wish to take one glance at the land his children had prospered on.  
| But a simple wish was in truth a harbinger of doom for the divine kingdom of Valla.  
  
### Chamber of Solace

♫ [Return to Elegance](https://youtu.be/muXwWtXxTPQ?t=16s) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| "Lost in the waves there glimmers a pale blue stone. I think of you, all alone.~"  
---|---  
(Hesiod sets down his lyre, and looks up expectantly to a massive stone mask)   
| How do you like this song, dear Father? 1  
| It's… a lovely song. I've watched you practice and compose this composition for a while.  
| I had the help of the oracle, to add accuracy to the lyrics.  
| Ah, a premonition then?  
| Perhaps. Of a future where you can see the world at the surface for what it is.  
| I hesitate to state such a impossibility, dear child.  
| But that is what the oracle said. One day… you will restore your vitality and return, and help bring a new era of peace. I wish to believe in that hope, and so does she.  
| She speaks too highly of me.  
| Father, the stone made from your tears never lies.  
| I know… But once you live in this old, dusty basement for years and years, to see my children age and go on without me, I have cause to lose hope. I cannot even see the people I love, and the world I love.  
| Father…  
| Regardless, your song is admirably well made. Perhaps I shall give it a blessing. Perhaps your hope will bring me the happiness you say I will eventually achieve. You know what to do.  
| Yes, Father! I'll prepare the materials right away!  
  
### Throne Room

♫ [Kaine (Salvation)](https://soundcloud.com/aoxyin/203-kaine-salvation) \- Keiichi Okabe from NieR Gestalt & Replicant

| Dear sister! I've returned from my duties!  
---|---  
| Ah, Eirene. You came just in time as I finished my reading.  
| What is this? Were you lonely? Where's Lady Lilith to stand by?  
| She had other engagements today, I'm afraid.  
| Perhaps you should find that husband of yours. He always brings a smile to your face whenever he's around.  
| As much as I wish I could summon him, Hesiod is doing his normal duties.  
| Entertaining Father again? Or writing songs? Or both?  
| Yes, he's recently composed a song for him. Anankos is very taken with the song and has requested it to be played every morning by him personally.  
| That sounds like a tiring endeavor, but that's exciting. Perhaps Father will give Hesiod's song a blessing.  
| I hope so, too. Hesiod's been working for years to this day. If he succeeds, his song will be sung by future priestesses to come.  
| Why wait? You're his wife, so you get the first choice!  
| Yes, and I'm going to sing and perform a ceremony while a child rests within me.  
| Oh, right. You shouldn't push yourself too much then.  
| All is well. I’m still able to carry out my usual duties as queen.  
| My queen! Consort Hesiod has arrived!  
| Ah, is that so?  
| Don't tell I said this, but… he looks really excited.  
| So it's true?  
| I'm afraid I can't say. He wouldn't say anything to me.  
| Always a tease. Please lead me to him, Lilith.  
| As you wish, your highness.  
  
### The Chamber of Thalassa

| Arete, my love, I return with the greatest of news!  
---|---  
| And, pray tell, what is this turn of fortune, dear Hesiod?  
| I have completed the four verses that completes my masterpiece, and Father Anankos has given us his blessings.  
| Ah!  
| As expected from the master of words and song! I knew that if you could sway my sister with only a lyre, you would someday please Father as well!  
| You speak too kindly of me, Princess Eirene.  
| I’m glad to hear that Father has been brought joy from your songs.  
| So we should hold a festival?  
| Not until we announce Father's words.  
| That would be most ideal.  
| This is quite unprecedented, isn't it? Father Anankos blessed the first song since the great King Cadros. He truly loves us as he says.  
| Yes… Father speaks longingly of seeing his kingdom for himself. I'm almost tempted to open the gates to him a tiny sliver…  
| Hesiod, surely you know why we do not allow Anankos to leave his chambers.  
| I truly pity him. He has to stay underground for days on end, while we, his children, can do nothing for him.  
| That is very true, and we have tried so much to help him, but to no avail.  
| Not yet.  
| Yes. The Fire Emblem has not accepted him. He is not whole anymore. He even explicitly told all of us priestesses to never let him see the light of day until the Fire Emblem is no more.  
| Indeed, he still says that, and probably has been for years…  
| Perhaps we should deliver some of our offerings directly to him on the day of the celebration. He deserves that much.  
| We can? That's wonderful!  
| Yes, it is…  
| I should begin making arrangements for the festivities.  
| Oh, don't push yourself, my love.  
| I will be well. Please, have some rest. You had been down there for a long time.  
| Yes.  
  
### Days Later….

| Ah… who wakes me in my slumber?  
---|---  
| It is… it is I…  
| Hesiod, my child! What brings you here so soon?  
| Today is the day of celebration that we enshrine my song in the temple. The festivities are underway, but I thought to visit you first before I join my dear wife and sister in law.  
| That is so generous of you, my child Hesiod. Dear Arete and Eirene visit me once every fortnight, but you are here every day. It eases my loneliness…  
| Father, do you wish to go outside?  
| Yes… more than anything. But… you know my condition, my madness if left unchecked.  
| I thought about this carefully, Father. And I have found a way.  
(Hesiod brings out the Fire Emblem from behind his cloak.)  
| The Fire Emblem! Hesiod, surely…  
| It'll be just a few seconds with my ability, Father Dragon, but it should suffice…  
| You are too kind, Hesiod… Please… show me the light, if only for a second. Let me see how my dear children have prospered.  
| Y-Yes…  
(Hesiod sings a song to the Fire Emblem that lets down the walls, and the gates let in a tiny sliver of the sun inside.)  
♫ [Coming Demise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uG5PRtdwNM) \- Fire Emblem Fates  
| Yes… the light… I can see it…  
(Anankos anticipates just a little more, but his condition takes a turn for the worse. He thrashes around in protest.)  
| No! The light! I can't!!  
| Y-Yes, Father, I'll close the gates!  
| ARHHGHHHHHHHH!  
| Your strength! It's… overwhelming…!  
| NO! STOP THIS PAIN!  
| Oh no… this is all wrong… All wrong!  
(Hesiod looks to the city as it is being destroyed.)  
| The people… The city!!  
  
### The Priestess Temple

| Ahhh!!!  
---|---  
| Stay low on the ground, Eirene! What could this noise be?  
| My queen! A great dragon has burst from the base of the Gyges!  
| What?!  
| Oh no… Who could have let him out??  
| It can't be…  
| We must hurry! To the castle grounds!  
| Yes, let's.  
(Arete takes her staff with her, with Eirene following after. They walk out to see people fleeing in the chaos as Anankos destroys everything. Anankos is about to destroy the building in their direction.)  
| Run! As far as you can!  
| My sister! My sister is still back there!  
| Oh… may the queen save us!  
| Everyone stay behind me! Eirene!  
| Yes!  
(The two sing a quick chant and shield themselves and the handful of civilians with a shield of water.)  
| HEL… P… ME! PL… E… ASE…  
| F-Father…!  
| Oh, Father Anankos…  
| My queen! Princess! Watch out ahead!  
(They look ahead and see possessed bodies of the fallen civilians rising and inching towards them.)  
| …  
| …  
| S-Sister…  
| He's… he's invoking the song of life… He's bringing them back!  
| This could be trouble.  
(Hesiod is limping towards them, eyes dead. Lilith gasps and runs to heal his wounds.)  
| Hesiod!  
| My love… Arete… Princess... I'm sorry… This… This was all a mistake. It was all my fault.  
| I see…  
| Hesiod!! How dare-!  
| Enough, both of you. What's done is done. We still have the Fire Emblem. We can stop put him back. Summon our priestesses, Lilith.  
| Yes, my queen!  
| We've practiced our songs and vows long and hard for situations like this.  
| Y-Yes… We must not fail!  
  
### Pre-Battle

♫ [Grandma (Destruction)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3oIKJJXUW4) \- Keiichi Okabe from NieR: Automata

| Father summoned the dead against his own children… how could he…  
---|---  
| No, it was Hesiod…  
| …  
| Abandon those thoughts, Eirene, Lilith. We cannot afford to be divided now.  
| ...  
| ...  
  
### VS Anankos

| Father Anankos, I'm sorry things had to go this way. If I were only more careful…  
---|---  
| Please come to your senses, Father Anankos! Please, I beseech you!  
| Father… please… anything to calm you… I'm so sorry. 2  
  
### Post-Battle

♫ [Premonition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js3CbJVrHbk) \- Fire Emblem Fates

| My fellow priestesses, let us begin the ritual!  
---|---  
| Yes!  
(They sing together and seal the dragon.)  
| Did it work?  
| It… seems so… but…  
(The ground shakes, and Anankos breaks free.)  
| No!  
| He broke out?! But how…  
| My queen! I must regret to report that the Fire Emblem was missing from its altar!  
| What?!  
(Eirene turns to Hesiod.)  
| Hesiod, you-!!  
| I have it with me, here…  
(He returns the Fire Emblem to his wife, Arete, who gives him a telling look.)  
| All right, it seems we-  
| THIS… ST… OP… WH… Y…  
(Anankos takes aim at them, and Lilith and Hesiod both step in.)  
| My queen! Look out!  
| Arete!  
| Anankos, stop! Please sto-  
(Lilith and Hesiod are crushed by the crazed dragon.)  
| Uuuugrrh!!  
| Aaaaahhh!!  
| HESIOD! Lilith!  
| Lilith… Everyone… No… This cannot be!  
| MY… CHIL… D… REN… nOo!  
(Hesiod, still alive but most certainly near gone, raises a head to the distraught dragon.)  
| Do not… blame yourself…  
(Hesiod finally dies.)   
| No… NO! HESIOD!  
| M… M… Y… dear… Child…  
(Anankos eyes the Fire Emblem in Arete's hands, and is brought to full clarity, but not quite the same.)  
| … I see. I SEE! The fault… is not mine. It's theirs.  
| What…?  
| There's still a chance. A chance I can make this all right again. I promise you, and the queen, and everyone!  
| To what ends…?  
| Arete… and Eirene… forgive me, but you will understand one day.  
(Anankos disintegrates and fuses himself with Hesiod.)  
| Hesiod!! Father, NO!  
(Eirene is in complete shock, and clutches her head in denial.)  
| No… No…  
(Hesiod, no, Anankos, opens his eyes, and rises from the ground.)  
| Anankos… What have you done… to Hesiod…?  
| I'm afraid Hesiod… is no more. It's all my fault. I should have never said anything… But I will make things right. Everyone will be alive again!  
(Anankos opens the gates to the surface.)  
| I only need do what I had always wanted to do, to take back the gifts I had given to those selfish, hateful humans who know nothing but war!  
| Father, please! You must return to your chambers! Please obey your own wishes!  
(Anankos blows back with great power.)  
| I… greatly apologize, my children. But this is the only way. The only way I can redeem myself. If not for those humans who stole from my kindness, I wouldn't have had developed such hatred in my heart. They were the ones who brought this agony for thousands of years! They… must pay. 3  
| No…  
| Arete… Eirene, I will return soon.  
(Anankos enters the gates and disappears.)  
| Anankos…  
| No… this is just a dream…  
(Arete grabs her sister by the shoulders.)  
| Come to your senses, dear Eirene!  
| Y-You're right…  
(Eirene remembers that Arete holds the Fire Emblem now.)  
| We have to stop him! With the emblem….  
(Arete looks at the blue stone, the remnant of Anankos' last tears, and looks reluctantly away at the empty ground. She cannot bear to look at the corpses of her people.)  
| I'm afraid it's too late… The emblem won't be enough.  
| How do you know, sister? You've never been outside the walls of our kingdom!  
| You saw how Father broke free so easily. Even with the emblem in its proper place to amplify it… it won't be enough to restrain him. Especially with just the two of us  
| Then what can we do?!  
♫ [The Ultimate Weapon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGNa6g7mpNM) \- Keiichi Okabe from NieR Gestalt & Replicant  
| We have no other choice. We must ascend to the surface of the mortals and find any living descendants of the last of our people who still live in the surface.  
| No… Father had killed them all when he shut the sealed us away. How can we find anyone?  
| That is incorrect, dear Eirene. Our ancestors Kleo and Dion had taken with them flesh of the Father Dragon when they journeyed beyond our shores.  
| R-Right… I remember that story…  
| As head priestess, I hear the heartbeats that runs through the veins of Kleo and Dion and their future. They survived the great calamity of foam and still live to this day.  
|  _Only those of my blood can bring me peace_ … do you remember that lyric?  
| I do…  
| We must see this through. That is why we must ascend to find them. The last sons and daughters of Valla live far apart, so we will have to divide our attention…  
| I object! You are with child, sister! I cannot leave you to venture out on your own while you are vulnerable!  
| This is a matter of utmost importance, Eirene. Yes… my child needs tending to, but I am self-sufficient. They will be safe.  
| Fine. At least keep the Emblem with you while you can. You know Hesiod the best, after all.  
| Let us begin the opening of our gate.  
(They sing and the portal opens by their side.)  
| Sister… this is the last time I might see you, is it?  
| No… I have the utmost confidence we shall succeed, one way or another. We will be together soon enough.  
| Sister… I will not forget you!  
| I will not forget you either, dear sister.  
| Farewell… Arete.  
| Yes… farewell, Eirene.  
  
1 The Vallites address Anankos often as Father because he is their direct ancestor. They do have fathers of their own, but Anankos supersedes all.

2 Me attempting formal speech is awkward and then I give up and switch to normal speaking. Hahaha, never hire me for localization of any games.

3 Anankos is basically a very senile old man, but yeah, trying to rationalize his thinking is basically mental gymnastics. Try not to think too hard about it.


End file.
